¿Sueño o Realidad?
by HappyGirl282
Summary: Melody sueña muchas cosas sobre lo que le pasaria si viajara al mundo de One Piece, pero una vez que llega se da cuenta de que hay muchos detalles que no habia tomado en cuenta, ahora tendra que enfrentarse a muchos peligros, incluido ¿el amor?
1. Un Simple Golpe

**¿Sueño o Realidad?**

**Capitulo Uno:  
Un Simple Golpe**

Era un día normal, nada fuera de lo común. Dos amigos caminaban tranquilamente por el parque camino a casa.

Uno de ellos era una chica, a la que le gustaba llamarse a si misma 'Melody'. Ella era bajita, cabello castaño oscuro, aunque con la luz del sol se aclaraba, ojos cafés, tez blanca. Ella traía puesta una sudadera verde claro (como el de la pasta dental), unos pantalones de mezclilla muy largos para ella y unos tenis de bota blancos, sucios y rotos y una mochila azul en la espalda.

El otro era un chico llamado Aldo, y uno de los dos mejores amigos de Melody. El era un chico delgado, más alto que Melody, moreno, el estaba usando una playera negra que decía "Shadows Fall", unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y unos tenis negros.

_Desde el punto de vista de Melody:_

"Uhh… estoy muy cansada" me queje fastidiada "ya quiero que sea fin de semana"

"Yo igual" dijo Aldo

Después de haber caminado un rato, me senté en una banca y bostece. Aldo me miro y se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?" preguntó Aldo

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" le dije

"No lo se, estoy aburrido" dijo

"Adelántate a ver si hay algo interesante por ahí" le sugerí

"Bueno" acepto el

Aldo se fue corriendo, y yo solo me quede ahí sentada, cerré los ojos y me relaje. Al poco tiempo estaba apunto de quedarme dormida, cuando Aldo regresó.

"despierta" dijo Aldo mientras me picaba en la frente.

Yo abrí los ojos y me levante.

"¿Qué pasa?" le dije adormilada

"hay un lugar donde están regalando helado" dijo Aldo

"¿en serio?" le pregunte emocionada "¡vamos!" luego lo jale del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo.

Como yo soy algo torpe y distraída, no me fije que había una raíz de un árbol salida a medio camino, y mientras que Aldo el salto sin problemas, yo me distraje y me caí golpeándome en la cabeza.

"ouch" dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza. Aldo se empezó a reír,

"¡no le veo lo gracioso!" le grite, el solo se rió un poco más y luego me ayudo a levantarme.

Me sacudí el polvo y luego seguimos corriendo.

Al llegar al lugar había mucha gente así que nos abrimos paso como pudimos y esperamos un rato a que una mesa se desocupara.

"¡ahí!" dije emocionada mientras señalaba una mesa que estaba a punto de desocuparse.

Corrí hacia la mesa y llegue antes que otros dos tipos que querían la misma mesa.

Puse mi mochila sobre la mesa y me puse a hacer un baile de victoria. Muchos me vieron raro, pero no me importo yo seguí festejando hasta que llego Aldo.

"jaja ¿Qué fue eso?" me pregunto él en tono burlón

Yo solo le saque la lengua y me senté.

"iré por los helados, con lo torpe que eres probablemente los vas a tirar"dijo Aldo

"¡hey!" le reclame, el solo se fue riendo. Como era de suponerse Aldo iba a tardarse mucho, así que saque de mi mochila el último manga de One Piece que había comprado y me puse a leerlo.

Esa debía ser la décima vez que lo leía, pero no me importaba. Comencé a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en mi cabeza, me sentía mareada y veía las letras borrosas.

Y luego todo se volvió negro….

* * *

Desperté muy confundida, lo primero que hice fue sobarme la cabeza, mire alrededor, había algo raro, no sabía donde estaba. Supuse que estaba en medio de un bosque ya que los árboles tapaban la luz, por lo que parecía que era de noche, era un lugar muy frío, y se podía escuchar el sonido de algunos animales

"¿Eh?" dije confundida "¿Dónde estoy?" mire alrededor, estaba sola ¿Dónde estaba Aldo?

"¡¿Aldo?!" grite pero nadie me respondió. Me levante y me sacudí el polvo. _"que raro" _pensé mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Me quede callada un momento, creí oír algo, parecía el sonido de las olas del mar.

"_¿el mar?... ¿En un bosque?"_ pensé _"iré a ver"_

Comencé a abrirme paso por los arbustos, seguí caminando por lo que me parecieron varias horas, y cada vez senita más hambre.

_"quiero mi helado"_ pensé recordando que estaban regalando helado.

Repentinamente escuché un gruñido detrás de mí, me volví asustada pero no vi algo. Seguí caminando algo nerviosa y nuevamente escuche un gruñido, solo que más fuerte. Comencé a acelerar el paso mientras miraba hacia atrás buscando el origen del sonido.

En ese momento pude distinguir una sombra.

"¡AAAHHH!" grite asustada mientras comenzaba a correr

Los gruñidos aumentaron, y seguí corriendo desesperada hasta que me tropecé con otra raíz y rodé fuera del bosque hasta llegar a una playa, era pleno día. Me tape los ojos al ver la intensa luz después de salir de la oscuridad.

"wooow, después de todo si había una playa afuera del bosque" dije asombrada mientras me quitaba la mochila de la espalda y la tiraba junto a mi.

Hice una mueca y me sentó "bueno y al fin y al cabo ¿Dónde demonios estoy?"

Comencé a buscar algo o a alguien alrededor y pude ver a la distancia un barco con una calavera usando un sobrero de paja pintada en sus velas.

Ahogue un grito en cuanto lo vi, reconocería ese barco en cualquier lugar.

"no puede ser" murmuro, y luego todo se oscureció…

* * *

"¡Isla, isla, isla!" decía Luffy muy emocionado mientras brincaba por todo el barco.

"¡ya basta Luffy deja de hacer eso!" le dijo Nami desesperada mientras le ponía el pie.

Luffy tropezó y cayó sobre Zoro quien estaba tomando una siesta, el solo se despertó y se quito a Luffy de encima, luego se volvió a dormir.

"¿Qué isla dices que es?" preguntó Usopp.

"Creo que se llama Isla Azul" dijo Nami

"¿eso significa que la isla es de color azul?" dijo Luffy sonriendo "¡Que bien!"

"claro que no Luffy, ese solo es su nombre" dijo Nami mientras se sentaba a leer el periódico.

"¡Nami-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso mientras salía de la cocina con una bebida "aquí tienes" le dijo a Nami mientras le daba el vaso.

"Gracias" le dijo ella sin prestarle atención.

"¡Yo también quiero una!" gritó Luffy

"¡yo igual!" gritó Usopp

"hay más en la cocina" dijo Sanji sin quitar la vista de Nami. Los dos entraron corriendo a la cocina.

Tiempo después llegaron a la isla, Luffy saltó fuera del barco y se fue corriendo muy emocionado a explorar

"¡Luffy vuelve aquí!" le grito Nami.

"muy tarde" dijo Zoro viéndolo alejarse.

"se va a meter en problemas" dijo Sanji mientras negaba con la cabeza

"iré por el" dijo Usopp mientras saltaba fuera del barco, luego se fue corriendo hacia donde se fue Luffy.

Nami suspiro y bajo del barco junto con Sanji y Zoro.

* * *

Luffy seguía corriendo emocionado cuando escucho a Usopp gritándole. Lo volteo a ver (aun corriendo) y tropezó con la chica desmayada en el suelo. Luffy se levanto y se sobo la cabeza,

"ouch" dijo adolorido.

Luego vio con lo que se había caído, en ese momento llego Usopp, el abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de la chica y solo se le quedo viendo.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Luffy?" preguntó el

"yo no hice nada, ya estaba así cuando me tropecé con ella" dijo Luffy "¿estará viva?" preguntó

"no lo se" contesto Usopp.

Luffy tomo un palo y la empezó a picar con el, ella no reacciono. Ambos se quedaron viéndola.

"creo que no podemos dejarla aquí" dijo Usopp después de un rato, Luffy asintió y dejo de picarla, luego la cargó. Usopp tomo la mochila y se fueron de regreso al barco.

Empezaba a oscurecerse cuando ellos por fin llegaron. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, y olía a carne. Luffy comenzó a babear, y sonrió, luego subieron. Ambos entraron corriendo a la cocina.

Al ver que Luffy traía a una chica inconsciente Sanji, Nami y Zoro se alarmaron.

"¡¿Qué le hicieron?!" les gritó Sanji enojado

"yo no le hice nada, Luffy fue quien se la encontró así" se defendió Usopp.

Sanji lo volteo a ver aun enojado, Luffy lo miro nervioso.

"¿y bien?" preguntó Nami. Luffy medio explico lo que había pasado.

"¿Así que no saben quien es?" preguntó Zoro

"no" respondieron ambos mientras Luffy dejaba a la chica en una silla, Usopp dejo en el suelo la mochila

"hmmm" dijo Nami pensando.

"talvez encontremos algunas respuestas en su mochila" sugirió Zoro.

"buena idea" dijo Nami,

Zoro acerco su mano al cierre de la mochila, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, detuvo a Zoro de jalar el cierre, le agarro la muñeca y le giró el brazo, luego le jalo y doblo el brazo hacia su espalada, y lo recargo contra la mesa.

"¡nadie toca mi mochila!" gritó enfurecida.

El resto se levanto de la mesa al ver como inmovilizo a Zoro en unos segundos.

"¡suéltame!" dijo Zoro, ella solo lo miro desconfiada, luego parpadeo

"_un minuto_" pensó sorprendida al verlo, luego miro al resto "_no puede ser, ¿no era un… sueño?_"

Ahí frente a ella estaban los personajes principales de su manga y anime favoritos. Ella se quedo pasmada un segundo, en eso Zoro puso su pie entre sus piernas abiertas y con el le jalo la pierna derecha haciéndola caer.

"ouch" dijo ella "¡hey eso fue sucio!" le reclamó.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho "no me importa" dijo Zoro, ella lo miro enojada

"¿ah si? ¡Pues entonces esto no me importara a mi tampoco!" le dijo mientras que atrapo el pie derecho de Zoro entre sus tobillos, luego ella giro las piernas un poco haciendo caer a Zoro.

Ella se empezó a reír mientras se levantaba, Zoro gruño, ella solo se alejo de el aun riéndose.

"no juegues sucio si no estas dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias" le dijo satisfactoriamente.

Zoro se levanto y se sacudió el polvo, luego la miro molesto.

Ella le saco la lengua burlonamente. El resto solo se quedaron viéndola boquiabiertos. Ella sintió las repentinas miradas y volteo a verlos

"¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosa.


	2. ¡Chica al agua!

_Desde el punto de vista de Melody:_

"¿Qué?" pregunté nerviosa al ver que todos me miraban. Ellos solo continuaron mirándome, Usopp abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salio sonido alguno.

"_¿estoy_ _soñando?_" pensé al verlos, sonreí un poco al ver a Luffy y a Sanji "_Son más lindos de lo que imagine_"

Miré alrededor buscando mi mochila, la encontré tirada junto a una silla _"ahí esta"_ pensé aun sonriendo.

Tomé la mochila y la puse sobre la mesa, luego la abrí "todo en orden" dije al ver que no me faltaba nada.

Volví a cerrarla y me la colgué en la espalda. Luego me senté en una silla y puse el codo derecho sobre la mesa, recargando la cabeza sobre mi mano.

"¿Quién eres?" me pregunto Nami mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

"_¿Quién soy? mmm, ahora que lo pienso esta es una buena oportunidad de cambiarme el nombre_" pensé "_después de todo, nunca me ha gustado el mío_" sonreí

"díganme Melody" dije "¿y ustedes quienes son?" pregunté "_si claro como si no supieras_" me dije a mi misma en mis pensamientos.

"Luffy"

"Nami"

"Sanji"

"¡El Gran Capitán Usopp!"

"¡Hey yo soy el Capitán!"

Zoro la miro con desconfianza, "Zoro" dijo finalmente

"¿Y dónde estoy?" pregunté inocentemente, aunque sabia exactamente donde estaba, solo que no sabia porque.

"estas en el Going Merry" dijo Luffy sonriendo

"debo suponer que ese es el nombre del barco, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?" dije confundida

"Ellos te encontraron inconsciente en la playa y te trajeron aquí" contestó Sanji.

"¿Quienes?" pregunté

"Zoro y Luffy" me dijo Usopp mientras se sentaba junto a Nami, yo solo parpadeé confundida "_¿estaba inconsciente?_" pensé intentando recordar que había pasado.

Recordé haber despertado en medio de un bosque, y luego haber corrido "_¿Por qué corrí?_" me pregunte en mis pensamientos, por mi mente pasó una imagen de la sombra y temblé asustada.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Sanji,

"¿hmm?... ¡ah si!" conteste volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Y no saben por que estaba inconsciente?" pregunté

"Esperaba que tu nos lo dijeras" dijo Nami

"no lo recuerdo, basta con decir que ni siquiera se por que estaba en esa isla…" dije mientras inconscientemente comencé a rascarme la cabeza.

"¿Por qué atacaste a Zoro?" me preguntó Usopp

Recordé de lo que estaba hablando Usopp. Empecé a reírme otra vez.

"no es que lo atacara, fue más bien como un reflejo" le contesté aun riéndome, no podía creer que le había ganado, yo una chica de casi 15 años.

"¿un reflejo?" preguntó confundida Nami

"si, de donde yo vengo es un lugar un poco peligroso, y no sabes cuando te intentarán robar así que una tiene que estar preparada..." explique, luego me tape la boca al darme cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error, "_¡rayos!_" pensé "que _no se den cuenta, que no se den cuenta_"

"¿de donde tu vienes?" repitió Zoro

"_¡ugh!_" me dije a mi misma frustrada, con eso vendrían aun más preguntas y no quería caer en el tema de que no era de ese mundo, "_dirán que estoy loca_" pensé desanimada.

"si…" conteste arrepentida

"¿y de donde vienes?" preguntó Sanji

"_aquí vamos_" pensé aun más desanimada, podría mentir y decirles que era de ahí, pero cuando intento mentir sobre cosas serias me empiezo a reír y termino delatándome yo solita.

"pues…" comencé a decir "…es complicado"

"¿por?" preguntó Nami

"por que no soy precisamente de este…" no quería decirlo, pero bueno "…mundo" dije cerrando los ojos.

Como no escuche sonido alguno, decidí mirar. Todos a excepción de Luffy, quien estaba sonriendo, tenían una cara de –okay, esta loca-

Yo solo suspire y comencé a explicar lo poco que recordaba. Cuando termine de explicar aun tenían las mismas expresiones, por lo que me sentí mal por unos segundos, luego sin razón alguna me sentí frustrada.

"¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer esas caras?!" grite desesperada, lo único que hicieron fue verme aun mas raro. "¡AGH!" grite, me levante y salí de la cocina azotando la puerta al salir.

"eso fue…" comenzó a decir Usopp

"…extraño" termino Nami.

Salí molesta de la cocina, ya había oscurecido, camine hacia la parte de atrás del barco. Respire hondo, intentando relajarme, sentí una suave brisa acariciar mi cara y moverme un poco el pelo. Luego me senté, y vi hacia las estrellas.

Repentinamente tuve esta extraña sensación, como de una presión en el pecho y de un cosquilleo en la nariz, al parecer tenía ganas de llorar.

Intente resistirme, nunca me ha gustado llorar, pero la presión aumentaba, y me empezaba a faltar aire. Tome aun más aire, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí.

Abrasé mis rodillas y recargue mi frente en ellas, estuve así un rato hasta que ya no pude más, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, yo solo las sentía bajar por mis mejillas. No me moví, ni dije algo, solo me quede así, llorando en silencio...

"_¿Por qué me siento así?_" pensé _"siempre_ _soñé con este momento, con ser transportada de alguna forma extraña a este lugar, pero ahora que estoy aquí, me siento…_" respiré hondo _"…sola_" más lagrimas comenzaron a salir

"_Supongo que jamás había pensado que sucedería, ahora me doy cuenta que…_" tome aire "_… que jamás volveré a ver a mis amigos…_" comencé a recordar las caras de todos mis amigos, sus voces, abrasé más fuerte mis rodillas "_…ni a mi familia_" recordé a mis padres, a mi hermano, a mi perro.

Tome más aire, me costaba respirar, sin embrago aun no levantaba la cara ni soltaba mis rodillas.

Llore un rato más, luego por fin solté mis rodillas y me levante. Me seque las lágrimas con las mangas de mi sudadera, mientras caminaba hacia el barandal de madera.

Me quede mirando el océano _"que hermoso"_ pensé, me quite mi mochila y la puse sobre el barandal, la abrí para sacar mi cuaderno de dibujo.

Revolví las cosas dentro de mi mochila y por fin logre sacarlo, lo tire al piso, luego me puse a buscar un lápiz.

Después de unos minutos de estar buscando me di por vencida, no pude encontrar el lápiz.

"esto no seria tan difícil si no trajera tantas cosas en mi mochila" me dije a mi misma mientras cruzaba los brazos, en ese momento una ola golpeo suavemente el barco haciendo caer a mi mochila al mar.

"¡nooooo!" grite mientras vi como lentamente se caía mi mochila del barandal. Sin pensarlo salte por mi mochila. Logre agarrar mi mochila justo a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

"oh-oh" dije cerrando los ojos, espere unos segundos la caída pero no paso, abrí los ojos y note que de alguna forma mi pie derecho se había atorado entre los barrotes del barandal.

"uff" suspire aliviada. "¿y ahora que?" me dije, me balance un poco y lance mi mochila devuelta al barco.

Me quede pensando como iba a hacer para subir de nuevo al barco sin caerme. Intente varias cosas, pero ninguna funciono.

"demonios" dije frustrada "entonces solo esperare a que alguien venga" me dije "eso o a que el barrote se rompa y caiga al agua" me reí "eso sería divertido" comente mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

* * *

"¿No escucharon algo?" preguntó Nami, todos se quedaron en silencio...

"No" contestó Luffy

"Me preguntó que estará haciendo..." pensó en voz alta Usopp mientras veía la puerta.

"Ni idea" dijo Zoro "¿realmente creen que sea de otro mundo?" preguntó

"Talvez" dijo Sanji "No parece que sea aquí"

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte:

_¡¡SPLASH!!  
_

_Hace 2 minutos desde el punto de vista de Melody:  
_

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir esperando?_" pensé.

"ya me estoy empezando a aburrir..." me dije a mi misma luego bostece.

Se escucho un pequeño crujido "¿eh?" dije al escucharlo.

Algo volvió a crujir pero esta vez sonó con más fuerza, "ay no..." dije al ver que el barrote de madera comenzaba a cuartearse.

La madera crujió una vez más, sentía como mi pie se iba liberando.

"¡¿que hago?!" grité desesperada, se escucho otro crujido, hice lo único que se me ocurrió hacer... tome aire y me tape la nariz.

Un último crujido se escucho y el barrote por fin se rompió.

_¡¡SPLASH!!  
_

Caí al agua.

* * *

Todos salieron corriendo de la cocina buscando a Melody.

"¡¡Demonios ya me moje toda!!" la escucharon gritar.

Se dirigieron hacia la toldilla y vieron el barandal roto. Luffy se asomó y vio a Melody flotando como si nada.

Melody sonrio " eso fue divertido" dijo ella, luego se empezó a reír. Luffy sonrió y se empezó a reír también, seguido por Usopp y Zoro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó Sanji,

"no estaría mal" dijo Melody entre risas. Sanji le lanzó una cuerda.

"¡sujétate de la cuerda!" gritó Nami, Melody asintió e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

"¡Yap!" gritó Melody una vez que agarro la cuerda.

Zoro y Luffy empezaron a jalar la cuerda y poco a poco Melody iba subiendo de nuevo al barco.

* * *

Melody estaba empapada, inclusive estaba goteando.

"¿que pasó?" preguntó Luffy

"es que..." empezó a decir Melody aun riéndose "...mi mochila se iba a caer al mar, y solo salte por ella sin pensarlo"

"pero tu mochila no esta mojada" dijo Zoro

"eso es por que logre agarrarla antes de que cayera al agua" dijo Melody

"¿y como hiciste eso?" preguntó Usopp

"mi pie se atoró entre los barrotes" dijo " luego lancé mi mochila de regreso al barco"

"¿y por que no nos pediste ayuda?" preguntó Sanji

"no lo se" contestó "espere a que alguien viniera por un rato pero..." se rió un poco más "... ¡se rompió el barrote y caí al agua!"

Melody intentó secarse la cara con su sudadera, pero estaba igual de empapada así que solo logró mojársela aun más.

"hmmm..." dijo Melody, luego se quito la sudadera dejando ver la playera azul oscuro que traía puesta (que también estaba mojada). Empezó a exprimir su sudadera y salían chorros de agua con cada exprimida.

"no creo que eso sirva de mucho" dijo Nami

"pues ya que no tengo más ropa" dijo Melody aun exprimiendo la sudadera "esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora"

"¡yo te puedo prestar la ropa que ya no me queda!" dijo Nami, luego jaló a Melody por el brazo y se la llevo a su cuarto, dejando las huellas de agua de sus tenis.

Se escucho una puerta cerrarse. El resto solo regreso a la cocina.

**

* * *

**

Nami sacó un pequeño montón de ropa para Melody.

"Toma, pruébatelas" le dijo mientras se las daba.

"ok, gracias" dijo Melody

Nami se dio la vuelta, mientras Melody se cambiaba de ropa.

"¿así que..." dijo Nami "...eres de otro mundo?"

"sip"

"¿y tienes algún mapa o una fotografía de tu mundo?" preguntó Nami

"no lo se" contestó Melody mientras se ponía una playera " tal vez en mi mochila haya algo parecido"

Nami buscó alrededor su mochila.

"¿donde está?" preguntó Nami

"¿que cosa?"

"tu mochila"

"ah ¿no esta aquí?"

"no"

"entonces la debí dejar afuera" dijo Melody "¡listo!"

Nami se dio la vuelta y vio a Melody. "te quedan bien"

"eso parece" dijo Melody mientras se veía en el espejo.

"iré por mi mochila" dijo mientras salía del cuarto.


	3. Propuesta

_Desde mi punto de vista:_

"Iré por mi mochila" dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la parte de atrás del barco. "_¿Realmente esta pasando esto?_" pensé

"_aunque..._" me dije a mi misma "_aunque... si esto es un sueño, planeo disfrutarlo_" sonreí "_después de todo, no todos los días despiertas en otro mundo_"

Tome mi mochila y me la colgué en la espalda, luego corrí alegremente hacia la cocina.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina note que Nami ya estaba ahí, así que solo entre y me senté junto a ella. Puse mi mochila sobre la mesa y me puse a buscar lo que Nami me pidió, termine encontrando mi libro de Geografía.

"¡¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí?!" dije mientras sacaba el grande y pesado libro.

"oh, bueno" dije sin darle importancia, luego sonreí. "creo que esto te servirá" le dije a Nami mientras le entregaba el libro.

Ella lo abrió y se puso a observar todos los mapas con curiosidad.

"eso es Europa" le aclaré a Nami cuando cambio la hoja a un mapa de Europa.

"¿tu vivías ahí?" me preguntó

No pude evitar reírme "¡eso habría sido bueno!" le dije alegremente, ella solo me miró confundida.

"Nop" le dije mientras le cambiaba la pagina a un mapa de América "yo vivía ahí" le dije a Nami señalando México.

"ah" dijo Nami

"¿y como era tu mundo?" me preguntó Luffy

Yo lo voltee a ver sorprendida de la pregunta, sonreí "era bonito en si, solo que estaba lleno de personas" le dije

Nami, Usopp y Luffy se intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

Nami siguió viendo el libro un rato más, mientras que Luffy y Usopp me hacían contarles cosas sobre mi mundo y sobre mí. Zoro solo estaba dormido en una esquina y Sanji estaba preparando la cena.

"¿y cuantos años tienes?" me preguntó Usopp

"14, pero en febrero cumpliré 15"

"¿y cuál es tu color favorito?" me preguntó Luffy inmediatamente después

"azul"

"¿y que es lo que sabes hacer?" me preguntó Usopp apenas respondí

"esa es una pregunta bastante tonta, se hacer muchas cosas, tienes que ser más especifico"

"¿te gusta la carne?" me preguntó Luffy

"si"

"¿sabes defenderte?" preguntó Usopp

"no realmente, son más bien reflejos"

"¿y como supiste que estabas en otro mundo?" preguntó Luffy

"pues porque..."

"¿en tu mundo hay piratas?" preguntó Usopp, ya ni siquiera me dejaban contestar

"ya no pero..."

"¿habías viajado antes?" preguntó Luffy interrumpiéndome

"algu..."

"¿que hacías para divertirte en tu mundo?" preguntó Usopp

"a..." intenté decir pero una vez más fui interrumpida.

"¿sabes cantar?" preguntó Luffy

Las preguntas continuaron una tras otra, ya ni siquiera podía intentar responder porque ya me habían preguntado otra cosa. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y cada vez hablaban más fuerte, hacían tanto ruido que hasta despertaron a Zoro.

En el último momento ya cuando estaba a punto de golpearlos a ambos, Luffy hizo una pregunta que realmente no me esperaba.

"¿quieres ser parte de mi tripulación?" me preguntó ya casi gritando, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Eso me dejo perpleja, y por un momento me quede sin palabras.

"_¿eh?_" pensé confundida "_¿realmente dijo eso?_"

Todos me miraban, esperando mi respuesta, mire a Luffy sorprendida y confundida por esa pregunta. Luego me relaje y sonreí.

"claro" le dije

Luffy se puso a celebrar junto con Usopp, Nami solo se rió y sonrió, Sanji también se veía muy feliz al respecto, y Zoro solo me miro indiferente.

"_aun no confía en mi_" pensé sin darle mucha importancia "_ya se le pasará_"

Al ver a Luffy y a Usopp celebrando que aceptara extrañamente me recordó a mis amigas. Deje de sonreír y me quede viendo hacia la pared, pensando.

"_¿Me preguntó si alguien habrá notado que no estoy?_" pensé "_si es que en realidad no estoy_" hice una expresión de confusión al pensar eso.

"_se que esto esta pasando_" pensé "_un sueño no se siente tan real_"

Suspire "_además, si esto fuera un sueño me habría despertado al caer al agua_"

Me lleve la mano izquierda a la boca, mientras mi expresión se hacia más profunda conforme a mis pensamientos. Luego miré a los demás sentados en la mesa.

"_¿como llegue aquí?_" pensé confundida "_siempre había querido conocerlos, pero aun me preguntó como es que pasó_"

Luego mi mirada se fijo en Sanji quien estaba preparando la comida "_espero que Aldo no se haya comido mi helado..._"

Noté el delicioso aroma que estaba en el aire, causado por la comida en preparación "_yummy_" pensé mientras lo olía "_siempre quise probar la comida de Sanji, se veía tan deliciosa_"

Intente levantarme a ver que es lo que Sanji estaba cocinando pero al tratarlo me percaté de una cosa: que estaba cansada. Todo mi cuerpo quería descanso, así que no podía moverme.

Comencé a sentir como mis parpados me pesaban, incluso pensar en intentar moverme me provocaba más cansancio.

"¿Melody estas bien?" me preguntó Usopp

Yo lo voltee a ver parecía preocupado, luego mire al resto, también parecían preocupados, incluso Zoro.

"..." intenté decir algo, intenté decir que solo estaba cansada, pero ya ni siquiera podía hablar.

Mis parpados se iban cerrando cada vez más y la cabeza comenzaba a pesarme. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a quedarme dormida, pero fue entonces cuando comencé a notar aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía antes.

E igual que aquella vez, después del dolor de cabeza vino el mareo, y luego comencé a verlo todo borroso.

"¡¿Melody?!" me llamó Nami, se oía más preocupada.

Voltee a ver hacia donde escuche la voz, sin embargo lo único que vi fue la mancha borrosa que se supone que era ella, o al menos eso supuse al ver el color naranja.

Luego mire alrededor vi otras 4 manchas borrosas, una amarilla, una verde, una negra y otra negra pero con algo amarillo arriba.

Escuche una vez más mi nombre, y luego por fin todo se volvió negro.


	4. Música

Melody intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía hacerlo por completo, lo poco que veía lo veía borroso, era casi imposible de identificar lo que era.

Tenía una sensación muy extraña como si estuviera dormida e intentara despertar pero no podía hacerlo.

Ella intento moverse pero no lo lograba, sentía como si su cuerpo le pesara mucho, lo suficiente como para no dejarla levantarse.

Había manchas borrosas que la rodeaban y se acercaban poco a poco, probablemente personas. Melody sintió que estaba apunto se quedar inconsciente de nuevo, intento resistirse y abrir los ojos, pero no pudo y una vez más todo se oscureció.

Melody abrió los ojos asustada y rápidamente se sentó. Era de día, la brillante luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la hizo cerrar un poco los ojos.

Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Nami. Melody apretó las sabanas con fuerza, estaba asustada y respiraba agitadamente.

"_¿que fue eso?_" pensó Melody "_fue como si..._"

Se quedó pensando lo que había pasado. "_... ¿como si fuera a despertar?_"

Melody se abrazó a si misma y cerro los ojos intentando relajarse. Se quedo en silencio un momento y escucho otra respiración.

Ella abrió los ojos y miro alrededor, y vio a Nami dormida en la cama de a lado. Melody sonrió y salió de la cama.

Luego se estiro y salio de la habitación. Afuera estaba incluso más brillante, ella solo se tapó los ojos y siguió caminando.

"Voy a explorar el barco" se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por la cubierta.

Cada puerta que encontraba la abría, en una encontró el baño, en otra el almacén, en otra el cuarto donde estaba el cañón y la cosa con la que subías el ancla, una de las puertas era la del cuarto de Nami que ahora al parecer también era su cuarto.

Luego ella paso por otra puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla, se escucharon fuertes ronquidos.

"Creo que no necesito abrir esta" dijo Melody alejándose poco a poco "vaya roncan tan fuerte que hasta parece que hay osos ahí dentro"

Melody se detuvo "_¿los osos roncan?_" se preguntó a si misma "luego lo investigo" dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Ella regreso a la cubierta y miro el mástil, luego vio hacia arriba y contemplo la 'cola' (creo así se llama la canasta esa donde se pone el vigía). Se quedo pensando un segundo si debía subir, después de todo si hay algo a lo que teme más que a los insectos es a las alturas.

"parece estar muy alto" dijo un poco asustada aun viendo hacia arriba.

Luego suspiro y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, pero se detuvo. "es _el único lugar que me falta de ver_" pensó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia la canasta (o 'cola' lo que sea).

"no veas hacia abajo, no veas hacia abajo" se repitió una y otra vez hasta que llegó.

El lugar no tenía nada de especial, era como lo dije antes una simple 'canasta' con un palo gigante (que seria el mástil) atravesado en el medio. Sin embargo parecía un buen lugar para pensar y estar un rato sola, cosa que ella disfrutaba mucho.

Así que solo se sentó recargándose en el mástil y contemplo el cielo.

Repentinamente empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que tenia con sus amigas. Recordó la ultima vez que fueron al cine, y como torturo a Andrea durante toda la película. Recordó como Ana y ella molestaban a Marina durante las clases de Formación Cívica, por último recordó su más reciente trauma con los videojuegos.

Al recordar esto, su expresión cambio y comenzó a sentir el coraje de nuevo. Mientras apretaba los puños y cerraba los ojos.

"¿Melody?" llamo alguien desde la cubierta.

Melody se asomó y vio a todos abajo, viendo hacia ella, bueno todos menos Zoro a quien realmente no le importaba.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo ella sonriendo mientras los saludaba con la mano.

"¡Buenos días Melody-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso desde abajo.

"_¿me acaba de decir 'Melody-san'?_" pensó ella mientras se reía, ver a Sanji actuar de esa forma siempre le dio risa.

"¿que haces allá arriba?" preguntó Usopp

"¿arriba?" dijo Melody dándose cuenta de lo lejos del suelo que en realidad estaba.

Todos se extrañaron al ver lo pálida que se puso Melody. Ella miró aterrada hacia abajo, y rápidamente se aferró al mástil.

"¿estas bien?" escuchó preguntar a Nami

"n-no re-realmente" tartamudeo la aterrorizada chica.

Se escuchó a alguien subiendo las escaleras hacia ella. Luego Usopp se asomó.

"¿qué te pasa?" le preguntó Usopp

"l-le tengo mie-miedo a las a-alturas" tartamudeo Melody aun aferrándose al mástil.

"¿quieres que te ayude a bajar?" le preguntó Usopp

"n-no así estoy bien" dijo ella rápidamente "y-ya se me pasara"

"¿segura?" dijo Usopp dudando de su repuesta.

"s-si"

Usopp la vio una última vez y luego bajo de nuevo.

"¿y bien?" preguntó Nami

"miedo a las alturas" dijo Usopp

"¿no deberíamos ayudarla a bajar?" preguntó Sanji

"dijo que así estaba bien, que se le pasaría más tarde" dijo Usopp

Sanji dudó un momento, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Zoro se acostó a tomar una siesta. Luffy se fue a sentar a la cabeza de la figura del barco, Nami se sentó a leer el periódico, y Usopp se puso a diseñar nuevas armas.

Pasó una hora antes de que Sanji anunciara que el desayuno estaba listo. Luffy y Usopp corrieron hacia la cocina seguidos por Nami y Zoro. Sin embargo cierta chica no se movió de donde estaba.

Sanji se acercó a la mesa cargando platos llenos de comida, pero se detuvo al ver que faltaba alguien.

"¿Donde está Melody-san?" preguntó Sanji

"sigue ahí arriba" dijo Usopp

Sanji frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta llevando de regreso la comida a la cocina.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" preguntó Luffy desesperado y hambriento

"Nadie comerá hasta que Melody-san baje" dijo Sanji muy seriamente "¡Excepto tu Nami-san, tu puedes comer cuando quieras!" le dijo inmediatamente después en su estado amoroso.

"esta bien Sanji, puedo esperar" dijo Nami

Luffy se levantó y salio de la cocina.

"¿a donde fue?" dijo Usopp

"a traer a Melody" dijo Zoro

Segundos después se escuchó a Melody gritar. "¡NO LUFFY!... ¡SUELTAME!... ¡AH!"

Sanji salió corriendo de la cocina, seguido por Nami, luego Usopp y finalmente Zoro.

En seguida notaron que es lo que estaba pasando. Luffy había subido hacia donde estaba Melody, y estaba intentando bajarla. El la había agarrado por los tobillos y la estaba jalando, pero ella no se soltaba del mástil.

"¡SUELTAME, LUFFY!... ¡NO, PORFAVOR!... ¡BASTA!... ¡ME VAS A TIRAR!... ¡AHHH!" gritaba Melody asustada mientras se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas al mástil.

Ella comenzó a sentir como sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse, y como poco a poco perdía fuerza. Hizo un último esfuerzo, pero al final ya no pudo más y en el último jalón Melody se soltó.

Ahora, lo bueno es que por fin iba a bajar de ahí. Lo malo es que Luffy no estaba agarrado de nada, así que cuando ella se soltó, ambos cayeron fuera de la canasta (o 'cola', como sea).

Sanji logró atrapar a Melody antes de que cayera al piso, mientras que Luffy solo cayó sobre Zoro.

"¿estas bien Melody-san?" preguntó Sanji aun cargándola.

Ella tenía las manos cubriéndole el rostro, al escuchar la voz de Sanji, ella levanto la cara lentamente. Al ver que estaba a salvo dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

"umm, Sanji ya puedes bajarme" dijo Melody al ver que aun la estaba cargando.

Sanji se río nerviosamente y la bajo. Ella le agradeció y luego fue hacia donde estaba Luffy.

Zoro se quitó a Luffy de encima y se levantó. Usopp ayudó a Luffy a levantarse. Ambos solo comenzaron a reírse, hasta que vieron a una muy molesta Melody acercándose.

Ella se detuvo frente a ellos. Usopp se asusto de su expresión y se alejó de Luffy, Melody lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco a ella.

"¡Vuelves a hacer eso y estas muerto!" amenazo ella "¿entendido?"

Luffy asintió lentamente. Melody lo soltó y luego entro a la cocina.

"¿que fue eso?" dijo Usopp un tanto asustado y sorprendido

Nadie le supo realmente responder. Luego solo entraron a la cocina.

Uno pensaría que al entrar a la cocina, vería a una Melody enojada ¿cierto?... ¡Falso! Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron a una Melody alegre, columpiándose en su silla y tarareando una canción.

Todos la vieron extremadamente confundidos. Ella los volteos a ver

"¿Qué?" Preguntó inocentemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Na-Nada" dijo Nami estupefacta mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Melody la miro extrañada, luego se rió y siguió tarareando como si nada.

El resto solo se vieron unos a otros confundidos, luego se sentaron.

"_**na na na na na**_" tarareaba Melody alegremente

"¿Melody?" preguntó Nami

"¿sip?" dijo ella

"¿qué te pasó anoche?" dijo preocupada

"¿anoche?" pensó ella "creo que...creo que me desmayé" dijo un poco insegura

"creo que eso es bastante obvio" dijo Zoro

Melody le dio una mirada asesina, el se la devolvió.

"supongo que estaba cansada" continuo ella "realmente no lo se"

Luego suspiro desanimada "solamente desearía haberme desmayado después de haber comido algo" luego hizo un ruido de frustración/hambre "olía tan bien la comida" dijo ya casi como un llanto "además no he comido nada desde el desayuno de ayer"

Sanji se levantó recordando que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Luego regresó equilibrando los 6 platos llenos de comida en sus manos y brazos.

La cara de Melody se ilumino de alegría cuando le pusieron el plato lleno de comida frente a ella. Ella miro a Sanji sin poder creerlo.

Sanji sonrió y siguió sirviendo a los demás. Luego se sentó y comenzó a comer.

A pesar de toda el hambre que sentía, Melody espero a que todos comenzaran a comer y luego ella comenzó.

La comida estaba deliciosa, cada bocado era una combinación de sabores increíble, era algo que ella jamás había probado antes.

"esto esta... esta..." dijo Melody intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas. Sanji la miro impaciente, esperando con ansias a que terminara su oración.

"¡está delicioso!" dijo ella alegremente "¡no no no, está más que delicioso, es algo que jamás había probado en mi vida, es magnifico!"

Sanji suspiro aliviado "¡Me alegra que te haya gustado Melody-san!" dijo él en su estado amoroso.

"Considéralo un banquete de celebración" dijo Nami

"¿celebración?" dijo Melody confundida "¿de que o que?"

Nami se rió "¡de que te unieras a la tripulación!"

Melody sonrió "¡cierto!"

Luego notó que un brazo se estiro desde el otro lado de la mesa, la mano acercándose lentamente a su plato. Melody espero a que se acercara lo suficiente y cuando lo hizo ella le dio un fuerte manazo.

Luego ella siguió hablando con Nami.

"¿y de que me perdí cuando me desmayé?" preguntó Melody

"pues no de mucho" dijo Nami "excepto que Usopp casi se desmaya el también del susto cuando tu te desmayaste"

Melody se rió y luego volteo a ver a Usopp, quien estaba sentado junto a ella. "es que me preocupe" dijo Usopp en voz baja

Ella le dio un abrazo "Gracias" dijo Melody mientras lo soltaba.

Usopp se rió tímidamente, Melody sonrió pero luego notó que una vez más Luffy había estirado su brazo y estaba intentando robarle un pedazo de carne.

Ella le dio otro manazo y siguió comiendo.

"Por cierto ahora dormirás en mi cuarto" dijo Nami

"si eso supuse cuando desperté " dijo Melody "y hablando de despertar" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los chicos "¡no entiendo como pueden dormir entre tantos ronquidos!" dijo sorprendida "está mañana pase por su puerta, y por un momento pensé que había osos ahí dentro"

"uno se acostumbra" dijo Zoro

"ya lo creo" dijo Melody, luego miro hacia su plato y vio la mano de Luffy a punto de tomar un pedazo de carne.

"Luffy tengo un tenedor en la mano y no dudaré en usarlo" advirtió Melody alzando el tenedor lista para atacar.

El solo retiro su mano lentamente. Ella bajo el tenedor y se comió el ultimo pedazo de carne.

**

* * *

**

Después del desayuno, cada quien se fue a hacer lo que les correspondía. Sanji se puso a lavar los platos. Melody se ofreció para hacerlo, pero Sanji se negó

"una bella dama como tu no debe ocuparse de este tipo de cosas" dijo Sanji.

Melody no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque sea un poco, ella nunca recibía cumplidos así. Luego solo suspiro, tomo su mochila y salio de la cocina.

Afuera Nami estaba sentada leyendo un libro, Zoro estaba levantando pesas, Luffy y Usopp estaban sentados en un rincón jugando con uno de los inventos de Usopp.

Melody camino hacia la parte de atrás del barco y se sentó a contemplar el horizonte. Por supuesto que 5 segundos después se aburrió, así que se puso a buscar en su mochila algo con que entretenerse.

Y encontró justo lo que buscaba, su iPod junto con sus audífonos. Melody se puso los audífonos y encendió su iPod.

Se puso a escuchar una canción tranquila, claro que una vez que ella escucha música, se pone a cantar, siempre y cuando se sepa la letra.

Melody sabía que no cantaba precisamente bien, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal. Ella siempre había deseado cantar bien, pero bueno ¿que podía hacer ella al respecto?

La canción empezó, al igual que ella "_**I've been awake for a while now, you've got me feelin' like a child now**_"

Melody paró de cantar al escuchar su voz, sonaba diferente. Ella se quito los audífonos, cantó de nuevo.

"_**It starts on my toes and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now**_"

Melody se tapó la boca sorprendida. Su voz, al cantar, sonaba...bien. No lo podía creer, por primera vez sabia que sonaba bien su voz al cantar.

Cantó el resto de la canción para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

Una vez que termino estaba más que convencida que su voz se escuchaba bien. Ahora solo faltaba ver si los demás opinaban lo mismo.

"_claro que no puedo llegar y repentinamente ponerme a cantar_" pensó Melody "_tiene que ser algo más discreto._"

Ella se quedo pensando un rato hasta que desesperó, y opto por la idea de improvisar. Luego se levanto y camino hacia Luffy y Usopp.

Ambos la vieron y sonrieron. Ellas les devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó con ellos.

"Saben, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo" dijo Melody repentinamente

"¿De que?" preguntó Usopp

"De que no ocupo ningún puesto en la tripulación, digo ¿cuál es mi función?" dijo ella

"Tienes razón" dijo Luffy "tengo que darte algún puesto en mi tripulación"

"¿qué puedes hacer?" preguntó Usopp a Melody

"Muchas cosas" contestó ella "¡ya me lo habías preguntado antes y te dije que fueras más especifico!"

Usopp y Luffy se rieron. "Veamos" pensó en voz alta Usopp "Ya tenemos un capitán..." dijo mientras señalaba a Luffy.

"...un primer oficial..." continuo mientras señalaba a Zoro

"...una navegante..." dijo señalando a Nami

"...un chef..." dijo sin señalar a nadie ya que Sanji estaba en la cocina lavando los platos.

"... y un valiente e increíble artillero" dijo señalándose orgullosamente a si mismo "¿que nos hace falta?"

"un doctor" dijo Nami quien al parecer había estado escuchando su conversación.

"A mi no me veas, yo no se nada de medicina" dijo Melody, bueno en realidad ella sabia primeros auxilios, pero eso no cuenta

"¡Un músico!" dijo Luffy alegremente

"¿sigues con eso?" dijo Usopp, Luffy solo sonrió.

"supongo que podría intentarlo" murmuró Melody, ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Nami, Usopp y Luffy la voltearon a ver.

"¿sabes cantar?" preguntó Luffy emocionado.

"eso creo" dijo Melody poniéndose más nerviosa.

"¡canta!" dijo Luffy aun más emocionado

"está bien" aceptó Melody en voz baja.

"¡Sanji, Zoro!" llamó Luffy alegremente "¡Melody va a cantar!"

"¿Melody-san va a cantar?" dijo Sanji abriendo la puerta de golpe, luego se acerco a ellos.

Zoro solo dejo sus pesas y camino hacia ellos. Todos formaron un medio círculo alrededor de Melody, quien estaba recargada en la pared.

_"¡¿y ahora que voy a cantar?!" _pensó Melody angustiada "esperen un segundo por favor" dijo mientras corría hacia la parte de atrás del barco, segundos después regreso con su iPod y sus audífonos.

Si ella iba a cantar, al menos necesitaba música para hacerlo.

"¿qué es eso?" dijo Usopp interesado en el pequeño objeto que traía Melody en las manos.

"es un iPod" dijo ella "es un aparato para escuchar música" explico mientras les mostraba el iPod.

Todos miraron con curiosidad el aparato, mientras ella les explicaba como funcionaba.

"¿Y para que lo trajiste?" preguntó Nami

"si voy a cantar, necesito escuchar la música" dijo Melody mientras se ponía los audífonos.

"¿Vas a cantar o no?" preguntó Zoro impacientándose

"¡Ya voy!" dijo ella irritándose, si hay algo que odia es que la presionen.

Melody se apresuro y escogió una canción. La música empezó, ella tomó aire, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

"_**I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place**__**" **_  
La voz de Melody sonaba increíble, realmente cantaba muy bien.

"_**It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go"  
**_

Melody abrió los ojos, se quito los audífonos y vio a los demás. Todos estaban sorprendidos, o al menos eso creía ella, ya que ninguno de ellos decía algo. Pasaron unos segundos, aunque para Melody parecieron horas, hasta que por fin Luffy dijo algo.

"¡¡Eso fue increíble!!" dijo Luffy muy emocionado

"¡¡Melody-san tienes una voz hermosa!!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso.

"¡¡Jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar tan bien!!" dijo Usopp alegremente

"¡¡Tienes una voz única!!" dijo Nami

"si, estuvo bien" admitió Zoro

Melody se sonrojo un poco y sonrió muy feliz "¡Gracias!" dijo aliviada y alegre.

"¡esta decidido tu serás la música de nuestra tripulación!" dijo Luffy sonriendo

"¿Qué te parece?" dijo Nami

"por mi esta bien" dijo Melody aun sonriendo, luego soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y se sentó. "por un momento pensé que no les había gustado mi forma de cantar" admitió sonriendo.

"¡Sanji tengo hambre!" dijo de repente Luffy

Todos lo voltearon a ver. "¡acabas de comer!" dijo Melody sorprendida

"si pero tengo hambre" dijo Luffy

Melody lo miro sorprendida. El solo se río.

"¡Pues no cocinaré nada hasta que por lo menos hayan pasado 4 horas!" dijo Sanji molesto

"Aww" protestó Luffy

Melody se empezó a reír. "una pregunta" dijo ella "¿Cuándo llegaremos a la próxima isla?"

"si el viento sigue así, calculo que dentro de unas 2 horas" dijo Nami

"¡Bien!" dijo Melody contemplando el horizonte.

* * *


	5. Pelea en el Bar

Tal y como dijo Nami, pasaron 2 horas y llegaron a la isla. Durante esas 2 horas Melody molestó a Zoro hasta que el la amenazó por quinta vez, fue ahí cuando ella se aburrió de molestarlo y se fue a otro lado a escuchar su iPod.

Eso hizo hasta que llegó Luffy y minutos después Usopp. Melody le presto un rato a Luffy su iPod, mientras ella le contaba a Usopp sobre la tecnología que había en su mundo.

Pero volviendo al tema, pasaron 2 horas y llegaron a la isla.

Era una isla enorme, la mitad de ella era bosque, donde había una cascada y un lindo lago, y la otra mitad era algo así como una ciudad. Pronto desembarcaron y se fueron a la ciudad.

Era un lindo lugar, aunque para Melody parecía más un pueblo grande que una ciudad, después de todo ella era una citadina. Había varios lugares donde comer, muchas casas, uno que otro edificio, muchas tiendas y algunos puestos en la calle.

Caminaron un rato hasta que algo llamó la atención de Melody. Una tienda llamada -Gorras y Sombreros-. Ella sonrío emocionada, ya que ella tiene algo así como una obsesión por las gorras, sombreros, etc.

"¡Nami préstame dinero!" dijo inmediatamente Melody

"te vas a arrepentir de eso" advirtió Zoro

"¿por?" preguntó Melody

"Nami te cobra intereses" dijo el

"eso es verdad" admitió Nami orgullosamente "si te presto, me tendrás que pagar y con intereses"

Melody hizo una mueca dudando, luego vio la tienda de gorros, luego a Nami, luego a la tienda, luego a Nami. Los vio un par de veces más antes de decidir.

"correré el riesgo" dijo ella sonriendo

Nami sonrió complacida y le entrego una bolsita de monedas. Melody la agarró y corrió hacía la tienda, pero Nami la agarró de la muñeca antes de que se fuera.

"¿y ahora que?" preguntó Melody impacientándose, mientras intentaba liberarse

"Hay que acordar donde y a que hora nos vamos a ver antes de separarnos" explicó Nami

Melody gruño desesperada, luego siguió forcejeando para liberarse.

"Sanji ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para comprar la comida que hace falta?" preguntó Nami

"creo que una hora y media, talvez" contestó Sanji

"Bien entonces nos vemos en 2 horas, en aquel lugar para comer" dijo Nami mientras señalaba un pequeño restaurante bastante común. "¿de acuerdo?"

Todos los chicos asintieron, luego Nami volteo a ver a donde se supone que estaba Melody, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde fue?" preguntó Nami buscando alrededor

"¡Ahí!" dijo Luffy señalando la tienda de gorros y sombreros.

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a Melody dentro de la tienda probándose una gorra azul.

Nami suspiro "yo iré con ella, los veremos luego" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

"Yo iré a comprar comida" dijo Sanji mientras se iba hacia otro lado.

"Iré a explorar el lugar" dijo Zoro

"¡yo también voy!" dijo Luffy alegremente

"igual yo" dijo Usopp.

Luego los 3 se fueron caminando.

* * *

**  
Dos horas y media después:**

El restaurante era un lugar común, la mayoría de los clientes, al parecer, eran piratas todos bebían y alegremente, excepto por un grupo que estaba sentado en la esquina, quienes estaban en silencio observando a los demás.

Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp llevaban media hora esperando. Sanji no había dejado que ninguno de ellos comiera algo hasta que Nami y Melody llegarán.

"¡TENGO HAMBRE!" se quejo Luffy

"¡No importa nadie comerá hasta que lleguen Nami y Melody-san!" dijo Sanji firmemente

Justo cuando dijo eso, entraron las dos chicas al lugar. Melody parecía feliz, estaba cargando una bolsa de cartón blanca. En cambio Nami parecía frustrada y enojada, además de que sorprendentemente al parecer no había comprado algo.

En cuanto ellas se sentaron (Melody junto a Luffy y Nami junto a Usopp) Luffy sonrío y comenzó a comer. Sanji lo miro enojado, mientras que todos los demás (Menos Melody quien siempre espera a que todos empiecen) comenzaron a comer.

Una vez que Sanji comenzó a comer, ella hizo lo mismo.

Nami realmente parecía molesta y solamente miraba a Melody con rencor mientras comía. El resto, menos Luffy y Melody, dejaron de comer y se le quedaron viendo a Nami.

Melody notó que los demás, menos Luffy, habían dejado de comer, así que levanto la vista y se encontró con la expresión llena de ira de Nami. Cuando Melody la vio, no pudo evitar soltar una risita y sonreír burlonamente.

"Yo te lo advertí" dijo Melody tranquilamente "que no me hicieras caso es tu problema no el mío."

Nami murmuró algo, luego la miró molesta y siguió comiendo. Melody sonrío satisfecha y siguió comiendo.

"¿les importaría explicar que fue eso?" preguntó Usopp confundido al igual que los demás.

Nami se levanto repentinamente y azoto las manos en la mesa "¡Lo que paso es que ella (señala a Melody) tardó dos horas y media en escoger una simple gorra!" gritó desesperada "¡y a causa de eso yo ya no puede ir de compras!"

Todo el lugar se quedo callado viendo a Nami.

"Dramática" murmuró Melody mientras seguía comiendo "yo te lo advertí y te dije que te fueras de compras y que nos veríamos aquí ¿o no?"

Nami se quedo en silencio viéndola aun enojada.

"Tu no me hiciste caso y pagaste las consecuencias" terminó de decir Melody con su sonrisa burlona.

Nami se sentó lentamente, murmurando algo para si misma.

El resto de la gente regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Usopp, Zoro y Sanji las miraron confundidos.

"¿Así que se tardaron tanto el llegar porque Melody estaba comprando una gorra?" dijo Zoro frustrado

"Sip" contesto simplemente Melody

Nami suspiro y luego sonrió. "No tiene caso seguir molesta por eso" dijo relajándose "pero aun no entiendo porque tardaste tanto, debiste haberte probado por lo menos 50 gorros o más"

Melody se rió "desde siempre he tenido esta 'obsesión' con las gorros. Y siempre he dicho que la gorra que use tiene que reflejar mi forma de ser o hasta a veces mi humor, por eso tengo que escoger bien" explico ella sonriendo

"¿Y donde esta la gorra que escogiste?" preguntó Luffy curioso mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

"Justo aquí" dijo Melody mientras ponía la bolsa que traía sobre la mesa. Luego saco una gorra de color café oscuro, negro, y café claro.

Parecía que estaba cuadriculada, tenía un estilo formal, aunque no muy elegante, y a la vez simple y casual.

Todos miraron la gorra, luego Melody se la puso, y a decir verdad se le veía bien.

* * *

Después de la explicación de la gorra, todo siguió normal. Melody decido tener un concurso de ver quien comía más rápido contra Luffy. Obviamente ella perdió, aunque le dio a Luffy buena pelea.

Como sea todos siguieron conversando tranquilamente, esperando a que Luffy terminara de comer, o a que el camarero le dijera que ya no había comida. En ese momento un hombre de aspecto lúgubre se acerco a ellos.

Aquel hombre era parte del grupo silencioso que estaba sentado en la esquina. Cuando se paró detrás de Melody y Luffy, todo el lugar se quedo en silencio.

Muchos de los que estaban ahí parecían asustados de él, varios salieron corriendo del lugar, otros solo se levantaron y retrocedieron con miedo.

Zoro y Sanji lo miraron amenazadoramente. Zoro puso su mano sobre una de sus katanas, preparándose para lo que sea, Sanji se estaba preparando para levantarse.

Usopp, Melody y Nami parecían asustados del hombre, y sentían que sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Luffy, al principio, vio al hombre con una expresión en blanco, luego sonrió. El hombre examino a Luffy con la mirada.

"¿Tu eres Monkey D. Luffy?" preguntó el fríamente, su voz era grave y seria, a Melody y Usopp sintieron escalofríos al escucharlo.

"Así es" dijo Luffy seriamente, su expresión cambio al escucharlo hablar, había algo malo en el, podía sentirlo.

"¿y es verdad que dices que vas a ser el Rey de los Piratas?" dijo el hombre aun más fría y amenazadoramente.

"Si, voy a encontrar One Piece y me convertiré en el Rey de Los Piratas" dijo Luffy firmemente

"Entonces tenemos un grave problema niño" dijo el hombre "¡Porque yo seré quien se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas!"

Una vez que dijo eso lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Luffy, haciéndolo volar y estrellarse contra la pared más cercana.

"¡LUFFY!" gritó Melody asustada

Justo cuando Luffy fue golpeado todos se levantaron, Zoro saco sus katanas listo para pelear, Sanji encendió un cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca, Nami saco su báculo, bastón, vara o palo (como lo quieran llamar, yo le diré 'palo') y se puso en guardia, Usopp saco su resortera y cargo una munición mientras apuntaba al hombre.

En cuanto a Melody ella seguía viendo hacia donde había caído Luffy, había una gran nube de polvo, por lo que no podía ver si estaba bien.

En cuanto ellos se pararon, un grupo de alrededor 20 hombres que estaban sentados en la esquina se levantaron y se acercaron a ellos. Muchos traían espadas, algunos otros pistolas y el resto parecía que iba a pelear a golpes.

Luffy se levanto, su sombrero le cubría los ojos, tenía una expresión seria. El se sacudió el polvo y levanto la mirada. En ese momento su brazo se estiro y golpeo a su atacante justo en la cara, lanzándolo contra la otra pared.

"¡Capitán!" gritaron preocupados algunos de los hombres.

Luffy camino seriamente hacia su tripulación, viéndolos a cada uno, luego su mirada se detuvo en la asustada Melody. El sabía que ella saldría lastimada si peleaba.

"Melody" le dijo seriamente "hazte a un lado, esto es muy peligroso"

Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero no protesto ella se hizo para atrás y se puso cerca de la puerta.

"Yo me quedaré con ella" dijo Nami mientras corría hacia donde Melody estaba y se ponía frente a ella.

Varios tipos corrieron hacia donde había caído su capitán, este se levanto y los hizo a un lado violentamente.

"¡el del sombrero de paja es mío, ustedes encárguense de los demás, no dejen ni uno vivo!" ordeno el hombre furioso.

Todos sus hombres sonrieron malévolamente y voltearon a ver a Sanji, Zoro y Usopp. Ellos 3 se prepararon y en cuestión de segundos repentinamente fueron atacados.

Zoro derribo por lo menos a 5 hombres con uno de sus ataques, Sanji se dedicó a patear y a esquivar, Usopp disparaba a todos los que intentaban golpearlo. Sin embargo cada vez que derribaban a uno, este se volvía a levantar, no importaba que tan herido estuviera, este se volvía a levantar y a pelear.

En cuanto a Luffy el estaba ocupado peleando contra el capitán. El hombre traía puesto un par de guantes de metal con picos muy afilados en los nudillos. Ambos peleaban bastante bien, muchos de los golpes que lanzaba el hombre Luffy los esquivaba, pero los pocos que recibía lo lastimaban mucho.

Pasaba lo mismo con el capitán, esquivaba muchos de los ataques lanzados por Luffy, pero no todos y los que llegaba a recibir lo herían gravemente.

Nami y Melody veían la pelea desde el lugar de donde estaban, ninguno de los hombres, al parecer, las había notado. Pero Nami se mantenía en guardia por si acaso.

Melody contemplaba la pelea desde atrás de Nami, aunque realmente no estaba poniendo atención en eso. Por su mente pasaban las palabras de Luffy

"…_Melody, hazte a un lado, esto es muy peligroso…_" lo escuchó decir en sus pensamientos una y otra vez.

Melody siempre había detestado a las personas que estorbaban en las peleas, esas personas inútiles que solo estaban ahí sin hacer nada más que llorar y gritar cada vez que alguien salía lastimado. Esas personas inútiles que siempre debían proteger, que intentaban hacerse el héroe y que por culpa de estas siempre lastimaban a alguien.

Ella siempre las había odiado y criticado, pero ahora ella era como esas personas. Una inútil que debían proteger. Ella comenzaba a odiarse a si misma por esto, sentía el desprecio dentro de ella. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Sanji pateo aun hombre, este salio volando hasta donde estaban Nami y Melody. Cuando este se levanto se dio cuenta de ellas. Nami sujeto su palo con más fuerza, el tipo se levanto sonriendo malévolamente. Y comenzó a atacar a Nami con su espada.

"¡Hey aquí hay un par más!" grito este mientras peleaba contra Nami

Todos voltearon a ver hacia ahí y las vieron, entonces varios de ellos dejaron de pelear contra Zoro, Sanji o Usopp y se dirigieron hacia Nami o Melody.

"Oh no" murmuraron Sanji, Zoro y Usopp al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ellas serán fáciles de vencer!" dijo uno de ellos mientras corría con su espada en alto hacia ellas.

Nami por fin venció al hombre contra quien estaba luchando, y corrió hacia Melody, quien al parecer seguía tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de los hombres que estaban a punto de matarla.

Usopp, Sanji y Zoro derribaron a cuantos hombres podían para ir a ayudarlas, pero siempre se levantaban más e impedían que se acercaran a ellas.

"¡MELODY REACCIONA!" gritó Nami desesperada cuando 3 tipos se pusieron frente a ella evitando que llegara a Melody.

Melody parpadeo y miro asustada a los 5 tipos que estaban a punto de cortarla. Ella como pudo intento esquivar los 5 ataques, pero solo logro 3. Así es, 2 hombres habían logrado cortarla, uno en la pierna izquierda y otro en el brazo derecho.

Ella se estremeció de dolor y se apretó la herida del brazo derecho con su otra mano. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de ambas heridas.

Una vez más los 5 atacaron, pero esta vez, 2 de ellos fueron derribados por Usopp, quien obviamente les había lanzado de sus municiones, pero el haberse distraído para ayudar a Melody le costo un poco caro, ya que en cuanto les disparo el fue atacado por otro par de hombres con los que estaba luchando.

"¡USOPP!" gritó Melody asustada, acababan de lastimar a uno de sus amigos por culpa de ella.

Usopp se levantó y siguió peleando. En ese momento los 3 hombres que quedaban en pie cerca de ella, intentaron atacar una vez más, Melody intento esquivar, sin embargo uno de ellos logró cortarla en el otro brazo.

Ella gimió de dolor, y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer por el dolor, pero se mantuvo en pie, dejando salir lagrimas de dolor. Los 3 hombres rieron ante su debilidad.

"Mírenla llorar, es solo una niña tonta" dijo uno de ellos

"Tienes toda la razón, a puesto a que ni siquiera sabe defenderse" dijo otro

"seguramente siempre tienen que estarla salvando" dijo el ultimo mientras se reía

Ellos volvieron a reír. "Acabemos con esto, para poder ir a pelear con alguien de verdad" dijo el 1°, los otros 2 asintieron y levantaron sus espadas.

En ese momento los 3 fueron pateados hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

"Nunca le hablen así a una dama" dijo Sanji seriamente.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó el viendo a Melody, pero no tuvo tiempo de escuchar una respuesta por que en ese momento fue atacado y herido por la espalda.

Melody abrió los ojos horrorizada "¡SANJI!" gritó ella

Sanji se levanto y siguió peleando. Melody comenzó a llorar aun más, dos de sus amigos habían sido heridos por haberla protegido ¿y que había hecho ella? Absolutamente nada, más que llorar y gritar.

Después de todo aquellos 3 hombres tenían razón, Melody era una inútil niñita que siempre tenían que estar salvando.

Ella cerró los ojos y pensó desesperada "_que esto acabe, por favor, que esto ya acabe, ya no lo puedo_ _soportar_"

"¡MELODY!" gritó Nami asustada.

Un hombre estaba a punto de cortarla, y si lo lograba podría matarla. Melody se paralizo de miedo, no se podía mover solo pudo ver la espada acercándose a su cara lentamente.

Luego Melody gritó horrorizada, justo antes de que la cortaran Luffy había saltado frente a ella y había recibido el ataque. Solo que por la diferencia de estaturas, a Luffy le dio en el pecho y no en la cara.

Claro que no había sido la gran cosa para Luffy, el estaba bien y solo había sido un corte pequeño, realmente no lo había lastimado tanto como habría hecho con Melody.

Luffy golpeo al hombre y este salio volando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Melody cayó de rodillas, 3 de sus amigos fueron lastimados por su culpa. Y aunque una parte de ella sabia que ellos estaban bien, otra no dejaba de repetirse que la próxima vez podría ser peor.

La pelea había terminado, el capitán estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y había muchos hombres tirados, ya fuera inconscientes o muertos, por todo el lugar. Melody escucho que le preguntaron que si estaba bien, ella solo asintió lentamente sin prestar mucha atención.

En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo inútil que en realidad era, y en que debía hacer algo al respecto. No podía dejar de culparse por todo lo que había pasado.

Miro a sus amigos, todos estaban un poco heridos, y ella solo se repetía una y otra vez que era su culpa y que probablemente si ella no hubiera estado ahí ellos estarían bien.

Todos miraron a Melody preocupados, no solo por sus heridas, sino por su expresión parecía asustada, se veía que sentía un gran dolor, pero al ver sus ojos parecía que no había nada ahí dentro, como si solo estuviera el cuerpo pero no la mente.

"¡Hey ustedes!" grito el encargado del lugar mientras corría hacia ellos.

Todos (menos Melody) lo voltearon a ver. "lamentamos mucho los daños" dijo Nami sinceramente.

"No se preocupen por eso" dijo el hombre amablemente "esos hombres habían estado asustando a todos mis clientes durante un buen tiempo, les agradezco mucho que los hayan vencido"

"no hay problema" dijo Zoro sonriendo, al igual que todos los demás, menos una.

"Pero ahora deben irse, los marines vienen en camino" dijo el encargado preocupado "usen la puerta de atrás, no se preocupen juro que no los delataré"

"Gracias" dijo Luffy sonriendo como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Todos siguieron al hombre a la puerta trasera y se despidieron, lo escucharon agradecerles una vez más mientras caminaban de regreso al barco. En lo que llegaban al barco hablaron despreocupadamente sobre lo que había pasado.

Pero Melody seguía distraída, culpándose por todo.

Cuando subieron al barco, Melody corrió a su habitación y salio segundos después con medicinas y vendas para curarlos. Primero ayudo a Nami.

"pensé que no sabias nada de medicina" dijo Nami sonriendo

"solo se primeros auxilios, nada más" dijo Melody fríamente mientras limpiaba las heridas de ella.

Una vez que acabo con Nami, empezó con Sanji, luego con Zoro, luego con Usopp y finalmente con Luffy.

"Gracias" agradeció Luffy alegremente mientras Melody le vendaba una herida.

"es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

A decir verdad, no los había mirado directamente a los ojos, a ninguno de ellos desde que salieron del restaurante, tampoco había hablado mucho, ni había expresado sentimiento alguno.

Cuando terminó con Luffy, ella se levantó y se dispuso a guardar las medicinas.

"Faltas tú" dijo Zoro

"cierto" murmuró ella en un tono carente de vida.

Estaba tan distraída que había olvidado que ella estaba herida también. Cuando se limpio las heridas, sintió un gran ardor, incluso sus ojos dejaron salir unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor, pero ella pareció no notarlo, ya que ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor, ni expreso emoción alguna, solo curó indiferente sus heridas.

* * *

El resto de ese día fue normal, Sanji se puso a preparar la cena, Nami se puso a leer, Zoro a dormir, Usopp subió a la cola (la canasta del vigilante o eso), Luffy se sentó en la cabeza del cordero del barco, y Melody se sentó en una esquina lejos de todos a pensar.

Debían permanecer en esa isla por lo menos 4 días más, antes de poder partir. Al siguiente día, después de desayunar Melody dijo que quería ir a caminar sola y se fue.

**Continuara… **


	6. Izumi

Melody aun estaba decepcionada de si misma por haber sido tan inútil durante la pelea, e incluso haber causado que lastimaran a Usopp, Sanji y Luffy, claro que solo fueron heridas pequeñas, y ellos ya estaban bien, pero aun así ella se sentía culpable.

Ella caminaba sola por el pueblo, mientras que el resto compraban comida, materiales, etc. Ella seguía recordando una y otra vez el momento en que el hombre estuvo a punto de cortarla con su espada, cuando Luffy salto frente a ella y recibió el corte. Recordando cada vez que la salvaron, recordando las palabras de aquellos 3 tipos, las palabras de Luffy.

"vaya inútil que soy" se murmuro a si misma con desprecio "si sigo así, terminaran lastimando de verdad a uno de mis amigos por mi culpa"

Melody choco contra un hombre que llevaba puesto una gabardina. Ella cayó al piso de sentón.

"perdón, no me fije por donde iba" dijo Melody mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo.

"vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quien esta aquí" dijo aquel tipo "¡pero si es una de los Mugiwara!"

Melody abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro al hombre, este se quito la gabardina.

Era el mismo sujeto que había intentado matarla el día anterior. Melody se paralizo de miedo por un segundo, recordando lo que había pasado.

"esta vez nadie te va a salvar" dijo el con una sonrisa malévola

Melody lo miró con rencor, e intento golpearlo en la cara, pero el detuvo su golpe con facilidad agarrando con fuerza su puño, el se rió

"niña tonta" le dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza el puño, incluso los dedos de Melody tronaron (calma no se los rompió solo le tronaron), mientras que al mismo tiempo le torcía el brazo. Ella cayó de rodillas al piso.

Con su mano disponible el hombre sacó su espada y la puso sobre el cuello de Melody.

"despídete niñita" le dijo fría y triunfantemente, en ese momento alzó su espada y la dirigió con fuerza nuevamente hacia su cuello.

Melody cerró los ojos asustada esperando el final, pero este no llegó. Abrió temerosamente los ojos y miro sorprendida que una mujer con aspecto serio estaba apretando la muñeca del tipo.

El la miraba sorprendido y enojado, la mujer solo apretó su muñeca más haciéndolo tirar su espada.

"suéltala" le dijo la mujer muy seriamente al hombre

El la miró incrédulo, ella lo miró fríamente. El hombre por fin soltó el puño de Melody.

Ella se levantó y se alejó cautelosamente de el.

La mujer volteo a ver seriamente a Melody, en ese momento el tipo intentó golpearla por detrás.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Melody asustada al verlo atacar.

La mujer rápidamente volteo a ver al hombre y fácilmente esquivo su golpe. Luego ella le dio un golpe en el estómago. El tipo gimió de dolor, e intento golpearla de nuevo. Ella volvió a esquivarlo y lo golpeó en la cara, luego le dio otro golpe en el estómago, el hombre se doblo de dolor. La mujer le dio una patada en el cuello. El solo cayó al suelo inconciente.

Melody miro estupefacta a la mujer, ella la volteo a ver.

"¿estas bien?" le preguntó a Melody

"s-si" respondió ella aun sorprendida.

La mujer sonrió aliviada, y camino hacia Melody.

"debes tener más cuidado pequeña" le dijo amablemente

"le agradecería que no me diga pequeña" dijo Melody ofendida mientras ambas caminaban fuera de la conmoción creada por la pelea "mi nombre es Melody"

La mujer se rió ante su reacción.

"muy bien Melody" le dijo sonriendo "yo soy Izumi"

"_¿Izumi?_" pensó sorprendida "_ahora que me fijo se parece mucho a la de_ _Full Metal Alchemist_"

Y de hecho si se parecía a ella, era blanca, tenía una expresión seria, pelo negro, (lo traía amarrado en una cola de caballo), traía puesta una larga camisa sin mangas blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

Melody la miró sorprendida, luego reacciono y puso una expresión más seria. Izumi la miró extrañada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Izumi

Melody miro decepcionada atrás al hombre aun inconsciente en el suelo.

"esa no es la primera vez que intenta lastimarme" dijo Melody tristemente

Izumi la miro preocupada.

"¿y temes que lo vuelva a intentar?" le preguntó

"no" dijo Melody con la mirada baja "es solo que… ambas veces tuvieron que salvarme"

Izumi la miro sorprendida, Melody realmente parecía decepcionada, o más bien avergonzada de si misma. Ni siquiera miraba a Izumi a la cara cuando hablaba, ella solo miraba al piso, su cabello le cubría los ojos.

Melody suspiro "no quiero seguir sintiéndome como una carga para mis amigos" dijo fríamente "no quiero que me sigan rescatando, quiero aprender a defenderme"

"¿acaso te atacan con frecuencia?" pregunto Izumi desconcertada

"si" dijo Melody "soy parte de los Mugiwara"

La expresión de Izumi se volvió seria. Melody se detuvo y miró a Izumi.

"¿podrías entrenarme?" preguntó Melody tímida pero decidía.

Izumi negó con la cabeza, Melody la miró sorprendía.

"¿n-no?" dijo Melody confundida y un poco desesperada. "¡¿Por que no?!"

Izumi le dio una mirada muy fría "no ayudo a piratas" le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y seguía caminando.

Melody se sintió frustrada "¡bien entonces cargaras con mi muerte en tu conciencia ya que no quisiste ayudarme!" le gritó enojada, luego se dio la vuelta, y se dispuso a caminar de regreso al barco.

Izumi se detuvo al escucharla decir eso, pensó unos segundos, suspiro y volteo a verla.

"esta bien" le dijo "te entrenaré"

Melody se detuvo y la volteo a ver esperanzada, luego sonrió.

"¡Gracias!" le dijo alegre mientras se aceraba a ella.

"eso fue chantaje ¿sabes?" dijo Izumi

"lo se" dijo Melody satisfecha mientras caminaba junto con Izumi hacia aparentemente el bosque.


	7. 1 y 2 día de entrenamiento

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7, y creo que es más largo que el anterior. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis lectores que más reviews me han dejado y que espero que me sigan dejando.

Así que gracias a: **shichiko, jouboken, unpredictable gorilla, destr, kami, Mununita y a Hinoino.  
**

¡Pero bueno he aquí el capitulo 7!

* * *

**  
**Melody e Izumi entraron al boque que estaba a las afueras del pueblo y que cubría gran parte de la isla. Izumi la guió hacia un lugar libre de árboles y piedras en alguna parte del bosque.

Izumi miró seriamente a Melody, quien estaba mirando sorprendida el lugar.

"ooooooo" dijo Melody mirando alrededor

"bien" dijo Izumi un tanto arrepentida "1° de ahora en adelante me llamarás _sensei _(significa 'maestro' en japonés) hasta que tu entrenamiento termine"

"ok" dijo Melody

"2° durante estos 3 días de entrenamiento te presentaras a este lugar SIN haber desayunado a las 8:00 a.m. en punto" dijo Izumi dejando muy claro la palabra _sin.  
_

"e-esta bien" dijo Melody dudando un poco "_¡¿sin desayunar?!_" pensó desanimada "_¡Moriré de hambre!"_

"y 3° no quiero ninguna queja" dijo Izumi

"no las habrá" dijo Melody

"entonces empecemos" dijo Izumi mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Melody la imitó "_tengo un mal presentimiento_" pensó

Izumi la miró y corrió hacia ella, luego la atacó. Melody la miro sorprendida, y al ultimo momento intento esquivar, solo que no lo logró. Ella cayó al piso.

"_¡¿Qué #$&/fue eso?!_" pensó Melody sorprendida y algo asustada.

Izumi la miro seriamente "la mejor forma de aprender es practicando" le dijo "durante estos 3 días vas a pelear conmigo como si yo fuera tu enemigo"

Melody se levanto y la miro incrédula, Izumi sonrió "aunque puede que al final llegues a creerlo" le dijo.

"empecemos otra vez" ordeno Izumi "pero esta vez no me detendré"

Melody asintió y se puso en guardia otra vez. Izumi hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez fue Melody la que intentó atacar. Izumi esquivó con facilidad y la golpeo en el estómago.

Ella gimió de dolor y se tambaleo un poco, luego intento golpearla de nuevo.

Cada vez que Melody trataba de golpearla Izumi lo esquivaba fácilmente. Una y otra vez Melody recibió innumerables golpes y patadas, y varias veces cayó al suelo.

Pero tal como lo dijo, Izumi nunca se detuvo, si Melody permanecía en el suelo por mucho tiempo y no se levantaba rápido, aun así Izumi seguía atacando.

**  
¡o-u-c-h!**

Pelearon por varias horas, hasta que anocheció. Fue entonces cuando Izumi decidió parar.

"eso es todo por hoy" dijo Izumi "vete y recuerda mis ordenes"

"si Izu… eh sensei" dijo Melody agotada. "¡hasta mañana sensei!" se despidió Melody mientras salía del boque y se dirigía al Going Merry.

Izumi se despidió de Melody y se fue hacia su casa.

Melody subió cuidadosamente al barco, evitando ser vista, por suerte todos estaban en la cocina, después de todo ya era hora de cenar.

"¡Nadie comerá nada hasta que llegue Melody-san!" se escuchó a Sanji gritar "¡excepto tu Nami-san, tu puedes empezar si quieres!" dijo inmediatamente después en su estado amoroso. "¡LUFFY SUELTA ESO!" gritó Sanji

Melody se rió en sus pensamientos mientras silenciosamente entraba a su cuarto.

Una vez adentro ella soltó un gran suspiro, luego se miró al espejo.

Ella estaba herida, ensangrentada, sucia y sudada. Creo que era obvio que tenía que bañarse. Melody se miró sorprendía "ouch" murmuró al ver sus heridas, luego tomo ropa y salio de su cuarto.

Silenciosamente se dirigió al baño, entró y lentamente cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente se quito la ropa llena de sangre, entró en la regadera y abrió únicamente la llave de agua caliente. Se aseguro de lavarse bien todas las heridas y de quitarse bien la sangre, tierra y sudor.

Una vez que termino se vistió y salio del baño. Melody ocultaba su ropa sucia detrás de su espalada, por si alguien estuviera afuera. Corrió a su cuarto y la metió a un cajón.

"luego la lavo" se dijo a si misma.

Luego abrió otro cajón y saco unas cuantas medicinas y comenzó a curarse.

"que bueno que tomé ese curso de primeros auxilios en la escuela" se dijo mientras se vendaba la mano izquierda.

Melody suspiro "esto si lo van a notar" dijo mientras veía su mano vendada. Luego se vio al espejo "me caí mientras exploraba el bosque" se dijo a si misma "si eso servirá".

Melody salio del cuarto y se dirijo a la cocina, antes de entrar repito su excusa en sus pensamientos. Luego escondió su mano vendada dentro de su bolsillo de la sudadera.

"¡DIJE QUE NO PUEDEN COMER HASTA QUE LLEGUE MELODY--SAN!" volvió a gritar Sanji.

"¡hey, hey no peleen ya llegue!" dijo Melody tranquilamente mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¡Melody-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso.

Luffy sonrió y comenzó a comer, seguido por Usopp y Zoro. Melody sonrió y se sentó junto a Nami.

"¿Donde estabas?" pregunto Nami

"eeeh, fui a explorar el bosque y me perdí" contesto rápidamente Melody mientras se servia comida, con la mano derecha claro. Cada movimiento que hacia le causaba dolor, y cansancio.

"debes tener más cuidado" le dijo Nami tranquilamente

"si" dijo Melody luego se metió un gran trozo de carne a la boca.

"_será mejor que coma bien_" pensó Melody "_necesito recuperar mis fuerzas, además mi sensei me dijo que no podría desayunar nada_" luego suspiro desanimada "_me preguntó si este entrenamiento realmente ira a funcionar…_"

En ese momento, como ella estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos, Melody se estiro para agarrar un pan, solo que lo hizo con la mano vendada. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que solo agarro el pan y actuó como si nada.

El resto miro su mando lastimada.

"¿Melody que te paso?" preguntó Usopp

"ah ¿esto?" dijo Melody tratando de no sonar nerviosa mientras veía su mano "m-me tropecé en el bosque y me lastime la mano"

Los demás se intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"no se preocupen no es nada" dijo tranquilamente Melody, luego bostezo y se levantó.

"estoy cansada, me iré a dormir" dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz solo se acostó y en unos segundos se quedó dormida.

**  
7:15 A-M**

Al día siguiente Melody despertó y miró el reloj.

"7:15" murmuró Melody "si me da tiempo"

Luego se cambió de ropa y salio del cuarto lo más silenciosamente posible.

La mañana era fresca y tranquila. Melody miró hacia el bosque dudando, luego miró hacia la cocina.

"no puedo creer que no pueda desayunar nada" dijo Melody mientras inconscientemente se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿eh, que hago aquí?" dijo Melody al darse cuenta que había entrado a la cocina. "_mi estómago me traiciona…_" pensó desanimada

"¡Buenos días Melody-san!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso.

"¿eh¡Ah, Buenos días Sanji!" dijo Melody sorprendida al verlo

"hoy despertaste temprano" le dijo Sanji mientras sacaba unos sartenes.

"s-si" dijo Melody nerviosa "planeo seguir explorando la isla"

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

"¡Así que…" dijo Melody mientras se daba la vuelta "…será mejor que ya me vaya!"

"¡Espera!" le dijo Sanji, Melody se detuvo "no te puedes ir sin desayunar algo"

"_ugh tenia que mencionarlo_" pensó Melody hambrienta "¡umm no tengo hambre!" contestó rápidamente.

"bueno entonces déjame prepararte un almuerzo para que te lo comas después" dijo Sanji

"_este no me va a dejar ir a menos que le diga que si_" pensó Melody viendo impaciente el reloj, 7:45 "_aunque… sensei nunca dijo nada de que no podía llevar comida para después_"

"esta bien" acepto Melody, Sanji sonrió y se puso a prepararle el almuerzo. Una vez que terminó se lo empacó y se lo entrego.

"aquí tienes" le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

"gracias…. ¡demonios!" dijo Melody al ver el reloj 7:55 "¡ya se me hizo tarde!" gritó ella mientras salía corriendo de la cocina.

Sanji la miró extrañado y salio de la cocina después de ella. En ese momento, Nami salio corriendo de su cuarto, parecía asustada.

"¡Melody espera!" gritó Nami

Melody saltó fuera del barco y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

"¡ah, me va a tomar 10 minutos llegar!" se dijo a si misma Melody "¡sensei me va a matar!"

Sanji y Nami solo la vieron desaparecer en el bosque. Nami miró preocupada hacia donde se había ido, apretando una playera en sus manos.

"¿pasa algo malo Nami-san?" le preguntó Sanji preocupado

"¿a donde fue?" preguntó Nami, ignorando la pregunta de Sanji.

"dijo que iba a seguir explorando la isla ¿Por qué, qué pasa?"

Nami le mostró la playera que traía en la mano, era la playera ensangrentada que Melody había usado el día anterior, la que guardó en un cajón. Sanji se sorprendió al verla.

"es de ella" contestó Nami "y no solo encontré esto, también había muchas medicinas afuera"

**Flashback…**

Nami se despertó y miró el reloj, 7:45. Luego se estiro y miro alrededor.

"¿hmmm?" se extraño al ver la cama vacía de Melody

Luego se levantó y fue a buscar ropa para cambiarse, abrió un cajón y encontró la ropa ensangrentada de Melody. Nami se tapo la boca ahogando un grito. Sacó la ropa horrorizada y la desdobló.

Luego miró hacia la mesa, en ella estaban todas las medicinas que la descuidada de Melody uso el día anterior y que no guardo. Nami se acercó a la mesa y miro las medicinas con preocupación.

"¡ya se me hizo tarde!" escucho a Melody gritar

Nami corrió hacia la puerta tomo la playera y salio. En ese momento vio a Melody saltar del barco y correr hacia el bosque.

"¡Melody espera!" gritó Nami

Sanji llego y se paró junto a ella. Nami solo miro hacia donde se había ido con preocupación.

"_Melody…_" pensó Nami, mientras apretaba la playera.

**  
Fin del flashback…**

**  
8:10 AM**

Melody corrió tan rápido como pudo, ella sabia que ya era tarde. Segundos después por fin llego al lugar de entrenamiento. Izumi ya estaba ahí, y parecía molesta.

Melody se acercó cautelosamente.

"llegas tarde" dijo Izumi seriamente

"lo siento mucho sensei, umm Sanji no me dejaba salir si no desayunaba" dijo Melody

Izumi la miró enojada. Melody se puso nerviosa.

"¡p-pero no se preocupe sensei, tal como me dijo no desayune nada!" continuo rápidamente Melody, luego dejo su almuerzo en la orilla.

"bien" dijo Izumi

Luego ella se dirijo hacia una bolsa que había ahí y saco un par de palos. Luego le lanzó uno a Melody. Ella en vez de intentar atraparlo, se hizo a un lado y lo dejo caer, luego se agacho a agarrarlo.

"hoy usaremos espadas, pero 1° tienes que aprender lo básico de cómo bloquear los ataques" explico Izumi "luego pasaremos a las espadas reales"

Melody asintió y se puso en guardia, Izumi hizo lo mismo.

Inmediatamente después Melody se lanzó a atacar a Izumi, ella por poco y no lo bloquea.

"_¡eso fue rápido!_" pensó Izumi sorprendida, mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de Melody.

Melody saltó para atrás y se rió "esta no es la primera vez que peleo con un palo como arma" dijo sonriendo "aunque no es como si usar un palo como arma fuera tan difícil"

-----

Izumi y Melody pelearon por varias horas, y el resultado fue casi mismo que el del día anterior.

Cada vez que Melody atacaba Izumi lo bloqueaba, y si Melody logró bloquear uno que otro ataque de su sensei, pero si había sido golpeada varias veces. Y aunque si se cayó unas pocas veces, ella ya reaccionaba y se levantaba más rápido.

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Izumi le permitió comerse su almuerzo a Melody.

Ella estaba tan hambrienta que al cabo de 5 minutos ya había terminado.

"sensei ¿no vas a comer algo?" le preguntó Melody

Izumi negó con la cabeza "yo si desayune"

Melody sintió un tic en el ojo derecho "_¡¿Qué?!_" grito en sus pensamientos, luego respiro hondo y se relajo.

Izumi sonrió y saco de la bolsa un par de espadas. Luego le entrego una a Melody.

Ella desenfundó la espada con curiosidad y la observo alegremente. Luego notó que su sensei ya estaba en guardia, rápidamente ella la imito.

Izumi corrió hacia ella y la ataco.

Ok, palo y espadas obviamente no son lo mismo. Y Melody sentía miedo pelear con y contra una, digo ¿a quien le puede gustar eso?

Así que Melody, al final salió más lastimada que el día anterior.

Cuando Melody intentaba atacar, sentía miedo de lastimar a Izumi, por lo que lo hacia lento y dudando. Y cuando tenía que bloquear, sentía miedo de no poder hacerlo o de cortarse a si misma, por lo que no se fijaba y resultaba cortada.

Melody se hizo para atrás, manteniendo la espada al frente, le costaba respirar y estaba un poco mareada por la poca perdida de sangre. La duda y el miedo se reflejaban completamente en su cara. Izumi la miro seriamente, ocultando su preocupación.

"deja de dudar" le dijo Izumi

Melody se sintió decepcionada, luego bajo su espada.

"n-no puedo" contesto Melody "tengo… miedo" luego bajo la cabeza.

Izumi bajó su espada. "yo también"

Melody alzó la cara sorprendida. Izumi tenía una expresión de tristeza.

"tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo" dijo "miedo de que salgas realmente lastimada, y no puedas defenderte"

Melody no sabia que decir, solo sentía las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"por eso te estoy entrenando, para que puedas hacerlo"

Melody dejo salir las lagrimas, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, luego cuando subió nuevamente la vista, ya no estaba asustada, ni dudosa, sino más bien decidida.

"Gracias sensei" dijo Melody mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo, Izumi sonrió complacida y se puso en guardia.

La segunda parte ya no fue tan mala, Melody ya no dudaba, cuando atacaba lo hacia en serio e incluso logró cortar a Izumi varias veces, cuando bloqueaba no sentía miedo a no lograrlo, lo lograba y seguía atacando.

Hubo una vez en la que Izumi hizo que Melody perdiera su espada, y lo único que hizo ella al ver que estaba desarmada fue correr en círculos huyendo de Izumi. Una vez que recupero su espada siguieron peleando.

Una vez más pararon de pelear cuando anocheció. Melody se sentía más cansada que el día anterior, estaba más lastimada y tenia mucha hambre.

"eso es todo por hoy" ordenó Izumi "nos vemos mañana y esta vez llega a tiempo" le dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

"¡si!" dijo Melody, mientras corría de regreso al barco.

"esta vez si va a ser difícil, encontrar un buen pretexto" se dijo a si misma mientras saltaba un arbusto. Lugo repentinamente se detuvo y recordó que no había guardado las medicinas la noche anterior.

"¡pero que pen…. soy!" gritó Melody llevándose una mano a la frente.

Luego suspiro y siguió corriendo.

* * *

¡Y ese fue el capitulo 7! En uno de mis últimos reviews me preguntaron si iba a poner alguna pareja, es decir Melody x ???

Bueno la verdad es que ya tengo una idea de quien será el afortunado, jajaja, pero hagamos esto más interesante, me gustaría saber su opinión de quien debería ser la pareja de Melody.

¡Así que voten¿Quien será el chico elegido?  
¿Sanji?... ¿Zoro?... ¿Luffy?... ¿Usopp?

¡Ustedes eligen! Así que dejen su voto junto con su review, aunque también acepto  
mensajes privados

Y ya saben si quieren el capitulo 8 entonces DEBEN dejarme un review.

¡GRACIAS!

Atte. Straw Hat Melody


	8. Problemas de confianza

Bien aquí está el capitulo 8 Gracias por todos los reviews y los votos.  
¡Por cierto la votación sigue abierta ya que en este momento Sanji y Zoro van empatados!  
Así que de ahora en adelante solo podrán votar por ellos, ya que Luffy y Usopp han quedado eliminados xD

Pero bueno disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Al llegar al barco, se quedo abajo un momento escuchando si había alguien afuera. No se oían voces así que cautelosamente subió, y miro alrededor.

"Nadie" murmuró Melody al ver la cubierta desierta.

Luego se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió con cuidado la puerta, y se asomó a ver si estaba Nami dentro. Melody entró y vio que ella no estaba, rápidamente abrió el cajón donde había dejado su ropa la otra vez y miro sorprendida que ya no estaba.

"¡mie…!" dijo al ver que no estaba, "_me descubrieron_" pensó.

Luego abrió otro cajón, saco ropa limpia, y volteo a ver la mesa donde había dejado las medicinas, seguían ahí. Rápidamente las tomó y salió del cuarto.

Se asomo a asegurarse que no hubiera alguien. Seguía desierto. Melody salio y corrió hacia el baño. Entró se desvistió, abrió la regadera y rápidamente se baño, limpiándose bien todas sus nuevas heridas.

Luego se puso la ropa limpia y se curó ahí mismo.

"¡arde, arde, arde…!" dijo mientras se aplicaba medicina en una de sus cortadas.

Luego tomo su ropa sucia, envolvió las medicinas en ella, y salio del baño.

Una vez más reviso que no hubiera alguien y entro a su cuarto. Luego metió todo eso debajo de la cama, y se puso su sudadera.

"Ahora ¿Cómo le voy a hacer para evadir las preguntas?" se dio a si misma mientras buscaba algo alrededor. Nada. Ella hizo una mueca decepcionada y suspiro.

"es simple…" intentó convencerse a si misma "lo único que debo hacer es limitarme a responder un -no se de que me hablas-, evadir sus miradas y concentrarme en el techo, o en el piso, o en mis manos"

Se repitió esa idea por lo menos 10 veces y no lograba aceptarlo. Si de por si para ella es difícil mentir con cosas simples, con esto iba a ser imposible.

"Aunque…" se dijo "talvez y no se dieron cuenta del todo" luego se llevo la mano a la frente "_si como no_" pensó incrédulamente "creo que lo mejor será responder sus preguntas, o al menos intentarlo"

Se acerco a la puerta de la cocina, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, pero la luz estaba encendida. Melody empezaba a sentir los nervios, por lo que respiró hondo e intento tranquilizarse.

"_¡ya se!_" dijo en sus pensamientos "_solo pregúntate a ti misma si los osos roncan_" con eso de seguro se distraía lo suficiente. Ella cerró los ojos, luego abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró.

--------

**  
Desde el Punto de Vista de Melody:**

Abrí los ojos y los vi, todos estaban ahí, justo como yo pensaba. Sentía los nervios en mi estómago ¿o seria hambre? Mmm puede que sea una combinación de ambas.

Seguí concentrándome en si los osos roncaban, sentía que estaba a punto de reírme. Y lo peor de todo, no había comida alguna en la mesa, tampoco parecía que ya hubieran comido o algo, solo estaba vació.

Todos me miraban fijamente, cada uno a su manera.

Nami me veía preocupada.

Usopp me veía sorprendido y algo asustado.

Sanji me veía preocupado, aunque también parecía feliz de verme.

Zoro me veía como si desconfiara de mí, o más bien como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo y no estuviera de acuerdo, o algo así.

Y Luffy, el me veía con la expresión en blanco ¡AGH como odio cuando hace esa cara! De todas las miradas la que más me ponía nerviosa era la suya.

"Uy ¿ahora que hice o que, por qué todos me ven así?" Pregunté intentando sonar inocente. Me senté en la única silla que quedaba vacía, entre Luffy y Zoro. "_ugh, genial_" pensé frustrada.

Todos me seguían viendo. "los _osos roncan, los osos roncan, los osos roncan, los osos roncan, los osos roncan_" me repetí a mi misma una y otra vez en mis pensamientos. Cerré los ojos.

Repentinamente me di cuenta de algo. Para empezar no tenía porque explicarles lo que he estado haciendo. Ni siquiera tenía porque estar nerviosa, y mucho menos sentirme intimidada. Esto era asunto mío y si yo no les había dicho nada era por algo. Solo necesitaban confiar en mí ¿o era acaso eso?... ¿No confiaban en mí?

Me comencé a sentir muy molesta ante mi nuevo descubrimiento. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes y puños con fuerza.

Todos se sorprendieron ante mi extraña y repentina reacción.

"¿estás bien?" me preguntó Zoro extrañado

"no puedo creerlo…" murmure

"¿qué?" dijo Zoro

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!" grité furiosa "¡SIMPLEMENTE ESTO ES INCREIBLE!"

Todos de extrañaron aun más.

"¿de que estas hablando Melody?" me preguntó Usopp

"¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AUN NO CONFIAN EN MI?!" grité con todas mis fuerzas

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"¡YA ME ESCUCHARON!" dije "¡SABEN MUY BIEN DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO!"

"Melody ¿a que te refieres?" dijo Nami preocupada "por supuesto que confiamos en ti"

Estaba tan molesta que de alguna forma sus palabras sonaron falsas. Me molesté aun más, sin embargo no dije otra cosa solo la mire dejándole claro que no le creía y salí corriendo de la cocina azotando la puerta detrás de mi.

Pude escuchar a Nami decir mi nombre, pero era muy tarde ya había salido y cerrado la puerta. Realmente no esperaba que pasara eso, ni siquiera sabia muy bien porque había reaccionado de esa manera, pero lo que si sabia era que en ese momento no quería estar ahí.

"no puedo creerlo" me dije a mi misma enojada mientras saltaba fuera del barco. Había decidió ir a caminar al pueblo, tenia hambre y necesitaba comer, después de todo mi ultimo día de entrenamiento me esperaba.

Antes de bajar del barco, pase a mi cuarto por mis audífonos y mi iPod.

Me puse de los audífonos y camine tranquilamente hacia el pueblo, contando las monedas que había en mi bolsillo, dinero que me había dado Nami días antes.

Llegue al pueblo y me puse a buscar un lugar donde comer, encontré un pequeño restaurante que parecía bueno, así que entre en ese.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta que era el mismo restaurante de la pelea días antes. Suspire tristemente y camine hacia la barra.

"…_**Somedays i'm still fighting to walk towards the light…**__" _cante en voz baja mientras me sentaba.

El dueño me vio extrañado y curioso. Se acerco a mí y me preguntó

"¿no eres tu la chica que estuvo en la pelea días antes?"

"si" le conteste en voz baja, realmente no estaba interesada en ello.

"¿y que haces aquí?" me preguntó

"vine a ver si conseguía algo de comer, pagando claro" conteste como si la pregunta fuera obvia. El tipo sonrió amablemente.

"claro que puedes conseguir algo de comer aquí ¿carne te parece bien?" me dijo sonriendo.

"sip" le dije. El hombre se fue hacia la cocina.

Minutos después me trajo un plato bien servido con carne, arroz y una que otra verdura. Sonreí aliviada y comencé a comer. Realmente estaba hambrienta, pero el plato estaba tan bien servido que me tomo tiempo terminarlo por completo. Cuando trague el último trozo de carne me sentía llena.

"¡vaya, eso estuvo bueno!" le dije alegremente al dueño. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿y que haces aquí sola?" me preguntó, parecía que llevaba tiempo queriéndome preguntar eso.

Me reí "no lo se" le contesté mientras me levantaba y le dejaba el dinero en la barra.

"gracias" dije mientras me daba la vuelta y salía del lugar. Vi de reojo al dueño al salir, me estaba viendo confundido. Me volví a reír.

Paseé un rato más por el pueblo, viendo tiendas y a las personas haciendo negocio y comprando cosas, saludándose unos a otros amigablemente.

Unos cuantos me saludaban a mí al pasar, yo solo les sonreía y seguía caminando.

Después de un rato me aburrí, de caminar así que me recargue en la pared de una casa cualquiera y me senté.

"_Había olvidado lo cansada que en realidad estaba_" pensé cada vez sintiendo más sueño, ya no tenia fuerza para levantarme y regresar al Going Merry. Pero tampoco me podía dormir, había algo que me molestaba.

En ese momento comenzó –**Courage**_**- **_de** 'Superchick'. **Suspire al momento en que cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la canción y conteniéndome de cantar.

Mientras hacia eso me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado antes en la cocina del Going Merry. Y me di cuenta de que probablemente había cometido un gran error, y que ellos si confiaban en mi, solo que estaban preocupados.

Reflexione porque había reaccionado de esa manera, no era como si fuera la primera vez que alguien no confiara en mi, me preguntaba porque me había molestado tanto. En ese momento no tenía respuestas claras para mis preguntas, además de que la canción ya había acabado.

Así que abrí los ojos y no muy lejos de donde yo estaba se encontraba mi tripulación buscándome. Luego vi como Nami les dijo algo y se fueron a buscar por separado.

"_¿Me están buscando?_" pensé mientras me levantaba, estaba tan distraída que nuevamente olvide mi cansancio cosa que lamentaría después.

Realmente no quería que me encontraran, aquel momento en la cocina fue muy molesto y confuso para mí.

"_Dejaré que me busquen un rato más_" pensé mientras me dirigía al bosque.

En ese momento escuche un fuerte y claro "¡MELODY-SAN!" era Sanji, al parecer me vio.

No supe porque, pero repentinamente me detuve y el cansancio me invadió de nuevo, ya no me podía mover, apenas si lograba mantenerme de pie.

Podía sentir como me temblaban las piernas, desearía no haberme levantado. En ese momento Sanji me alcanzo.

"¿Y tu que haces aquí?" le pregunté un tanto agresiva

"Buscándote" contestó Sanji preocupado "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"tenía hambre" le dije molesta "además necesitaba estar sola, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que alguien que no confía en mí"

Sanji se quedo mudo y bajo la mirada. Yo me le quede viendo.

"No es eso…" dijo Sanji "…es que"

"¿Es qué no sabías como reaccionaria cuando me preguntaras que he estado haciendo?" lo interrumpí ya de mejor humor "¿o será más bien que estabas tan preocupado que no sabias que decirme?"

Sanji me miro sorprendido "¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó

"pues lo crean o no soy una persona muy inteligente" dije sin nada de modestia "solo que no me gusta mostrarlo" me reí

Sanji sonrió, al igual que yo.

"No tienen por que preocuparse" dije tranquilamente "estoy bien"

"¿pero que es lo que has…" comenzó a preguntar Sanji

Pero antes de que terminara ya no pude resistir más el cansancio, solo sentí como se me fueron las fuerzas.

"estoy cansada" murmuré

Luego todo se volvió negro.

**Fuera del punto de vista de Melody hace 5 segundos...  
**

"¿pero que es lo que has…" comenzó a preguntar Sanji, pero antes de que terminara Melody murmuró "estoy cansada" y se quedo dormida.

Sanji reaccionó rápido y la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo. El le dio una mirada de preocupación.

"Melody…" dijo en voz baja, luego se la acomodó bien en los brazos y caminó de regreso al barco.

En el camino de regreso se encontró al resto.

"¡Sanji-kun!" exclamó Nami, luego vio a Melody "¿que paso?"

"se durmió" contestó Sanji

--------

Ya de regresó en el barco, Sanji acostó a Melody en su cama y cerró la puerta. Luego todos entraron a la cocina.

"¿Qué creen que es lo que esta haciendo?" preguntó Usopp

"Ni idea" dijo Nami "pero al parecer no le esta haciendo nada bien"

"Eso parece" dijo Sanji

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Zoro

"es claro que tenemos que averiguar que hace" dijo Nami

"deberíamos preguntárselo, si la espiamos tendrá más razones para creer que no confiamos en ella" dijo Luffy

"Luffy tiene razón" dijo Zoro

Nami dudó un momento, ella estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Melody, pero no quería que siguiera creyendo que no confiaban en ella.

"estoy de acuerdo con ustedes" dijo Usopp "tenemos que confiar en ella"

"cierto, lo que sea que este haciendo lo hace por una razón" dijo Sanji

"bien entonces no hagamos preguntas al respecto, cuando nos lo quiera decir lo hará" dijo Nami sonriendo

Después de eso Sanji preparó la cena, y cuando terminaron de comer todos se fueron a dormir.

----

Melody abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el reloj, 7:55 a.m.

"¡AHH!" gritó sorprendida "¡ya se me hizo tarde!"

Rápidamente saltó de la cama y se cambio de ropa. Luego salio corriendo del cuarto.

"_¡sensei especifico que llegara temprano hoy!_" pensó desesperada, pero repentinamente se detuvo sorprendida mirando alrededor. No había absolutamente nadie.

"Nami no estaba en su cuarto" dijo ella extrañada, olvido su prisa

Extrañada se puso a buscar si había alguien en el barco, entro en todos los cuartos y no encontró a alguien. Suspiro confundida mientras bajaba del barco y se dirigía hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

"_¿Me pregunto si…_" pensó Melody "_… si estarán enojados conmigo por lo que dije anoche?_"

"Llegas tarde, otra vez" escuchó a Izumi decir

Melody se sorprendió y levanto la cara hacia Izumi. Ella la miraba seriamente.

"lo lamento" dijo ella desanimada mientras bajaba la cara.

Izumi frunció el ceño "tiene esa expresión de nuevo" pensó mientras veía la triste expresión de su aprendiz.

"¿Qué te hizo llegar tarde esta vez?" preguntó

La chica levanto la vista de nuevo. "me distraje" se limitó a decir

Izumi la miro una vez más "ya no importa"

Melody se extraño al oír esto.

"El entrenamiento de hoy no será aquí" dijo Izumi cambiando de tema

"¿No?" pregunto ella

"No, además hoy ya no vas a pelear contra mi" contestó su sensei

Melody se sorprendió con eso.

"Hoy es tu prueba final" explicó Izumi "iremos al pueblo y pelearas contra alguien que realmente sea tu enemigo"

"vaya, suena bien" dijo Melody más interesada.

Izumi sonrió "entonces vamonos"

---

Mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación se encontraba desayunando en el mismo restaurante de días antes.

"Bueno verlos de nuevo" dijo el encargado amistosamente

"Quisimos pasar a ver como iba todo" dijo Usopp

"Y a comer algo" agregó Luffy

El dueño se rió "todo va muy bien, la mayoría de esos piratas fueron arrestados aunque algunos lograron huir" explicó "lo bueno es que no han vuelto a pasar por aquí, todo gracias a ustedes"

"no fue nada, ellos se lo buscaron" dijo Zoro

"Pues me alegra que lo hayan hecho" dijo el dueño alegremente "pero pasando a otro tema con gusto haré que les preparen el desayuno"

"¡Que bien!" celebro Luffy

"Y será por mi cuenta" agrego el tipo antes de irse hacia la cocina.

Todos sonrieron. ¿Quien habría esperado que esas fueran las consecuencias de haber vencido a aquellos hombres? Aunque a pesar de estar felices no podían evitar preocuparse por el miembro faltante de la tripulación.

"¿Creen que fue lo correcto habernos ido sin ella?" preguntó Nami

"probablemente" dijo Zoro "de seguro tenía que ir a 'explorar el bosque' otra vez"

"tienes razón" dijo Nami "aunque no puedo evitar preocuparme"

"todos estamos preocupados por ella" dijo Sanji

"estoy seguro de que estará bien" dijo Luffy alegremente

Todos volvieron a sonreír ante el optimismo de su capitán.

----

Izumi y Melody caminaban juntas por el pueblo, cuando se escuchó un gruñido de estomago.

Izumi volteo a ver a Melody.

"tengo hambre" dijo Melody

Izumi sonrió "te diré algo, si pasas la prueba yo te invito el desayuno"

"¡¿en serio?!" dijo Melody emocionada

Izumi asintió.

"!Yahoo!" celebró Melody con una gran sonrisa.

Izumi se rió pero luego notó que Melody se detuvo y que su expresión se había vuelto seria.

Ella estaba a punto de voltear a ver lo que ella miraba, pero Melody la detuvo.

"Sensei" le dijo Melody antes de que ella viera "prométeme que pase lo que pase no interferirás"

* * *

Oooo ¿que es esto? al parecer Melody ya encontró a su oponente, o quizás oponentes. ¿Ustedes que creen?

Bueno díganme que les pareció este capitulo y lo que creen en su review. ¡Y no olviden votar aquellos que no lo han hecho!

Recuerden ahora ya solo se puede votar o por Sanji o por Zoro. También recibo mensajes privados.

Atte. Straw Hat Melody


	9. La ultima prueba y un beso inesperado

Antes que nada este capitulo ES LARGO de una vez aviso. Y tenía que ser largo, no hay forma de cortarlo. ¿OK?  
Pasando a otras cosas aun estamos en empate en cuanto a la votación, por lo que tomare medidas extremas. Cerraré esta votación el día 26 de enero a las 4:00 p.m. si no han votado y no enviaron su voto para esa hora, entonces ya no se tomará en cuenta el voto.  
Y recuerden solo pueden votar o por Zoro o por Sanji.

Disfruten el capitulo 9

* * *

"Sensei" le dijo Melody antes de que ella viera "prométeme que pase lo que pase no interferirás"

Izumi volteo a ver a donde Melody tenía la mirada puesta. Había 5 hombres muy cerca del bar donde ella había ido a cenar la noche anterior y donde sus amigos estaban desayunando en ese momento. Entre esos hombres estaba el hombre de la espada que había intentado matarla las últimas 2 veces.

"prométemelo sensei" insistió Melody seriamente

"lo prometo, está es tu pelea" dijo Izumi

Melody comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y luego se detuvo y volteo a ver a Izumi.

"Ah, casi lo olvido" le dijo Melody "si llega cualquiera de mis amigos y quieren ayudarme no los dejes"

"No te preocupes, nadie interferirá en esta pelea" le dijo Izumi

La chica sonrío y siguió caminando "¿no vienes?" preguntó

"pensé que no querías que…" empezó a decir su sensei perpleja

"todavía no sabemos si va a pasar algo ¿o si?" dijo Melody

Izumi sonrío y alcanzó a Melody.

La chica tomó aire y siguieron caminando.

Izumi miró a su estudiante de reojo, parecía tranquila y confiada. Aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba ansiedad e incluso algo de rencor.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, el atacante de Melody la reconoció.

"Tú de nuevo" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malévola mientras se paraba frente a ellas cortándole el paso. (Para evitarnos la confusión y para evitarme el tener que pensar en un nombre para estos 5 sujetos los llamare según la primera palabra que me venga a la mente)

A este hombre lo llamare –Persistente- pero lo acortare a –Persi-.

"¿Feliz de verme?" preguntó Melody sarcástica y burlonamente.

Persi la miro con rencor. Uno de sus compañeros lo volteo a ver.

"¿la conoces?" pregunto este hombre que parecía un tanto asustado por lo que lo llamaré  
-Cobarde- pero lo acortare a -Cob-.

"si" dijo Persi sin dejar de ver a Melody "por culpa de su tripulación arrestaron al Capitán"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron sorprendidos los otros 4 hombres.

"¡¿Por nuestra culpa?!" dijo Melody sin poder creerlo "¡tu capitán busco pelea y perdió, que no haya podido huir a tiempo no fue nuestra culpa!"

"Pensé que ya se habían marchado de esta isla" dijo otro hombre ignorando a Melody completamente, por lo que lo llamare -Maleducado- pero lo acortare a -Male-

"No recuerda que la brújula tarda 3 días en acostumbrarse al centro magnético de esta isla" dijo otro hombre extremadamente serio, al que llamare –Philip-

"pues, a mi parecer parece una buena oportunidad para vengarse" dijo el ultimo hombre, que al parecer era el más joven de todos talvez de unos 17 años, llevaba puesta una gorra de camuflaje, Melody tenia que admitir que el era bastante atractivo.

Todos menos Philip sonrieron malévolamente al oír eso.

"tienes toda la razón Jack" dijo Male

Melody entrecerró los ojos vigilando todos los movimientos de los 5 hombres, bueno en realidad de los 4 hombres ya que Philip solo se recargó en una pared y los observo indiferente.

"¿no piensas pelear?" pregunto Jack viendo a Philip.

"son 4 contra 1 creo que pueden hacerlo solos" dijo el

"¿es peligrosa?" preguntó Cob

"No, solo es una niñita débil" contestó Persi burlándose "sin embargo aquella mujer lo es" dijo viendo a Izumi.

Todos miraron a Izumi, ella solo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

"no te preocupes ella no peleara esta vez" dijo Melody burlona, molesta y a la vez alegre.

Persi volteo a verla incrédulamente.

"¿piensas pelear tu sola?" dijo el riéndose

"si y voy a ganar" dijo ella seriamente.

Persi, Male y Cob se rieron. Jack la observo atentamente había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes contra nosotros?" dijo Male burlándose

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Cob "apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes con 1"

Melody comenzó a molestarse, pero no permitiría que eso la distrajera. Ella noto que mientras hablaban la habían rodeado, por lo que se puso en guardia.

Los 3 se volvieron a reír.

"mírenla, parece que habla en serio" dijo Persi

"entonces veamos de lo que es capaz" dijo Male

Dicho esto sacaron sus espadas. Melody sonrió malévolamente, esto era lo que estaba esperando, si no podía vencerlos entonces su entrenamiento no había servido de nada.

"Manténganse alerta de ella" dijo Persi señalando a Izumi.

"ya te lo dije" dijo Melody seriamente pero aun sonriendo "solo yo voy a pelear esta vez"

Los 3 se intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, ella parecía hablar realmente en serio y en su rostro no mostraba ni miedo ni duda, al contrario parecía muy segura.

Melody los miro, tenían dudas e incluso miedo. Lo podía notar en sus rostros, pero aun así seguían en guardia y seguros de que iban a ganar. La sonrisa de ella se amplio.

Cob sujeto con más fuerza su espada.

"¿Qué te pasa?" dijo Melody burlona "¿miedo?"

Cob se enfureció le dio una mirada llena de odio y corrió con la espada en alto hacia ella.

Melody lo miro acercarse "_puedes hacerlo_" pensó "_se que puedes_"

Ella esperó al último segundo para esquivar, Cob se había lanzado con tanta fuerza que al fallar perdió el equilibrio. Melody aprovecho esto y justo después de esquivar se dio la vuelta hacia el y le dio una patada en el estomago.

Cob gimió de dolor mientras caía al piso. En ese momento Melody escucho a otro correr hacia ella. La chica volteó y se encontró con la espada de Male muy cerca de su cara, ella reacciono rápido y se movió pero el alcanzo a cortarla en el brazo.

Melody hizo un gesto de dolor, se apretó la herida con su otra mano por unos segundos, pero en ese momento Male volvió a atacarla, el filo de la espada de el se acerco mucho al cuello de ella, pero por suerte ella estaba esquivando bastante bien los ataques.

"_Necesito una espada_" pensó ella mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

----

Mientras tanto el resto de la tripulación desayunaba tranquilamente cuando se empezó a escuchar alboroto afuera del bar. Varios clientes se asomaron a las ventanas intentando ver que pasaba otros salieron a ver.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" preguntó Usopp

"seguramente se han de estar peleando afuera" dijo Nami "mantengámonos fuera de eso"

En ese momento entró un hombre corriendo al bar y fue con el dueño. Debido a lo cerca que se habían sentado de la barra ellos pudieron escuchar lo que el asustado sujeto le dijo al encargado.

"¡son ellos!" dijo el hombre al encargado

"¿ellos?" preguntó el dueño preocupándose "¿te refieres a los hombres que escaparon el otro día?"

El hombre asintió apresuradamente. El dueño frunció el ceño preocupado.

"¿y cuantos son?" preguntó

"son 5, aunque solo reconozco a 1 de ellos" dijo el tipo asustado

"¿Qué están haciendo allá afuera?" pregunto el dueño poniéndose más nervioso

"no me lo va a creer señor" dijo el otro tipo "una niña esta peleando contra 4 de ellos"

El dueño y los Sombrero de Paja hicieron un sonido de sorpresa.

"¡¿una niña?!" dijo el dueño

"así es" dijo el tipo

Los Sombrero de Paja se voltearon a ver unos a otros.

"no me digas que es Melody" dijo Zoro

"realmente espero que no" dijo Nami

"¿Cómo es la niña?"Preguntó Sanji al tipo.

El sujeto lo volteo a ver.

"tiene unos 14 o 15 años talvez, pelo café oscuro, tez blanca y no es muy alta" describió el

"¡es ella!" dijo Luffy levantándose de la mesa, al igual que todos

El dueño salto la barra y se dirigió corriendo afuera juntó con los Sombrero de Paja y el sujeto.

Salieron y vieron a Melody esquivando los ataques de un tipo alto, un tanto fuerte, moreno y de pelo negro, quien intentaba cortarla una y otra vez sin lograrlo.

"¡Melody-san!" gritó Sanji

Melody volteo a ver quien la había llamado y Male aprovechó esos segundos de distracción para tirarla. Ella cayó al piso y al abrir los ojos tenía la punta de la espada de Male en el cuello, amenazándola con clavarla.

Zoro sacó sus espadas y se dirigió hacia ella, Luffy apretó los puños y se preparo para estirar su brazo y lanzar un golpe a Male y Sanji corrió hacia ella listo para patear lejos al que la amenazaba.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera Izumi apareció junto a Sanji y lo pateo lanzándolo contra Zoro y Luffy.

"¡No interfieran!" ordenó Izumi

Sanji, Zoro y Luffy se levantaron sacudiéndose el polvo.

"¡por supuesto que interferiremos!" dijo Luffy

"¡vamos a ayudarla!" dijo Zoro

"¡no dejare que nadie lastime a Melody-san!" dijo Sanji

Izumi se cruzó de brazos frente a ellos. "ella me pidió que NADIE interfiriera" les dijo

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos perplejos

Mientras tanto Melody aun estaba en el piso, amenazada por la espada de Male. Repentinamente se escucho otra pelea junto a ellos. Male volteo a ver que pasaba, y vio a Izumi pateando a un hombre alto y rubio, este choco contra uno de pelo verde y ellos 2 chocaron contra uno delgado que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

Melody aprovecho su distracción para patear a Male en los tobillos y hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Male cayó al piso y soltó su espada, Melody rápidamente se levantó y tomo la espada y la puso sobre el cuello de Male justo como el lo había hecho con ella.

Male la miro sorprendido, en ese momento Melody escucho pasos detrás de ella y volteo a ver y detuvo un ataque de Persi. El se sorprendió de su velocidad, pero siguió atacando.

Ella paraba todos sus ataques "_¡tienes que estar bromeando!_" pensó ella "_¡sensei era mucho mejor oponente que el!_"

Todos miraron impresionados a Melody mientras peleaba. Izumi solo sonreía orgullosa.

"¿pero como…" dijo Nami

"Hace 2 días la salve de ser asesinada por ese hombre con el que esta peleando en este momento" dijo Izumi

Todos la voltearon a ver interesados en lo que decía.

"Después de salvarla ella me pidió que la entrenara" dijo Izumi "al principio me negué, pero ella insitito, al final acepte, me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que estaba avergonzada de si misma por no saber defenderse"

"¿avergonzada?" dijo Usopp extrañado

"así es" dijo Izumi

Melody seguía parando cada ataque sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que Persi comenzaba a cansarse estaba tan desesperado por vencerla que no estaba luchando bien.

Ella se harto de parar ataques e hizo uno propio. Peris reacciono muy tarde y fue cortado por el costado. El gimió adolorido y soltó la espada para apretarse la herida, mientras hacia gestos de dolor.

Melody pateo su espada lejos de el y acerco la suya hacia la cara de Persi.

"¿irónico no es cierto?" dijo Melody tranquilamente "hace unos días yo te tenia miedo, y ahora mira quien le tiene miedo a quien"

Persi la miro molesto pero asustado mientras temblaba de dolor.

"ahora si no mal recuerdo yo era simplemente una niñita débil ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Melody sarcásticamente "¿Quién es la niñita débil ahora?"

Persi la miro temeroso "yo" dijo en voz baja

"que conste que tu mismo lo dijiste" dijo Melody mientras bajaba la espada "me habría conformado con que aceptaras que ya no soy una niñita débil, pero si tu quieres tomar el puesto por mi esta bien."

Repentinamente ella sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda, seguido por un gran ardor. Ella apretó los ojos y volteo lanzando una patada hacia un costado de la cara de quien la había atacado por la espalda.

Cob cayó inconsciente al suelo, con una herida en donde ella lo había pateado con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajándole desde la herida hasta la barbilla.

Melody se toco la espalda y miro su mano, obviamente estaba manchada de sangre. Luego miro a Cob, en eso escucho un ruido sordo a sus espaldas volteo a ver y vio que Persi se desmayo por la perdida de sangre.

Melody los miro a ambos, luego notó que Male ya no estaba. Ella lo busco con la mirada por todos lados, simplemente no estaba.

"_¿A dónde se fue?_" pensó ella

"no te molestes en buscarlo, huyó de aquí" escucho una voz decir detrás de ella

Melody volteo y vio a Jack sonriéndole. Ella alzó una ceja confundida pero se mantuvo alerta.

"es una lastima" dijo ella

"no me sorprende" dijo Jack "siempre supe que era un cobarde"

"yo creía que el cobarde era el" dijo Melody viendo a Cob

Jack se rió mientras se arrodillaba para revisar a Persi, luego se giro y reviso a Cob. Melody lo vigilaba, nunca se sabía cuando pondría atacar. Jack levanto la vista y miro a Philip quien seguía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Jack asintió y Philip se dirigió hacia el, Melody apretó su espada. Philip la miro y le sonrió, luego se arrodillo junto a Jack y cargo a Peris colocándolo sobre su hombro, luego fue con Cob y lo cargo en su otro hombro

"llévatelos al barco" ordenó Jack "ya sabes que hacer"

Philip asintió y se abrió paso entre la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor. Jack lo observo hasta que desapareció detrás de toda la gente, luego volteo a ver a Melody quien tenía la espada en alto.

El se rió "no pienso pelear contigo" dijo tranquilamente

"es gracioso que digas eso, ya que si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu quien empezó esta pelea" dijo Melody desconfiando.

"es verdad yo empecé todo esto" dijo el "sin embargo nunca creí que ganarías"

Melody le dio una mirada de odio. El le sonrió, luego comenzó a caminar hacia ella. La chica tenso más su espada, lista para defenderse. Jack se detuvo y lanzó su espada a un lado, lejos de el. Ella se sorprendió y confundió.

Jack se siguió acercando, ella bajo su espada lentamente, aunque aun no confiaba en el.

Había algo en sus ojos que ella no reconocía, era una expresión muy extraña. El se acerco a ella y se detuvo hasta que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro.

El la miro "_es bonita_" pensó el

"_¿Qué es lo que hace?_" pensó Melody mientras intentaba descifrar que es lo que la intrigaba de sus ojos.

En ese momento Jack se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Melody abrió los ojos sorprendida.

EL beso duro unos 5 segundos y cuando Jack se separo de ella, Melody le dio una cachetada.

"¡ATREVIDO!" le gritó ella indignada "¡¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!"

Jack se llevo la mano a la mejilla lastimada sorprendido de su reacción. Ella lo miro frustrada y le dio otra cachetada. Luego ella se fue muy ofendida de ahí, sin mirar a nadie, simplemente se fue.

Mientras tanto Usopp y Luffy intentaban contener a un muy furioso Sanji de matar a Jack.

"¡SUELTENME VOY A MATARLO!" gritó Sanji mientras intentaba soltarse.

"¡Sanji cálmate!" dijo Usopp intentando retenerlo

"¡SUELTENME!" insistió Sanji

Luffy simplemente se reía mientras lo agarraba. Y Zoro solo se burlaba de Sanji.

Nami solamente suspiro avergonzada de la escena que presenciaba en ese momento. Izumi sonrió y fue a buscar a su discípula.

-----

"_¡ese idiota, pedante y presumido!_" se dijo a si misma Melody aun molesta "_¡¿Por qué demonios tenia que besarme?!_"

Ella se dio cuenta que aun traía la espada de Male consigo y la arrojó al suelo mientras seguía caminando.

"_mi primer beso y tenia que ser con un tipo que apenas conocí_" dijo ella frustrada "_arruino totalmente el momento especial que pudo haber sido_"

Melody suspiro desanimada "_yo quería que eso fuera muy especial para mi, con alguien que yo eligiera, yo quería que fuera con…_"

"ahí estas" dijo Izumi mientras se acercaba a ella

"hola sensei" dijo Melody "¿y mi desayuno?"

Izumi se rió "tu piensas con el estómago"

"tu me lo prometiste" dijo ella sonriendo

"esta bien, esta bien" acepto Izumi "pero primero hay que curarte eso"

Melody se miro a si misma y se vio un poco manchada de sangre. "de acuerdo" dijo ella "pero no creas que te vas a escapar de darme mi desayuno"

Izumi sonrió la llevo a su casa. Luego la curo y vendó sus nuevas heridas.

----

Jack se sintió la mejilla donde había sido golpeado la última vez y sonrió.

"_Encantadora, lista, graciosa, fuerte, bonita y divertida_" pensó Jack con una sonrisa "_espero volverla a ver_"

Luego vio a un hombre rubio siendo sujetado por uno chico flaco con sombrero de paja y otro de pelo negro y una nariz muy larga.

Jack se rió, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su barco.

-----

Sanji seguía peleando con Usopp y Luffy. Nami comenzaba a desesperarse así que lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"¡Sanji deja de exagerar!" dijo Nami "¡ahora ya no se adonde se fue Melody!"

"lo siento Nami-san" dijo Sanji un poco triste

"¿Dónde esta la mujer que nos impidió ayudarla?" preguntó Zoro

"también se fue" dijo Usopp

"talvez se fue con Melody" sugirió Luffy

"probablemente" dijo Nami

-----

Mientras tanto Melody se atascaba de comida en un restaurante a donde Izumi la llevo. No era el mismo bar a donde Melody había ido las últimas veces, por que al parecer Izumi no se llevaba bien con el dueño.

"lo hiciste muy bien" comento Izumi mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Melody levanto la mirada con un pedazo de pollo clavado en el tendedor que tenia en la mano.

"gracias" dijo Melody, luego se comió el pedazo de pollo. "fue más sencillo de lo que pensé"

Izumi sonrió pensativa. Melody terminó de comer y noto que su sensei estaba un poco distante.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Melody preocupada

"si" dijo Izumi "es solo que me preocupe"

Melody sonrió "no lo hagas, estoy bien" dijo "aunque podría estar mejor"

Izumi se extraño y la volteo a ver "¿lo dices por tus heridas?"

"no lo digo por el idiota que me beso" dijo ella un poco agresiva "espero no volverlo a ver nunca, si lo hago lo mato"

Izumi alzo una ceja confundida "estas exagerando, igual que tu amigo"

"¿Qué amigo?" dijo Melody extrañada

"el chico rubio y alto" dijo Izumi

"ah" dijo Melody "yo no exagero, ese estúpido arruino un momento importante en la vida de cualquier chica"

"¿Qué es..?" preguntó Izumi

"¡mi primer beso!" dijo Melody ofendida "¡lo arruino por completo, yo quería que ese momento lo compartiera con…!"

Melody se tapo la boca "tu no oíste nada" dijo ella avergonzada

Izumi la miro confundida.

"¡Melody!" se escucho decir a Usopp

Izumi volteo a ver hacia la entrada.

"¡Aquí esta!" dijo Usopp hacia fuera

Luego entró y se acerco a ellas. Segundos después aparecieron Sanji, Nami, Luffy y Zoro.

"¡Melody-san!" dijo Sanji alegre

"¡Melody!" dijeron Nami y Luffy

"hola" dijo ella

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Luffy

"sip" dijo ella

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" dijo Zoro

Ella los miro con indiferencia "tengo sueño" dijo ella, luego sonrió cansada y se quedo dormida.

"¿soy yo, o siempre se duerme cuando le preguntas algo?" dijo Usopp

"eso parece" dijo Sanji

Izumi se rió y todos voltearon a verla. "yo se los explicaré" dijo ella

"gracias" dijo Nami mientras se sentaba

Los demás se sentaron e Izumi comenzó a contarles todo lo que paso, desde el momento en que la rescato hasta el final de la pelea. Los Sombrero de Paja escucharon impresionados cada palabra que Izumi les decía. Cuando ella termino ya había pasado hora y media.

"vaya" dijo Nami sorprendida

"es extraño" dijo Izumi "se muy poco de ella y sin embargo es como si ya la conociera"

"es verdad" dijo Sanji "nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho sobre ella"

"sabemos lo suficiente" dijo Luffy "que es nuestra amiga"

Todos sonrieron, Luffy tenia razón. Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que Melody despertó gritando algo de un tejón. Lugo ella vio donde estaba y se empezó a reír.

"¿de que me perdí?" dijo ella mientras se reía

"pues Izumi nos contó todo" dijo Nami

Melody volteo a ver a su sensei. Ella le sonrió.

"bueno" dijo Melody sin mucha importancia "gracias por todo sensei"

"no te preocupes" dijo Izumi "y ya no tienes que llamarme así"

"te dejaré de decir sensei hasta que te venza en una pelea" dijo Melody "cosa que no pasará muy pronto"

Izumi sonrió orgullosa y Melody simplemente sonrió de una forma en la que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

"¡tengo una idea!" dijo Luffy muy emocionado

"eso es una novedad" dijo Zoro

"¡únete a mi tripulación!" le dijo Luffy a Izumi

Izumi se sorprendió mucho. "no puedo" dijo ella

"¿por?" dijo Melody antes de que Luffy comenzara a protestar.

"no puedo abandonar esta isla" dijo ella seria y tristemente

Melody entendió que eso era un tema que Izumi no quería tocar, así que decidido no hacer más preguntas, aunque cierto capitán insitito.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Luffy desilusionado "¡tienes que unirte a mi tripulación!"

"simplemente no puedo, tengo que hacer algo aquí y no pienso irme" dijo Izumi

"pero…" protestó Luffy

"¡Luffy ya déjalo así!" dijo Melody seriamente mientras se levantaba.

Todos la voltearon a ver.

"¡Gracias por todo Izumi-sensei!" dijo Melody alegre y agradecida

Izumi se levantó y la abrazó. Melody hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

"estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Izumi

Melody se sorprendió aun más, esta era la primera vez en toda su vida que escuchaba las palabras - estoy orgullosa de ti-. Melody sonrió y la abrazó de regreso.

Después de eso los Sombrero de Paja se fueron al Going Merry.

-----

A la mañana siguiente ellos se preparaban para partir, ya habían pasado los 3 días requeridos y podían irse al la siguiente.

Melody ya había hecho todo lo que Nami le había pedido, así que ahora solamente estaba sentada en el barandal viendo la ciudad a lo lejos.

En ese momento ella distinguió que alguien venia corriendo hacia el barco. Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir a la persona. Conforme se fue acercando logró ver quien era. Era Izumi. Melody sonrió y bajo del barco.

"hola" dijo Melody "¿viniste a despedirte sensei?"

"así es" dijo Izumi "y a darte esto"

Izumi le entregó a Melody una katana. Ella la saco de su funda y la observo fascinada.

El mango era de color azul con unas cuantas líneas de un tono de azul más claro, estaba perfectamente nueva, y el filo era completamente liso. Era una katana hermosa.

"¡gracias!" dijo Melody emocionada

Izumi sonrió "cuídate mucho" le dijo "y buen viaje"

"Sip" dijo ella "nos volveremos a ver, lo se"

Melody subió nuevamente al Going Merry y se despidió de Izumi mientas el barco comenzaba a alejarse lentamente de la orilla.

Cuando Izumi ya no la podía ver, regresó a la ciudad.

* * *

¿Largo?...¡Así es! ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.  
¿Quieren el capitulo 10? entonces saben que hacer. Les daré una pequeña pista de lo que trata el capitulo siguiente:

Una de las mejores amigas de Melody aparece por igual en el mundo de One Piece. ¿Logrará sobrevivir?  
¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren?  
¿Por qué parece que son más enemigas que amigas?

Bueno no olviden dejar su review.

Atte. Straw Hat Melody


	10. Caras familiares: Andrea aparece

Perdón que me haya tardado tanto en poner este capitulo. He estado ocupada y tuve un bloqueo de escritora. Pero bueno aquí esta, jejeje perdón por la espera.

¡Ah, si y el ganador de la votación fue...

(Redoble de tambores)

...Sanji!

Así que próximamente leerán sobre esta pareja, aunque voy a utilizar un consejo que me dio **destr** y Zoro va a interferir un poco

**Advertencia ¡¡¡este capitulo es LAAAARGO!!  
**

¡Disfruten el capitulo 10! ojalá que les guste.

* * *

2 semanas después….

Era una mañana fría, realmente helada. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, esperando el desayuno. En ese momento entro Melody a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días Melody-san!" dijo Sanji al verla entrar

"Buenos días" dijeron el resto

Ella los saludo con la mano y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Usopp.

"¿de que hablaban?" preguntó la chica a nadie en especial

"Nami nos iba a decir por que repentinamente hace tanto frío" le dijo Usopp

"¡es verdad está nevando!" dijo ella muy emocionada "¡nunca había visto la nieve!"

"¿en tu mundo no nevaba?" preguntó Nami

"si, solo que no donde yo vivía" dijo Melody tristemente "pero bueno, entonces decías ¿Por qué hace tanto frió?"

"Ah, es verdad" dijo Nami "bueno este cambio de clima se debe a que nos estamos acercando a la siguiente isla"

La conversación siguió durante todo el desayuno, aunque Melody no estaba prestando mucha atención, ella tenía una extraña sensación como si en algún lugar alguien estuviera pensando en ella.

-----

Una hora más tarde llegaron a la isla.

Era una isla relativamente pequeña a comparación de la última a la que habían ido. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, los techos de las casas blancos al igual que los árboles.

Luffy, Melody y Usopp vagaban por el pueblo buscando algo divertido que hacer. Sanji se había ido a comprar más comida, Zoro se había quedado a _cuidar _el barco, aunque probablemente ya estaría dormido, y Nami se había ido de compras.

Ella le había ofrecido a Melody que la acompañarla pero ella tenía 2 muy buenas razones para no ir:

1. Aun le debía dinero a Nami

2. No le gustaba ir de compras a menos que necesitara ropa, y por ahora ella estaba bien.

Así que se negó y quiso irse con Luffy y Usopp.

Al parecer en esta isla nevaba todo el año, por lo que sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados, y más importante habían aprendido a aprovechar el clima para su beneficio.

Así que tenían pistas de hielo para que la gente patinara, toboganes de hielo donde rentaban deslizadores, zonas especiales para guerras de nieve y otras cosas así.

Además de que también vendían todo tipo de cosas para el frío: ropa, comida, etc.

Pero bueno regresemos al tema.  
El trío seguía caminando por el lugar cuando vieron la pista de hielo. Luffy y Usopp se emocionaron mucho, pero cierta chica no.

"¡Miren!" exclamó Luffy emocionado mientras señalaba hacia la pista de patinaje.

"¡vaya se ve divertido!" dijo Usopp igual de emocionado "¡vamos a ver!"

"paso" dijo Melody no muy emocionada

"¿por que?" se quejaron ambos desilusionados

"a mi no se me da eso del patinaje, y menos sobre hielo" dijo ella

"¡vamos Melody!" insistió Luffy "¡no pierdes nada en intentar!"

"lo he intentado muchas veces"dijo ella en una forma pesimista digo, realista "103 veces para ser exactos"

"¡No te preocupes Melody!" dijo Usopp "¡El Gran Capitán Usopp es un experto patinador, con gusto te enseñare!" presumió/mintió el.

"si claro, como si te fuera a creer eso" dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Usopp se desanimo un poco ante su cruel comentario. Melody se dio cuenta de lo había lastimado un poco y se sintió culpable.

"vayan ustedes" dijo ella amablemente

"¡pero también quiero que vengas!" protestó Luffy

"¡Yo igual!" apoyo Usopp

"hagamos esto" propuso Melody "si ninguno de los dos se cae más de tres veces me subiere a aquel tobogán con ustedes"

"hecho" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Luego se fueron a la entrada de la pista, pagaron sus entradas y les entregaron sus patines.

Melody busco un lugar libre de nieve donde sentarse, lo encontró a la sombra de un árbol.

Así que se sentó y los observo, luego se dio cuenta del terrible error que acababa de cometer, el tobogán era demasiado alto para ella. Ella miro aterrorizada como la gente bajaba a toda velocidad gritando de emoción.

"_realmente espero que no lo logren_" pensó Melody asustada, luego fijo su mirada en Usopp y Luffy.

En ese momento Usopp perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Ella sonrió, Usopp volteo a verla esperando que no lo hubiera visto. Melody alzo un dedo diciéndole a Usopp "llevas una"

Usopp frunció el ceño, luego se levanto pero en ese momento Luffy choco contra el y ambos cayeron. La sonrisa de Melody se amplio. Ambos voltearon a verla ella tenia en una mano dos dedos levantados y en la otra uno.

Con mucho cuidado los dos se levantaron y siguieron patinando. Había una chica en la pista que patinaba muy bien, y aunque Melody no la conocía ella le recordaba a una amiga llamada Andrea.

Melody no pudo evitar recordar a su amiga y lo bien que ella patinaba.

"_Andrea tienes que enseñarme a patinar"  
_

"_cuando tu quieras Marrutia"  
_

"_no me digas así"  
_

Melody se rió con su pequeño recuerdo, luego su risa incremento cuando Usopp se volvió a caer, una más y ya no tendría que subirse al tobogán. Luego suspiro.

"como me gustaría que Andrea estuviera aquí en este momento" dijo ella

-----

**  
Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo….  
**

Andrea estaba en Blockbuster, buscando una película que rentar.

"¿ya Andrea?" preguntó desesperado Pepe (el hermano mayor de Andrea)

"ya voy" dijo Andrea mientras seguía buscando "no encuentro ninguna película buena"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras tomaba una película llamada "Beowulf".

"¡ooohh a la Truchita odiaba esta película!" dio Andrea emocionada ya que a ella si le gustaba.

"_¿ya viste Beowulf Marrut?"  
_

"_no, aunque probablemente me arrastren a verla"  
_

"_¿por?"  
_

"_porque mi hermano si quiere verla"  
_

_Días después…  
_

"_ya vi Beowulf"  
_

"_¡yo también! ... ¿No te encanto?"  
_

"_no esa película apesta ¿me escuchas?... ¡APESTA!"  
_

Andrea comenzó a reír al recordar eso, luego sonrió pensativa.

"como me gustaría estar con la _Martucha _en este momento" dijo ella

-----

"_¡Rayos!_" pensó Melody

Usopp y Luffy ya estaban saliendo de la pista. Usopp se había caído 3 veces y Luffy 2.

Los 2 iban patinando lentamente hacia la salida.

"_¡cáete, cáete, cáete!_" pidió Melody esperanzada mientras observaba a Usopp.

Usopp salio de la pista sin haberse caído una cuarta vez. Ambos entregaron los patines y fueron hacia Melody sonriendo.

"demonios" dijo Melody malhumorada "ahora tendré que subirme al estúpido tobogán"

"un trato es un trato" dijo Usopp sonriendo

"tienes que subirte al tobogán con nosotros" dijo Luffy

"eso es lo que me temo" dijo Melody desanimada/asustada.

-----

**  
Mientras tanto en nuestro mundo…  
**

Andrea estaba a punto de subirse a su coche cuando por no fijarse se golpeo la cabeza.

"¡OUCH!" grito la reina del drama Andrea

"ya ves eso te pasa por…" comenzó a burlarse Pepe

"¡PEPE CALLATE!" interrumpió Andrea mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Andrea se acomodo en el asiento y comenzó a darle mucho sueño, pronto se quedo dormida y con un extraño dolor de cabeza.

**----**

Andrea abrió los ojos y noto que ya no estaba en su coche, sino estaba en un callejón.

"¿Dónde fregados estoy?" pregunto Andrea molesta/confundida

Ella comenzó a caminar, al sari del callejón se encontró en un pueblo, Andrea entrecerró los ojos al ver la luz, luego sintió el frío y se abrazo a si misma. No traía más que una chamarra delgada.

Comenzó a caminar buscando algo o a alguien familiar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba, le parecía extraño no ver las calles pavimentadas ni automóviles transitando por el lugar.

Era extraño no escuchar el ruido de la ciudad, pero lo más raro de todo es que estaba nevando. Y eso solo le confirmaba que no seguía en la Ciudad de México.

Andrea se detuvo y miro alrededor, luego vio a una amable mujer que vendía café a los que pasaban. Andrea se acerco a ella, la mujer le sonrió amigablemente.

"Hola ¿te gustaría una taza de café?" ofreció la mujer

"No, gracias" dijo Andrea "¿me podría decir donde estoy?"

La mujer sonrió "estas en Isla Nevada"

"_¿isla nevada?_" pensó Andrea confundida "bueno, gracias"

La mujer volvió a sonreír, Andrea se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Luego se detuvo repentinamente. Le pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar.

----

Luffy, Usopp y Melody caminaban hacia el tobogán, con cada paso que daban Melody se aterraba aun más. Usopp y Luffy estaban más que emocionados y comenzaban a acelerar el paso, hasta que llegaron a la entrada del tobogán.

Los 3 se detuvieron mirando asombrados, en el caso de Melody asustada, el tobogán.

"wooow" dijeron Luffy y Usopp al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, aunque Usopp también estaba un poco asustado.

Discretamente Melody dio un paso atrás, luego otro y poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

Los dos chicos estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando la chica desapareció.

"¿Melody lista para sub…" comenzó a preguntar Usopp volteando a ver donde estaba Melody.

"¡¿pero que?!" exclamaron Luffy y Usopp al ver que ella ya no estaba, luego voltearon hacia atrás y la vieron aun retrocediendo lentamente.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la habían visto, sonrió cínicamente y salio corriendo. Luffy y Usopp la persiguieron.

"¡AAHHHH!" gritaba Melody mientras intentaba huir

"¡vuelve aquí!" gritaron ambos

Melody volteo hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaban de ella y tropezó. Usopp y Luffy la alcanzaron.

Melody se levanto mientras se sacudía la nieve. "supongo que eso no funciono ¿verdad?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras la veían molestos, luego la tomaron por los brazos y la jalaron de nuevo hacia el tobogán.

"¡NOOO!" suplico ella aterrorizada "¡ESTA DEMASIADO ALTO, PORFAVOR NOOO!"

Ambos la ignoraron y siguieron caminando. Luego se detuvieron en la entrada, nuevamente y soltaron a Melody. Ella suspiro viendo que no tenia caso insistir, ella lo había prometido y siempre cumple sus promesas.

"Acabemos con esto" dijo ella en voz baja

Los dos chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a celebrar emocionados. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando una voz hizo que Melody se detuviera.

"¿Marrut?" preguntó la voz de una chica

Melody inhalo sorprendida, reconocía esa voz y el horrible apodo, pero no poda ser simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-----

Melody se volvió lentamente y abrió los ojos asombrada, ahí frente a ella estaba una chica de pelo rojizo, enchinado y amarrado en una colita de caballo, tez blanca aunque su piel también tenia un tono medio rosa, alta, y ojos cafés. Llevaba puesta una sudadera color blanco y unos jeans.

"¿A-Andrea?" pregunto Melody incrédula

"¡¡¡Truch!!!" grito la chica emocionada "¡sabia que eras tu!"

El ojo derecho de Melody se movió como un tic. La chica se lanzó a abrazarla.

"¡¡no sabes que gusto me da verte!!" gritó ella alegremente

"quisiera decir lo mismo" dijo Melody con frialdad mientras se la quitaba de encima

"¡eres el ser más hostil que conozco!" exclamó ofendida/sorprendida la chica

"si ya se" dijo Melody orgullosa "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"no tengo ni la más mínima idea" dijo Andrea mirando alrededor "¿Dónde es aquí?"

Melody suspiro desesperada, apenas llevaba 5 minutos con ella y ya quería matarla.

"te lo explicaré una vez" dijo Melody "así que pon mucha atención porque no lo repetiré"

Andrea asintió.

"estamosenotromundoyahorasoypartedeunatripulacióndepiratasyacabamosdedesembarcarenestaisla " dijo Melody rápidamente para que ella no entendiera (traducción: estamos en otro mundo y ahora soy parte de una tripulación de piratas y acabamos de desembarcar en esta isla)

"¡¿qué?!" dijo Andrea sin entender nada

"lastima ya lo dije, no lo voy a repetir" dijo Melody complacida y burlona

"¡Trout!" grito Andrea molesta

"¡no me digas así!" gritó Melody enojada

Ambas comenzaron a discutir mientras que Luffy y Usopp las veían.

"umm… ¿Melody?" pregunto Usopp "¿Quién es ella?"

Melody paro de pelear y se volteo hacia ellos.

"oh, si ella es Andrea" presentó Melody "Andrea ellos son Usopp y Luffy"

"¡hola!" saludo Andrea amigablemente mientras pensaba "_son raros_"

"hola" dijeron ellos

Melody le dio una mirada asesina a Andrea sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Andrea sonrió 'inocentemente'.

Un brisa helada soplo, Andrea comenzó a temblar.

"¡ah, tengo frió!" se quejo "¡esta helando!"

"Vaya que eres lenta" se burlo Melody

Andrea la ignoro y se siguió quejando. Melody cerró los ojos intentando no perder la paciencia. Luego se quito la chamarra y se la lanzo a su amiga a la cara.

"pontela y deja de quejarte" ordeno Melody

"¡Gracias Truch!" dijo Andrea alegremente mientras se la ponía.

"no me digas así" se quejo Melody

"oops, sorry" se disculpo Andrea "corrijo –Gracias Ma…"

"Tampoco me digas así" interrumpió Melody

"Pero si iba a decir tu nombre" se defendió Andrea confundida

"no me llames por mi nombre" dijo Melody seriamente "sabes que lo detesto"

"¡¿entonces como demonios quieres que te diga?!" preguntó Andrea desesperada

"Melody" contesto ella simplemente

"¿Melody?" repitió Andrea incrédula

"si"

Usopp y Luffy se miraron confundidos.

"¿Qué no ese era tu nombre?" pregunto Usopp

"¿Cuál, Melody?" dijo Andrea "¿Trout nunca les dijiste tu verdadero nombre?"

"¡¿Qué te acabo de decir?!" dijo Melody molesta "¡no me llames así!"

"Oh, cierto" dijo Andrea "perdón Truch"

Melody gruño molesta. "no sabes cuanto te detesto" agrego en voz baja

"¡oh pero si yo te quiero mucho Truch!" dijo Andrea

"si pero me quieres 3 metros bajo tierra" dijo Melody amargamente

"talvez" dijo Andrea misteriosamente

Melody le dio otra mirada de odio, Andrea se la devolvió. Luffy y Usopp solo observaban.

"si Melody no es tu nombre real… ¿entonces cual es?" pregunto Luffy

"¡Yo te digo es Ma…" comenzó a decir Andrea, pero Melody le tapo la boca.

"No te lo diré" dio Melody sonriendo "y tu tampoco ¿entendido?" agrego viendo a su amiga.

Andrea asintió, luego Melody quito su mano de su boca.

"no se que tiene de malo tu nombre Truch" dijo Andrea "yo creo que es bonito"

"es demasiado común" dijo ella

Otra brisa helada soplo, esta vez Melody tembló pero no dijo nada.

"¿tienes frió Truchita?" pregunto Andrea

"¿y tu que crees?" dijo ella

"que si" dijo Andrea

"era una pregunta retórica" dijo Melody desesperada "es obvio que tengo frió ¡Tu tienes mi chamarra!"

"tu me la diste" de defendió Andrea

"¡Para que te callaras!" dijo Melody subiendo el tono de voz

"¡pues ese es tu problema!" dijo Andrea también subiendo el tono de voz.

"¡hey dejen de pelear!" intervino Usopp

"¡me recuerdan a Sanji y a Zoro!" se rió Luffy

Ambas guardaron silencio.

"la Trucha empezó" dijo Andrea

"¡¿PODRIAS CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!" grito Melody desesperada y molesta.

"¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE SER TAN HOSTIL?!" grito Andrea

"¡BASTA!" dijo Usopp "regresemos al barco"

"bien" dijo Melody

"pero antes nos subimos al tobogán" dijo Luffy

"¡es verdad!" recordó Usopp "¡tienes que cumplir tu promesa!"

"demonios" murmuro Melody

"¡yo también voy!" dijo Andrea entusiasmada

------

Los 4 caminaban de regreso al barco después de haber bajado del tobogán.

"oh vamos Trout" dijo Andrea "¡tienes que admitir que fue divertido!"

Melody murmuro algo, aun estaban pálida.

Luffy y Usopp seguían riendo. Melody les dio una mirada fría.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Usopp vio algo que le llamo la atención.

El se detuvo frente a una tienda observando algunas cosas.

Las chicas se quedaron paradas a unos cuantos pasos de Usopp, Melody intentaba explicarle a su amiga como había llegado a ese mundo.

Nadie noto que Luffy ya no estaba.

Usopp salio de la tienda con lo que había comprado.

"¿Dónde esta Luffy?" pregunto Melody buscando alrededor.

"¿lo perdiste?" dijo Usopp preocupado

"¡oye no soy su niñera!" se defendió ella "¡no tengo porque estarlo vigilando!"

"calma Truch" dijo Andrea "creo haber visto que se fue por ahí" agrego mientras señalaba un camino.

Melody y Usopp suspiraron.

"busquémoslo" dijo Usopp

Caminaron por donde se supone que se había ido Luffy, hasta que el camino se divido en dos rutas diferentes.

"tu ve a la izquierda" dijo Melody "nosotras iremos por el otro camino"

Usopp asintió y se fue por el camino a su izquierda, las 2 chicas se fueron hacia la derecha.

Era un callejón oscuro, sucio y sin salida.

"no hay salida" dijo Andrea

"brillante deducción Einstein" dijo Melody sarcásticamente

"hostil" murmuro Andrea

Dieron media vuelta y caminaron de regreso, pero se encontraron con 4 hombres.

Andrea se hizo para atrás nerviosa. Melody entrecerró los ojos y con discreción se llevo la mano a la espalda y tomo el mango de su katana.

Los 4 hombres se acercaron a ellas y les cerraron el paso. Uno que se destacaba por feo dio un paso al frente.

"¿Qué hacen 2 bellezas como ustedes en un callejón oscuro?" pregunto acercándose a ellas.

Melody dio un paso atrás para acercarse a Andrea.

"quédate atrás de mi" ordeno ella en voz baja

Andrea asintió asustada.

El hombre las miro de pies a cabeza, desnudándolas con la mirada (EW ) y sonrió pervertidamente.

"¿Qué les parece si nos acompañan a nuestro barco?" ofreció otro hombre en un tono raro.

"¿Qué les parece si se hacen a un lado antes de que salgan lastimados?" amenazó Melody seriamente

"Uy la gatita tiene garras" dijo otro hombre

Melody los miro y saco su katana. Ellos sonrieron interesados.

"¿Así que quieres pelea hermosa?" dijo el primer hombre

"por ultima vez háganse a un lado" amenazo nuevamente ella

Los hombres se rieron incrédulamente "justo como me gustan, agresivas" dijo otro hombre

Melody hizo una cara de asco.

"yo quiero a la pelirroja de atrás" dijo otro hombre refiriéndose a Andrea, la vio y luego se lamió los labios.

"EW" dijo Andrea asqueada.

Con cada palabra los hombres las acorralaban más y más hasta que toparon con pared.

Dos de los hombres intentaron agarrar a Melody, peor ella reacciono y los ataco con su katana.

Ambos retrocedieron heridos.

"¡AAAHHH!" gritó Andrea asustada

Melody volteo a ver. Uno de los hombres la había agarrado de las muñecas y la tenia contra la pared mientras ella forcejeaba.

Melody corrió hacía ella y corto al sujeto. Un chorro de sangre salio de la herida en su espalda. El tipo cayó muerto.

Andrea miro aterrorizada como cu amiga acababa de matar a un hombre frente a sus ojos.

Los 3 hombres restantes se lanzaron contra Melody, ella corto a uno de ellos en el cuello, a otro en el estomago y al ultimo a través de todo el torso.

La sangre salpico las paredes y un poco a Melody, segundos después los 3 cayeron al suelo desangrándose.

Andrea estaba pálida, una masacre acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos y Melody, una dulce niña y amiga que conocía desde hace años era la responsable.

Melody cerró los ojos y guardo su ensangrentada katana. Luego volteo a ver a su amiga.

Andrea se estremeció, Melody no parecía arrepentida, asustada o algo por el estilo, tenía una expresión seria.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Melody preocupada

"s-si" consiguió decir Andrea

"salgamos de aquí" dijo ella

Caminaron hacia ola salida, Andrea iba unos pasos atrás de Melody, aun en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar. Salieron del callejón y no había nadie, Melody miro alrededor.

"vente vamos al barco" dijo ella

Andrea asintió y la siguió. Ninguna de las dos dijo algo por un buen rato.

"¿Por qué no has dicho algo?" preguntó Melody repentinamente

Andrea se estremeció "e-es que a-aun estoy un poco asustada"

Melody cerró los ojos seriamente, hubo otro silencio.

"me tienes miedo" dijo ella seriamente "¿no es verdad?"

Andrea se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"Y-Yo" intentó responder algo, pero no pudo.

Eso era verdad. Por alguna razón Andrea sentía miedo de su amiga. Después de todo acababa de verla asesinar a 4 hombres y no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno.

Andrea no pensó que alguna vez vería algo tan horrible en su vida. Fue aterrador ver como Melody les quitaba la vida, puede que hayan tratado de lastimarlas, pero aun así acababa de ver a su amiga convertida en una asesina.

Y al ver eso no podía evitar pensar en todas sus amenazas de broma y no podía evitar preguntarse -¿y si no eran broma?-

Andrea se asusto con ese pensamiento. Melody entrecerró los ojos herida, ese silencio fue una clara respuesta a su pregunta.

------

Minutos de silencio después llegaron al Going Merry. Usopp las vio desde el barco y las saludo a lo lejos. Ninguna le devolvió el saludo. Ambas subieron al barco en silencio.

"¡Melody-san que bueno que has regresado!" la recibió Sanji en su estado amoroso.

Ella no dijo nada solo se fue hacia el baño y cerro la puerta detrás. Minutos después se escucho la regadera.

Todos vieron a Andrea, quien tenía la cabeza baja.

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" pregunto Nami a nadie en especial

"unos hombres intentaron llevarnos" dijo Andrea en voz baja "ella me defendió y los…los m-ma…m-ma…" no pudo terminar su frase, ella se llevo la mano a la boca.

Todos comprendieron lo que paso. Nami se acerco a Andrea y le dio un abrazo, ella recibió el abrazo temblando.

Andrea comenzó a contarles todo lo que paso, a la mitad de la historia Melody salio del baño y entro a su cuarto.

Melody escucho el resto de la historia desde su cuarto, viendo indiferente a la pared. Estaba herida y molesta por el hecho de que Andrea le tuviera miedo por haberla salvado.

------

Horas después Sanji anuncio la comida, Andrea ya se había calmado y había pasado todo ese tiempo conociendo al resto de la tripulación, y empezó a sentir cierto en interés en cierto espadachín.

Melody no había salido de su habitación desde entonces, tampoco había hablado con alguien. Y tampoco se levantó cuando escucho a Sanji.

Todos entraron a la cocina, Sanji espero a Melody pero ella no salio. Se acerco a su puerta y toco.

"Melody-san ¿me escuchaste? La comida ya esta servida" dijo el

"si te escuche, pero no voy a salir" se escucho la voz de Melody al otro lado de la puerta

Sanji frunció el ceño. "¿puedo pasar?"

"como quieras" dijo ella

El abrió la puerta y entro, la encontró sentada en su cama leyendo un libro llamado **Memorias de Idhún 'La Resistencia'**

"¿si dime en que te puedo ayudar?" dijo ella fríamente sin levantar la vista del libro.

"vamos Melody tienes que comer algo" insistió Sanji

"no creo que sea buena idea estar en el mismo cuarto que ella" dijo Melody "después de todo podría matarla" agrego molesta

Sanji se sentó junto a ella, Melody bajo el libro.

"tienes que entenderla" dijo el "esa fue una experiencia algo fuerte para ella"

"entiendo que ver eso fue mucho para Andrea" dijo Melody "pero yo los he visto a ustedes matar algunos de sus enemigos y no por eso les tengo miedo a ustedes ¿o si?"

"en eso tienes razón" dijo Sanji "pero no todos reaccionan igual"

"lo se" dijo Melody con un suspiro

Ella se levanto "vamos a comer" dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Sanji se levanto y ambos se fueron a la cocina.

-----

La comida fue tranquila, todos hablaban, pero Melody no le dirigió la palabra a Andrea, ni ella a Melody. Nami las veía a ambas preocupada, la indiferencia entre ambas la inquietaba.

"no puedo creer que no se hablen" murmuro ella a Usopp

"¿Qué tiene de difícil creerlo?" dijo Melody en voz alta "la gente no suele hablarle a alguien a quien teme"

Andrea la miro fríamente, comenzaba a molestarle la poca comprensión de su amiga. Melody la miro y le devolvió la mirada.

"¡pues discúlpame por no hablarle a una asesina despiadada!" dijo Andrea enojada

"¡uy que miedo!" dijo Melody "¿segura que es prudente hablarle así a alguien como yo?"

Andrea se levanto y azoto las manos en la mesa "¡¿cuando dices a alguien como yo te refieres a una asesina o a una amiga poco comprensiva?!"

"¡AH!" dijo Melody ofendida y sin poder creerlo "¡¿ahora yo soy la poco comprensiva?!" grito ella "¡Andrea salve tu vida!"

"¡si pero no tenias que matarlos ¿sabes?!" dijo ella.

Melody apretó los puños irritada.

"¡ERAN ELLOS O NOSOTRAS!" gritó furiosa "¡¿TODAVIA NO LO COMPRENDES O SI?!"

Andrea se quedo callada. Melody la miro realmente irritada.

"¡¿SABES QUE?!" grito ella "¡¡¡LA PROXIMA VEZ DEJARE QUE TE LLEVEN, A VER SI ASI COMPRENDES POR QUE HICE LO QUE HICE!!!"

Andrea bajo la cabeza. "Martush yo…"

Melody salio de la cocina azotando la puerta atrás de ella. Andrea se quedo quieta un momento, luego fue tras ella.

----

"¡Trucha espera!" llamo Andrea mientras salía de la cocina.

Melody se detuvo, peor no la miro. Andrea se acerco a ella.

"tienes razón, se que…" Andrea suspiro "se que debería estar agradecida de que me salvaras y realmente lo estoy"

La expresión de Melody se ablando.

"solo quiero que comprendas porque reaccione así" continuo Andrea "fue algo muy fuerte para mi y…"

En ese momento Melody se dio la vuelta y la abrazo con fuerza. Andrea se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"lo siento" se disculpo Andrea

"yo igual" dijo Melody

Ambas se separaron y se sentaron a hablar otras cosas.

"¿y que te parecen mis nuevo amigos?" preguntó Melody

"pues son gente interesante" dijo Andrea "sabes Zoro se me hace guapo"

El tic en el ojo de Melody apareció otra vez al escuchar ese comentario.

"de acuerdo fingiré que no escuche eso" dijo Melody

Justo cuando Andrea pronuncio esa frase Zoro había salido de la cocina y pudo escuchar eso. Se quedo pasmado un segundo y luego siguió caminando. El resto salio de la cocina.

Zoro se recargo en el mástil y se puso a pensar en lo que escucho, mientras las veía ambas seguir hablando, riendo y cosas así.

"_¿me pregunto si seguirán hablando de mi?_" pensó Zoro

Luego fijo su mirada en Andrea. "_ella también es bonita_" pensó con una sonrisa.

Andrea se rió "sabes creo que…"

Melody la miro "¿crees que…?" repitió ella esperando que continuara

Repentinamente Andrea bostezó. "que raro" dijo ella

"¿Qué?" pregunto Melody

"tengo una extraña sensación" dijo Andrea "como si… como si fuera a despertar o algo así"

Melody se sorprendió, ella conocía la sensación.

"no se por que pero tengo un extraño presentimiento" dijo Andrea

Pasaron las horas y la noche comenzaba a caer. Melody estaba hablando con Sanji y Nami, Andrea con Zoro y Luffy y Usopp estaban jugando.

"Mírenlos" dijo Nami refiriéndose a Andrea y Zoro "¿creen que algo pase entre ellos?"

"¿Zoro y Andrea?" dijo Sanji incrédulo "no creo"

"¿Por qué no? están hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Melody sin darle importancia

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron Sanji y Nami

"Más de lo que creen" contesto Melody con una media sonrisa

Nami arqueo las cejas incrédula mientras los observaba.

"tengo frío" dijo Melody mientras se levantaba "voy por mi sudadera"

Ella se entró a su habitación. Nami se quedo pensando un segundo.

"¿tu crees que eso sea verdad?" le pregunto a Sanji

"no lo se" dijo Sanji "pero la verdad espero que sea menti…"

Repentinamente Sanji estaba boquiabierto, Nami volteo a ver lo que Sanji miraba y descubrió que Andrea y Zoro se estaban besando.

Todos estaban en shock, en ese momento Melody salio de su cuarto, los vio y se llevo las manos a los ojos.

"¡¡¡¡¡AHH MIS OJOS!!!!" grito Melody mientras corría en círculos "¡¡¡¡¡AHHH MIS OJOS QUEMAN!!!!!"

Andrea y Zoro se espantaron ante el repentino grito y se separaron. Andrea se percato de lo que pasaba y se molesto mucho, Melody (quien seguía corriendo en círculos con los ojos tapados y gritando) les acababa de arruinar el momento.

Usopp y Luffy se empezaron a reír, Nami se tapo la boca intentando ocultar su sonrisa y Sanji lloraba en una esquina pensando -¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-.

Andrea se acerco furiosa a Melody quien al verla paro de correr y gritar y solo sonrió malévolamente.

"¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" dijo Andrea amenazadoramente

"¿salvarme de quedar ciega?" contesto Melody complacida

Andrea intento golpearla en la cabeza, pero su mano atravesó a Melody como si ella no estuviera ahí.

"¿pero que..?" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Luego Melody vio a Andrea y ahogo un grito.

"¡A-Andrea te estas transparentando!" dijo Melody sorprendida

"¿Qué?" dijo Andrea extrañada mientras se veía las manos, podía ver el piso a través de ellas.

Ella volteo a ver a los demás quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos, en el caso de Usopp pálido. Luego Andrea bostezo y se volvió aun más transparente.

"Andrea creo que estas…" dijo Melody

"….despertando" termino Andrea

"¿entonces eso significa que…" dijo Melody sin poder creerlo "…que vas a regresar a nuestro mundo?"

"eso creo" dijo Andrea "bueno Trout fue bueno verte de nuevo"

Melody se extraño al ir eso, normalmente se veían muy seguido, pero eso le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado con ella en el otro mundo?

Andrea miro a los demás "Adiós fue divertido conocerlos" se despidió ella, luego le guiño el ojo a Zoro, acompañada de una sonrisa seductora. El se sonrojo levemente.

"¡Bye Truch!" se despido ella y con un último bostezo desapareció por completo.

"¡No me digas así!" grito Melody

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Nami confundida

"no estoy segura, pero creo que de alguna forma regreso a nuestro mundo" explico Melody

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Usopp

"solo lo se" respondió ella "pero no se preocupen se que ella esta bien"

Luego instintivamente todos miraron a Zoro quien se puso un poco nervioso.

"muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato entre ustedes dos?" pregunto Nami

"no lo se" dijo Zoro inseguro mientras que se volvía a sonrojar.

Repentinamente se escucho el ruido que hace una cámara al tomar una foto. Todos miraron a Melody.

"¡Roronoa Zoro se sonroja!" dijo Melody triunfante mientras se reía y agitaba su cámara "¡esto es como para una primera plana!"

Zoro gruño.

"aunque voy a quedar traumada de por vida" comento Melody un poco asqueada "quien diría que alguna vez vería algo así de extraño" agrego con un escalofrió

"estoy de acuerdo" dijo Usopp

"eso fue raro" dijo Luffy confundido

"y muy fue repentino" dijo Nami

"demasiado" dijo Melody

"no entiendo ¿Por qué el y no yo?" pregunto Sanji en voz baja

"¡¿PODRIAN OLVIDARLO?!" grito Zoro desesperado y avergonzado

"espero poder hacerlo" dijo Melody "tendré pesadillas con eso"

Ella se dio vuelta y entro a su cuarto. Cinco segundos después se escucho y fuerte y claro "¡¡¡¡AAAAHHH MIS PENSAMIENTOS!!!!"

"¡YA OLVIDALO MUJER!" gritó Zoro

* * *

¡¡¡AAHHH!!! esa ultima parte me da escalofríos, en serio. La idea de este capitulo por alguna extraña razón me llego en un sueño, incluyendo la parte del beso... ewwww

Andrea y Zoro eso es bastante perturbador, pero tenia que ponerlo, jeje.

Ah y tengo que explicar los extraños apodos de Andrea, bien el primero fue Trucha que es un derivado de el otro apodo que fue Martucha, luego Trout es trucha en ingles y Truch es trucha acortado.

Bueno déjenme reviews que de eso vivo XD


	11. Día de San Valentín

¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS!

¡Disfruten de este capitulo improvisado!

* * *

"¿así que…." Dijo Melody nada interesada "….hoy es el susodicho día de San Valentín?"

"si" dijo Nami "¿no estas emocionada?"

"nop" contesto ella sin quitar los ojos de su libro

Nami le dio una mirada extrañada, ella pensó que Melody se iba a alegrar mucho, pero en realidad no parecía interesarle.

"bueno, iré a comprar unas cosas" comento Nami "¿quieres venir?"

"nop" dijo Melody

Nami se levanto, la miro una ultima vez y se fue. Momentos después llego Luffy.

"¿A dónde va Nami?" pregunto Luffy

"a comprar unas cosas" dijo Melody aun leyendo su libro

"¿Para que?" preguntó el

"supongo que regalos de San Valentín" dijo ella

"¡¿hoy es día de San Valentín?!" dijo Luffy emocionado "¡genial!"

"uy si, hurra" dijo Melody con sarcasmo

"¿no estas feliz?" dijo Luffy

"nop" dijo ella

"¿por?" pregunto el

Melody suspiro desesperada. "¿Luffy por que no vas con Nami? Talvez logras que te compré algo" sugirió ella

"¡buena idea!" dijo Luffy emocionado mientras se levantaba y se iba.

Al poco tiempo de que Luffy se fue llego Usopp.

"hola Melody" salido el "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Nami fue a comprar cosas, Luffy fue a alcanzarla para ver si conseguía que le comprara algo" explico ella sin quitar los ojos de su libro "en cuanto a los otros 2 no los he visto"

"oh, supongo que lo que Nami fue a comprar fueron regalos de San Valentín ¿no?" preguntó Usopp

"supongo" dijo ella

"un minuto ¿sabes que es San Valentín y no estas emocionada?" pregunto Usopp sorprendido

"¿te parezco que estoy emocionada?" pregunto Melody

"no" contesto el

"exactamente" dijo ella con una sonrisa "y hazme el favor de no preguntar por que"

"esta bien" dijo Usopp "iré con Luffy y Nami, a propósito Sanji tampoco esta aquí"

"ok gracias por la información" dijo ella "que te diviertas"

Usopp se levanto y se fue. Melody suspiro "finalmente un poco de paz" se murmuro a si misma.

-------

Mientras que Luffy, Usopp y Nami estaban de compras (lo cual suena raro), Zoro dormía en la cubierta y nadie sabía donde estaba Sanji. Eso fue hasta que ellos tres se lo encontraron comprando flores.

Mientras tanto Melody estaba sola en un rincón del barco, escuchando música y leyendo.

"_¿Por qué a todo mundo le importa tanto este día?_" se pregunto a si misma "_no es como si necesitáramos un día en especial para demostrarle a la gente cuanto la queremos_"

Melody suspiro, odiaba este día, al principio era divertido claro, intercambiar regalos, estar con los amigos, pero luego cuando pasaban al tema principal del día de San Valentín era cuando la cosa se ponía difícil.

Ver a todas las parejas intercambiándose regalos y diciéndose cuanto se querían siempre resultaba deprimente para los que estaban solos, tal y como Melody.

Así que prefería mostrarse indiferente ante el tema.

-------

Pasaron las horas, Melody ya había acabado de leer su libro y estaba más que aburrida. Camino alrededor del barco buscando algo que hacer hasta que vio algo que a pesar de ser extremadamente común le resulto interesante.

Zoro estaba dormido, puede que no parezca raro, pero para alguien, como Melody, que estaba aburrido y que amaba molestar a la gente, eso podía ser muy interesante.

Melody sonrió malévolamente, luego corrió su habitación y regreso con un plumón permanente negro. Luego se sentó junto a Zoro y comenzó a pintarle la cara.

Minutos después Melody termino 'su obra de arte' guardo el plumón en su bolsillo y salio corriendo.

-----

Minutos después regresaron Luffy, Nami, Sanji y Usopp.

"¡Oi, Melody, Zoro!" llamó Usopp

Melody salio corriendo de una esquina con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¡H-hola!" dijo ella aguantándose la risa

"¡Melody-saaaan!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso "¡feliz día de San Valentín!" le dijo mientras le entregaba una rosa.

"Gracias Sanji-kun" dijo ella con una sonrisa

En eso se escucho un bostezó proveniente de Zoro. Melody se tapo la boca aguantándose la risa lo más que pudo.

"¿de que te ríes?" preguntó Nami

"¡d-de nada!" dijo ella

En ese momento Zoro se acerco a ellos. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Melody lo miro y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Zoro arqueo una ceja confundido. "¿Qué?" preguntó el

Melody ya no pudo más y comenzó a reírse, seguido por Luffy, Sanji, Nami y Usopp

"¡¿de que se ríen?!" pregunto Zoro

"¡¡¡t-tu cara!!!" dijo Usopp entre risas

Zoro corrió al baño a verse al espejo. Para empezar tenia escrito en la frente y con mayúsculas –MONO VERDE-, luego Melody le había pintado alrededor de los ojos unos círculos todos chuecos que asimilaban ser lentes, en la mejilla derecha tenia –MELODY ESTUVO AQUÍ-. También le había pintado bigotes, espirales y estrellas por todos lados y en la mejilla izquierda decía –MARIMO-.

"¡MELODY!" gritó Zoro furioso mientras corría tras ella

Melody se levanto de un salto y huyo por su vida del molesto mono verde que la seguía.

"¡JAJAJA FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN ZORO!" dijo ella alegremente mientras corría.

Melody corrió a su habitación y se encerró. Zoro comenzó a golpear la puerta.

"¡MELODY DEJAME ENTRAR!" grito el

"¡no puedes pasar me estoy eeehhh cambiando de ropa!" dijo ella al otro lado de la puerta.

Melody escucho los pasos de Zoro alejándose.

"¡no puedes esconderte por siempre!" dijo el

"¿quieres apostar?" dijo ella mientras reía.

-----

Pasaron las horas y Melody sentí más hambre. Resistió un buen tiempo hasta que el delicioso aroma de la comida de Sanji entro en su habitación, fue entonces cuando ya no pudo más.

Con mucho cuidado ella salio de su habitación, y camino de puntitas hacia la cocina.

Escucho un ruido detrás de ella, rápidamente volteo pero no había nada.

"que raro…" murmuro Melody mientras se daba la vuelta, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con la cara de Zoro.

"BOO" dijo el

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" gritó Melody asustada

Zoro sonrió malévolamente, ella retrocedió nerviosa.

Desde la cocina se escucho el grito de Melody, luego se escucho una pelea, y luego silencio.

"¿que demonios pasa allá afuera?" dijo Nami mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Todos salieron de la cocina y vieron a Melody atada al mástil y a Zoro parado junto a ella sonriendo satisfecho.

"¡ZORO DESATAME!" Gritó ella irritada

"feliz día de san Valentín Melody" dijo Zoro burlonamente

"¡OI MARIMO SUELTA A MELODY-SAN EN ESTE MOMENTO!" grito Sanji furioso mientras se acercaba a ellos. "¡no te preocupes Melody-san en seguida te libero!"

"¡ni lo pienses!" dijo Zoro parándose frente a el "¡ella se lo busco!"

"¡cuando me libere me vengaré Zoro!" dijo Melody mientras forcejeaba "¡si el karma no se encarga de ti yo misma lo haré!" advirtió ella "¡MONO VERDE!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!" dijo Zoro enojado

"mono verde" repitió ella "aunque llamarte así es un insulto para los monos"

"¡EL UNICO ANIMAL AQUÍ ERES TU!" grito Zoro realmente molesto

"¡NUNCA LE HABLES ASI A UNA DAMA!" dijo Sanji igual de molesto mientras le daba una patada a Zoro, este salio disparado y choco contra el borde.

Sanji se dio prisa y desato a Melody.

"¡Merci Sanji-kun!" dijo Melody alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo a Sanji.

El casi se desmaya de la felicidad, pero entones llego Zoro corriendo hacia ellos listo para atacar.

Melody se agacho a tiempo, pero al parecer Sanji no. Así que Zoro tácelo a Sanji y ahora ambos estaban peleándose a golpes en el piso.

"¡Vamos Sanji!" animaron Nami y Melody

"¡Tu puedes Zoro!" animaron Usopp y Luffy

La pelea duro un buen rato hasta que Melody se aburrió, tomo la cuerda con la que Zoro la había atado la hondeo en el aire como si fuera a arrear ganado y la lanzo hacia ellos.

Termino atrapándolos a ambos.

"¡suéltame!" dijo Zoro mientras forcejeaba

"¡miren nada más atrape un mono!" dijo Melody "¡Nami te lo regalo!"

"¡yo no lo quiero!" dijo Nami

Luffy y Usopp se empezaron a reír. Melody soltó la cuerda y los dejo ir.

-------

Ya era de noche, Sanji salio de la cocina y anuncio que la cena estaba lista.

"¿Dónde esta Melody?" preguntó Sanji

"en su cuarto" dijo Usopp mientras entraba a la cocina, seguido por Luffy, Nami y Zoro.

Sanji se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y toco. "¿Melody-san puedo pasar?"

No hubo respuesta. Sanji abrió lentamente la puerta y vi a Melody sentada en su cama con los audífonos puestos y dibujando. El se quedo parado escuchándola cantar.

"_Nobody knows who I really am_" cantaba Melody suavemente "_I never felt this empty before and if I... _¿huh?" se detuvo al ver a Sanji.

"lo siento, no quise interrumpir" se disculpo Sanji mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"nah, no te preocupes" dijo ella con una sonrisa "no era nada importa…"

En ese momento Sanji se tropezó con la mochila de Melody y calló sobre ella.

Usopp salio de la cocina en busca de Sanji y Melody encontró la puerta de la habitación de las chicas abierta así que se asomo y vio que Sanji estaba sobre Melody, sus caras a unos 2 centímetros de distancia y ambos se habían sonrojado.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Usopp confundido

Ambos voltearon a verlo y Melody se sonrojo aun más.

"¡Nada!" grito ella mientras que empujaba a Sanji a un lado, luego salio corriendo de la habitación.

Sanji se quedo en el suelo aun en shock por lo que había pasado. Lo que Usopp no vio fue que segundos antes de que llegara, cuando Sanji tropezó con la mochila y cayó sobre Melody se produjo un beso de 5 segundos.

Melody entró a la cocina y aun estaba roja.

"¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Luffy "estas muy roja"

"s-si estoy bien" dijo ella rápidamente mientras se sentaba

En eso entraron Sanji y Usopp. Usopp se sentó junto a Zoro, Sanji comenzó a servir la comida. Cuando termino notó que solo quedaba un lugar vació y era junto a Melody.

El se sentó. Ambos voltearon a verse, sus ojos se encontraron, y volvieron a ponerse rojos. Melody le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra 'sonrojarse' ya que estaba tan roja que parecía manzana.

Rápidamente Melody termino de comer. Se levanto y salio de la habitación.

* * *

¿Y bien que tal estuvo?  
¡ojalá que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!

Atte. Straw Hat Melody


	12. Zoro vs Melody

Pensé que el ultimo capitulo era una porquería pero resulta que les gusto, vaya ¿quien lo diría? jajaja

Bueno he aquí otro capitulo improvisado, ojalá que este también les guste

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde el incidente del beso.  
Melody y Sanji no han podido hablar bien y directamente desde entonces, cada vez que se veía se sonrojaban, cuando uno de los dos intentaba hablar tartamudeaba.

Había veces en las que se evadían mutuamente, evitaban mirarse y hablar pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaban Melody reía tímidamente y Sanji sonreía, peor luego instantáneamente volteaban hacia otro lado.

Y cuando no se comportaban como idiotas, estaban callados y pensando. Ambos tenían las mimas preguntas y ninguno sabía la respuesta.

Melody quería hablar sobre el incidente y aclarar las cosas, pero es demasiado tímida como para hacerlo. Sanji no esta seguro de que hacer o decir, temía a la reacción de Melody y a muchas otras cosas.

Pero este extraño comportamiento no paso desapercibido, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro y sobretodo Nami lo habían notado y sabían que algo extraño pasaba. Pero cada vez que cualquiera le preguntara algo al respecto a alguno de ellos dos, ninguno respondía.

En el caso de Sanji el cambiaba de tema, y Melody se ruborizaba, reía tímidamente y luego decía –no se a que te refieres- y nada más.

Pero bueno basta de explicaciones.

-----

"_¡puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo!_" se animo en sus pensamientos Melody mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Llego a la puerta, se dispuso a tocar, pero antes de que su mano tocara la puerta dio media vuelta y regreso.

"_esta bien no puedo hacerlo_" admitió Melody mientras se alejaba de la cocina "necesito ayuda"

En ese momento vio a Nami sentada y leyendo como siempre. Melody respiro hondo, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le iba a ser fácil.

"ummm ¿Nami?"

"¿si?"

"creo que…" respiro hondo "creo que d-deberíamos t-tener una ch-charla d-de ch-chicas"

"¡¿una charla de chicas?!" pregunto Nami emocionada

Melody asintió lentamente. Nami se levanto de un brinco tomo a Melody y la jalo hacia su habitación, luego cerró la puerta.

"muy bien ¿de que quieres hablar?" pregunto Nami impaciente y emocionada

"eh, y-yo" tartamudeo Melody nerviosa "supongo que has notado mi extraño comportamiento últimamente ¿verdad?"

"hasta un ciego pudo haberlo notado" comento Nami

"bueno, eso se debe a q-que" Melody suspiro y comenzó a explicarle a Nami todo lo que había pasado.

"a ver déjame ver si entendí" dijo Nami incrédula "¿estas enamorada de Sanji?"

Melody se sonrojo inmediatamente. "y-yo ummm e-esq-que"

"¡No puedo creerlo realmente estas enamorada de el!" dijo Nami

"¡¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte?!" dijo Melody avergonzada

"jamás creí que eso pasaría" admitió Nami

"ni yo" dijo Melody en voz baja "¿Qué hago Nami?"

Nami se quedo pensando un segundo, luego por fin hablo.

"pues si el se entera de que te gusta estaría más que feliz" dijo Nami "y lo más probable es que algo pase entre ustedes dos"

"eso es lo que me inquieta" dijo Melody "se que si le digo lo que siento por el probablemente sería el hombre más feliz del planeta pero…"

Melody se llevo las manos a la cara. "¿sería diferente si se tratara de alguien más?"

Nami abrazó a Melody.

"Sanji es un mujeriego y ambas lo sabemos" dijo Melody

"es verdad" admitid Nami

"y mi pregunta es, si en este momento, por ejemplo, se enterara de que te gusta a ti Nami…" explico ella

"cosa que es falsa" interrumpió Nami

"¿acaso seria diferente?" pregunto Melody "quiero saber si me quiere a mi como yo lo quiero o si solo me quiere como al resto de las mujeres bonitas…"

"pues eso es algo que tendrías que preguntarle a el" dijo Nami

"¿Para que?" pregunto Melody "se la respuesta…"

Melody se para, se lleva un mechón de pelo a la cara junta las manos e imita el estado amoroso de Sanji.

"¡Melody-saaan por supuesto que te quiero a ti y solo a y ti!" dijo ella imitando la voz de Sanji "¡siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré!"

Melody se acomodo el cabello y se sentó de nuevo, luego soltó un suspiro. Nami la miro mientras pensaba.

"eso es lo que esperas que diga y lo más probable es que eso pase pero…" dijo Nami "hay una posibilidad de que te equivoques y que talvez y solo talvez resulte que Sanji no es un mujeriego después de todo"

Dicho esto Nami se levanto y salio de la habitación dejando a Melody pensando.

-------

Confusión, desesperación, impotencia, estrés, miedo, tristeza, dudas, enojo ¿amor?  
Todas esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Melody en ese momento, todo eso sentía.

Estaba confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, desesperada al no saber que hacer, se sentía impotente al no tener forma de acabar las cosas, estrés por todo lo que sentía, miedo de lo que podría pasar y de salir herida, tristeza de la posible respuesta de Sanji, dudas de todo, enojo de la combinación de todas estas cosas.

¿Pero amor? Eso era algo que no tenía muy claro.

Todas estas cosas la tenían más que agobiada, ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que desahogarse. Tenía que saber la verdad.

Melody se levanto y salio del cuarto.

---------

**  
Desde el punto de Vista de Nami:**

Escuche la puerta abrirse, voltee a ver y vi a Melody salir del cuarto, parecía molesta, casi hasta podía escucharla maldecir por lo bajo.

La vi bajar las escaleras, pisando fuertemente con los puños apretados y con una expresión seria.

Zoro iba de camino a la parte trasera del barco y se cruzo con Melody. Ella se movió a un lado y el accidentalmente se movió en la misma dirección. Esto se repitió varias veces.

"muévete chimpancé" la escuche decir

Vi a Zoro, el arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

"¿me hablas a mi?" le preguntó el

"¿acaso ves a algún otro primate por aquí?" le contesto ella

"_oh por dios ¿realmente le dijo eso?" _pensé sorprendida

"el único animal que veo esta frente a mi" contesto Zoro comenzando a molestarse

"entonces debes estarte viendo en un espejo" dijo ella

"_¡basta Melody!" _pensé preocupada

Zoro apretó los puños realmente irritado, mientras le daba una mirada llena de odio a Melody.

"¿Qué te pasa Zoro?" dijo ella en modo burlón "¿quieres pelear?"

"¡Melody ya basta!" intervine

Zoro me hizo una seña para que me callara y vio a Melody de una forma extraña.

"_¿acaso el comprende algo que yo no?"  
_

"si pelea es lo que quieres, entonces eso tendrás" dijo Zoro en un tono serio

"_¿van a pelear?"  
_

"_¡¿en que estas pensando Melody?!"  
_

Voltee a ver a Luffy y a Usopp, ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo. En ese momento escuche el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada. Voltea a verlos, ambos ya estaban en guardia.

"¡Melody no lo hagas!" grite preocupada, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

Ninguno me hizo caso, voltee a ver a Luffy y Usopp en busca de apoyo.

"¡Luffy detenlos, no los dejes hacer esto!" le pedí desesperada

Luffy me volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza

"tienen problemas que resolver" me dijo seriamente

Me lleve la mano a la boca, esto no podía estar pasando. Usopp se veía preocupado al igual que yo, pero Luffy parecía firme al respecto.

"_¡Demonios!..¿Dónde esta Sanji cuando lo necesitas?"  
_

Se escucharon pasos, voltee justo a tiempo para ver cuando Melody lanzaba una estocada a Zoro, quien la detuvo sin problema alguno.

Melody seguía atacando una y otra vez, Zoro las detenía todas.

"¡BASTA ES SUFICIENTE, BASTA!" grité, no podía soportarlo.

En ese momento salio Sanji de la cocina. Vi como Melody lo miro de reojo, note como su expresión de desesperación y enojo se profundizo, como sus ataques se volvieron más rápidos y duros.

Zoro comenzó a poner más esfuerzo.

_¡KLANK!  
_

Zoro logro desarmar a Melody, ahora la tenia contra la pared.

"_bien, talvez ahora se calme un poco" _pensé esperanzada

"algún día me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo" dijo Zoro seriamente "¿Qué te hace pensar que iba a perder contra a ti?"

Melody no le respondió, solo le dio una mirada llena de odio. Zoro la miro seriamente.

"Esto no va a resolver nada ¿sabes?" le dijo el

"¡Cállate nadie te pidió tu opinión mono verde!" le dijo ella

Zoro se acerco a ella y coloco una de sus espadas sobre su cuello.

"retráctate" le dijo el

"Zoro tu no me conoces" dijo ella "si hay algo que yo no hago es retractarme"

Dicho esto ella le dio una patada en el estomago, Zoro la soltó ella corrió por su espada y la tomo y se puso en guardia de nuevo.

Zoro se llevo las manos al estomago, intentando recuperar el aire que Melody le había sacado con aquella patada.

"_oh no, Zoro se ve furioso" _pensé preocupada esta vez Melody había ido muy lejos.

Zoro tomo sus espadas y corrió hacia ella y la ataco, una y otra vez. Melody las paraba, pero por muy poco. En una de esas Zoro alcanzo a cortarle un mechón de cabello.

"_esto es demasiado ya no puedo soportarlo"_ pensé desesperada mientras seguían peleando _"tiene que haber una forma de detenerlos"  
_

Mire alrededor en busca de ideas, solamente encontrando las caras sorprendidas de mis amigos, hasta que vi a Sanji.

"_¡Eso es!" _pensé _"si el fue el que causo todo esto talvez el sea la razón para detenerlo"  
_

Ahora solo debía encontrar como hacerlo.

En ese momento Melody le lanzó una patada a Zoro, pero al parecer el ya lo tenia previsto, ya que antes de que su pie tuviera contacto con su cuerpo, el le agarro la pierna deteniendo el ataque.

Melody estaba parada en un pie mientras intentando mantener el equilibrio. Ambos se quedaron quietos un momento luego ella ataco con su espada, Zoro tuvo que soltarle la pierna para poder bloquear a tiempo el ataque.

Seguían peleando no había forma de que pararan, repentinamente la desesperación me invadió y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

"**¡BASTA MELODY, BASTA!" **tome aire **"¡SI NO TE DETIENES AHORA LE DIRE A ****ÉL**** LO QUE SUCEDE!"  
**

Melody abrió los ojos sorprendida, me miro y noto que hablaba en serio, luego vio a Sanji, suspiro y tiro su espada.

Luego vio como lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, Melody bajo la cabeza de modo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos.

"lo lamento Zoro…" la escuche murmurar antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Suspire aliviada ya todo había acabado. No se si Melody me perdone por lo que acabo de hacer, pero si espero que me comprenda.

------

Zoro se quedo parado un segundo luego guardo sus espadas y se sentó. Nami suspiro aliviada y se dejo caer lentamente, luego cerro los ojos y se quedo pensando.

Luffy y Usopp se relajaron un poco y se sentaron junto con Zoro. Sanji era el único que seguía parado, aun en shock.

El camino hacia Nami.

"Nami-san ¿a que te referías con eso?" pregunto el

"¿con que?" dijo Nami

"con –si no te detienes ahora le diré a EL lo que sucede-" dijo Sanji

"es algo entre ella y yo" respondió Nami "pero piensa en ello"

"¡Oi Sanji tengo hambre!" dijo Luffy

"Eh, si, si ya voy" dijo Sanji un tanto distraído mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina

* * *

Si ya se, ya se es corto, pero bueeeno ¿que se le va a hacer?

¡Dejen reviews!

Atte. Straw Hat Melody

¿Quien diría que alguna vez llegaría al capitulo 12?


	13. Cumpleaños, borracheras y reencuentros

28/02/08

¡Hola a todos!  
¿Adivinen que?  
¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

¡Weeeee Feliz cumpleaños a mi!  
¡Finalmente tengo 15 años!  
….aunque aun me siento pequeña  
¡Pero bueno disfruten del capitulo 13 y conozcan a Edgardo! Ah, y para los que no lo sepan '-hic-' es la onomatopeya del hipo (lo entenderán más tarde)

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que Melody y Sanji se besaron por accidente, desde que Melody tuvo un duelo con Zoro, desde que ella no habla con nadie.

Ella ha preferido estar sola últimamente, pensando las cosas. Su consumo de café había incrementado notablemente, hasta un punto en el que era difícil no verla tomándolo.

Ahora déjenme explicarles algo, cuando Melody se siente triste, sola o deprimida toma café, según el grado de depresión es el grado de café. Por ejemplo si realmente se siente abatida toma café expresso.

Así que hubo una tarde en la que, al parecer, se tomo 3 tazas de café expresso seguidas y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Desde entonces no la han dejado tomar café, o al menos eso creían.

Su depresión en ese momento era tan fuerte que su adicción al café regreso, y aunque ellos intentaran que no tomara café, aun así ella lo seguía haciendo.

Durante todos esos días Melody estuvo tan distraída con sus pensamientos que olvido algo ciertamente importante.

------

**Desde el punto de vista de Melody:**

_Estaba en un callejón oscuro, traía mi rifle en las manos apuntando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, escuche una respiración detrás de mi, voltee y vi la cara desfigurada de un zombie, este se acerco a mi e intento morderme, pero antes de que lo lograrla lo patee y le dispare en la cabeza. _

_Luego se escucho otro gruñido a mis espaldas voltee y otro zombie estaba punto de morderme, era muy tarde para defenderme, pero en eso se escucho un disparo y el zombie cayó al piso. _

_Levante la vista y vi nada más y nada menos que a mi buen amigo Edgardo con la pistola en alto._

"_Gracias Ed" le dije _

"_salgamos de aquí" me dijo mientras bajaba su arma._

_Yo asentí y camine junto a el. Luego se escucharon jadeos y gruñidos volteamos a ver hacia la puerta de un almacén y repentinamente esta se vino abajo y de ahí salieron miles de zombies, todos aproximándose a nosotros._

"_¡Maldición!" grite frustrada mientras le disparaba a los mas cercanos en la cabeza, cargué mi rifle y le dispare a otros cuantos, Edgardo hizo lo mismo y derribo a varios, pero eran demasiados para los dos, así que huimos. _

_Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero justo cuando creímos haber logrado escapar un par de perros zombies comenzaron a perseguirnos. _

"_¡Rayos!" Grite mientras corría, ellos eran mucho más rápidos y ágiles que un zombie humano. _

_Tropecé, Edgardo se detuvo y uno de los perros zombies salto, justo cuando iba a morderme, empezó a sonar una música de feliz cumpleaños. _

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me incorpore de un brinco.

"Phew, fue un sueño" dije aliviada con un suspiro "Dispararle a zombies es divertido" agregué mientras reía "sería bueno que Ed estuviera por aquí"

La musiquita comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

"¿pero que demonios?" dije mientras buscaba de donde venia la odiosa melodía.

El sonido me condujo hasta mi mochila, comencé a buscar hasta que mi mano toco mi celular. Lo saque y lo abrí, el aparato estaba encendido y en la pantalla había un recordatorio que decía:

"**¡¡¡¡FeLiZ CuMpLeAñOs A mI!!!!"**

Ahogue un sonido de sorpresa. "_¿es mi cumpleaños?_" pensé impactada, luego mire al reloj -10:45-

Sonreí orgullosa, oficialmente desde hace 7 horas había cumplido 15 años.

-----

Melody salio de su habitación felizmente esperando encontrar a alguien afuera, pero para su desgracia la cubierta estaba desierta.

"…." Ella no dijo nada, solo se desanimo un poco, luego entro a la cocina y también estaba vacía.

En la mesa encontró una nota escrita por Nami que decía:

"Melody,

Fuimos al pueblo por provisiones, Sanji te dejo un poco de comida en la estufa regresamos más tarde."

Ella suspiro desanimada, luego salio de la cocina.

Melody contemplo la isla a la que al parecer llegaron hace unas horas, luego miro al cielo, estaba nublado y se podía ver que iba a llover.

"genial" se dijo a si misma con tristeza "voy a pasar mi cumpleaños sola y con lluvia"

Se quedo pensando un segundo, luego se le ocurrió una idea.

"Nami nunca dijo que tenia que quedarme" dijo con una media sonrisa "iré a ver que hay de interesante en esta isla"

Corrió a su cuarto por su mochila y salto del barco.

------

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la isla….

El resto de los Sombreros de Paja caminaban por el pueblo.

"me siento mal por haber dejado a Melody-san sola en el barco" comento Sanji

"si, yo también" dijo Nami

"¡hey nunca se sienten mal cuando me dejan a mi!" protesto Usopp

"eso es porque tu te ofreces a quedarte" dijo Zoro

"oh" dijo Usopp

"tengo la sensación de que en especial hoy deberíamos estar con ella" dijo Luffy

"es extraño, pero creo que siento lo mismo" dijo Nami

"¿Qué tiene de especial este día?" pregunto Usopp

"no se" dijo Luffy "solo lo presiento"

"bueno entonces démonos prisa para regresar antes al barco" dijo Sanji

En otra parte de la isla….

Melody vagaba sola por el pueblo, viendo una que otra tienda, aburriéndose y deprimiéndose cada vez más por el hecho de pasar su cumpleaños número 15 sola. Si ella hubiera estado en su mundo, sus amigas y familia la habrían estado festejando.

"estúpida soledad" pensó Melody "estúpido karma" (karma es la fuerza que te castiga cuando haces algo malo y te recompensa cuando haces algo bueno) [así que Melody culpa al karma de todo lo malo que le pasa realmente culpo al karma de todo lo malo que me pasa… maldito karma

Fue entonces cuando vio una tienda que le llamo la atención, ella se detuvo frente a esta y pego su cara a la ventana, observando maravillada el interior del lugar.

Era una tienda de música, donde vendían todo tipo de instrumentos, guitarras, pianos, violines, flautas, arpas, etc.

"¡WOOW!" grito emocionada Melody mientras corría al interior de la tienda.

"¡bienvenida a –Mundo Musical- la mejor tienda de instrumentos musicales que hay!" la recibió un anciano alegremente.

"uh, hola" saludo ella tímidamente

"¿en que te puedo ayudar pequeña?" pregunto el anciano

Melody se ofendió/molesto ante el comentario "¡no me diga pequeña, el hecho de que sea bajita no significa que sea una pequeña niñita indefensa!" le reclamó

"¡no me malinterprete señorita!" se disculpo el anciano "¡no quise ofenderla!"

"mas le vale" murmuro Melody

"¿buscaba algo en especial?" pregunto temeroso el anciano

"En realidad no" dijo Melody "solo curioseaba"

"Oh, bueno si necesita algo avíseme" dijo el anciano

"aja" dijo Melody sin prestar mucha atención

Melody pasó un buen rato dentro esa tienda, viendo absolutamente todos los instrumentos que había, en ese momento planeaba comprarse una guitarra o un violín, pero luego descubrió que ya no tenía dinero.

Así que solo siguió observando las guitarras y los violines, esperando que talvez y solo talvez lograra que el anciano se compadeciera y le regalara una. Pero obviamente eso nunca iba pasar.

"podría pasar toda la semana aquí" pensó Melody frustrada "pero ese anciano no me va a regalar una guitarra o un violín"

Luego suspiro desanimada "este seria un buen regalo de cumpleaños" se dijo a si misma en voz baja

Luego escucho al anciano murmurando algo en voz alta malhumorado.

"¡¿Dónde podrá estar ese muchacho?!" dijo el anciano "¡desde hace media hora que se acabo su hora de almorzar!"

El anciano miraba impaciente el reloj

"si no llega pronto estará despedido" se quejó "estos jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto, ni siquiera porque uno tiene la cortesía de darles trabajo, ya decía yo que el no era de confianza apenas lo contrate esta mañana y ya se anda tomando más tiempo libre"

Melody miro extrañada al anciano, mientras este seguía diciendo cosas.

"en mis tiempos teníamos mucho respeto hacia los mayores y si nos decían a las 3:00 en puntó debes estar aquí, nosotros llegábamos a las 2:50 para estar a tiempo…" siguió murmurando en voz alta el anciano

Melody contuvo una risita "estos ancianos, siempre hablando de los viejos tiempos" pensó ella con una sonrisa, pero luego escucho algo que no le agrado mucho.

"como esa muchachita de ahí, de verdad uno intenta ser amable y le terminan gritando como psicópatas, cada vez estos jóvenes están más irritables y creen que ya son adultos pero solo son un montón de niños engreídos e inmaduros que…"

"¡HEY, ESCUCHE ESO!" protestó Melody

"¡¿acaso me estabas espiando jovencita?!" dijo el anciano ya de una forma nada amable

"¡no era necesario, usted habla tan fuerte que no podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos!" dijo ella molestándose

"¡SALGA DE MI TIENDA!" grito el anciano muy molesto, una vena resaltaba en su frente

"¡CON MUCHO GUSTO!" grito Melody mientras daba media vuelta "¡Y TENGA POR SEGURO DE QUE NO VOY A VOLVER, SI ASÍ TRATA A SUS CLIENTES ENTONCES NO QUIERO SER UNO!" agrego lo suficientemente alto como para que todos afuera escucharan.

Toda la gente que iba pasando comenzó a murmurarse cosas unas a otras mientras que Melody se alejaba satisfecha de lo que acababa de hacer.

-----

Mientras tanto el resto de los Sombreros de Paja regresaban al Going Merry, esperando encontrar a cierta chica.

"¡Meeeeloooodyyy-saaaan!" llamó Sanji mientras subía al barco.

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Oi, Melody!" llamo esta vez Zoro

Una vez más silencio…

"¿Melody?" llamo Nami

Nada…

"¿creen que este enojada de que la hayamos dejado?" pregunto Usopp

"no creo" dijo Luffy

"algo me dice que ni siquiera sigue aquí" comento Zoro

Comenzaron a buscarla por todo el barco, y obviamente no la encontraron. Luego Nami salio de la cocina con una nota en la mano.

"nos dejo una nota" dijo ella, luego la leyó en voz alta

"¡Hooolaaa¿Adivinen que? Me fui a explorar el pueblo y a encontrar algo divertido que hacer para celebrar yo solita mi cumpleaños, ya que ustedes no están por aquí. ¡Bueeeeno talvez me llegue un poco tarde, así que no me esperen! JAJAJA

Atte. Melody"

"bueno eso resuelve el misterio de a donde se fue" dijo Zoro sin darle mucha importancia

"un segundo¿pondrías volver a leer la tercera oración Nami?" dijo Luffy

"Me fui a explorar el pueblo y a encontrar algo divertido que hacer **para celebrar yo solita mi cumpleaños**, ya que ustedes no están por aquí" repitió Nami, luego se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle.

"hoy es su cumpleaños…" dijo Sanji en voz baja

"¡¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo?!" dijo Usopp

"Será porque nunca nos lo dijo" comentó Zoro

"eso es verdad" dijo Nami "nunca nos dijo eso"

"Bueno" dijo Luffy mientras se acomodaba su sombrero "¡no podemos dejar que pase su cumpleaños sola!"

-----

"nyaaaaa" balbuceo Melody "ya me aburrí" agrego con un bostezo mientras se acomodaba su mochila en la espalda.

En ese momento comenzó a llover y aunque a ella no le molestaba mojarse decidió refugiarse dentro de una cantina o bar (lo que sea).

Melody entro al animado lugar, era bastante común aunque había un grupo de músicos estilo country. Todos estaban un tanto alegres, y poco ebrios. Parecía un buen ambiente.

La chica castaña camino hasta la barra donde solo había unas 4 personas sentadas. Ella se sentó y observo el lugar, riendo de vez en cuando al ver a algunos que ya estaban pasados de copas.

Sonreía al verlos celebrar el simple hecho de ser jueves, preguntándose a si misma como habría sido celebrado su cumpleaños.

"Zzzzzz…"

Repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ronquido, luego otro, hubo varios hasta que Melody volteo a ver quien dormía.

"¡¿?!" ella se sorprendió mucho al ver a un chico de unos 15 años, cabello negro, tez blanca, fuerte, con unos audífonos colgados en el cuello, un poco más alto que ella, dormido a 2 asientos de distancia.

Melody se tapo la boca para evitar reír, se levanto y se paro junto al muchazo y repentinamente le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

El chico se golpeo contra la barra y despertó desorientado.

"¿huh?" dijo aun adormilado

"Buenos días Ed" saludo Melody con una media sonrisa

"¿eh?" dijo el volteándola a ver "¿Mar…?"

Melody le tapo la boca

"¡shush!" lo calló "sabes que odio mi nombre"

"cierto" dijo Edgardo una vez que ella retiro su mano.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"ummm ¿Ed que fregados haces aquí?" pregunto Melody mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

"Pues…" dijo Edgardo intentando recordar "…creo que trabajo para un viejito en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y estoy en mi hora de almuerzo"

Melody se golpeo la frente con la mano.

"No me refería a eso" dijo ella "sino a ¿Qué haces en este mundo, o acaso no te has dado cuanta que ya no estas en el D.F.?"

"si lo noté" dijo el "¿pero donde es este mundo?"

"¿estas familiarizado con One Piece verdad?" pregunto ella

"¿el anime con el que estas obsesionada? Si¿por?"

"estamos en el mundo de One Piece"

"Oh¿y como #"!$!#$ llegamos aquí?"

"pues yo me tropecé, golpee en la cabeza, desmaye y desperté aquí hace meses ¿tu?"

"eeeehh, déjame ver" dijo Ed haciendo memoria "Recuerdo que desperté en casa, estaba solo, luego recordé que hoy era tu cumpleaños y ya no me acuerdo que paso después" explico el "lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en la bodega de la tienda donde ahora trabajo y a un anciano raro diciendo algo de un empleo y ya"

"oh" dijo Melody "que rara forma de llegar"

"¿tu donde despertaste?" pregunto el

"en un bosque, luego me desmaye de nuevo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberle torcido el brazo a Zoro para que no abriera mi mochila"

Edgardo arqueo una ceja.

"fue un reflejo" explico ella

"tu y tus reflejos" dijo Ed

Melody comenzó a reír "oye el anciano del que hablas ¿es raro, malhumorado y se la pasa hablando de los viejos tiempos?"

Ed asintió.

"ah entonces creo que ya estas despedido" dijo Melody

"Ow" dijo Ed "sabes no pareces muy sorprendida de verme"

"no eres el 1° de nuestro mundo que aparece por aquí" dijo ella

"¿ah no?"

"Nop, Andrea estuvo aquí hace algún tiempo, pero desapareció después de unas horas"

"¿desapareció?" pregunto Ed

Melody le explico todo lo que había pasado cuando Andrea llego.

"¿A-Andrea y Z-Zoro?" dijo Edgardo estupefacto

"si¿perturbador verdad?"

"Si, no me puedo imaginarla haciendo algo así, ahora la veré raro cada ves que la... bueno, vea."

Melody rió "yo siempre la veo raro"

--------

Melody le contó todo lo que le había vivido desde que llego a esa dimensión. Ed se rió muchas veces y unas pocas se sorprendió.

"…y en resumen eso es todo lo que ha pasado" termino Melody

"has estado aquí mucho tiempo" dijo Ed "¿Por qué tu no has regresado como Andrea?"

"Ni idea, pero lo prefiero así" dijo Melody

En ese momento el cantinero se acerco a ellos.

"buenas tardes, hoy es día de micrófono libre ¿alguno de ustedes quiere cantar?" pregunto el

"Yo paso" dijo Ed

"Yo si lo intentaré" dijo Melody

"¡Fantástico!" dijo el cantinero "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Melody"

"Muy bien Melody, sígueme"

Melody siguió al hombre hasta una especie de escenario. El cantinero tomo el micrófono y hablo.

"¡Buenas Tardes a Todos!" saludo "¡El día de hoy Miss Melody nos va a cantar un poco, así que recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso!"

Todos los alegres clientes aplaudieron, el hombre le entrego el micrófono a Melody, luego los músicos comenzaron a tocar.

"_**Daddy sits on a' front porch swinging  
Looking out on a vacant field  
Used to be filled with burley t'bacca  
Now he knows it never will**_

_**My Brothers found work in Indiana  
M' Sisters a nurse at the old folks home**__**  
Mama still cooking too much for supper  
And me I've been a long time gone**_

_**Been a long time gone  
No, I ain't hoed a row since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back again **_

Deliah plays that ol' church pian'a  
Sitting out on her daddy's farm  
She always thought that we'd be together  
Lord I never meant to do her harm  
Said she could hear me singin' in the choir  
Me, I heard another song  
I caught wind and hit the road runnin'  
And Lord, I've been a long time gone

Been a long time gone  
Lord, I ain't had a prayer since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't comin' back again

Now me, I went to Nashville,  
Tryin' to beat the big deal  
Playin' down on Broadway  
Gettin' there the hard way  
Living from a tip jar  
Sleeping in my car  
Hocking my guitar  
Yeah I'm gonna be a star

Now, me and Deliah singing every Sunday  
Watching the children and the garden grow  
We listen to the radio to hear what's cookin'  
But the music ain't got no soul  
Now they sound tired but they don't sound Haggard  
They've got money but they don't have Cash  
They got Junior but they don't have Hank  
I think, I think, I think

The rest is a long time gone  
No, I ain't hit the roof since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back  
I said a long time gone  
No, I ain't honked the horn since I don't know when  
Long time gone  
And it ain't coming back again

I said a long time, long time, long time gone  
Well it's been a long time

Long time, long time, long time gone  
Oh, it's been a long time gone

Long time, long time, long time gone  
Yeah yeah" 

Melody recibió los aplausos agradecida y regreso a su lugar en la barra junto a Edgardo.

"vaya forma de pasar tu cumpleaños" le dijo Ed

Melody rió. "cierto"

"¿acaso escuche bien?" dijo el hombre que estaba sentado cerca de ellos "¿hoy es su cumpleaños Miss Melody?"

"uh si" balbuceo Melody

"¡Pues eso es algo que hay que celebrar!" dijo otro hombre muy emocionado

"¡Tienes toda la razón!" dijo otro hombre "¡Tony sírvenos a todos una ronda, tenemos una fecha muy importante que celebrar!"

"¡A la orden!" dijo el cantinero aparentemente llamado Tony mientras comenzaba a servir bebidas para todos.

En poco tiempo todos los clientes del bar tenían estaban listos para brindar. Un hombre se levanto y grito con entusiasmo "¡POR MISS MELODY!"

"¡POR MISS MELODY!" repitieron todos alegremente mientras alzaban sus vasos.

Todos chocaron sus vasos con los vasos de las personas que estaban cerca y de un trago se acabaron el líquido que contenía.

Melody sonrió tímidamente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Qué ironía ¿no?" dijo ella

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ed

"no conozco a ninguno de estos sujetos y ellos están celebrando mejor mi cumpleaños que mis amigos" dijo Melody mientras daba un sorbo más grande, no sabía que bebida era, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que sabia muy bien.

Edgardo se rió ante su comentario, luego dio un sorbo a su bebida. "bueno eso no importa" dijo el "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Melody rió "¡brindo por eso!"

---------------

**Muchas botellas de sake después….**

"¡-hic- no tengo –hic- idea de lo que sea esto, pero –hic- sabe muuy bieeen!" dijo Melody ya bastante pasada de copas y muy alegremente, mientras alzaba su vaso vació.

"¡tienes toda la –hic- razón!" dijo Edgardo en el mismo estado "¡Tony sírveme otra!"

"¡a mi igual!" dijo Melody felizmente

Tony los miro y dudo, de todas las personas en el bar, el era el único completamente sobrio.

"umm no lo se Miss Melody creo que ya han tomado demasiado" dijo el preocupado

"¡awww vaaamo –hic- sss!" dijeron Ed y Melody

"_creo que fue mala idea haberles dado de tomar a ellos…_" pensó Tony mientras les quitaba los vasos "no les voy a servir más y es mi ultima palabra"

"awwwww" dijo Melody desilusionada "aaaandaaa ¿siii?"

"no"

Melody se sentó e hizo un puchero. "ni –hic- siquiera porque es mi –hic- cumpleaños" murmuro molesta. Edgardo comenzó a reír.

"hablando de eso Miss Melody" dijo Tony "los muchachos y yo pensamos en darte un regalo"

"¿hmmm?" dijo Melody saliendo de su puchero "¿un re-hic-galo?"

Dicho esto Tony le entrego a Melody un violín. Ella salio de su estado de ebriedad por unos breves instantes y contempló en instrumentó sorprendida.

"¡gracias –hic-!" dijo ella alegremente, guardo su nuevo violín, se quedo unos segundos pensando y luego dijo "¿ahora que tal si –hic- me sirves un poco más –hic-?"

-------

Melody y Edgardo caminaban, o más bien, se tambaleaban por el pueblo. Ambos decidieron irse 'muy ofendidos' ya que Tony no estaba dispuesto a seguirles sirviendo de beber.

"¡Ed –hic- estas todo –hic- borracho!" dijo Melody mientras reía

"¡Tu–hic- también!" dijo Edgardo riendo por igual

"¿Y ahora que –hic- hacemos?" pregunto ella mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio

"¡No lo –hic- se!" dijo Edgardo recargándose en Melody lo cual fue una mala idea, ambos cayeron al piso, 5 segundos después se empezaron a reír.

------

Mientras tanto el resto de los Sombreros de Paja se reunían después de haberse ido a buscar a la cumpleañera por separado.

"¿y bien?" pregunto Nami

"no la encontré" dijo Usopp

"ni yo" dijo Luffy

"igual" dijo Zoro

"tampoco encontré a Melody-san" dijo Sanji

"¡maldición yo tampoco!" dijo Nami exasperada "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" pensó en voz alta

En ese momento se escucharon 2 risas no muy lejos, una pertenecía a un chico, y la otra a una chica. Usopp y Luffy reconocieron aquella risa.

"¡es ella!" dijeron al unísono

"¿Qué?" dijo Nami "¿están seguros?"

Escucharon un poco más.

"¡si esa es Melody-san!" dijo Sanji mientras se echaba a correr, seguido por los demás.

------

Mientras tanto los 2 amigos seguían riendo mientras intentaban levantarse.

"¿Ves Ed¡–Hic- estas tan ebrio que –hic- ni te puedes mantener –hic- en pie!" dijo Melody aun riendo y tambaleándose, estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero se recargo en un barril cercano.

Edgardo abrí la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de escuchar su voz se escucho:

"¡MEEELOODYY-SAAAAN!"

"¡Órale –hic- Ed, que bien imitas a –hic- Sanji!" dijo Melody sorprendida

"¡pero si yo no hice –hic- nada!" dijo Edgardo

En ese momento llegaron Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, Nami y Zoro. Lo primero que vieron fue a Edgardo y en seguida notaron el estado en el que estaba.

"¡Holap!" dijo Melody riendo "¿Qué hacen –hic- aquí?"

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Usopp viendo desconfiado a Edgardo e ignorando la pregunta de Melody.

"Soy –hic- Edgardo" se medio presento Ed

"¿y que haces con Melody-san?" preguntó Sanji viéndolo amenazadoramente

"celebrando su –hic- cumpleaños" explico Edgardo

Todos (menos Luffy) le dieron otra mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Por qué no intentas caminar en línea recta?" pregunto Nami

"claro –hic-" acepto Ed

Edgardo dio unos pasos al frente e intento hacer lo que le pidieron, pero simplemente se tambaleaba.

"¡eso se ve –hic- divertido!" dijo Melody emocionada "¡lo voy a –hic- intentar!"

Melody dio unos pasos al frente, se tambaleo y cayó sobre Edgardo.

Ambos quedaron tirados nuevamente en el piso, riéndose. Los demás contemplaron la escena avergonzados/extrañados/confundidos y en el caso de Sanji molesto.

Luffy ayudo a Melody a levantarse.

"¡Chicos les presento a –hic- Ed!" dijo ella alegremente mientras señalaba a su amigo "¡el también es de mi –hic- mundo!"

Las expresiones de los Sombreros de Paja se tranquilizaron un poco.

"¿Melody se puede saber donde has estado?" pregunto Nami

"….." Melody estaba distraída viendo el cielo

"¿Melody?"

"…."

"¡Melody!"

"¿hmmm?" dijo Melody confusa "¿Qué?"

Nami suspiro exasperada. "mejor regresemos al barco, no creo que podamos hablar mucho con ella en ese estado"

"¿y que hacemos con el?" pregunto Zoro señalando a Edgardo, quien ahora estaba dormido sobre un barril.

"pues si lo que dice Melody es cierto no podemos dejarlo aquí" dijo Luffy

"hay que traerlo con nosotros y mañana haremos las preguntas ¿les parece bien?" sugirió Nami

Todos voltearon a ver a Ed, quien ahora estaba siendo picado con un palito por Melody.

Ella comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Todos (menos Luffy quien ahora también estaba picando a Ed con un palito) suspiraron exasperados.

Repentinamente Melody bostezo y se quedo dormida, Sanji la atrapó justo a tiempo, antes de que cayera al suelo. Luego se la acomodo en los brazos de modo que la cargara estilo 'recién casados'.

"Luffy tu llévate al chico" dijo Nami mientras caminaba de regreso al barco.

Luffy cargo a Ed como si fuera un costal de papas y siguió a los demás. Sanji (cargando a Melody) iba hasta atrás, viendo distraído al horizonte.

En ese momento Melody rió entre sueños y el bajo la vista para verla. Se veía tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan feliz.

"_es realmente hermosa_" pensó Sanji mientras sonreía

Melody se movió un poco e inconscientemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sanji. La sonrisa de el se amplio mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Ella solo volvió a reír en sueños.

"feliz cumpleaños Melody-san" murmuro cariñosamente Sanji

* * *

¿Qué tal, les gusto? Ojala que si, ya saben lo que hay que hacer ¿no?  
¡Dejar reviews!  
¡En el siguiente capitulo Edgardo le revelara (por accidente) a los Sombreros de Paja el verdadero nombre de Melody! Y ella no va a estar muy feliz al respecto.

Ed Ojala que te haya gustado la primera parte de tu capitulo.

Atte. Straw Hat Melody

P.D. La canción que canto Melody se llama **Long Time Gone por ****Dixie Chicks.**


	14. Resacas y Conflictos

**

* * *

**

¡¡aaaaah, lo siento tanto!! Por favor discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto, ¡¡de verdad lo lamento!!

**Han sido unas semanas horribles: primero se me fueron las ideas, segundo mucha tarea, tercero mi papá sufrió un infarto, cuarto se me ocurrid una idea para otro fic y se me olvido este otro, cuarto me llevaron de vacaciones familiares a la fuerza y lejos de la tecnología.**

**Pero bueno, al fin pude poner otro capitulo, corto, pero es mejor que nada ¿verdad?**

**¡Ahh no me odien por favor!**

* * *

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, las olas del mar golpeaban suavemente el Going Merry produciendo un relajante sonido, algunos pájaros cantaban, el viento suavemente soplaba. Un día perfecto dirían algunos, sin embargo había alguien que no opinaba lo mismo.

"malditos pájaros ¿no pueden irse a cantar a otro lado?" murmuro Melody malhumorada mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada "aquí es donde un rifle me viene útil"

Los pajaritos seguían cantando alegremente, nuevamente otra ola golpeo suavemente el barco, haciendo que se moviera ligeramente.

"maldita marea…." dijo ella apretando la almohada más.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ella estaba sola, finalmente hubo un tranquilizante silencio. Melody suspiro aliviada. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar la luz que venia de afuera. Sanji entro alegremente, con una bandeja de metal que cargaba una taza de café. Melody gruño irritada.

"¡Buenos días Melody-san, hace un día hermoso!" saludo el "¿dormiste bien?"

"¡SANJI LLEVATE TU ALEGRIA A OTRO LADO!" grito enfadada

Sanji se quedo inmóvil en la puerta pensando que debía hacer.

"¡AHORA!" ordeno Melody

Sanji se encogió de hombros y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Melody suspiro y se sentó, un mareo repentino la invadió.

Ella se agarro la cabeza intentando hacer que el mundo dejara de girar. No recordaba mucho del día anterior, tenia un dolor de cabeza increíble, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba mareada. Oh si tenía una increíble e insoportable resaca.

Ella no planeaba levantarse de la cama en todo el día, pero su estomago tenia otros planes. Melody sintió nauseas, y un cierto cosquilleo en la garganta.

* * *

El resto de la tripulación estaba en la cubierta hablando.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para recompensar el hecho de que no hayamos estado con ella en su cumpleaños" dijo Nami

"¡Hagámosle una fiesta!" propuso Luffy

"Mala idea, no esta de buen humor" dijo Sanji

"no me sorprende con todo lo que ha de haber bebido ayer ha de tener una resaca de campeonato" dijo Usopp

"¡¡EEEEPPP BAÑO, BAÑO, BAÑO!!" grito Melody mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

"Si, eso lo confirma" dijo Zoro "¿y que hay del otro sujeto?"

* * *

"Zzzzz….." Edgardo aun dormía en una de las hamacas del cuarto de los chicos, maldito afortunado.

Entre sueños se giro y cayo al piso, despertando.

"…. ¿pero que?..." murmuro adormilado mientras se tallaba un ojo "ugh…."

Ed se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el también estaba mareado, tenia mucha, no demasiada sed, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde estaba.

Como pudo se levanto y camino hacia la salida, Ed abrió la puerta y cerro los ojos al recibir la brillante luz del día.

* * *

Melody salio del baño después de haberse lavado los dientes como por décima vez. Luego camino hacia la cubierta y se recargo en la pared más cercana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Nami

"tengo un dolor de cabeza impresionante y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por que" dijo ella adolorida "¿alguien le molestaría explicarme que paso ayer?"

"no lo sabemos" dijo Usopp

"¡¿Cómo que no lo saben?!" pregunte sorprendida

"¡Hey bajen la voz!" dijo Edgardo saliendo del cuarto de los chicos

"¿Ed?" pregunto Melody entrecerrando los ojos "oh genial estoy alucinando"

"no estas alucinando Melody-san el realmente esta aquí" dijo Sanji

"estaba contigo cuando te encontramos" dijo Zoro

Melody camino hasta Edgardo, luego le dio una mirada de desconfianza y lo pico en el estomago, una y otra vez.

"No hagas eso" dijo Ed irritado

"¡Ed realmente eres tu!" dijo ella feliz mientras le daba un abrazo

Sanji se sorprendió y fue ahí cuando decidió que no le agradaba nada Edgardo. Melody lo soltó, lo miro, lo pico una vez más y luego se rió.

* * *

Minutos más tarde en la cocina….

"Aquí tienes Melody-san" dio Sanji amablemente mientras el daba a Melody un vaso lleno de un liquido espeso color rojo.

"Toma" dijo Sanji mientras prácticamente le aventaba el vaso con el mismo liquido a Edgardo

"Umm… gracias" dijo Ed mientras veía extrañado a Sanji

"Uh, ¿Qué dices que es esto Sanji?" pregunto Melody examinando el liquido dentro

"Es una bebida que te ayudara a sentirte mejor" explico el

Ed y Melody se voltearon a ver inseguros, seguro que deseaban deshacerse del dolor, mareo y demás, pero ciertamente ese liquido se veía repugnante.

"¿y de que dices que esta hecho?" pregunto Ed

Sanji lo volteo a ver y le dio una mirada agresiva, luego se volteo nuevamente "no se los diré, si lo hago no se lo tomaran" explico molesto

Melody arqueo una ceja ante su extraña agresividad con su amigo, luego ella volteo a ver a Ed quien estaba oliendo el contenido de su vaso, luego se lo alejo haciendo una expresión de asco y tapándose la boca para no vomitar.

Melody se rió "es una suerte que nunca haya tenido un gran sentido del olfato" comento, luego miro su vaso indecisa "no se tu, pero yo ya no soporto la resaca"

"ni yo, tendremos que tomarnos esto" dijo Ed "ojalá que funcione"

Ella sonrió y levanto su vaso como si fuera a hacer un brindis "¡Arriba, abajo, al centro y para dentro!" dijo antes de tomarse el líquido de un solo trago.

Edgardo hizo lo mismo, el resto de la tripulación menos Sanji, los miraron acabarse sus bebidas asqueados, Usopp incluso se tapó la boca para no vomitar, Luffy saco la lengua asqueado, al igual que Zoro, y Nami solo se llevo una mano al cuello.

Ambos terminaron de beber y azotaron el vaso en la mesa con cierta brusquedad. Todos (menos Sanji) los miraron esperando a que dijeran algo.

"¿y bien?" pregunto Nami

"no estuvo tan mal, he comido cosas peores" comento Melody

"igual" dijo Ed

Sanji recogió los vasos sin decir ni una palabra, Melody lo miro extrañada, el solo se retiro a hacer el desayuno.

"Bueno… Ed, ¿cierto?" pregunto Nami

"En realidad es Edgardo, pero ella siempre me dice Ed" dijo Edgardo señalando a Melody

"pronunciar tu nombre entero me da flojera" dijo Melody

"Como si _**Mariana**_fuera tan corto" dijo Edgardo

Melody se congelo unos segundos, luego apretó las manos tensa.

"¿Mariana?" repitió Zoro "¿eso que tiene que ver?"

Usopp y Luffy abrieron los ojos comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

"¡Ya entiendo, ese es tu verdadero nombre!" dijeron ambos al unísono

"¿su verdadero nombre?" dijo Nami confundida "¿acaso Melody no era su nombre?"

Edgardo abrió los ojos comprendiendo que comento un error, Mariana… umm digo Melody odiaba su verdadero nombre. Ed volteo lentamente a verla, asustado y arrepentido.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión que indicaba que estaba muy molesta y estaba intentando controlarse.

"¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!" se disculpo Ed

Ella sonrió de una forma malévola y dijo "estas muerto"

* * *

Edgardo reacciono rápido y se agacho para esquivar la patada que Melody estuvo a punto de darle.

"¡AAH lo siento!" repito Edgardo mientras volvía a esquivar otra patada la cual estuvo a punto de darle si esta no se hubiera detenido de pronto.

"¡Hey!" reclamo Melody al notar que alguien la había agarrado por los brazos imvolilizandola y evitando que pateara a Ed.

Ella volteo a ver y vio que era Usopp.

"¡Usopp suéltame en este momento!" exigió ella

"¡No voy a dejar que golpees a alguien por algo como esto!" dijo Usopp forcejeando para no soltarla

"¡Puedo y lo haré!" dijo ella "¡Ahora suéltame si no quieres correr la misma suerte!"

"No es para tanto Mariana" dijo Zoro mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella

Melody paro de forcejear y lo volteo a ver sombría "¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Mariana ¿algún problema?" dijo Zoro en un tono burlón

"de esta si no te salvas"

Acto seguido ella le piso a Usopp lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la soltara y antes de que el pudiera volverla a agarrar desenvaino su katana y miro a Zoro de forma retadora.

Zoro sonrió complacido, le dio otro trago a su bebida, se levanto y desenvaino sus 3 katanas.

"no otra vez" dijo Nami

"¿otra vez?" repitió Ed con incredulidad

Melody dio un paso al frente dándose impulso y corrió hacia Zoro quien ya la estaba esperando. Repentinamente una mancha naranja apareció y golpeo a Zoro lanzándolo hacia la pared.

Melody se detuvo y vio a Nami molesta y con la vara que usa como arma en las manos.

"ouch" dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba y se sobaba el golpe que Nami le acababa de dar.

Melody se rió y guardo su katana "¿Qué tienes en contra de que Zoro y yo nos peleemos?"

"ella tiene razón, siempre nos interrumpes" dijo Zoro

"¡eso es porque se pelean por tonterías!" dijo Nami exasperada "háganme un favor y maduren"

Melody se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar esa frase tan familiar.

_¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como una señorita? ¡Hazme un favor y madura!_

"¡No eres la más indicada como para decirme que madure!" dijo Melody indignada "Así que mejor cállate si sabes lo que te conviene" agrego mientras tomaba la botella que tenia Zoro y salía de la cocina.

"¡Oi Melody! ¿No vas a desayunar?" pregunto Luffy

"¡No tengo hambre!" gruño molesta mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

Hubo un momento de silencio, después todos voltearon a ver a Nami.

"¿Acaso dije algo malo?" pregunto Nami confundida

"Umm Creo que ella es un poco sensible conforme a ese tema" explico Edgardo "iré a hablar con ella"

Dicho esto Ed se fue. Hubo otro silencio incomodo hasta que Sanji hablo.

"Hay algo de ese sujeto que no me agrada" dijo Sanji seriamente mientras picaba unas cuantas verduras "no confió en el"

El resto se extraño con este comentario. Zoro se levanto y se sacudió el polvo.

"¿No será más bien que estas celoso?" se burlo Zoro

Repentinamente un cuchillo pasó a unos escasos milímetros del rostro de Zoro y termino calvado en la pared. Sanji no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más, solo tomo otro cuchillo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Edgardo encontró a Melody sentada en la parte de atrás tocando el violín.

"No sabia que tocaras el violín" dijo el mientras se sentaba junto a ella

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Ed" dijo ella fríamente mientras dejaba de tocar

"¿Sigues enojada por que dije tu nombre?" pregunto el

Ella negó con la cabeza "No, fue lo que dijo Nami lo que me molesto" dijo ella "Fue como escuchar a mi madre reclamándome por no comportarme como ella quería"

Edgardo frunció el ceño pensando que decir. Pero ella siguió hablando.

"¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como una señorita? ¡Hazme un favor y madura!" dijo ella imitando la voz de su madre

"¿Quería que te comportaras como una señorita?" dijo Ed incrédulo

"Más bien como un clon de Barbie" dijo Melody "pero eso jamás pasara, ¡JAMAS!"

Ed rió "cierto, además el hecho de estar aquí te convierte en todo menos en un clon de Barbie"

Esta vez fue Melody la que río.

* * *

Sanji ya había terminado de cocinar, pero le molestaba que Melody aun no regresara.

"Iré a ver como esta Melody" dijo el mientras se levantaba

Luffy dijo algo entre bocados pero no se le entendió nada, así que Sanji solo lo ignoro y salio de la cocina.

Lo primero que escucho fue a Melody reír.

"¡Tienes razón Ed un barco pirata no es lugar para una señorita 'como yo'!" dijo ella

Sanji se paralizo un segundo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Iré a corregirlo en este mismo instante" la escucho decir

"_¿Melody… nos deja? No…_" pensó Sanji desesperado

_-¡Tienes razón __**Ed **__un barco pirata no es lugar para una señorita como yo!- _resonaron sus palabras, Sanji se sentía furioso, apretó los puños intentando controlarse.

"_es culpa de ese sujeto, el la convenció de dejarnos, no lo voy a permitir" _pensó el mientras caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del barco, donde los había escuchado hablar.

* * *

**Lo que realmente sucedió….**

Ed rió "cierto, además el hecho de estar aquí te convierte en todo menos en un clon de Barbie"

Esta vez fue Melody la que río. ""¡Tienes razón Ed un barco pirata no es lugar para una señorita 'como yo'!" bromeo ella mientras se levantaba

Melody se quedo parada pensando, luego fruncio el ceño

"¿Qué?" pregunto Ed

"Ya se me acabo el café" dijo ella

"¿Sigues con tu adicción al café?" dijo el

"Sip, aunque aquí también me la 'prohibieron'" dijo Melody

"Y con eso quieres decir que lo sigues tomando no importa que ¿cierto?" dijo Ed nada sorprendido

Ella sonrió orgullosa confirmando lo que Edgardo acababa de decir.

"Pero si ya no hay café, no tengo que tomar" dijo ella "Iré a corregirlo en este mismo instante"

Dicho esto salto fuera del barco y bajo por una de las cuerdas que lo mantenían amarrado al muelle.

"Voy a aprovechar que Nami no esta para ir por más, si ella me viera no me dejaría comprarlo" dijo ella desde abajo "Quédate aquí y evita que noten mi ausencia hasta que vuelva"

"Ok" dijo Ed desde arriba, luego Melody se echo a correr, doblo en una esquina y desapareció.

"Realmente debería dejar de tomar tanto café…" murmuro Ed, mientras se daba la vuelta solo para ver a Sanji.

"uh… hola" dijo Ed algo extrañado

Sanji lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo azoto contra la pared más cercana.

"¡¡aaaah!!" grito Ed "¡¿Cuál es tu #!"/ problema?!"

Sanji tenía una expresión seria y un tanto sombría, pero si había algo que se le notaba era lo enojado que estaba. Sanji soltó a Edgardo y retrocedió un poco, Ed se relajo un momento pero repentinamente Sanji lanzo una patada hacia donde estaba el.

Ed se agacho justo a tiempo, la patada de Sanji había dañado la pared. Ed no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar porque Sanji ya había lanzado otra patada contra el.

Edgardo volvió a esquivar, pero esta vez le dio un golpe a Sanji directo a la mandíbula.

"Te lo volveré a preguntar…" dijo Edgardo en un tono más serio "¡¿Cuál es tu #!"/ problema?!"

* * *

**¡¡aaah lo siento tanto!!**

**¡No me odien por favor!**

**Bien eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, si aun me aprecian aunque sea un poco y aun desean que continué, por favor déjenme un review.**

**Atte.**

**Straw Hat Melody**


	15. Ed vs Sanji

"Te lo volveré a preguntar…" dijo Edgardo en un tono más serio "¡¿Cuál es tu "#"&# problema?!"

Sanji solo lo miro con odio mientras se llevaba la mano a la mandíbula. Ed lo observo, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Sanji le dio una ultima probada a su cigarrillo, saco el humo por la nariz y lo tiro al piso. Acto seguido se lanzo contra Edgardo, quien se tiro a un lado justo a tiempo.

Ed se levanto y retrocedió intentando ganar cierta distancia. Sanji inmediatamente corrió hacia el lanzando otra patada, Ed la bloqueo con el antebrazo, luego giro el brazo y le agarro la pierna, luego se la giro y Sanji cayó al suelo.

00000

"_**¡Quiero subir al cielo! En mi planta de chicharos mágicos**__" _cantaba Melody alegremente mientras buscaba alrededor un lugar para comprar su café "_**lo único malo es que no tengo mi planta de chicharos mágicos, ayer encontré la semilla en donde mis…**_"

Repentinamente ella se detuvo y se quedo pensando. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo.

"Que raro por un minuto tuvo un extraño presentimiento sobre que algo malo estaba pasando, oh bueno" se dijo sin darle importancia "_**¡Yo quiero subir al cielo! En mi planta de chicharos mágicos…**_"

222222222

Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Zoro seguían en la cocina, esperando a que Sanji regresara y terminara de hacer el desayuno. Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos.

"Sanji ya se tardo" dijo Nami

"tengo hambre…" se quejo Luffy

"¿Qué tanto estará haciendo?" pregunto Usopp

"Que alguien vaya por el, tengo hambre" dijo Zoro

"Hay que esperar un poco más, puede que este haciendo algo importante" dijo Nami

Luffy abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir algo se escucho un fuerte choque al mismo tiempo en el que el barco se tambaleo bruscamente.

"¡¿que demonios?!" dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de la cocina junto con los demás.

Afuera había una gran nube de polvo.

"¡Sanji-kun!" llamo Nami mientras tosía a causa del polvo.

La nube de polvo comenzó a desaparecer, pronto se pudieron distinguir 2 figuras, una era más alta que la otra.

Cuando los 4 Mugiwaras pudieron ver claramente distinguieron a Ed y a Sanji, ambos estaban en posición de pelea.

Ed estaba lleno de raspones, e incluso se apretaba el costado mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y respiraba con dificultad. Sanji tenía raspones por igual, e incluso algunas partes de su traje estaban rasgadas, y tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajándole desde la boca hasta la barbilla.

"Oi ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Luffy

Ni Ed ni Sanji respondieron, solo se veían fijamente.

"¡Sanji-kun! ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Nami preocupada

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera parecía que ambos notaran la presencia del resto. Sin embargo Ed desvió la vista unos segundos para verlos y fue cuando Sanji aprovecho.

En cuestión de segundos Sanji apareció frente a Ed y lo pateo por el costado. Ed intento esquivar pero reacciono muy tarde y fue lanzado contra el mástil.

"¡ED!" gritaron Luffy, Usopp y Nami

"¡Oi ero-chef! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!" grito Zoro

Sanji no respondió, mantenía la vista fija en Edgardo quien ahora se estaba levantando con dificultad.

"_¡Maldición, este sujeto quiere matarme!_" pensó Ed

"_Mierda, este sujeto es resistente_" pensó Sanji molesto

312131

"_**¡Un pato, que va cantando alegremente cua cua!**_" siguió cantando Melody mientras iba ya de regreso al Going Merry con un pequeño costal de café entre sus brazos

Ella se volvió a detener, pensando mientras hacia una mueca.

"hmm… otra vez ese extraño presentimiento…" se dijo en voz baja, suspiro cansada mientras se ponía en marcha nuevamente "no creo que algo malo este pasando, es decir ¿Qué podría ser? No es como si mis nakamas se fueran a matar mutuamente"

Melody se rió mientras volvía a cantar "_**¡Un ganso se entusiasmó alegremente cua cua, para cantar hacia la gente cua cua!**_"

123154

Ed se levanto con dificultad, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar ya que Sanji le lanzo otra patada, este vez el reacciono a tiempo y se agacho, luego lanzo un golpe al estomago de Sanji, sacándole el aire.

Este retrocedió tambaleándose mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, esta vez Ed ataco, le dio una patada en la cara, y luego le dio otro golpe en el estómago.

Sanji estuvo a punto de caerse, se tambaleo un poco más, pero se mantuvo en pie. Luego se llevo la mano a la mandíbula. Sanji volteo la cara y escupió un poco de sangre, luego volteo a ver a Ed y corrió a atacarlo de nuevo.

Esta vez Ed no se quedo esperando a que Sanji llegara, el por igual corrió hacia el otro para atacar. Sanji se preparo para darle una patada a la cara y Ed iba a darle un golpe a la mandíbula.

Pero repentinamente Melody apareció en medio de ellos, se giro y pateo a Sanji en el pecho lanzándolo a la pared más cercana. Luego ella se giro hacia Ed y le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo hacia el mástil nuevamente.

Cuando ambos chicos chocaron y se levanto otra nube de polvo.

"¡¿QUÉ FREGADOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!" grito Melody furiosa mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La nube de polvo desapareció nuevamente y Melody pudo ver mejor a ambos muchachos.

"¡¿Y bien?!" grito ella

"Uy, ¿Cómo te explico?" dijo Ed "Oh, ya se ¡TU NOVIECITO PERDIO LA CABEZA E INTENTO MATARME SIN RAZON ALGUNA!"

Melody se puso roja al escuchar la palabra que uso Ed, pero agito la cabeza y se concentro en la situación.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Luffy, Usopp, Nami y Zoro

Todos voltearon a ver a Sanji, quien solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

"¡¿Qué tu qué?!" dijo Melody sorprendida

Sanji la miro y vio en sus ojos un extraño temor y confusión, no pudo soportarlo así que volteo la cara bruscamente. Melody lo miro con preocupación.

"¡Oi Sanji, como pudiste atacar a Ed sin razón alguna!" reclamaron Luffy y Usopp

"¡Cállense idiotas, yo si tengo una razón!" se defendió Sanji

"Matar a alguien por celos es algo muy estúpido, incluso para ti" dijo Zoro

"¡cállate tu también marimo!" dijo Sanji molesto

"¿entonces atacaste al amigo de Melody por eso?" dijo Luffy

"Aa, Zoro tiene razón eso es una razón muy estúpida" dijo Usopp

"¡Ya les he dicho que no fue por eso!" dijo Sanji

Nami se golpeo la frente con la mano mientras suspiraba exasperada, luego volteo a ver a Melody quien estaba junto a Ed.

"Oi ¿estas bien?" pregunto ella

"No creo" dijo Ed adolorido

Melody negó con la cabeza "¡Los dejo 5 minutos y ya se están matando!"

"En realidad fue como media hora" dijo Ed mientras Melody lo ayudaba a levantarse

"Da igual, por tener que saltar a detenerlos perdí mi costal de café" dijo ella molesta mientras daba un suspiro "tendré que ir a comprar otro, vamos Ed"

"¿Eh?" dijo Ed

"Oi Melody, el esta herido ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo descansar?" dijo Nami "¡Además no puedes tomar café!"

Melody se quedo pensando "si los dejo solos de nuevo, podrían intentar matarse mutuamente, de nuevo, así que Ed viene conmigo"

"Uhh…" murmuro Ed agotado

"¡Nada de 'uhh'!" dijo Melody mientras lo jalaba del brazo "¡Vamonos Ed!"

Dicho esto ambos se fueron.

135789

Mientras Sanji recibía regaños, reclamos y preguntas, su atención se concentraba en Melody quien estaba con Edgardo quien todavía estaba en el suelo. No podía escuchar lo que decían y menos con todo el ruido que hacían los demás.

Repentinamente vio como ella lo ayudaba a levantarse, luego dijo algo, luego Nami le dijo otra cosa, Melody volvió a hablar y luego tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo jalo.

"¡Vamonos Ed!" la escucho decir

Luego vio como se iban. Fue ahí cuando Sanji sintió como si corazón se parara unos segundos.

_¡Tienes razón Ed un barco pirata no es lugar para una dama!_

Esa frase se repitió en sus pensamientos y en cuanto lo comprendió intento levantarse e ir tras ella.

"_¡No puedo dejarla ir, no de esta forma!" _pensó Sanji desesperado, pero pronto descubrió que no podia mantenerse de pie.

"¡Sanji-kun!" dijo Nami alarmada mientras el cocinero rubio se tambaleaba.

Luffy lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

"Tómatelo con calma Sanji, estas herido" dijo Usopp

"Cierto, por ahora debes descansar" dijo Luffy

"Vamos Sanji, deja que te atienda esas heridas" ofreció Nami

Sanji estaba tan desesperado por alcanzar a Melody que ni siquiera hizo caso a la propuesta de Nami.

"¡No lo entienden debo alcanzarla!" dijo Sanji mientras intentaba salir corriendo detrás de Melody

El estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente, Usopp ayudo a Luffy a mantenerlo en pie.

"Hablaras con ella luego, ahora solo debes recuperarte" dijo Zoro

Usopp y Luffy se lo llevaron al cuarto de los hombres y lo dejaron en su respectiva hamaca. Sanji se quedó ahí, pensando. En cuanto lo habían recostado, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy pesado y se sentía extremadamente cansado.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que debía ir tras ella, no podía dejarla ir.

"_Me…Melody"_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido

2154654

Edgardo y Melody estaban sentados en una mesita de un pequeño lugar donde vendían toda clase de café.

Melody tenía frente a ella una pequeña taza de café expresso y junto a esta un vaso de café capuchino. En cambio Ed solo tenía un vaso con agua.

"¿segura que quieres tomarte esos 2?" pregunto Ed

"Sip, tu pediste tu agua y yo pedí mis cafés" dijo ella sonriendo

Hubo un breve momento de silencio mientras que Melody le daba un sorbo a su expresso acabándoselo casi por completo.

"Ed ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace rato?" pregunto Melody

"Ya te dije, tu noviecito se volvió loco y comenzó a atacarme sin razón alguna" dijo Ed

"¡Sanji no es mi 'noviecito'!" grito Melody avergonzada "además no pudo haberte atacado así como así, ¿no te dijo algo?"

"nuu, en cuanto te fuiste me di la vuelta y ahí estaba y luego comenzó a golpearme" explico Ed

"hmm... que raro, Sanji no es así" dijo Melody pensativa

Melody se quedo pensando mientras movía su café distraídamente, escucho a Ed bostezar pero no le presto mucha atención.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grito Ed

Melody alzo la vista y vio a Ed viéndose las manos sorprendido.

"¡¡aaah!! ¡¿Por qué estoy transparente?!" dijo el mientras se veía los brazos

Melody se empezó a reír. "Creo que ya te vas Ed"

Ed la volteo a ver extrañado. "¿a donde?"

"¡A casa!" dijo ella emocionada

Ed arqueo una ceja confundido, luego volvió a bostezar y se transparento aun más.

"¡aaah!" grito

Melody se volvió a reír "¡Bye Ed!"

"Uh… ¿Bye?" dijo el extrañado y con un ultimo bostezo desapareció.

"¡EEP EL CHICO QUE ESTABA AHÍ DESAPARECIO!" grito un anciano mientras señalaba el lugar donde había estado Edgardo.

La gente lo volteo a ver extrañada.

"Si anciano, lo que usted diga" dijo un joven que paso junto a el

"¡Pero yo lo vi!" insitito el anciano

Melody se empezó a carcajear consiguiendo la atención de varias personas. No es como si la cosa hubiera sido tan graciosa, si no porque el café comenzaba a dar sus efectos, lo que nos lleva a una sola cosa: HIPERACTIVIDAD

13213213

Sanji se despertó algo exaltado después de haber tenido un extraño sueño.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" preguntó mientras intentaba calmarse.

Se levanto y salio del cuarto. Afuera comenzaba a atardecer, todos estaban en la cubierta. Zoro durmiendo, Nami leyendo el periódico, Usopp trabajando en una de sus invenciones y Luffy estaba sentado al frente del barco.

"¡Oi Sanji!" dijo Luffy alegremente "¡tengo hambre!"

"Sanji-kun ya despertaste" dijo Nami mientras bajaba su periódico ignorando a su capitán.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Usopp

Sanji miro alrededor ignorando la pregunta de Usopp.

"¿Dónde esta Melody?" pregunto

"Todavía no ha regresado" dijo Zoro

Sanji frunció el ceño y se propuso a marcharse.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Luffy

Sanji no le respondió, solo bajo del barco y siguió caminando.

12313132

Una muy alegre Melody caminaba, o más bien saltaba por el pueblo, riéndose absolutamente de todo lo que veía, hacia o escuchaba.

Bien déjenme explicarles un poco la actual situación de Melody. Cada vez que ella toma café expresso, en unos 5 minutos estará completamente hiperactiva, hasta un punto en el que se vuelve molesto. Y esto dura 1 hora exacta. (¡Jaja eso es verdad! ¡A mí siempre me pasa!)

"¡Jajaja hola señor!" saludo Melody a un hombre que estaba barriendo fuera de su bar.

El la volteo a ver y en seguida la reconoció "¡Miss Melody!"

Ella se detuvo y lo volteo a ver "¡Ah _chis_! ¿Nos conocemos?"

El hombre la vio algo extrañado. "Um, si veras mi nombre es Tony y ayer viniste a mi bar a celebrar tu cumpleaños"

"¡¿De veras?!" dijo Melody emocionada "¡Genial!"

"Uh… ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Tony

"¡Estoy Súper!" dijo ella alegremente

"¿no has tomado más sake o si?" pregunto Tony

"¿sake? ¡Yugh, nuuu! ¡Yo solo tomo café!"

"¿Ca…Café?"

"¡Sip, Sip!"

"Eso lo explica todo…"

"¿Qué explica que?"

"Olvidalo"

"¡Ok!"

1564564

Sanji seguía buscando a Melody por todo el lugar, había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que salio del Going Merry y no había rastro de ella.

"_Tengo que encontrarla, debo hablar con ella, decirle que… que no puedo dejar que se vaya" _pensó Sanji mientras seguía buscando

En eso paso junto a una tienda de instrumentos musicales y se detuvo.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le compre un regalo de cumpleaños…"_

Sanji entro a la tienda, en busca de un regalo para ella.

16546

1 minuto después de que la hora de hiperactividad paso…

"Uhhh… ¿Qué me paso?" dijo Melody adolorida "siento como si hubiera estado saltando por todo el pueblo"

"Probablemente eso fue lo que hiciste" dijo Tony mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo.

"¡aah! ¿Quién eres tu?" grito Melody sorprendida

"No me digas que lo has vuelto a olvidar" dijo Tony desesperado

"¿olvidar que?" dijo ella

"tiene que ser una broma…" murmuró Tony con incredulidad

Después de una larga explicación…

"¡aaaah ya entiendo!" dijo Melody mientras reía

"No me parece gracioso, tienes una grave adicción a la cafeína" dijo Tony preocupado

"¡Sip!" dijo Melody orgullosa "¿que tal si me das un poco de café?"

"¡No!"

"esta bien, esta bien entonces un poco de sake"

"¡Nada de eso, solo te serviré agua!"

"aww…" se quejo Melody mientras recibía un vaso de agua

"¡Nada de 'aww' señorita!" la regaño Tony "¡ya son muchas adicciones para una niña de 15 años!"

"vaya injusticia…" Murmuro ella mientras bebía un poco de agua

"¡Melody-san!" dijo Sanji entrando al bar "¡al fin te encontré!"

Melody lo volteo a ver con las mejillas llenas de agua, con esfuerzo se la trago.

"¡Sanji-kun!" dijo ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aire "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"uh… te estaba buscando" dijo el algo nervioso mientras caminaba hacia ella

"pues ya me encontraste, ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo ella confundida

"pues veras yo… lo que pasa es que… uh" balbuceo Sanji _"¡no quiero que te vayas, dilo maldita sea dilo!" _

"¿…si?" dio Melody animándolo a seguir

"yo…yo… ¡te compre esto!" dijo el repentinamente mientras se descolgaba una guitarra de la espalda.

Melody abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida "una…una…una… ¡UNA GUITARRA!"

"uh..si te la compre como regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Sanji

"¡wow gracias Sanji, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi!" dijo ella emocionada mientras abrazaba al chef

Sanji se sonrojo levemente y el devolvió el abrazo aun con la guitarra en manos. Melody se separo de el y recibió su regalo.

Ella examino su guitarra, era color azul turquesa con el dibujo de una flor de trigo en ella.

"es hermosa…" murmuro ella "¡gracias, gracias, gracias!" grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sanji otra vez.

Esta vez el pudo devolvérselo bien, y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos sintió el valor que necesitaba para decírselo. Supo que no quería dejarla ir jamás.

"Melody, esto no solo es tu regalo de cumpleaños…" dijo Sanji en voz baja mientras la seguía abrazando "...t-también es mi forma d-de decirte que…que no quiero que te vayas"

Melody se separo de el extrañada "¿i-irme?"

"Yo… yo los escuche hablando a ti y a Edgardo en la mañana y escuche como le decías que nos ibas a dejar…" murmuro Sanji tristemente

Melody le tomo unos minutos recordar lo que Sanji le estaba diciendo.

"¡Así que eso por eso que te peleaste con el!" dijo Melody

"si, yo no quería que… que nos dejaras" dijo Sanji _"y que me dejaras a mi…"_ añadió en sus pensamientos.

Melody sonrió "¡ay Sanji si serás menso!" dijo ella "¡yo lo decía de broma, Ed y yo solo estábamos jugando!"

"¿ju…jugando?" dijo Sanji anonadado

"¡Si, yo jamás los voy a dejar!" dijo ella sonriendo

"¿Q-quieres decir que paso todo esto por un malentendido?" dijo el avergonzado

"jajaja, pues debo decir que lo que hiciste fue muy dulce, aunque casi matar a mi mejor amigo fue un poco drástico" dijo Melody

"y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta el?" pregunto Sanji buscando a Ed alrededor

"¿Ed? Ah, el ya regreso a casa" dijo Melody


	16. Un Inocente Juego

Desde el malentendido de cumpleaños de Melody las cosas han estado mucho mejor. Sanji ha estado de mejor humor, al igual que Melody. Ella es tan feliz desde que Sanji le regalo la guitarra.

Claro que ahora Luffy era más insistente en que ella cante a cada rato, y ella acepta con gusto la mayoría de las veces. Algunas noches, cuando le toca vigilar sacaba su violín y lo tocaba hasta que se queda dormida.

Otro día comenzó y Melody despertó en la canasta del vigía usando su violín como almohada….

"uuuhhh…. mmm… ¿eh?" balbuceo ella aun adormilada mientras se sentaba "¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?" dijo mientras veía su violín "hmm, me volví a quedar dormida…"

Melody tomo su instrumento y bajo de la canasta, luego entro a su cuarto donde Nami aun dormía. Dejo el violín en la cama y tomo su iPod, pero antes de salir su katana le llamo la atención.

"_hace mucho que no practico con ella…"_ pensó mientras la tomaba dudativa.

0241652

Sanji despertó y noto que la hamaca de Zoro estaba vacía, al igual que la de Usopp. Lo cual es raro ya que normalmente el es de los primeros en despertar.

Salio del cuarto dejando solo a Luffy con sus ronquidos. El cocinero busco a Nami, Melody, Usopp y hasta incluso a Zoro por la cubierta, pero esta estaba desierta.

"que raro…" murmuro para si

Camino hacia la cocina cuando un movimiento en la parte de atrás del barco le llamo la atención.

Se asomo y vio a Melody con sus audífonos puestos, los ojos cerrados y blandiendo su katana en el aire.

"¡Melo…!" intento saludar Sanji pero Usopp le jalo el pie y lo hizo caer.

"¡shhh!" lo callo Nami

Sanji los volteo a ver y vio a Usopp, Nami y a Zoro medio escondidos viendo a Melody.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Sanji en voz baja

"vemos a Melody entrenar" dijo Zoro en voz baja

"o al menos eso creemos que hace, desde que desperté esta haciendo eso" dijo Nami

"Más bien parece que esta bailando" dijo Usopp en voz baja

Sanji la volteo a ver, a primera vista parecía que si estaba entrenando, pero cuando te fijabas en sus pies, era como si siguieran un ritmo. Usopp tenía razón, daba la impresión de que Melody estaba bailando.

132132

_Punto de vista de Melody…._

El ritmo de la música me ayudaba a moverme mientras eliminaba a mis enemigos imaginarios.

_**Work It  
Make It  
Do It  
Makes Us**_

Gire y acabe con otro enemigo, claro que mantenía los ojos cerrados, así es más fácil imaginarlos.

_**Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger**_

Mis pies seguían la música, mientras que mis manos dirigían mi katana hacia donde imaginaba más enemigos.

_**More Than  
Hour  
Our  
Never**_

Me detuve un momento mientras la música seguía sonando, visualizando a mis siguientes enemigos.

_**Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA**_

_**Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA**_

¿Eh? Quizás tarde demasiado pensando, ya empezó otra canción, oh bueno.

_**Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å pushar på å smeker,  
med motståndet vi leker.**_

Tome aire y sujete con fuerza el mango de mi katana. Y comencé a moverme, derrotando a todos los enemigos imaginaros que acaban de 'rodearme'.

_**Vi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA  
å springer runt å creepar,  
och motståndet vi sleepar.**_

Seguí moviéndome, girando repentinamente para detener el ataque de otro enemigo. Repetí el proceso, complicándome la situación cada vez más, pero aun así salía ganando.

_**Now you're gone**_

_**I **__**realised my love for you was strong**_

_**And I miss you here**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall**_

Otra canción ya había empezado. No pude evitar reírme un poco de mi misma, esto era tan tonto. ¿Cuál era el punto si de y todos modos iba a ganar? No es como si fuera a perder, seria ilógico. Menos mal que decidí hacer esto temprano, así nadie me ve.

_**Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone**_

Oh, bueno puede que sea tonto, pero aun así es la única forma de entrenar ¿cierto? Cierto. Imagine otro enemigo frente a mí y lance otra estocada.

_¡Klank!_

Me congele un segundo, podría jurar que mi katana choco contra algo sólido. Quizás he dejado que mi imaginación vaya muy lejos. A menos que….

12154

Zoro, Usopp, Nami y Sanji observaban a Melody practicar en silencio.

"¿de verdad no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí?" susurro Sanji

"No, llevamos aquí un buen rato y no ha abierto los ojos" dijo Usopp en voz baja

"¡shh!" los callo Nami mientras señalaba a Melody.

Ella se había detenido y estaba quieta, pensando. Los 4 se congelaron, pensando que los había escuchado. Se quedo así quieta un buen rato, ellos solo se dirigían miradas nerviosas hasta que por fin comenzó a 'atacar' de nuevo.

"por un minuto pensé que nos había escuchado" dijo Usopp con un suspiro de alivio

"yo también" dijo Nami

"no lo creo, parece muy concentrada" dijo Zoro

"y trae los audífonos puestos" agrego Sanji

Minutos más tarde se paro de nuevo y comenzó a reír. Los 4 se pusieron tensos.

"¡ah, ya nos escucho!" dijo Usopp

"no, espera" dijo Sanji mientras veía fijamente a Melody quien seguía riendo

La risa paro y se quedo quieta con una sonrisa en su cara. En ese instante Zoro se levanto y saco una de sus katanas.

"Zoro ¿Qué haces?" dijo Nami alarmada

"¡Zoro no!" dijo Usopp

"¡Marimo aléjate de ella!" dijo Sanji

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los 3 pudiera detenerlo Melody ya había lanzado otra estocada y Zoro la había parado sin problemas.

_¡Klank!_

Melody se quedo inmóvil y luego abrió un ojo tímidamente, encontrándose con la cara de Zoro.

"¡Ahh!" grito ella "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡ACHU!" estornudo Usopp

Melody volteo a ver a Usopp, Sanji y Nami.

"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" dijo ella

"pues veras… nosotros… uhh" balbuceo Usopp

"¡¿Me estaban viendo?!" dijo Melody

"eh…si" respondieron Nami, Sanji y Usopp

"¡Ahh!" volvió a gritar Melody avergonzada

Zoro negó con la cabeza y lanzo una estocada a Melody, ella volteo a tiempo y la paro.

"¡Casi me das, mono verde!" se quejo ella

El hizo un gesto de irritación ante el apodo y volvió a dar otra estocada. Melody la volvió a parar y le dio a Zoro una mirada interrogante. El sonrió y volvió a atacar.

Ella esquivo y giro intentando darle a Zoro, el paro el ataque sin dificultad. Melody volvió a intentar, Zoro esquivo y ataco. Ella la detuvo y retrocedido.

"_¡Esto es mejor que los enemigos imaginarios!"_ pensó ella entusiasmada _"se lo agradeceré luego"_

Ella observo a Zoro, esperando su siguiente movimiento. El se inclino a la izquierda, pero corrió por la derecha. Melody reacciono tarde y al intentar parar la estocada su katana cayó lejos de ella.

"_maldición…" _pensó ella

Zoro sonrió y volvió a atacar, ella retrocedió y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentón. Zoro se dispuso a dar el golpe final, Melody cerró los ojos y espero.

"ya basta marimo" dijo Sanji

Melody abrió los ojos y vio a Sanji entre ella y Zoro mientras que con su pie detenía la katana de Zoro.

Zoro gruño en protesta y guardo su katana.

"tienes que concentrarte más" le dijo a Melody antes de dar media vuelta e irse a la cubierta

"ya se…" murmuro ella

"¿estas bien Melody-san?" pregunto Sanji mientras se sentaba junto a ella

"claro que estoy bien, solo era un duelo de practica" dijo ella "volví a fallar…"

"no creo que hallas fallado" la intento consolar Sanji

"¡Todo va bien cuando tengo mi katana en mis manos, pero cuando la pierdo es cuando todo se complica!" interrumpió ella "¡no tengo otro método para defenderme!"

"yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas…" murmuro Sanji

"¿de verdad?" dijo Melody ilusionada

"¡Por supuesto!"

213215

Melody había terminado su práctica con Sanji. El le había enseñado algunas cosas básicas, las suficientes como para ganar tiempo y recuperar su katana.

Ella bajo a la cubierta y se recargo en una pared agotada.

"jajaja ¿Qué tal las lecciones?" pregunto Nami

"Bien, aunque estoy exhausta" respondió Melody con una sonrisa

"¿El ero-chef te enseño algo útil por lo menos?" dijo Zoro en tono burlón

"Cállate Marimo, por supuesto que le enseñe algo útil" dijo Sanji mientras se iba a la cocina

"¡Oi Sanji, tengo hambre!" se escucho gritar a Luffy

Todos miraron hacia arriba y lo vieron a el y a Usopp en la canasta del vigía.

"si, si ya voy" dijo Sanji "¿quieren algo en especial mis doncellas?"

Ambas negaron con la cabeza, Sanji entro a la cocina.

12345

El desayuno pasó sin novedades, y no iban a llegar a una nueva isla hasta dentro de un par de días. Así que básicamente era un día de mira-el-sol-hasta-que-te-quedes-ciego.

En resumen el resto del día era aburrido. O al menos para Luffy, Usopp y Melody, y ellos estaban haciendo exactamente eso; mirar el sol hasta quedarse ciegos. Los 3 estaban sentados en la canasta del vigía, totalmente aburridos.

"Estoy aburrido" se quejo Luffy

"Yo también" murmuro Melody

"ya somos tres" dijo Usopp

Melody cerro los ojos y suspiro _"demasiado aburrido, diría yo… tanto que incluso podría sugerir que…" _

Melody se enderezo un poco, tenia una sonrisa en la cara y comenzó a reírse.

"¿Eh? Hey, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto Luffy "Oh, ¿es un chiste? ¡Dímelo!"

Melody negó con la cabeza aun riendo "¡mejor aun!" dijo "se me ocurrió algo que podríamos jugar"

Usopp se enderezo y la miro con interés "¿de verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?"

Ella sonrió "se llama…" se callo un momento intentando crear suspenso "… ¡En mis pantalones!"

"¡AHH!" grito Usopp en shock

Luffy solo parpadeo "suena interesante" dijo "¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Decirle a las personas que guardas en tus pantalones?"

"No…" dijo Melody "Es bastante sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es terminar cada frase que digas con –en mis pantalones-

Usopp y Luffy parpadearon confundidos, Melody suspiro.

"Les daré un ejemplo" dijo ella, luego se aclaro la garganta "quiero saber a que hora es la comida en mis pantalones… ¿me pregunto si ira a llover hoy en mis pantalones?"

Los 3 empezaron a reírse en voz baja. La sonrisa de Melody se amplio.

"¡Quiero jugar!" dijo Luffy emocionado

"¡Yo también!" dijo Usopp

"Esta bien, pero tenemos que jugar esto durante TODO EL DÍA… o hasta que nos desesperemos los unos a los otros" explico Melody

Los tres volvieron a soltar risitas.

"bien, entonces…." dijo Melody "¡empieza ahora… en mis pantalones!"

"¡Esta bien, en mis pantalones!" dijo Luffy

Ambos se rieron.

"esto va a ser muy extraño…" dijo Usopp

Melody y Luffy lo miraron ansiosos.

"oh, si… en mis pantalones" termino Usopp

"¡eso es lo divertido en mis pantalones!" dijo Melody con una sonrisa

"¡Si nos metemos en problemas por esto te voy a culpar a ti en mis pantalones!" dijo Usopp

Después de una pausa se empezaron a reír.

"Aa, esto va a ser un día interesante en mis pantalones" dijo Luffy causando que Usopp y Melody se rieran aun más.

"¿de donde sacaste este juego en mis pantalones?" pregunto Usopp

"solía jugarlo con mis primos en mis pantalones" dijo Melody

"¿Y era divertido en mis pantalones?" pregunto Luffy haciendo reír a Usopp

"Oh, si era muy divertido en mis pantalones" dijo Melody ahora todos ellos estaban riéndose.

"¿Qué esta pasando allá arriba?"

Melody se asomo y sonrió al ver que era Nami. Sanji de seguro estaba en la cocina, y como siempre Zoro estaba dormido.

Vaya que esto se iba a poner interesante.

"¡No esta pasando nada en mis pantalones!" grito Melody, casi sin poder contener la risa, y no solo por la mirada extraña que Nami le estaba dando, sino por las risas de Usopp y Luffy detrás de ella.

"¿Acaso quiero saberlo?" pregunto Nami dándole una mirada

"Puede que quieras o puede que no en mis pantalones" dijo Melody sonriendo.

Nami se le quedo viendo.

"¡No te preocupes Nami!" dijo Usopp "¡Solo estamos jugando en mis pantalones!"

Se escucho una conmoción en la cocina y Usopp se cayó para atrás asustado, causando que Luffy y Melody se rieran.

Nami parpadeo "¿acaso es un juego que hace que termines todo con –en mis pantalones-?" pregunto

"¡Exactamente en mis pantalones!" grito Luffy, cayéndose de espaldas riendo al igual que Usopp, Melody se estaba apretando el estomago de tanto reír, y sus risas solo aumentaron cuando se escucho otra conmoción en la cocina.

Nami sonrió mientras giraba los ojos "¡Muy bien, pueden seguir!"

"¡Por supuesto que seguiremos en mis pantalones!" dijo Melody.

Luego suspiro, sonriendo mientras la risa de Luffy y Usopp se calmaba.

"Debo admitir que esto es mejor que hacer algo productivo en mis pantalones" dijo ella

No empezaron a reírse hasta que se escucho un fuerte ruido de la cocina haciendo que Zoro se despertara. Melody se cayó esta vez, riéndose con Usopp y Luffy.

"¡Esto es muy divertido en mis pantalones!" dijo Luffy algo alto, los tres comenzaron a reírse en voz baja como locos.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes tres allá arriba?"

Ellos tres simplemente se rieron más, y Melody se asomo para ver la cara de un muy confundido y molesto Zoro.

"No estamos haciendo nada malo en mis pantalones" dijo Melody, mientras que Luffy y Usopp se aguantaban la risa.

"¡Si, si, solo estamos jugando un juego en mis pantalones!" dijo Usopp, y los tres explotaron en risas.

Y con eso, Sanji salio de la cocina, mirando la canasta del vigía furioso.

"¡¿QUÉ LE ESTAN HACIENDO A MI POBRE MELODY-SAN?!" les grito

"¡Solo la estamos haciendo reír demasiado en mis pantalones!" dijo Luffy, causando que Melody se riera, pero la risa de Usopp paro cuando vio la expresión llena de ira de Sanji.

"¡LOS VOY A MATAR POR TOCAR A MI MELODY-SAN!" grito Sanji furioso, mientras se subía las mangas del saco.

"¡NO SI YO LLEGO PRIMERO ERO-CHEF!" grito Zoro

Melody sabía que esto iba a ser malo, y aunque su intuición no se lo hubiera dicho, de seguro el miedo de Usopp y un Luffy sigiloso de seguro lo harían.

Se escucharon los pasos de Sanji y Zoro acercándose al mástil. Usopp y Luffy gritaron y se escondieron detrás de Melody. Bueno quizás ya fue suficiente.

"¡Todo esta bien Sanji-kun, Mono Verde, no me están haciendo nada!" se apresuro a decir Melody "¡solo estábamos jugando un inocente juego!"

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE DE INNOCENTE JUGAR EN LOS PANTALONES DE ALGUIEN?!" grito Sanji molesto.

Melody reprimió un ataque de risa y se aclaro la garganta.

"¡Es inocente porque solo estabamos terminando nuestras frases con –en mis pantalones-!" dijo Melody, causando que Sanji y Zoro se detuvieran.

"¿Eh?" dijeron ambos

"El juego se llama –en mis pantalones-" explico Melody "y se juega terminando todas tus frases con –en mis pantalones-"

Hubo un largo silencio, excepto por los intentos de Nami por contener la risa.

"Ya no tienen permitido jugar ese juego otra vez…" ordeno Zoro mientras caminaba de regreso a donde había estado originalmente, sentándose y cruzando las piernas.

"¡Aw, pero yo quiero jugar en mis pantalones!" dijo Luffy

"Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el marimo" dijo Sanji, luego hizo una cara de preocupación "¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti Melody-san!"

Su expresión ablando a Melody "Esta bien, esta bien, ya no lo jugaremos"

"¿lo prometen?" dijo Zoro

"¡lo juro!" dijo Melody alzando una mano, Luffy soltó una risita.

Zoro le dio una mirada interrogante pero cerro los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

"Muy bien" dijo Sanji "¡La comida estará lista en unos minutos!"

Luffy y Usopp no lo escucharon por estar riéndose en voz baja como locos. Melody solo le sonrió a Sanji mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Luego ella descruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que esta capitulo los haya hecho reír, en lo personal a mi si me hizo reír y eso que yo lo escribí.

Pero bueno, tengo 2 anuncios importantes que hacer:

-Yo y mi mejor amiga hemos empezado un fic juntas se llama "Un Deseo Hecho Realidad" lo publicamos en , tengo el link en mi perfil y les agradecería muchísimo si lo pudieran leer y darnos su opinión.

-He estado editando algunos de los capítulos anteriores haciendo unos cuantos cambios, digo por si les interesaba saber. 

Ah, y otra cosa la reaccion de Zoro fue una especie "Reaccion de hemano mayor", por decirlo así, este fic sigue y seguira siendo SanjixMelody 


	17. Otra Aparicion

Otro día lluvioso en la Ciudad de México. Una molesta y ruidosa campana comienza a sonar en cierta escuela, indicando a los estudiantes que por fin son libres de irse a casa, pero al mismo tiempo recordándoles que mañana tendrían que regresar.

El ruido y las voces de todos los alumnos levantándose y guardando sus cosas, saliendo acompañados de sus amigos inundan la escuela. Se escuchaban las mismas preguntas de siempre, las mismas despedidas y las mismas promesas de verse el próximo día.

Cuarto chicas, de alrededor de 15 años caminaban por un ya desierto patio de escuela. Normalmente se atrasaban un poco a la hora de salir, ya fuera porque una de ellas tuvo problemas con guardar sus cosas, o porque se quedaron atrapadas en el tráfico de personas ansiosas por irse.

"Dios, no saben como odio a Rosa Elena" dijo una de ellas, era de pelo rojizo, enchinado y amarrado en una colita de caballo, tez blanca aunque su piel también tenia un tono medio rosa, alta, y ojos cafés. Aunque todos la conocen como, Andrea.

"Yo también, además no le entiendo nada" opino la más joven de ellas, una chica de pelo negro corto, morena, alta y de ojos cafés, llamada Ana.

"¡Ni yo, me estresa tanto que no explique bien!" se quejo la chica delgada a lado de Ana, era de pelo café claro, ojos cafés verdosos y estatura promedio llamada Marina.

La cuarta de ellas permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en absolutamente nada, distraída con sus propios pensamientos, algo que no era usual en ella. La chica era la más bajita de las 4, tenia cabello negro, delgada, morenita, ojos café oscuro, llamada Mariana.

"¿Qué van a hacer hoy?" pregunto Marina

"Yo voy a ir a la pista, a patinar" dijo Andrea con cierta flojera en su tono de voz

"Yo creo que voy a ver un película, ¿tu?" dijo Ana

"Yo voy a ir al club" dijo Marina con una sonrisa

Las tres se voltearon a ver a Mariana quien no había dicho nada. La chica seguía viendo hacia la nada, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

"¿Y tu _Toquis?_" pregunto Andrea, llamándola con uno de sus apodos.

Mariana permaneció en silencio.

"¿Mariana?" llamo Marina

Nada aun.

"¡Pérez!" grito Ana dándole un suave empujón

Mariana se tambaleo y parpadeo confundida. "ah, ¿Qué?" pregunto desorientada

"¿Qué que vas a hacer hoy?" repitió Ana

"Iré al hospital, como lo he hecho últimamente" respondió ella con seriedad y tristeza a la vez

Las 3 restantes bajaron la mirada desanimadas. Habían llegado ya a la salida, era hora de despedirse y seguir cada quien su camino.

"Bueno, ya me voy" se despidió Marina con cierta tristeza "Hasta mañana"

"Si, yo igual me tengo que ir" dijo Ana y se dio media vuelta

Andrea observo a Mariana con preocupación. Cada tarde desde hace un par de meses, Mariana había ido al hospital a visitar a cierta persona muy importante para ellas. Y aunque no había habido cambios, ella seguía yendo.

"_¿debería decirle sobre mi sueño?" _se pregunto Andrea mentalmente _"No, solo fue un sueño… y uno muy raro, pero fue bueno verla de nuevo" _

Hace algún tiempo, Andrea había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el que volvía a encontrarse con aquella buena amiga. Ella estaba acompañada de otras 4 personas muy buenas, y estaba viviendo las aventuras que siempre había querido. Actuaba con gran valentía y fuerza, pero seguía siendo la misma.

"_Pero solo fue un sueño" _se recordó ella con severidad

"También debo irme" se despidió con inseguridad Andrea "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Mariana asintió levemente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

La chica bajo de la camioneta roja perteneciente a su madre y después de acordar la hora en que regresaría por ella, entro al hospital. Siguió el procedimiento de costumbre, se formo en la fila de todos los familiares que venían a ver a sus respectivos enfermos, entrego su pase al vigilante, camino por los largos y silenciosos pasillos, tomo el elevador y bajo en el tercer piso.

-CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS, SILENCIO POR FAVOR-

Eso decía aquel letrero que siempre veía al bajar del elevador, tomo asiento en la sala de espera junto con todas las otras personas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la enfermera anunciara que ya era la hora de visita, nuevamente les explico las reglas y uno por uno fue nombrando al paciente para que el respectivo familiar se levantara.

"¿Mellado, Mariana?" leyó la enfermera

La chica se levanto de un salto y se acerco a ella. La enfermera le dio la sonrisa amable de todos los días.

"Cama 6" le dijo a la chica, a pesar de que ya lo sabia.

La joven asintió y cruzo la puerta hacia las habitaciones.

"1…2…3…4…5…" leyó en voz baja la chica "6"

Se detuvo en aquella puerta, respiro hondo para armarse de valor y entro. Sin embargo ni todo el valor del mundo la ayudaba cada vez que entraba por aquella puerta. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que los ojos se le humedecían cuando veía aquella cama de hospital.

En ella, se encontraba una chica inconsciente, conectada a diversos aparatos que la mantenían con vida. La chica era bajita, cabello castaño oscuro, aunque con la luz se aclaraba, ojos cafés, tez blanca, de 15 años. Sobre la cabecera de la cama se encontraba una etiqueta que decía –Mellado, Mariana-

Su visitante observo la etiqueta con una melancólica sonrisa. Su nombre por igual era 'Mariana' y es por eso que ellas dos solían decirse 'Tocaya'.

"_A ella no le gustaba su nombre" _recordó Mariana con tristeza "¿verdad… Melody?" dijo en un susurro mientras le acomodaba el pelo.

* * *

"Meeeloooody, estoy aburrido" se quejo Luffy mientras sostenía una pila de libros "¿ya nos podemos ir?"

"Nop, hicimos un trato Capitán" dijo ella con alegría mientras hojeaba otro libro "te daría mi plato de carne del desayuno si tu me acompañabas a comprar libros"

"Si, pero pensé que seria más divertido" dijo Luffy dejando claro su aburrimiento

"Pues para mi esto es divertido" dijo Melody con una sonrisa mientras agregaba otro libro a la pila que llevaba Luffy

"Entiendo por que Luffy esta aquí, ¿pero por que yo me tengo que quedar?" pregunto Usopp cargando con otra pila de libros

"Porque… um… porque…" Melody se quedo pensando _"¿Qué demonios hace Usopp aquí?" _

"Porque Sanji dijo que te patearía si no la acompañabas" recordó Luffy

"Oh, cierto" dijo Melody sin darle importancia

"Eso es injusto, ¿y porque no vino el?" se quejo Usopp

"Porque tenía que comprar la comida" respondió Melody de forma automática

"Yo pude haber hecho eso" dijo Usopp

"¿Ah, si?" dijo ella con incredulidad "¿sabes distinguir entre el perejil y la hierba buena?"

"No"

"Exactamente"

Y con eso ella regreso a examinar más libros. Puede que no lo parezca pero créanlo o no, para Melody leer es una de sus grandes pasiones. En eso tomo un libro café, en la portada estaba la ilustración de una rosa creciendo solitaria en un jardín moribundo. La historia trataba de magia, aventuras y romance.

Melody sonrió con melancolía _"Un libro justo del tipo de mi Tocaya"_ pensó ella _"como me gustaría verla de nuevo"_

"Y eso son todos" dijo ella mientras dejaba el ultimo libro en manos de Usopp "vamos a pagar"

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la caja, Luffy y Usopp dejaron sobre el mostrador las pilas de libros que Melody les había dado. El hombre que atendida la tienda comenzó a hacer la cuenta.

"¿Realmente piensas leer todos estos libros?" pregunto Usopp sorprendido

"Sep" dijo Melody mientras sacaba su dinero, que por desgracia era otro préstamo de Nami

"Leer es aburrido" dijo Luffy bostezando "¿ya nos podemos ir?"

"Ya casi" dijo Melody "¡Oye, leer no es aburrido! O por lo menos no lo es, si sabes leer bien"

Usopp y Luffy le dieron una mirada interrogante, ella se encogió de hombros.

"Lees bien cuando te imaginas lo que estas leyendo ¿entienden? De esa forma no es aburrido, porque es como si lo estuvieras viviendo" explico ella "en cambio si solo lees las palabras, pues te aburres"

"Tiene sentido" dijo Usopp

Se escucho una risa cantarina y los Mugiwara voltearon a ver al hombre, quien sonriera de forma calida.

"A pesar de tu edad hablas como una verdadera lectora" dijo el con alegría "ni yo pude haberlo explicado mejor"

"Um, ¿gracias?" dijo Melody extrañada mientras le entregaba el dinero

El hombre sonrió y tomo un libro verde limón (de esos que son –me ves porque me ves-) y lo metió en una de sus bolsas de Melody.

"Es un regalo" explico el hombre "que tengan buen día"

"Gracias" dijeron Usopp y Melody al mismo tiempo

"Bien Luffy vamo…" Melody se detuvo al ver que el capitán ya no estaba "¿Luffy?"

Mientras que Usopp se las arreglaba para cargar con las 2 pesadas bolsas de libros, ella busco a Luffy con la mirada.

"Usopp, creo que perdí a Luffy" dijo ella aun buscándolo

"¿Cómo…que…lo…perdiste?" pregunto el con gran esfuerzo mientras cargaba los libros

"Si, no lo veo" dijo ella con una mueca "vamonos ya aparecerá"

"Esta…bien" dijo Usopp quien estaba mas que rojo por el esfuerzo

Melody dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo al ver que Usopp no la seguía. El pobre estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio con tanto peso en ambas manos. Melody se rió y se acerco a el.

"¿Te ayudo?" pregunto ella

"Por…favor" respiro el

Melody le quito una de las bolsas y se la llevo arrastrando con ambas manos el resto del camino. Usopp la imito y poco a poco se dirigieron de vuelta al barco.

* * *

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _pensó Mariana confundida _"hace unos segundos estaba en el hospital y ahora… estoy aquí"_

La chica se encontraba a la orilla del mar, sentada en una enorme roca. Mariana observo sus alrededores y noto que había un pueblo a sus espaldas. Se levanto para ir a investigar un poco cuando algo flotando en el mar llamo su atención.

Ella se agacho y tomo el objeto; era una especie de fruta, del tamaño de una manzana, de color morado, parecía como una frambuesa gigante con pequeños espirales dibujados en su superficie y tenia una textura muy extraña y suave.

"Que rara fruta" murmuro Mariana, un gruñido de estomago se escucho en ese instante "oh, creo que tengo hambre, bueeeeno"

Dicho eso le dio una gran mordida a la fruta. Y en cuanto la fruta toco su lengua lo lamento, tenia un sabor horrible.

"¡Bleh!" dijo ella mientras escupía la fruta "¡que asco!"

Alzo el brazo para arrojar la extraña fruta, pero otro gruñido de su estomago y un ultimo vistazo a la fruta la hizo cambiar de opinión. Y de dos mordidas se acabo la fruta.

Después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue al pueblo que estaba detrás de ella.

* * *

"va…mos… Us...opp… ya…ca...si… lle…ga…mos" jadeo Melody mientras seguían arrastrando las pesadas bolsas de libros. Estaban a una muy buena distancia del Going Merry, pero por lo menos ya lo podían ver.

"ya…no…puedo…mas" dijo Usopp soltando la bolsa y cayendo al suelo exhausto.

Melody soltó su bolsa y se sentó junto a el, exhausta por igual.

"no sabia que los libros pesaran tanto" dijo Usopp aun recuperando el aliento "¿realmente era necesario comprar tantos libros?"

"heh" dijo Melody con una sonrisa mientras jadeaba "vale la pena… uff" dicho esto la chica se dejo caer sobre Usopp.

"¡ah!" dijo Usopp sorprendido "¡muévete!"

"nop, tengo sueño" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el

Usopp se le quedo viendo con incredulidad mientras ella fingía dormir sobre el con una gran sonrisa malévola en la cara. El frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar pero en eso escucho a varias personas acercándose a ellos.

"vaya, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tan cariñosos en medio de la calle?" se burlo Nami

"parece que te la ganaron ero-chef" bufó Zoro

"¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi dulce Melody-san?!" rugió Sanji

"¡Oi, no, no, no Sanji!" se defendió Usopp nervioso "¡no es lo que parece!"

Sanji gruño irritado, mientras que Zoro y Nami se reían. El pobre artillero solo intentaba quitarse a la joven cantante de encima mientras observaba al furioso cocinero.

Melody abrió un ojo, y sonrió "ne, ¿por que tanto ruido?" pregunto mientras se incorporaba, Usopp aprovecho y se alejo de ella antes de que pudiera causarle más problemas.

"¿pasa algo malo Sanji?" pregunto ella con inocencia

"¡claro que no Melody-san!" respondió el cocinero en su estado amoroso mientras la ayudaba a pararse

"Oi ¿Dónde esta Luffy?" pregunto Nami

"_hmm, ¿acaso imagine ese tono de preocupación en su voz?" _pensó Melody_ "No es como si fuera la primera vez que ese baka se pierde, hum, ¿me pregunto si…" _

* * *

Mariana estaba caminando por el extraño pueblo, sin duda no sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí. Pronto entre la multitud distinguió a alguien que le llamo la atención. Cuando reconoció a aquella persona no lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, era imposible.

Se acerco un poco más, para verlo mejor. No había duda, tenia que ser esa persona, su aspecto, su voz, todo era justo como lo recordaba.

Una gran sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Mariana y no pudo contenerse más, verlo ahí frente a ella era un sueño hecho realidad, así que corrió hacia donde se encontraba con los brazos abiertos mientras gritaba su nombre.

* * *

Luffy se encontraba perdido, estaba paseando por ahí. Ya no sabía como volver a la librería a donde había dejado a Melody y a Usopp, y ni sabía hacia donde estaba el Merry. Pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, ya los encontraría, o ya lo encontrarían a el.

"¡¡LUFFY!!" escucho a alguien gritar "¡¡LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFFY, LUFFY!!"

"¿Eh?" dijo Luffy mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando quien lo llamaba, de repente sintió que alguien lo tacleaba por la espalda y vio como dos brazos abrasaron su cuello.

"¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!"

"¡ah!" Luffy se giro para ver quien lo abrasaba por la espalda y no pudo reconocer a la chica. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Luffy, Luffy ¡no puedo creer que seas tu!" dijo ella en respuesta

"Oi ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

* * *

"No puedo creer que lo perdieran de nuevo" dijo Nami frustrada

"Ni que fuera tan malo, ya aparecerá" dijo Melody

"Solo digo que deberían fijarse más" dijo Nami

"No fue mi culpa, fueron ella y sus libros" dijo Usopp mientras le daba una mirada acusadora

"Nadie te obligo a venir" se defendió Melody

"De hecho Sanji lo hizo" murmuro Usopp

"am…am… ¿Nami por que estas tan preocupada por Luffy?" dijo Melody cambiando de tema, Usopp la reprocho con la mirada pero ella lo ignoro

"¿Yo? No seas ridícula" dijo Nami con cierto nerviosismo

"¿Ah, si?" dijo Melody escépticamente "¿y por que estas tan nerviosa?"

"¡De que estas hablando yo no estoy nerviosa!" se defendió Nami

"Ahora estas a la defensiva, ¿será que ocultas algo, mmm?" la presiono Melody

"Nami-san ¿nos estas ocultando algo?" pregunto Sanji inquieto

"¡Claro que no!" casi grito Nami

"¿segura?" insistió Zoro, cualquier forma de chantaje hacia ella le servía

"¡Por supuesto que si!"

"Oi Nami ¿Por qué estas tan roja?" pregunto Usopp

"Yo…yo"

Melody soltó una risita "¿no será que te gusta cierto…"

"Una palabra más Melody, y juro que lo lamentaras" la amenazo Nami furiosa "que no se te olvide que se mucho de ti" y con eso señalo discretamente con los ojos a Sanji

"Yo me callo" dijo Melody arrepentida y mirando a otro lado

Sanji, Zoro y Usopp intercambiaron miradas confusas.

"Mujeres" dijo Zoro mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Oi ¿no es ese Luffy?" pregunto Sanji

Y en efecto ahí venia Luffy corriendo hacia ellos, mientras los saludaba con la mano.

"Sep, ese es Luffy" dijo Melody

"¡Los encontré!" dijo Luffy alegremente "¿Por qué me dejaron?"

"¡Baka, fuiste tu el que se fue!" dijeron Usopp y Melody al mismo tiempo

"Es que estaba aburrido" dijo el

Melody giro los ojos "bueno, el punto es que ya estamos todos juntos"

"Luffy ¿Qué traes en la espalda?" pregunto Nami

Luffy dejo de sonreír y se giro levemente para que vieran a la chica que aun abrasaba a Luffy.

"¡Es una chica!" gritaron Nami, Usopp y Zoro

"Vaya, ustedes si que son listos" dijo Melody con sarcasmo

"¡Es un ángel!" dijo Sanji en su estado amoroso

"¡Otro!" se quejo la joven cantante mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

"Luffy ¿Quién es ella?" dijo Usopp aun sorprendido

"Ni idea" respondió el con simpleza "No me quiere decir"

Melody se acerco a ella y la examino, no se podía ver muy bien su rostro porque lo tenia oculto en el cuello de Luffy. Pero eso no importo, porque solo basto una mirada para saber quien era.

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamo Melody y empezó a reírse "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" pregunto Zoro extrañado mientras veía a Melody rodar en el piso por la risa

"¡Ahora si que fuiste muy lejos Tocaya!" dijo Melody entre risas

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa a todos!**

**¿Qué les pareció? A puesto a que tienen varias preguntas en este momento, ne? **

**¿Por qué Melody estaba en el hospital? ¿Y que hay de la extraña fruta? **

**¡Les daré las respuestas si me dan sus reviews!**

**HappyGirl282 (antes conocida como Straw Hat Melody)**


	18. Haru Haru No Mi

**¡Booya! **

**Lamento MUCHO la demora, fue culpa de la escuela, el novio y que mi musa me abandono cruelmente. **

**¡Bueno disfruten este otro capitulo!**

* * *

"¡Ahora si que fuiste muy lejos, Tocaya!" dijo Melody entre risas

"¿Tocaya?" repitieron Usopp y Sanji confusos

Melody se levanto secándose las lágrimas de risa, mientras que Luffy intentaba por enésima vez quitarse a Mariana de encima.

"¡Oi, Usopp ayúdame!" dijo Luffy mientras se sacudía intentando liberarse de su fan.

"¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy!" repitió ella con alegría sin soltarse

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Nami algo sorprendida

"Dime que no imagine ese tono de celos en su voz" susurro Melody a Zoro

"hmm…" Zoro volteo a ver a Nami mientras ella miraba a la chica aun abrasada a Luffy con cierta irritación "sep, definitivamente esta celosa, ¿no creerás que…"

"¡¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?" grito Nami

"¡Nada!" dijeron ambos

"¡Luffy…no…se suelta!" dijo Usopp mientras jalaba a la chica intentando liberar a su amigo, sin éxito.

"¡Sigue intentando, Usopp!" dijo Luffy mientras se agarraba a un poste de luz.

Usopp volvió a jalar, mientras que Luffy se aferró más al poste. Pero lo único que paso fue que los brazos y piernas de Luffy se estriaron mientras Usopp jalaba.

"¡Es Luffy, no lo puedo creer!" dijo la chica alegremente mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al hombre de goma.

Melody camino hacia ellos "ya Tocaya, déjalo en paz" dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza

La chica se tenso, y alzo la cabeza con lentitud. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al ver a la persona frente a ella.

"_¡No es…no es posible!"_ pensó con emoción contenida, lentamente soltó a Luffy y observo a Melody aun pasmada.

"¿qué?" pregunto Melody nerviosa al ser observada así "¿Qué hice o que?"

"¡TOCAYA!" grito la chica lanzándose a abrasarla con tanta fuerza que ambas cayeron al suelo.

"¡ah, suelo!" grito Melody antes de recibir el impacto "ouch"

"¡Melody-san! ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Sanji alarmado

"pues, si quitamos el hecho de que no puedo respirar bien, entonces si" respondió ella "vamos Tocaya, quitate de encima"

"Gomen" se disculpo ella con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba "¡no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!" dijo mientras la ayudaba _"…despierta"_ agrego en su mente

"Definitivamente es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Melody con una sonrisa "aunque no tenias porque 'atacar' a mi capitán"

"¡Cierto, mira Tocaya es Luffy!" exclamo emocionada mientras señalaba a Luffy

"Eh, si ya lo vi" dijo Melody algo avergonzada

"Melody, ¿y ella es…" pregunto Nami algo impaciente

"¡Oh, por Dios es Na.." grito ella al ver a la navegante

"Creo que hoy has comido mucha azúcar" dijo Melody tapándole la boca y dándole una mirada asesina _"Una palabra más y estas muerta" _pensó

"Ella es Mariana" presento la joven cantante sin quitar su mano de la boca de su amiga "Mariana ellos son mis nakamas: Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y por supuesto Luffy"

"¿Qué no tu te llamas Mariana?" pregunto Usopp

"Si" dijo Melody "¡ay, me mordiste, perro!" se quejo mientras retiraba su mano de la sonriente boca de Mariana

"¿Y ella también se llama Mariana?" dijo Zoro dándole una mirada extraña a la recién llegada _"No se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de ella, se que va a ser peor que Melody… lo presiento"_

"Si" contestaron al mismo tiempo "aunque seria bueno si me llamaran Marianne, para evitar confusiones" agrego Mariana, er… digo Marianne

"¿Y por que se dicen 'tocaya'?" pregunto Luffy

"En mi mundo así se le llamaba a las personas de igual nombre que tu" respondió Melody "¿podemos acabar con este interrogatorio por favor?"

"¡Bakas, dejen de molestar a mi Melody-san!" dijo Sanji molesto

"¿**mi **Melody-san?" le susurro Marianne a una sonrojada Melody

"Ah… um… no es lo que parece" dijo ella con una risita nerviosa _"…por desgracia"_

"mmm-hmm" dijo Marianne incrédula "ya veo"

"Em… ¿Qué tal si volvemos al barco?" sugirió Zoro

"Bueno" dijeron Marianne y Melody al unísono, todos les dieron una mirada extraña pero ellas no se sorprendieron ni un poco.

Melody se dispuso a cargar nuevamente su bolsa de libros, Usopp con un suspiro hizo lo mismo.

"¡De ninguna manera dejare que cargues una bolsa tan pesada, mi querido ángel!" dijo Sanji mientras tomaba el cargamento de libros de las manos de Melody.

"Gracias" dijo Melody incomoda por la mirada que le estaba dando su amiga.

Los 6 Mugiwara y la recién llegada comenzaron a caminar hacia el Going Merry, las dos más jóvenes iban hablando en rápidos susurros casi incomprensibles, Nami no dejaba de ver a Marianne de forma extraña, Sanji iba alegre cargando los libros de Melody fantaseando sobre quien sabe que, Luffy iba a lado se Sanji diciéndole que quería de comer, Zoro solo iba en silencio y el pobre de Usopp iba hasta atrás haciendo un esfuerzo por cargar todos esos libros.

"¿comoseteocurrehaceresoeh? ¡fuetotalmenteimprudente!" le susurro irritada Melody a su amiga"¿tienesideacuantomehacostado, mantenerensecreto, loquesonennuestromundo?"

"¡losiento! Esquenopudeevitarlo. CuandoviaLuffy, meemocionetantoque... nopenseloquehacia ." se disculpo Marianne "sabesquesiempremehagustado, asicomoatitegustaSanji"

"¡aminomegustaSanji!" se quejo Melody "¡yatedije: nosomosnada!"

"loquetudigas" dijo Marianne mientras giraba los ojos ""deverdadyaniseparaqueloniegas... siestanobvio"

"¿Podrían parar eso? ¡Me están causando dolor de cabeza!" se quejo Nami irritada "¡Es como si hablaran en otro idioma!"

"_Que raro, Nami no tiende a estar de tan mal humor… bueno si, pero no conmigo" _ pensó Melody confusa

"Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo" respondió Marianne cortante _"¡Dios! ¿Por qué me trata tan mal?"_

"¿Perdón?" dijo Nami incrédula

"Si, mi tocaya tiene razón" explico Melody "Técnicamente estamos hablando el idioma –yan-"

"¿El que?" intervino Luffy curioso

Marianne le sonrió ampliamente al chico de goma "es un idioma de nuestros libros favoritos, básicamente es español pero hablado mucho más rápido" le explico

"¡Sugoi!" exclamó Luffy "¿podrías enseñarme?"

"Solo tienes que hablar rápido Luffy" dijo Nami desesperada

"¡Claro!" acepto Marianne más que feliz, e ignorando por completo la increíble mirada asesina que la navegante le estaba dando.

Melody sintió escalofríos con solo ver a Nami, así que jalo a su amiga del brazo hacia ella.

"NocreoqueleagradesmuchoaNami" le susurro incomoda "¿quelehiciste?"

"¡Nada!" se defendió Marianne "yocreoqueestamedioloca"

"_Y yo creo que le gusta Luffy" _pensó Melody

"Retomandonuestrotemaanterior" continuo Marianne ojeando Sanji "tegustaSanji, dejadenegarlo"

"¡Yonoestoynegandonada!" gruño Melody entre dientes "ademas... noescomosimecorrespondiera"

"¿Comoestastansegura?"

"Porquesiypunto"

"Contigonosepuederazonar"

"Nohaynadaquerazonar"

"Mirasitanseguraestas ¿porquénohacesunapequeñaprueba?" sugirió Marianne con una sonrisa maliciosa

Melody alzo una ceja intrigada "¿comocual?"

Marianne sonrió triunfante "ponloceloso"

Melody la miro con incredulidad ¿Realmente hablaba en serio? En eso se escucho un grito ahogado acompañado de un ruido sordo.

"ayuda…" dijo el pobre de Usopp, quien se habia tropezado, haciendo que la pesada bolsa le cayera encima.

"¡Usopp!"

Melody corrió a ayudar al pobre artillero quitándole los libros de encima y arrodillándose junto a el.

"Esta va a ser una pregunta estúpida, pero ¿estas bien?" dijo Melody

"¡c-claro que estoy bien!" respondió Usopp recobrando el aliento "Después de todo soy el gran y fuerte Capitán Usopp!"

"¡Oi!" se quejo Luffy "¡yo soy el capitán!"

Marianne quien estaba junto a Luffy soltó una risita alegre, Nami la miro de reojo claramente molesta, y a Melody le dieron ganas de lanzarle un zapato a Marianne. La hiperactiva chica capto su mirada de molestia y le dirigió una sonrisa supuestamente 'inocente'.

Melody iba a ayudar a Usopp a levantarse cuando algo le vino a la mente… Hacer una pequeña prueba no era nada malo, ¿o si?

Melody se sonrojo inmediatamente al visualizar mentalmente lo que iba a hacer. Usopp le dio una mirada interrogante a la joven cantante, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella le dio un repentino beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojarse inmediatamente.

Se escucho claramente como alguien (coffSanjicoff) ahogaba un grito de sorpresa, dejaba caer algo y luego gruñía molesto.

"Am… gracias por ayudarme Usopp" dijo Melody sin verlo a la cara _"gaaaaaah, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?" _

La chica se levanto y recogió la bolsa de libros del suelo, y se paro junto a Nami intentando ignorar todos los ojos puestos sobre ella.

"_¡Es la última vez que le hago caso a Marianne!" _grito mentalmente Melody, la pobre estaba realmente avergonzada.

Sanji miraba furioso al confuso y sonrojado Usopp que aun estaba sentando en el suelo. Zoro, Luffy y Nami miraban extrañados a Melody, mientras que Marianne hacia todo lo posible por no reírse, aunque algunas pequeñas risas se le escapaban de los labios.

Nami y Melody voltearon a ver a Marianne furiosas, y esta se callo de inmediato solo dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa.

Usopp finalmente se recupero del shock y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo.

"¿y eso que fue?" le pregunto Nami en voz baja

"la cosa mas estúpida que he hecho en mi vida" respondió Melody apenada

"Eso esta claro, la pregunta es ¿por qué?"

Antes de que Melody pudiera responder una suave brisa soplo causando un muy extraño efecto en los hombres.

Repentinamente todas las miradas masculinas eran para Marianne, incluso la de Zoro. La veían con cierta urgencia, casi con adoración, como si con una sola palabra se hincarían a sus pies dispuestos a obedecerla.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo

Ninguno de los hombres reacciono, solo miraban a Marianne como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

"Okay, esto es incomodo" dijo Marianne encogiéndose de hombros "¿podrían dejar de hacerlo?"

Los 4 hombres abrieron la boca impresionados como si el sonido de su voz fuera la mas hermosa melodía que jamás habían escuchado, sin embargo sus palabras no surtieron efecto porque la seguían mirando.

"_Vaya ironía…"_ pensó Melody mientras miraba molesta a Sanji quien prácticamente babeaba por su amiga _ "ahora la que esta celosa soy yo, maldito karma"_

Nami estaba muy sorprendida, okay ella era bonita y todo, pero no podía comprender por que la miraban así. Lo entendía de Sanji, y quizás hasta de Usopp y Zoro… ¿pero Luffy? ¿Cómo es que esta extraña lo tenía comiendo de su mano?

Melody estaba que la comían los celos, hasta que ya no pudo más y se termino quitando el zapato y lanzándoselo en a la cabeza a Sanji.

"¡IDIOTA!" le grito herida y molesta mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba muy ofendida cargando ambas bolsas de libros (las cuales milagrosamente parecían ya no pesar nada) y sin un zapato.

El golpe pareció despertar a Sanji de su transe, porque el pobre comenzó a frotarse adolorido donde le habían dado, y finalmente quito la cara de idiota y los ojos de Marianne.

"Ouch" se quejo "¿Qué mierdas me golpeo?"

"El zapato de Melody" respondió Nami fríamente mientras caminaba a paso decidido hacia Luffy.

Nami lo miro con desprecio, se trono los nudillos y le dio el golpe de su vida al pobre capitán. Luffy reacciono inmediatamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"¡OW!" se quejo el chico de goma "Oi Nami, ¿por que hiciste eso?"

"Hmph" Nami se dio la vuelta y se fue tras Melody, golpeando a Zoro y Usopp de paso y sacándolos del trance, Marianne corrió enseguida tras ellas.

"¿Qué demonios paso?" dijo Zoro adolorido con una mano en la cabeza

"¡Me duele la cabeza!" dijo Usopp "¿Por qué Nami nos golpeo tan fuerte? ¿Ahora que hicimos?"

"Eso me gustaría saber" dijo Luffy

"Como si la bruja del dinero necesitara razones para golpearnos" respondió Zoro de malhumor

Hubo un silencio y todos voltearon a ver incrédulos a Sanji quien no había atacado a Zoro por defender a Nami. El cocinero tenía una expresión confusa y la mirada fija en el zapato derecho que tenia en las manos.

* * *

"¡ah, eso fue muy raro!" dijo Marianne mientras reprimía un escalofrió "¡¿Viste como me miraban?"

"como no notarlo" respondió Melody amargamente mientras sacaba otro libro de la bolsa y lo colocaba en el librero.

"¿No estas molesta conmigo o si?" pregunto Marianne preocupada "¡yo no hice nada!"

"¡ya se!" gruño Melody "¡Nadie te esta echando la culpa!"

"Hmph" Nami acababa de entrar a la habitación "a mi me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso allá atrás"

"A mi igual" dijo Marianne alzando la mano como si con hablar no fuera suficiente

"Los hombres son idiotas, punto final" (a todos mis lectores hombres, no hablo en serio, por favor no se enfaden conmigo) respondió Melody de forma oscura

"No creo que sea eso, Melody" respondió Nami tranquilamente "comenzaron a actuar así de raro desde que… aquella brisa soplo"

"¡Cierto!" apoyo Marianne animadamente "en cuanto soplo esa brisa todos me veían"

"Da igual, de todos modos que importa" dijo Melody mientras colocaba otro libro en el mueble

Nami soltó un gruñido de desesperación "¡no se de que te quejas si lo que le hiciste a Sanji fue peor!"

Melody dejo caer el libro que tenia en las manos y se volteo furiosa hacia Nami "¡Yo solo le estaba agradeciendo a Usopp!"

"¡¿Con un beso?" grito Nami

"Si ¿y?"

"¿Desde cuando haces eso eh?"

"¡Y a ti que te importa!"

"¡BASTA YA LAS DOS!" grito Marianne

Ambas la voltearon a ver resentidas, era claro que estaban sacando toda la ira que sentían. Marianne se enderezo y tomo una actitud seria.

"Con pelear no solucionan nada" dijo ella "lo hecho, hecho esta"

Nami giro los ojos molesta y Melody solo se giro a seguir acomodando libros. Marianne soltó un suspiro y se tiro en la cama.

"_Al menos lo intente" _se consoló mentalmente

Nami se sentó junto a la pequeña ventana, aun malhumorada. La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacían los libros cuando los acomodaban y la respiración de las tres chicas.

Marianne tomo el libro verde limón que Melody había tirado y se puso a hojearlo con curiosidad.

"Tocaya, ¿te compraste un libro de botánica?" cuestionó ella sorprendida

"¿Qué yo que?" dijo Melody girándose para ver a lo que se refería su amiga, incluso Nami desvió la mirada hacia ellas con ligero interés.

"no recuerdo haber comprado algo así" la joven Mugiwara examino el libro confusa "… un momento, ya recuerdo, este libro me lo regalo el dueño de la librería"

"Oh" respondió Marianne "¿te molesta si lo hojeo?"

"En absoluto"

Marianne comenzó a pasar las hojas con un extraño interés, viendo las ilustraciones de las flores como si se trataran fotos de amigos muy queridos. Su atención se centro en la imagen de una extraña fruta, era del tamaño de una manzana, color morado, parecía como una frambuesa gigante con pequeños espirales dibujados en su superficie y parecía de una textura muy extraña y suave.

"_Haru Haru No Mi"_ leyó Marianne en su mente _"¿Dónde he visto esta fruta antes?"_

Marianne abrió la boca para preguntar si alguna de ellas sabia algo al respecto, pero repentinamente Nami se irguió y miro con interés lo que sea que hubiera fuera de la ventana.

"Ahí vienen ellos" dijo Nami poniéndose de pie

Melody le dio una mirada llena de aburrimiento e indiferencia a Nami, un claro y fuerte –No mi importa- se reflejaba en su cara.

"¡Yay!" celebro Marianne dejando el libro a un lado y poniendose de pie con un salto, corrio hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en seco "… ¿creen que me vuelvan a ver asi?"

Nami hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros "por su bien espero que no"

"Qué más da" contesto Melody sin darse la vuelta

"¿No vienes tocaya?"

"No"

Marianne vio a Nami preocupada pero ella solo giro los ojos y salio de la habitación, la joven chica salio tras ella.

Melody vio de reojo como cerraban la puerta y soltó un suspiro triste.

* * *

Los 4 chicos llegaron al Going Merry aun confusos por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

"¿Por qué Melody-san me habrá arrojado su zapato?" se pregunto Sanji en voz alta "¿Qué habré hecho para molestarla?"

"Ni idea… ¿Pero que fue lo que nos paso?" insistió Usopp

"No lo se, no lo puedo recordar bien" dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza

"Fue muy extraño" murmuro Usopp "era como si solo pudiera pensar en…"

"¡Luffy!"

"¿huh?"

Marianne estaba asomada por el barandal del barco, agitando ambos brazos con alegría.

"¡Marianne-chaaan!" dijo Sanji entrando en estado amoroso "¿me has extrañado?"

"¡Luffy, que bueno que has vuelto!" grito Marianne emocionada

"ah…" Sanji entro en un estado medio depresivo al ser ignorado completamente

Luffy le dedico una de sus grandes sonrisas a Marianne y ella le devolvió una dulcemente. Nami apareció detrás de Marianne y le dio a Luffy una mirada sombría. Inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro para ser reemplazada por una expresión de confusión.

"Oi Usopp, ¿Qué le pasa a Nami?" pregunto

"No lo se, probablemente solo este celosa" respondió él sin darle mucha importancia

"_Hum… entonces Melody tenia razón" _pensó Zoro con una sonrisa maliciosa _"a la bruja realmente le gusta Luffy"_

En la cubierta Luffy, Usopp y Marianne platicaban animadamente, de vez en cuando Nami hacia algún comentario, Zoro se dedicaba a dormir, mientras que Sanji solo contemplaba a Nami.

La puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió, y Melody salio leyendo el libro de botánica con poco interés. Ella ni siquiera alzaba la vista para ver por donde caminaba, simplemente llego sin dificultades hasta la mesa donde estaban Nami y Sanji y se sentó junto a la navegante.

Sanji miro a la joven cantante no muy seguro de que decir… ¿Debería disculparse? ¿Pero de que? ¿O quizás debería preguntarle sobre el beso que le dio a Usopp? Con solo recordar eso, sintió como le hervía la sangre de nuevo y le dio una mirada asesina al artillero, quien se percato de inmediato y se escondió detrás de su capitán.

Sanji soltó un suspiro "Er… ¿Melody-san?"

Ella no aparto los ojos del libro, pero si movió ligeramente la cabeza. Sanji tomo eso como una señal de que lo escuchaba.

"_Se que estas molesta, y debo disculparme al respecto. Lamento mucho si te herí de alguna forma, Melody-san." _pensó Sanji, sin embargo termino diciendo "Aquí tienes tu zapato"

Melody suspiro frustrada, bajo el libro, tomo su zapato, se lo puso y retomo su lectura.

"_Eso salio mal…" _pensaron Sanji y Melody

Detrás de la fachada de estar leyendo, Melody no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto, tanto que ni siquiera se concentraba en lo que estaba leyendo, algo sobre una planta llamada –Lirio Negro- _"¿Por qué las cosas entre nosotros siempre tienen que ser tan complicadas?" _

"Escucha Sanji, yo…"

En el mismo momento en el que Melody abrió la boca otra brisa soplo, y nuevamente todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron hacia Marianne, excepto la de Zoro quien seguía dormido.

"¡Agh!" gruño Melody

La brisa también volvo el sombrero de paja de Luffy, pero el estaba tan ocupado viendo a Marianne que ni siquiera lo noto.

"¡Yo lo atrapo!" dijo Marianne mientras corría de espaldas con los brazos estirados intentando recuperar el sombrero. "¡Lo tengo!"

Marianne había llegado hasta el barandal y al hacer un último esfuerzo por atrapar el sombrero cayo de espaldas fuera del barco.

"¡Marianne!" grito Melody levantándose de inmediato de su silla junto con Nami, ninguno de los hombres se movió, seguían observando el espacio donde había estado Marianne.

Melody y Nami se asomaron por el barandal, esperando al momento en que Marianne saliera a la superficie, pero el momento parecia no llegar. Finalmente la ultima burbuja de aire rompio la superficie, y el agua quedo en calma.

"¡Se esta ahogando!" grito Nami

"¡MARIANNE!" Melody se subio al barandal y salto al agua en busca de su amiga, ese ultimo grito habia logrado despertar a Zoro.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?" pregunto adormilado el espadachín

"¡Marianne se ahoga, y Melody acaba de saltar al agua para ayudarla!" explico Nami y su mirada se desvio hacia los 3 idiotas que seguian con la boca abierta contemplando el aire "¡Y ESOS BAKAS NO REACCIONAN!"

Marianne cayó al agua, sus dedos se aferraban al sombrero de paja de Luffy. Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas nadar hacia la superficie, cada vez le faltaba más el aire, y sin embargo ella se seguía hundiendo como un martillo.

Pronto sus pulmones no soportaron más, su cuerpo se rindió y su boca soltó su ultima reserva de aire, dejando escapar las pocas burbujas de oxigeno.

Antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad, pudo distinguir como una figura saltaba al agua y nadaba con urgencia hacia ella.

Melody salio a la superficie junto con Marianne, ambas tomando aire con urgencia.

"¿estas… bien… tocaya?" jadeo Melody

"Si… gracias… por… salvarme" respondió Marianne con una débil sonrisa "¿pero por que no pude nadar? ¡Era como ser un martillo!"

"¿Un… martillo?" repitió Melody incrédula

"¡Melody, Marianne! ¿Están bien?"

Ambas alzaron la vista y vieron a Usopp, quien tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, y a Nami asomándose por el barandal.

"¡Si!" gritaron al unísono "¿nos suben?" termino Melody

Zoro les lanzo una cuerda, ambas la tomaron y poco a poco las fueron subiendo.

"¿Un martillo dices?" repitio Nami después de escuchar la explicación de Marianne

"Aja"

"Eso suena parecido a lo que les pasa a los usuarios de una akuma no mi" dijo Usopp

"¿Te comiste alguna fruta extraña?" pregunto Zoro

"Pues ahora que lo mencionan, antes de encontrarlos me encontre una fruta bien rara, y como tenia hambre me la comí, jeje" explico Marianne

Melody se golpeo la frente "ay, tocaya"

"¿Recuerdas como era la fruta?" pregunto Sanji

"Am… mas o menos" respondió Marianne insegura "era morada, tenia espirales, y parecía una frambuesa gigante"

"¿Algo como esto?" pregunto Nami mostrando la imagen de la akuma no mi que Marianne había visto antes en el libro de botánica de Melody.

"¡Si, es igualita!" dijo Marianne

"Haru Haru No Mi" leyó Nami "También conocida como la fruta de la primavera"

Melody se acerco a Nami y se puso a leer con ella "Se dice que esta Akuma No Mi, convierte a su usuario en la misma Primavera" leyó Melody

"Al comerla, se le entrega la habilidad de controlar y crear todo tipo de plantas" continuo Nami " sin embargo, en caso de que el usuario sea mujer, hay un efecto secundario…"

Nami se callo bruscamente y los ojos de ambas se agrandaron en sorpresa.

"No puede ser" dijo Nami entre risas

"Creo que ya sabemos lo que les pasa a los chicos cada que el viento sopla ¿eh?" se rió Melody

"Okay, ya me perdí" dijo Marianne "¿de que hablan?"

Ambas la voltearon a ver y sus risas aumentaron.

"A ver, piensa Tocaya" dijo Melody lentamente "Tú eres la primavera… ¿Qué hacen los animales en primavera?"

Marianne se quedo pensando un momento y… "¡OH POR DIOS! ¡QUE ASCO!"

Nami y Melody estallaron en risas otra vez, mientras que los hombres estaban todos sonrojados, todos menos Luffy, quien no comprendía del todo.

"¿No hablan en serio, verdad?" pregunto Usopp avergonzado

"¿Qué pasa, acaso el Gran Capitán Usopp no puede controlar sus instintos?" se burló Nami haciendo que Usopp se sonrojara aun mas.

"¡Cállense las dos, no es gracioso!" gruño Zoro

"¡Lo que pasa es que te molesta que ni siquiera tú puedas contra los principios de la primavera!" se rió Melody, Zoro gruño y se sonrojo más.

"Melody-san… Nami-chan… esto no puede parecerles gracioso… ¿o si?" contesto Sanji avergonzado recibiendo como respuesta más risas.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Qué pasa en primavera?" pregunto Luffy totalmente despistado

"Pues verás Luffy, en primavera los animales se…" Marianne se lanzó sobre Melody tirándola al piso.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" le advirtió Marianne avergonzada

"¡Como tu digas… Primavera!"

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que les haya gustado, ****weee hicieron un dibujo de 'mi' estilo anime, jaja no se me parece mucho pero es un muy buen dibujo, así que si alguna vez se preguntaron como es Melody, vayan a mi perfil y ahí encontraran un link para ver el dibujo. Aunque me gustaría un dibujo de ella mas relajado, mas… Melody! ¿Voluntarios? xD**

**¡SUPER, YA CASI LLEGO A LOS 100 REVIEWS! ¡ATENCIÓN, PREMIO ESPECIAL PARA EL REVIEW #100!**


	19. Lirio Negro

**Mil disculpas por el retraso. Ah, y debido a una ligera discusión con mi cerebro tendré que cancelar lo del premio especial para el review 100. **

* * *

"¡Pri-ma-ve-ra!" dijo Melody con tono alegre y burlón acompañada de unas risitas de Nami. "¿o prefieres que te llame Haru?"

Marianne gruño en respuesta, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Ella había estado practicando con sus poderes las ultimas horas, en su inútil intento por quitar el 'efecto secundario'. Por supuesto, si dije –inútil- es porque claramente, no lo logró.

Una suave brisa sopló nuevamente, probablemente la quinta que pasaba, y Usopp y Luffy voltearon a ver a Marianne completamente hipnotizados por el dulce aroma de la primavera. Por suerte Zoro estaba dormido y Sanji en la cocina, por lo que Marianne solo tenía que lidiar con ellos dos.

Nami y Melody estaban rodando en el piso riendo, era increíble que después de tantas veces aun les causara gracia, ya ni cabe decir que sus celos habían desaparecido por completo.

Marianne les dio una mirada asesina al par de chicas riendo y cerró los ojos en concentración. Luego susurro dulcemente y estiro el brazo en dirección a los árboles de mandarinas de Nami, lo más cercano a vegetación en el barco, puesto que ya habían zarpado e iban en rumbo a la próxima isla.

Las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a crecer y a moverse lentamente con el llamado su creadora, la Primavera.

Melody paró de reír para admirar como las ramas prácticamente danzaban con el llamado de Marianne, como crecían y crecían, como ansiaban estar con ella.

Con la otra mano Marianne señalo en dirección al par de bobos que seguían mirándola con devoción. El movimiento de las ramas cambio, paso de ser lento y hermoso a rápido y certero. En un instante éstas ya se habían enrollado firmemente a los tobillos de ambos y con un último susurro y otro movimiento de manos las ramas tiraron de ellos haciéndolos quedar de cabeza con brusquedad.

Marianne observo como Luffy y Usopp estaban de cabeza a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Una mirada vacía y distante, una que decía claramente que no importaba nada más que ella.

Primavera suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza "y yo que quería ahorrarles esto" murmuro irritada

"Tienes que darles una buena agitada" dijo Melody parándose a su lado "ya viste que solo así despiertan"

"Ciertamente" apoyó Nami "sus cabezas están tan llenas de aire que cuesta más sacarlos del trance"

"pues ya que" accedió Marianne al momento en que chasqueaba los dedos, y al instante las ramas obedecieron y comenzaron a agitar de arriba abajo a los pobres Luffy y Usopp.

Al momento se escucharon los gritos de Usopp y las risas de Luffy.

"¡Ha-has que-ue pareeeee!" rogó a gritos el artillero

"¡E-esto e-es geniaaaaal!" celebro Luffy

"¿y ahora que pasa?" gruño Zoro mientras se tallaba un ojo perezosamente, basto una mirada para comprender "¿otra vez?" dijo con incredulidad

"Hoy hay mucho viento" dijo Nami "a este paso llegamos a la próxima isla en unas horas"

Melody volteo a ver a su amiga sonriente "¿ves? solo necesitaban una sacudida"

Marianne sonrió cansada y con un suave movimiento detuvo a las ramas y éstas los soltaron, con ligera brusquedad, casi como si se hubieran molestado porque les quitaron la diversión. Ella susurro algo mientras las acariciaba con ternura y estas danzaron lentamente de vuelta a los árboles de donde salieron.

Melody la observo impresionada _"es como si las plantas fueran una extremidad más de su cuerpo" _pensó

"G-gracias" jadeo Usopp en el piso

"Awww, yo me estaba divirtiendo" se quejo Luffy mientras hacia un puchero adorable

Marianne lo miro enternecida, Luffy era como un niño, uno muy lindo _"…y muy atractivo" _pensó ella observándolo y sonriendo de forma picara.

"Si así son sus poderes aquí, no quiero ni saber como serán en tierra firme" dijo Usopp levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. "Seguro que hace que todo el bosque se nos venga encima" agrego con un escalofrío

"si pudieran controlar sus 'instintos' mejor, ella no tendría porque hacer eso" se burló Nami, quien ya trataba mejor a Marianne.

"_pero solo porque piensa que entre Luffy y Marianne no hay más que ese efecto secundario" _pensó Melody _"si supiera cuanto le gusta Luffy a Marianne, no creo que la tratara así" _

"¡Cierto!" se quejo Marianne "¡si no hicieran eso con cada maldita brisa yo no tendría porque llamar a mis _bebes _por ayuda!"

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"¿tus bebes?" dijo Zoro al borde de la risa "tienes que estar bromeando"

"¡pues eso son, yo las creo, las hago crecer, son mías!" se defendió Marianne

Zoro se hecho a reír mientras señalaba a Marianne. Ella se puso roja de vergüenza y coraje, estiro él brazo y éste repentinamente tomo forma de un tronco, mientras que sus dedos se transformaban en ramas.

"Haber si te sigues riendo" dijo irritada al momento en que sus dedos crecieron de repente y fueron con rapidez hacia el espadachín.

Claro que, es Zoro, por lo que al momento paro de reír y desenfundo sus katanas. Las ramas intentaron atrapar a Zoro, pero éste se defendió con facilidad.

Marianne estrió el otro brazo y lo transformo en otro tronco haciendo que ahora sus dos extremidades fueran plantas. Las ramas comenzaron a crecer con rapidez y comenzaron a rodear a Zoro. Él sonrió entretenido, se preparo para atacar y…

"¡Ahí te voy, perro!" grito Melody al momento en que se le hecho encima a Zoro, tirándolo al piso y arruinando por completo el ambiente y la pelea.

* * *

"No tenías porque hacer eso" se quejo Zoro "seguro que iba a ser una buena pelea, lo arruinaste por completo"

Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa, esperando a que Sanji sirviera la cena. Melody sonrió simplona.

"Es cuestión de principios Zoro" explico Melody "y esto va para todos" anuncio "número uno: nadie molesta a Primavera más que yo."

"¡No me digas así!" gruño Marianne

"Y numero dos," continuo Melody como si nada "solo yo me puedo pelear con Zoro, y Sanji por supuesto, él llego primero además de que ya se como un deporte para el, ¿ne, Sanji-kun?"

"¡Tienes toda la razón Melody-san!" cantó con alegría el cocinero rubio

"así que Marianne, nada de pleitos con Zoro" concluyó la joven cantante

"esta bien" aceptó ella "el mono verde es todo tuyo"

Melody levanto los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

"¡Oigan ustedes no pueden decidir con quien me peleo!" grito Zoro "¡y no me llames mono verde, niña bosque!"

"¡Zoro rompió la regla numero uno!" señalo Luffy

"¡Castigo!" apoyó Marianne

"el pueblo ha hablado" dijo Melody al momento que se lanzaba sobre el espadachín.

Melody y Zoro comenzaron a pelear, sin armas claro está, ya que prácticamente no era una pelea solo era Melody encima de Zoro intentando derribarlo y éste intentando quitarse a la chica de encima.

"¡Rawr, el objetivo se rehúsa a cooperar!" exclamó Melody "¡Necesito refuerzos! ¡Marianne!"

"¿pero que no acaba de decir que solo ella y Sanji se pueden pelear con Zoro?" pregunto Usopp

Marianne ni se detuvo a pensarlo, en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba también sobre Zoro ayudando a Melody a tirarlo.

"¡Argh, quítense de encima par de mocosas!" gruño Zoro mientras lidiaba con ambas. Melody lo tenia agarrado por el cuello mientras que Marianne lo jalaba del brazo al momento en que intentaba ponerle el pie.

"¡Jamás!" exclamaron juntas, y justo en ese momento Zoro dio un paso y cayo al suelo debido al peso de ambas.

"¡Victoria!" exclamo Melody sentada sobre Zoro

"¡Vencimos al temible mono verde!" celebro Marianne

"_Ya decía yo que estas dos eran iguales, sabía que tenerlas juntas en el mismo barco me iba a causar problemas" _pensó Zoro irritado, mientras las risas de los demás sonaban en el fondo

* * *

"No me gusta esta isla" dijo Marianne reprimiendo un escalofrío

Era la tarde del día siguiente y acaban de llegar a una nueva isla, aparentemente desierta. Los 6 Mugiwara y la Primavera estaban en la costa observando el lugar.

"Pues que raro" dijo Melody despreocupada "aquí hay muchos de tus _bebes_"

"Estos no son míos" respondió Marianne sombría observando los árboles. Eran bastante extraños, en vez de su habitual y calido color verde, eran de un color negro con unas cuantas tonalidades de morado. Tampoco se percibía ese olor húmedo y tranquilo de los bosques, al contrario no se percibía ningún olor, ningún sonido, nada. Había un ambiente muy hostil, casi como si la isla misma los rechazara.

"¿No?" pregunto Usopp "pensé que la primavera era creadora de toda planta existente"

"lo soy" dijo Marianne "pero hay algo raro aquí, estas plantas no me reconocen, no me hablan, no me obedecen…"

"¡Huy, susto!" dijo Melody en broma "esto ya me suena a película de terror, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué salga un sujeto con un hacha y nos mate a todos?"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Usopp temblando de miedo

"¡O un monstruo quizás!" sugirió Luffy "¡uno que coma humanos!"

"¡ah!" chillo Usopp

"¡no, no zombies!" dijo Melody emocionada

"¡NO!" grito Marianne "¡cállate, sabes bien cuanto los odio!"

"¡pero son tan geniales!" argumento ella "¡su necesidad por carne humana, su capacidad de moverse aun con huesos rotos y carne putrefacta, su…"

"¡aaah, cállate ya!" grito Marianne cubriéndose los oídos y echándose a correr hacia el bosque

"¿porque? ¡Si son muy interesantes!" grito Melody corriendo tras ella y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" dijo Zoro

"Ni idea" dijo Usopp "solo se que Melody me da miedo"

"Bueno ya dejen de hacer tonterías, hay que explorar la isla" ordeno Nami "busquen comida, vida humana, o lo que sea que nos sea útil"

"¡Lo que ordenes Nami-san!"

* * *

Marianne y Melody habían parado su discusión desde hace ya un rato y ahora solo caminaban por el oscuro bosque.

"Como que éste bosque esta genial" dijo Melody "aunque le hace falta algo"

"¿Vida? ¿Luz? ¿Aroma? ¿Menos hostilidad?" dijo Marianne con sarcasmo

"No, yo creo que le falta unas cuantas flores" opino la joven cantante "si, unas flores del mismo tipo que estos árboles ¿no podrías hacer unas?"

Marianne se detuvo en seco, _"podría intentar darle un poco de vida a este lugar pero…" _pensó _"pero algo me dice que no debo"_

¿Qué era ese extraño escalofrió que la invadía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomoda en ese lugar? Era casi como si los árboles la despreciaran. Pero eso no tenia sentido. Ella era la Primavera, creadora de todas y cada una de las plantas del mundo. No tenían porque odiarla, al contrario debían amarla. Debían rebozar de alegría por su llegada, susurrarle palabras de afecto al oído, deleitarla con sus aromas y colores. Pero en cambio, solo había esto: plantas oscuras, que se negaban a reconocerla como algo más que un humano.

"¡Oh, encontré una flor!" exclamó Melody

Marianne volteo sorprendida interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Melody se estaba inclinando sobre una solitaria flor. Los pétalos eran morados, pero el tallo y las hojas eran negros. No era precisamente una flor hermosa, de hecho verla era un tanto perturbador. Como si toda la ira y tristeza residieran en ella.

"Es justo como me la había imaginado" comento Melody inclinándose un poco más y acariciando los pétalos con ternura.

Marianne se acerco a Melody inquieta "no creo que debas tocarla" dijo

"¿y eso?" pregunto Melody volteando la cabeza para verla

En ese preciso instante la flor se abrió, dejando ver tres pistilos morados con la punta negra bien afiladas, casí como agujas, se escucho algo parecido a un siseo y entonces…

"¡Melody, muévete de ahí!" grito Marianne intentando apartarla, pero era tarde, los tres pistilos habían salido disparados justo al cuello de la joven Mugiwara y clavándose profundamente.

"Ah…" Melody cayó al suelo temblando y con los ojos en blanco.

"¡Tocaya!" grito Marianne tirándose a su lado mientras trataba de sacar los pistilos de su cuello "¡Agh, quema!" dijo retirando la mano extrañada

Entonces fue cuando noto que comenzaban a crecer, expandiendo su territorio. Al principio muy lentamente, pero cada vez crecían con más rapidez. Una capa morada iba cubriendo el cuello de Melody, luego su cara, su pecho, poco a poco lo fue cubriendo todo.

"¡No!" grito Marianne "¡No la lastimes! ¡Déjala! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Deja de crecer! ¡Basta!"

La flor siguió expandiéndose por el cuerpo de Melody, ignorando la voz de la Primavera. Marianne coloco la mano derecha sobre Melody, quemándose al contacto con la extraña planta, pero no la retiro. Apretó los dientes en un intento de soportar el dolor mientras se concentraba en detenerla.

La mano de Melody apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Marianne. Melody tenia cerrados los ojos con fuerza, y apretaba los dientes al igual que Marianne.

"Marianne… Primavera… Lirio Negro… Tocaya…" siseo entre dientes apretando a Marianne con más fuerza "…corre" esa fue su última palabra, luego su mano cayo inerte a un lado y su expresión se relajo.

"¿Melody?" llamo Marianne con voz quebrada, al verla de esa manera le llegaban imágenes similares, de ella en una cama de hospital, en coma.

Marianne comenzó a llorar, _"no otra vez, por favor no…" _Retiro su mano ya bastante herida, pero apenas si se percato del dolor de las quemaduras, había algo que le dolía aun más.

En eso, el cuerpo de Melody se empezó a convulsionar, la planta estaba ya por cubrirla toda, encerrándola en una especie de capullo. El capullo se cerro y una extraña oscuridad emano de el.

Con un crack se abrió de repente y Melody salio de éste. Pero, estaba diferente, su cabello ya no era castaño, sino de un muy oscuro morado y asemejaba más a raíces, sus ojos no eran cafés, sino lilas, y su mirada estaba perdida. Una especie de enredadera negra rodeaba sus piernas, brazos, torso y parte del cuello.

Pero Marianne no lo notó, lo único que vio fue a Melody viva. Era lo único que le importaba. Grave error.

Marianne se lanzo a abrazarla mientras lloraba de alegría "estas viva, tocaya, estas viva" dijo aliviada

Sintió sus brazos rodeándola y la abrazo con más fuerza. Melody empezó a reír, pero de una forma muy rara, una forma oscura y malévola.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que soy ella?" dijo de forma siniestra

Marianne no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Melody la tomo por el cuello y la lanzo contra un árbol. Se levantó con dificultades, mientras miraba sobriamente a Melody. Quizás la había perdido después de todo.

Ella seguía riendo, disfrutando de su dolor. "¿Qué te pasa Primavera? ¿No te acuerdas de mi?" se mofó ella "¡Que raro, porque el día en que me exiliaste parecía que nunca me ibas a olvidar!"

Melody camino lentamente hacia Marianne "¿Qué te parece?" dijo señalado alrededor "me esforcé mucho, mis propias creaciones, _mías_,por lo que no te van a escuchar, solo me obedecen a mi"

"¿Qué eres tu?" dijo Marianne con rabia

"Soy una flor, la mejor de todas" dijo con desprecio "pero no para ti, ¿cierto?"

Marianne retrocedió _"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"_

"Es bueno tener un cuerpo, uno humano" dijo con satisfacción "y debo decir que este esta muy bien, es joven, fuerte y lo mejor de todo es tu amiga"

La Primavera gruño molesta "salte de su cuerpo, ahora"

"tú no me das órdenes" respondió sombría, una maleza de flores iguales a la anterior comenzó a crecer a su espalda, parecía como una ola a punto de romper.

Fue entonces cuando las últimas palabras de Melody resonaron en los pensamientos de Marianne "Tocaya…corre"

* * *

**Huh, tiene que ser de mis capítulos más serios. Bueno sin contar el principio, claro esta. **

**¡Dejen reviews, que ya los extraño!**


	20. Corre

No había tiempo para pensar, Marianne dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Loa adrenalina corría por su sangre mientras que sus piernas comenzaban a quemar por el repentino esfuerzo.

La risa de Melody se escuchaba por todo el bosque, pero Marianne no se enfocaba en eso, ni en el dolor que sentía en las piernas, o como le ardían los pulmones por falta de aire. Su única preocupación era encontrar a los demás y sacarlos de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

"Si de verdad crees que con solo correr te vas a escapar, entonces el tiempo te ha hecho ingenua, Primavera" dijo la voz de Melody

En ese mismo instante árboles negros brotaron bruscamente en cada posible vía de escape, dejando a la Primavera encerrada. Marianne observo alrededor, buscando cualquier posibilidad de salir de ahí, y ya que trepar estaba descartado solo le quedo una opción.

"¡No eres la única que controla las plantas!" dijo ella colocando las manos en el suelo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y entre los árboles oscuros frente a Marianne salieron troncos llenos de vida y color apartando a los otros a un lado y dejando un espacio para que su creadora pudiera huir.

La Primavera no perdió tiempo, salto sobre el tronco que recién había creado y escapo de la prisión oscura. Otro tronco ya la estaba esperando a fuera, y Marianne siguió corriendo, utilizando sus creaciones como bases, conforme iba corriendo nuevos troncos iban brotando formando un camino para ella.

Claro que eso no era lo único que iba brotando, conforme la Primavera iba corriendo plantas oscuras intentaban detenerla, lastimarla incluso, pero las otras llenas de vida no lo permitían, y defendían a Marianne.

"_Ya casi llego" _pensó ella, gracias a sus poderes podía sentir la presencia de los demás, y estaban cerca.

"Oh, ya veo" la voz de Melody se escuchaba espeluznantemente cerca "hay mas intrusos en la isla"

Marianne aumento la velocidad, tenia que llegar antes que ella. No había forma de que iba a dejar que lastimara a más de sus amigos.

"Habrá que darles una bienvenida apropiada, después de todo los amigos de la Primavera son _mis _amigos" el hecho de que su voz ya no se escuchara tan cerca asusto a Marianne, pero ya faltaba muy poco y en cualquier momento iba a salir al claro donde se encontraban.

* * *

"¡¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido esas dos?!" se quejo Nami "¡ya paso mas de una hora y tenemos que irnos!"

"S-Si, ya hay que irnos" dijo Usopp viendo alrededor asustado "creo que me esta dando la enfermedad de no-quiero-seguir-en-esta-isla-tan-tenebrosa"

"¡No seas cobarde Usopp, esta isla esta genial!" dijo Luffy "si tan solo hubiera algo de comer…"

"¡Otra razón por la que tenemos que irnos!" dijo Nami "¡no hay nada aquí, mas que estas lúgubres plantas!"

Sanji frunció el ceño "comienzo a preocuparme por Melody-san y Marianne, quizás les paso algo malo y necesitan que su príncipe las salve"

"Nadie querría recibir ayuda de un ero-chef" murmuro Zoro

"¿Qué has dicho marimo?" pregunto Sanji mirándolo amenazadoramente

"¡¿Me has llamado marimo?!" gruño Zoro poniéndose en posición para pelear

"¡Cállense los dos!" ordeno Nami irritada "Lo ultimo que necesito es soportar otra de sus peleas, además probablemente Zoro tiene razón y ese par solo esta jugando por ahí"

"Vaya que si, ¿les gustaría unirse al juego?" dijo Melody apareciendo de entre la oscuridad generada por los árboles.

Todos la miraron extrañados, se veía muy diferente, el cabello, el cuerpo, los ojos. Costaba trabajo creer que era ella.

"¿M-Melody?" dijo Usopp dudoso

"¡Oh, sugoi!" dijo Luffy emocionado "¡te ves genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Melody soltó una risita macabra mientras se iba acercando lentamente a ellos.

"Oh, muy fácil" dijo con simpleza "solo tuve que dejar que una flor tomara posesión total de mi cuerpo y mente, con gusto y te ayudo a lucir igual"

Eso basto para ponerlos a todos en guarida.

"¡¿Quién eres y que la has hecho a mi Melody-san?!" grito Sanji

"Pero si soy yo Sanji-kun" dijo Melody fingiendo inocencia y confusión "¿es que acaso ya no te gusto así?"

"¡Tu no eres Melody, ella nunca diría algo así!" dijo Nami

Melody rió de nuevo "¿Ah, no? Bueno, lastima fue mi mejor intento"

"¡¿Dónde está Melody?!" grito Luffy enojado

"¡Yo soy Melody!" dijo ella "Bueno, al menos en cuerpo, porque creo que mentalmente ya no va a volver"

Toda la tripulación se molesto al oír eso, poco a poco fueron sacando sus respectivas armas, o en el caso de Luffy y Sanji se prepararon para pelear. Melody sonrió complacida.

"Lo debo admitir, este es el mejor cuerpo que pude haber conseguido" continuo provocándolos, mientras discretamente iba haciendo crecer lirios negros a sus espaldas. "No solo es fuerte, joven y bella, sino también parece tener muchos buenos amigos que me servirán muy bien de sirvientes"

Zoro apretó sus katanas preparándose para empezar la pelea. Melody noto esto y lo miro incrédula.

"Deberías tener cuidado con eso" dijo ella "Lo único que vas a ganar será matar a Melody, creeme que si mi huésped se muere yo solo tengo que buscar otro"

Al oír esto bajaron sus armas, pero no del todo. Si lo que decía era cierto, entonces pelear contra ella no era una opción.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Zoro

"Venganza, naturalmente" dijo Melody con casualidad "pero eso ya no importa, porque desde ahora son mis leales servidores"

"¿Perdón?" dijo Nami incrédula

Usopp grito asustado, captando la atención de todos "¡m-miren!" dijo señalando hacia atrás.

Nami ahogo un grito al ver que una pared de horribles flores moradas y negras se había formado a sus espaldas, y por alguna razón tenia la sensación de que estaban apuntando hacia ella sus pistilos muy, pero muy afilados.

"Buenas noches, Mugiwaras" dijo Melody extendiendo el brazo con la palma extendida hacia el frente, y luego con una sonrisa triunfal la cerro.

Los pistilos salieron disparados en el preciso instante en que Marianne apareció de la nada a toda velocidad de entre los árboles. La Primavera se deslizo frente a ellos, sus manos apoyadas en el suelo haciendo que una nube de tierra se levantara.

En un parpadeo grandes y fuertes árboles habían crecido justo donde ella había tocado la tierra recibiendo los disparos de los lirios negros.

"¡CORRAN!" grito Marianne azotando las manos en el suelo, con eso hizo crecer mas plantas que rápidamente abrieron camino por entre los oscuros árboles, al final de éste se podía ver la costa y mas importante aun el barco.

"¡Pero Melo-" comenzó a protestar Sanji

"¡DIJE QUÉ CORRAN!" volvió a gritar Marianne acompañado de un brusco movimiento de brazo, ya no les dio oportunidad de volver a protestar puesto que fuertes plantas brotaron del suelo y se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de los cinco piratas.

La primavera volvió a mover el brazo y estas comenzaron a crecer con brutalidad en torno a la salida, sacándolos rápidamente del bosque.

"¡No pienso irme sin uno de mis nakamas!" grito Luffy, pero las plantas no le hicieron caso y los lanzaron con fuerza hacia su barco, haciéndolos caer bruscamente en la cubierta.

Mientras tanto Marianne se había quedado atrás entreteniendo a Melody.

"¿De verdad piensas que con hacer crecer plantas tuyas podrás hacer algo?" se burlo Melody "¿Por que no mejor pones mas atención a lo que pasa cuando la Primavera se mete en mis dominios?"

Marianne volteo a ver a los árboles que había hecho crecer para protegerlos de los lirios y vio como poco a poco se iban tornando negros, como todos los demás.

"Parece que tus creaciones ahora me pertenecen" dijo Melody con orgullo "Estas indefensa"

Marianne la miro con rabia "Ya lo veremos" su brazo se convirtió en tronco golpeando a Melody con fuerza, lanzándola contra los árboles que tenia detrás.

La Primavera no perdió tiempo, dio media vuelta y se echo a correr. Al llegar a la costa, confirmo con alivio que los demás ya estaban a salvo en el bote. ¡¿Pero por que no habían partido aun?! Tenían que alejarse de la isla y del control de Melody. ¡¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando?!

Marianne convirtió su brazo en una liana y la enredó en el cuello de la figura en forma de borrego del barco. Con un impulso ella subió y cayó de pie en la cubierta, no se detuvo a ver como estaban los demás.

Corrió a la orilla del barco mas cercana a la playa, convirtió ambos brazos en troncos y los hizo crecer en dirección de la playa. Cuando estos tocaron tierra firme, el golpe fue tal que impulso al barco entero, aun anclado, hacia atrás haciendo que se alejara varios kilómetros de la isla, pero lo suficiente como para aun ver con claridad como Melody los miraba al borde del bosque y le dedicaba una sonrisa malévola a Marianne.

Esto aun no se había acabado, eso era seguro.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno, al fin he puesto otro capitulo. Voy a tratar de actualizar esta historia junto con la de **_**El Poder de la Tierra, el Agua y el Aire **_**más o menos al mismo tiempo, porque ambas historias, de alguna forma se van entrelazando. **

**También quiero decirles que esta "saga" del Lirio negro será la última de **_**¿Sueño o Realidad?**_**, por lo que cuando esta acabe se termina este fic, pero no se preocupen que sigue una secuela, que no va a ser tan larga como esta historia, pero si va a estar buena. **

**Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews, ¡ya los extraño a todos los que solían hacerlo!**


	21. Dioses Y Flores

**A/N: Mil disculpas por el retraso, ya ni tengo excusas para darles, más si buenas noticias. Este es el penúltimo capitulo de "¿Sueño o Realidad?" y me alegra informarles que ya tengo listo el último capitulo, el cual subiré en cuanto reciba unos cuantos reviews.**

**Por cierto, en este capitulo hay un pequeño segmento el cuál solo entenderán ****por completo**** los que hayan leído el último capitulo que puse de "El Poder de la Tierra, el Agua y el Aire" (que sería el número 13). Yo les avisare cuando empiece y acabe esa parte para que los que deseen saltársela lo hagan con toda libertad. **

**Ahora si, ¡disfruten de este capitulo!**

* * *

Marianne miro como la isla se alejaba, mientras la figura de Melody desaparecía entre los árboles.

Soltando un suspiro se dejo caer agotada. EL haber usado sus poderes de aquella manera la había cansado bastante. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la adrenalina seguía presente en sus venas.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué tenia aquel sentimiento de culpa? ¿Qué era el Lirio Negro?

Había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, y muy dentro de ella algo le decía que sabía muy bien las respuestas.

En el fondo se podían escuchar las voces agitadas de los demás. Marianne no les ponía mucha atención hasta que…

"¡Nami, da media vuelta al barco!" ordenó Luffy "¡Tenemos que volver a esa isla!"

La Primavera abrió los ojos de golpe alarmada.

"¡No podemos!" dijo ella poniéndose de pie "¡es peligroso!"

"¡Eso no importa!" dijo Luffy "¡Melody sigue ahí, hay que volver por ella!"

"¡Esa no era nuestra Melody!" grito Marianne "¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?! ¡Intento matarlos!"

"¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeo Usopp

"¿Cómo que esa no era Melody?" pregunto Nami "¿Entonces quien-"

"Esa era el Lirio Negro" dijo Marianne desviando la mirada hacia la isla, aquel sentimiento de culpa había vuelto a aparecer

"¿Lirio Negro?" repitió Sanji extrañado "¿Una flor?"

"Si, una flor"

"¿Cómo es que Melody es una flor?" dijo Usopp confundido

"No estoy segura" admitió Marianne "Yo-"

"Marianne" interrumpió Luffy en voz seria "¿Qué le paso a Melody?"

* * *

"……después de eso corrí a salvarlos y los traje de vuelta al barco" dijo Marianne finalizando su relato.

"Ya veo" dijo Nami pensativa "entonces, al introducirse en el cuerpo de Melody, el Lirio Negro tomo control total"

"Exacto" respondió la Primavera "algo me dice que ella no esta muerta, solo… dormida"

"¿Y como vamos a recuperar a Melody?" pregunto Usopp "si atacamos al lirio entonces también atacaríamos a Melody"

"Entonces los ataques físicos quedan descartados" dijo Sanji "No hay forma de que lastime a mi Melody-san"

"Un momento, si es una flor ¿no se supone que la Primavera debería poder controlarla?" dijo Zoro mirando fijamente a Marianne

"Lo intente" dijo ella desviando la mirada pensativa "pero no pude, ninguna de las plantas de esa isla me responden, no a menos que las cree yo, es como si me negaran… como si me odiaran"

"¡Entonces solo tenemos que volver y derrotarla!" dijo Luffy sonriendo

"¡Oi, Luffy! ¡¿Qué no estabas escuchando?!" dijo Sanji irritado "¡golpearla significaría lastimar también a Melody-san!"

"Sanji tiene razón, Luffy" dijo Nami "no podemos simplemente regresar e intentar lo que se nos ocurra"

"Cierto, podríamos terminar bajo el control del Lirio Negro" dijo Usopp

"_¿entonces no hay esperanza?" _pensó Marianne desanimada _"¿Melody jamás volverá?"_

"Eso no importa" dijo Luffy con determinación "Melody es nuestra nakama, y voy a pelear por ella, aun si me cuesta la vida"

Marianne alzo la vista sorprendida.

"Hmph, el capitán ya tomo una decisión" dijo Zoro sonriendo "Además, si no salvamos a la mocosa, no podré vengarme de todo lo que me ha hecho"

"Como si fuera a dejarte ponerle una mano encima" dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo "Yo mismo salvare a mi Melody-san, desde el momento en que la ví me prometí a mi mismo protegerla"

"Supongo que tienen razón" dijo Nami con una expresión de fastidio, solo para reemplazarla con una sonrisa "no hay forma de que vuelva a ser la única mujer en este barco"

"¡C-Cierto!" dijo Usopp entusiasmado y con rodillas temblorosas "¡Yo el Gran Capitán Usopp derrotare al malévolo Lirio Negro y rescatare a Melody!"

"¡Yosh!" dijo Luffy emocionado "¿Qué hay de ti Marianne, nos ayudaras?"

Marianne lo miro confusa unos instantes y luego sonrió ligeramente "Por supuesto que si, hablamos de mi mejor amiga después de todo. No pienso abandonarla"

"¡Entonces está decidido!" dijo Luffy en voz alta, el entusiasmo y la determinación desbordando con cada palabra "¡Vamos por nuestra nakama!"

* * *

Los Mugiwara y la Primavera se adentraron en el oscuro bosque. El silencio reinaba, y lo poco que se podía escuchar eran las pisadas que daban y como los dientes de Usopp chocaban unos con otros debido a que estaba temblando de miedo.

El plan era simple: Marianne iba a luchar contra el Lirio Negro mientas los demás buscaban la manera de traer de vuelta a Melody.

Se detuvieron al llegar a un claro oscuro.

"¿Y ahora por donde?" pregunto Zoro mirando alrededor.

"Mmm… ¡por allá!" dijo Luffy señalando una ruta al azar.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sanji de forma escéptica.

"No, pero parece una buena opción" respondió con una sonrisa

"¡Idiota, no andes sugiriendo cosas que no sabes!" dijo Nami irritada golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Se escuchó como se agitaban las hojas de los árboles, como si una brisa las hubiera movido y Marianne apretó los dientes irritada.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" pregunto Usopp nervioso.

"Nada" respondió la Primavera entre dientes.

Ella no había dicho nada, pero desde que puso un pie en la isla las plantas se habían estado burlando de ella. Cada revoloteo de hojas era un insulto más. Y la verdad, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Se escucho el mover de las hojas nuevamente, haciendo a la Primavera gruñir con la nueva burla.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Zoro viendo a Marianne.

"Perfectamente" dijo entre dientes

El espadachín solo alzó la ceja extrañado, _"debe ser cosa de plantas" _pensó sin darle mayor importancia.

"¿Y bien, hacia donde Marianne?" pregunto Nami con ansiedad.

"Dame un segundo" respondió hincándose y colocando una mano en el suelo. La Primavera cerró los ojos en concentración, buscando la presencia de Melody en la isla.

"_Jajaja miren a la toda poderosssa Primavera intentando encontrar a sssu amiga" _siseó un árbol.

"_Es una completa inútil" _se burló otro _"jamásss podrá derrotar a nuessstra ssseñora." _

"_Y lo máss graciossso ess que sse haga llamar La Primavera" _dijo otro _"cuando ni ssiquiera pudo pressentir el peligro y sssalvar a ssu amiga."_

"_¡Ess un fraude!" _exclamó uno.

"_¡Una tonta!" _apoyó otro.

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta" _comenzaron a cantar las plantas a su alrededor.

"¡Suficiente!" gritó Marianne exasperada "¡Cállense ya!"

Los cinco Mugiwara la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

"Pero, si no dijimos nada" dijo Sanji

"¡Ustedes no!" dijo Marianne "¡esos malditos árboles!"

"¿L-Los árboles hablan?" preguntó Usopp

"Si" gruño la Primavera escuchándolos reírse de ella nuevamente "Por desgracia"

"¡Wooooo! ¿Y qué dicen?" preguntó Luffy emocionado

Marianne abrió la boca para responder cuando una risa, humana, resonó por todo el lugar.

"¿Viniste a jugar conmigo, mi querida Primavera?" se escucho decir a la voz de Melody

Marianne apretó los dientes. "¡Muéstrate cobarde!" gritó

"¡Deja ir a mi Melody-san!" gritó Sanji

"¡Ven a pelear Lirio Negro!" gritó Luffy "¡No permitiré que uses el cuerpo de mi nakama!"

Nuevamente la risa de Melody sonó.

"Lo siento, pero esta es una fiesta privada" dijo la voz burlona de la joven cantante "no se permiten inútiles, aunque haré una excepción contigo Primavera, como agradecimiento por haberme traído este cuerpo tan útil."

"¡Maldita!" grito Marianne furiosa echándose a correr entre los árboles, los cuales se abrían cuando iba a pasar, como invitándola a seguir.

Las plantas fueron mostrándole el camino hasta llegar a algo así como un jardín, donde brotaban lirios negros por doquier.

Melody se hallaba al fondo, sentada en una especia de trono envuelto en flores moradas y enredaderas negras. Ella sonrió complacida al ver llegar a Marianne.

"Vaya que eres lenta" dijo poniéndose de pie "¿Qué te tomo tanto? No me digas que te perdiste aun con mis creaciones guiándote."

La Primavera le dio una mirada llena de odio. "Deja ir a mi amiga en este mismo momento" dijo con voz autoritaria.

La sonrisa del Lirio Negro cayó "tu no me das ordenes."

Se observaron fijamente la una a la otra. Marianne no podía comprender el porqué el Lirio Negro no la obedecía, era una flor después de todo, y por ende debía servir a su creadora, la Primavera.

"¿Qué eres tu?" preguntó Marianne en un susurro.

Melody parpadeó confundida, la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. "s-soy el Lirio Negro, una flor" dijo aun extrañada. ¿Qué tenia que ver eso?

"Si eres una flor" dijo la Primavera "entonces, ¿Por qué te rebelas a tu creadora?"

La expresión del Lirio Negro se volvió sombría "entonces no lo recuerdas después de todo" murmuro resentida y con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Luffy intentó seguir a Marianne, pero en cuanto corrió en la dirección que ella había tomado, los árboles le cerraron el paso.

"¿Huh, que paso?" dijo el joven capitán sorprendido.

"_Nuesstra sseñora dijo que ssolo dejaramoss passsar a la Primavera"_ susurro una voz

"¡Ack! ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!" exclamo Usopp asustado.

"_No tienen nada que hacer aquí, deberían haberse ido cuando aún podían"_

"¡No nos iremos sin Melody-san!" rugió Sanji

"_Ess muy tarde para ella, nuesstra ssseñora ya ha tomado ssu cuerpo como ssuyo."_

Nami y Usopp ahogaron un grito de horror mientras que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji apretaron los dientes en irritación.

"¡Eso no importa, vamos a salvarla y a patearle el trasero a esa flor!" dijo Luffy con firmeza.

Todos estaban tan ocupados en encontrar el origen de la voz, que no notaron como las enredaderas a su alrededor comenzaron a crecer enrollándose en los tobillos de dos de los Mugiwaras.

"_SSi busscan dañar a nuesstra sseñora, entoncess no hay máss remedio que desshacernoss de usstedesss." _

Es ese preciso instante Nami y Usopp cayeron al piso siendo jalados por las enredaderas alrededor de sus tobillos hacia el bosque, haciéndolos desaparecer en la oscuridad gritando aterrorizados.

"¡Nami-san!" gritó Sanji corriendo tras de ella.

"¡Maldición!" gruño Zoro sacando sus katanas "¡Luffy tu ve con Marianne, nosotros vamos por ellos!"

Luffy no se movió, observando a Zoro indeciso "Pero-"

"¡Es solo un montón de plantas!" dijo el espadachín "¡Estaremos bien, vete!"

Luffy asintió y corrió en dirección contraria mientras que Zoro tomaba el camino por donde se había ido Sanji, solo para perderse por completo cinco minutos después.

_**(Comienza el segmento)**_

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde se metieron?!" gritó frustrado

El desorientado espadachín miro en todas direcciones buscando que camino seguir.

"Zoro" se escuchó un débil murmullo.

Él volteo justo a tiempo para empujar a una persona que parecía tener la intención de sujetarlo. Zoro retrocedió enseguida sacando sus katanas.

Una chica de cabello negro corto, tez blanca y ojos verdes lo miraba confundida. "¿Zoro?" dijo ella extrañada.

¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

"¡Zoro, soy yo, Luna!" dijo ella

¿Sería una especie de trampa creada por el Lirio Negro?

"¿Quién?" preguntó Zoro sin bajar la guardia.

La chica parpadeo sin entender "No es gracioso, Zoro" dijo apretando los labios

"Soy Luna, tu novia" dijo lentamente para darse a entender con claridad.

Zoro se desconcertó bastante. ¡Vaya que el Lirio Negro tenía formas muy raras para atrapar a sus enemigos!

"¡¿Qué?!" grito él

La chica cerró los ojos, se podía ver el dolor en su expresión. "¿No me recuerdas?" dijo ella "¡No conocimos hace un año, en una isla desierta, te salve de morir de hambre!"

Zoro la miró desconfiado. La chica tenía un rostro familiar, pero estaba seguro de que jamás la había conocido.

"¡¿No lo recuerdas?!" gritó ella "¡¿La playa, las estrellas, el atardecer, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor?!"

El espadachín se sonrojo profundamente al oír eso. _"¿Qué demonios?" _pensó. Estaba más que seguro que eso no había pasado.

Quizás la chica estaba parcialmente afectada por las flores, mezclando sus recuerdos con Zoro.

"¿Estás poseída por una de esas flores?" preguntó incomodo

"¡NO!" gritó furiosa y herida "¡Soy yo, Luna la Cazadora! ¡Prometiste que nos volveríamos a encontrar y que ya no nos volveríamos a separar! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO RECUERDAS?!"

Zoro retrocedió asustado. No había nada peor que una mujer histérica al borde del llanto. Realmente prefería pelear contra mil hombres armados que enfrentarse a las lágrimas de una chica.

"Se que eres tu Zoro" dijo ella en un débil susurro "la tierra no miente, eres tu"

Zoro hizo una mueca, no tenia tiempo para esto. Aun tenia que salvar a Nami y Usopp.

"Uh, mira lo siento pero no se quien seas" dijo él alejándose poco a poco "me debes de estar confundiendo yo nunca te he visto antes."

Estaba ya apunto de desaparecer entre los árboles, no sabia la si era la dirección correcta, pero era mejor que quedarse a discutir con una loca.

"Zoro… ¿por que?" dijo destrozada

Suficiente.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo Zoro "debo salvar a un cobarde y a una bruja avara"

El espadachín dio media vuelta y corrió en busca de sus nakamas.

_**(Fin del segmento)**_

* * *

Luffy corría abriéndose paso entro los árboles. Las plantas intentaban detenerlo, desviarlo, pero el se las quitaba fácilmente de encima con un golpe.

Entonces por fin llegó. Se encontraba en un amplio terreno cubierto de flores, lirios negros para ser exactos, las cuales le daban apariencia de jardín.

Melody y Marianne se encontraban frente a frente, a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Oh, tenemos un invitado!" exclamó el Lirio Negro "uno no deseado"

"¡Luffy!" dijo Marianne sorprendida "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¡Vine por mi nakama!" respondió con voz seria clavando la mirada en Melody.

Ella sonrió burlona, para luego soltar una carcajada. "¿Y que te hace pensar que te la voy a devolver?"

"Lo harás, así tenga que obligarte" respondió el joven de goma.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?" lo reto Melody con una mirada desafiante.

Luffy corrió en dirección a ella, preparando un golpe "Gomu Gomu No-"

"Ah-ah, no tan rápido" dijo ella moviendo el dedo índice de forma reprobatoria.

En ese mismo momento los lirios negros a los pies de Luffy crecieron bruscamente abriendo los pétalos de forma que sus pistilos quedaran más expuestos, apuntando al joven capitán.

Melody rió complacida "un movimiento más y quedaras bajo mi control, justo como tu amiga."

Luffy volteo a todos lados buscando una salida.

"Claro que, no me vendría mal un ayudante" dijo ella examinándolo de arriba abajo.

En ese instante nuevas y coloridas plantas brotaron del suelo para someter a las que amenazaban a Luffy.

El Lirio Negro volteo con interés hacia Marianne, quien la miraba furiosa.

"Aléjate de el" gruño la Primavera.

"Oh, vaya" dijo la flor con sorpresa "¿La Primavera defendiendo a un humano? No habías hecho desde…"

El Lirio Negro se detuvo bruscamente, para luego dejar que una sonrisa extraña se esparciera por su cara.

"Tienes sentimientos por él" dijo ella

Marianne no dijo nada, solo la miro con aún mas desconfianza.

Melody rió. "¿Me preguntaste por qué me revelo a ti, cierto?" dijo ella caminando de vuelta a su trono.

La Primavera la siguió con la mirada, preguntándose que tenía eso que ver.

"Cuenta la leyenda" comenzó a relatar el Lirio Negro con aire melancólico "que cuando los Dioses crearon el mundo, la Primavera se quedo dormida posponiendo su trabajo hasta el último momento. Cuando los demás creadores terminaron sus labores y descubrieron a la perezosa Primavera descansando se molestaron mucho."

"Como castigo la Primavera no podía volver a la tierra de los Dioses hasta haber terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo no podía dejar que los humanos la vieran, y mucho menos interactuar con ellos. La dejaron ahí con la advertencia de que volverían a ver su trabajo terminado."

"La Primavera debía crear cien flores diferentes y poblar las regiones con ellas. Al principio lo hizo bien, pues quería volver a su hogar. Pero pronto comenzó a distraerse de su labor, y en vez de crear flores empezó a observar a los humanos."

"Eran criaturas fascinantes y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se enamorara de una de ellas. Era un joven y atractivo humano que iba a pasear constantemente al bosque."

"Enamorada e ilusionada, se dejo ver ante el muchacho, quien cayo de inmediato ante su belleza. Estuvieron juntos desde ese día, sin embargo la Primavera olvido por completo la revisión de los otros Dioses."

"Cuando los creadores bajaron de nuevo a la tierra por la Primavera, la encontraron jugueteando con el humano. Iracundos los Dioses interfirieron, separando a la pareja."

"La Primavera les rogó que liberaran a su amado, pero ellos se negaron a hacerlo hasta que ella terminase su trabajo. Motivada por volver a estar con el humano, la Primavera creo hermosas plantas. Sin embargo faltándole solo una más para terminar su labor se encontró sin inspiración e ideas nuevas."

"Pensando que ver a su amado la ayudaría, la Primavera fue con sus hermanos y hermanas a pedirles que la dejaran verlo para así terminar su trabajo. Los Dioses le dijeron que no sería posible, pues el humano había pagado con su vida el castigo de haberse puesto a la altura de una Diosa."

"Con el corazón roto y la mente llena de dolor, furia y rencor, la Primavera creo a la ultima flor: un lirio negro el cual reflejaba todo su pesar."

"Era una flor diferente a las demás, traía miseria a los que la tocaran, en vez de paz y felicidad. La Primavera intento corregir su error, pero se encontró con que el lirio se negaba a obedecerla."

"Los demás Dioses decidieron que una flor así no tenia lugar en su mundo, por lo que la exiliaron a una isla desierta a la que ningún ser vivió se atrevería a ir. La Primavera fue expulsada de la tierra de los creadores, conviviéndose en una mortal y muriendo al poco tiempo. Su esencia y poder fueron sellados en una fruta del diablo."

Marianne cayó de rodillas. Los antiguos recuerdos de la Primavera comenzaron a inundar su mente. La alegría de estar con su amado y la desdicha de haberlo perdido la golpearon brutalmente.

Luffy se había quedado congelado, procesando la información que acababa de escuchar.

"Entonces… ¿todo es mi culpa?" susurro la Primavera con gran dolor.

"Denle un premio a la señorita" dijo el Lirio Negro fríamente "por fin lo ha entendido."

Marianne se sentía tan confundida, ¿Cómo podía ser su culpa? Ella era simplemente Mariana, chica de 16 años habitante de la Ciudad de México. Pero por otra parte, también era la Primavera, una de las creadoras del mundo, quien se enamoro de un humano y fue exiliada de su hogar.

"¿Y eso que importa?" dijo Luffy repentinamente "Sea cual sea tu pasado, no dejare que te quedes con el cuerpo de mi nakama."

La Primavera alzo la vista sorprendida, para luego sonreír débilmente. Claro, así era Luffy. No importa que el hace todo por sus nakamas. A ella le encantaba esa dedicación suya, esa persistencia. Por no mencionar lo sexy que se veía cuando estaba serio.

El Lirio Negro alzo una ceja impresionada "Vaya" dijo "tenías toda la razón, realmente no piensa abandonarte, ¿eh, Melody?"

* * *

**A/N: //música de suspenso// ¡¡PAM PAM PAAAAM!! Así termina el penúltimo capitulo de "¿Sueño o Realidad?"  
¿Qué pasara en el último? ¿Vencerán al Lirio Negro? ¿Melody será liberada? ¿Qué hay de Nami y Usopp? ¿El idiota de Zoro lograra encontrarlos? ¡Esta y otras preguntas serán resueltas en el próximo capitulo! ¡Así que presionen el pequeño botón verde y déjenme un review, aprovechen para decir todas sus dudas, porque se acaba la historia!**


	22. El Final de la Batalla

**A/N: ¡¡Hola, mundo!! ¡Yay! Se que dije que éste sería el último capítulo, pero decidí cortarlo a la mitad //risa malvada// así que ahora técnicamente éste es el penúltimo. ¡Ah, y otra cosa! Otra vez voy a hacer una referencia a mi otra historia (la cual voy a terminar pronto), aunque esta vez sería bueno que no se la saltaran. De todos modos a los que no desean leerla, pregúntenme sus dudas y con mucho gusto se las aclaro. **

* * *

"¿Qué?" dijo Marianne sorprendida "¿Qué dijiste?"

El Lirio Negro sonrió burlona "Oh, nada" dijo ella "estaba hablando con una vocecilla que tengo en la cabeza"

"¿Melody está ahí?" pregunto Luffy en shock

La flor solto una risita "por supuesto que si" dijo "al principio pensaba someterla completamente, pero me parecio tan divertido como luchaba por recuperar su cuerpo que la deje quedarse"

Marianne no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse al escuchar eso. Por una parte, su amiga seguia viva, por otra, era prisionera.

"Les manda saludos" se burlo el Lirio

"¡Maldita!" rugio Luffy "¡dejala ir!"

"No quiero"

"¡Vamos Melody, reacciona!" grito el joven capitan "¡es solo una flor, no puedes dejar que te gane!"

El Lirio Negro apreto los dientes con fuerza "callate" siseo irritada

"¡Luffy tiene razon, tocaya!" dijo Marianne poniendose de pie "¡No la dejes usar tu cuerpo asi!"

"Ah…" la flor apreto los ojos y puños con fuerza "¡CALLENSE!"

"¡Melody vence a esa flor!" grito Luffy "¡es una orden!"

En ese momento Melody abrió los ojos de golpe. Ya no eran los ojos vacíos y lilas del Lirio, sino los café claro de la joven cantante.

"Luffy… Marianne" gimió Melody con gran esfuerzo

El joven capitán y la Primavera sonrieron con alivio. Su nakama estaba de vuelta.

Pero… algo estaba mal.

"Es… muy fuerte" siseo ella "no puedo vencerla… ayuden…me"

"¡Tocaya no te rindas!" grito Marianne

"¡Vamos Melody! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!" dijo Luffy

"Por…favor…auxilio…" Melody dejo caer la cabeza repentinamente, como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

"¿Mel?" la Primavera se acerco cuidadosamente a la chica.

Una risa rompió el suspenso que había en el ambiente "¡Oops, parece que la perdimos!" dijo el Lirio Negro sonriendo victoriosa.

Luffy gruño apretando los puños, mientras que Marianne dejo escapar un gemido de dolor.

"Lastima que no pudo despedirse" dijo sarcásticamente la flor.

Luffy se lanzó hacia ella, preparando para golpearla con toda su fuerza, pero la Primavera se interpuso entre ellos.

"No lo hagas" dijo ella de forma sombría "es mía, mi error. Y voy a corregirlo."

El Lirio sonrió complacida "Bien dicho, creadora" dijo sacando la katana de Melody, la cual estaba cubierta por enredaderas negras.

Luffy le dio una larga mirada a Marianne. No quería dejarla sola, pero era su pelea y respetaba eso.

"Esta bien" accedió él "recupera a nuestra Melody"

Marianne le sonrió "por supuesto"

Luffy retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y luego se dio la vuelta echándose a correr hacia el bosque, en busca del resto de su tripulación.

La Primavera lo observo irse, para luego darse la vuelta encarando a Melody.

"Acabemos con esto, Lirio Negro" dijo haciendo brotar dos raíces gigantescas a sus lados y poniéndose en guardia.

El Lirio Negro sonrió.

* * *

Los gritos de Nami y Usopp resonaban por todo el bosque. Los dos Mugiwara seguían siendo arrastrados hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

"¡USOPP HAZ ALGO MALDICIÓN!" grito Nami con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas de desesperación recorrían sus mejillas.

"¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA SITUACION!" respondió Usopp aterrorizado.

Estaban siendo arrastrados a tal velocidad que les era imposible intentar sostenerse de algo, una rama, una roca, lo que fuera. Es más, en un intento por resistirse el joven artillero había clavado las uñas en al suelo, pero lo único que logro fue dejar hendiduras en la tierra, haciendo como una especie de caminito con sus dedos.

"¡YO QUE SE! ¡USA UNO DE TUS JUGUETES PARA LIBERARNOS!" dijo ella

En ese instante se detuvieron bruscamente, quedando tirados en alguna parte del bosque.

"¿Q-Qué sucedió?" tartamudeó Usopp mirando alrededor nervioso.

"No tengo idea" respondió Nami aun temblando "pero mejor aprovechamos para huir"

La hermosa navegante y el artillero se pusieron de pie, pero al momento de dar un paso para escapar, la tierra comenzó a vibrar con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora!?" grito Nami aferrándose a Usopp.

Su única respuesta fue ser tirada de nuevo al suelo. Con horror observaron como de la tierra comenzaban a brotar… ¿dientes?

"N-No me digas que es…" murmuro Usopp

"…una planta carnívora" termino Nami

Una gran y horrible planta con dientes afilados había crecido frente a ellos. Ésta les sonrió de forma perturbadora, haciéndolos encogerse sobre si mismos.

"Sabia que tenia que haber una de estas por aquí" dijo Usopp temblando

Las ramas de la planta comenzaron a serpentear hacia ellos. Ambos gritaron mientras intentaban desesperadamente huir. Pero éstas los atraparon primero, sujetándolos con fuerza mientras los iban arrastrando de regreso.

Nami y Usopp gritaron nuevamente mientras colgaban sobre la boca abierta de la planta. En ese instante Sanji salio corriendo de entre la maleza.

"¡Nami-san yo te salvare!" dijo de forma heroica dándole una patada a la planta, tirándole varios dientes.

Ésta rugió de dolor, raíces afiladas brotaron del suelo y embistieron contra Sanji, pero éste las esquivo con facilidad.

"¡Sanji, cuidado!" gritó Usopp, aun preso de la planta, al ver que otro grupo de raíces lo iba a atacar por atrás.

"¿Eh?" Sanji volteo justo en el momento en que Zoro apareció y corto las plantas salvando al cocinero.

"Vaya que eres inútil" dijo el espadachín sonriendo "pon más atención"

Sanji hecho humo por la nariz furioso "tal vez si hubieras llegado antes, no tendría que hacerlo todo yo sólo" el cocinero le dio la espalda "con lo idiota que eres, seguro te perdiste" murmuró

"¡¿Qué dijiste ero-chef?!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste marimo?!"

"¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y AYUDENOS!" gritaron irritados Nami y Usopp.

"Que molestia" dijo Zoro preparando sus katanas.

"Cállate ya" dijo Sanji

En un suave y rápido movimiento. La planta carnívora cayo al suelo, partida a la mitad.

"Demasiado fácil" bufó Zoro aburrido

"Lo cierto es que no dio mucha pelea" dijo Sanji mientras desataba a Nami y a Usopp. "¿estas bien Nami-san?"

Nami le dio una mirada de '¿Qué te tomo tanto?' congelando al pobre cocinero.

"Eso es porque seguramente sólo era una distracción" dijo ella con un suspiro.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Usopp

"nos separaron de Marianne y nos trajeron a lo mas profundo del bosque, ahora dado de que este bosque se mueve a voluntad la probabilidad de que las encontremos será muy baja" explicó

"¿Entonces que hace-"

En ese instante se escucho un gran estruendo acompañado por una nube de polvo.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" exclamó Usopp temblando

Una vez que el polvo se disipo pudieron ver a Luffy tumbado al pie de un árbol, acomodándose el sombrero y con una expresión seria.

"¡¿Luffy?!" gritaron todos al unísono con el mismo tono de incredulidad.

"¿huh?" el nombrado volteo a verlos y sonrió "¡Yosh, los encontré!"

No hubo tiempo de decir más, pues de repente la tierra comenzó a temblar con cierto ritmo, como si se trataran de pisadas. En ese instante, de entre la oscuridad salió una especie de hombre-árbol gigantesco.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!" gritaron Nami, Sanji y Usopp.

"Creo que es un árbol" murmuro Zoro

"Jaja, se puso así cuando le dije que le iba a patear el trasero a su creadora" rió alegremente el joven de goma.

"¡LUFFY!" gritó Nami furiosa "¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?!"

Él sólo se rió en respuesta. La navegante suspiró frustrada.

"Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta" luego volteo a ver al resto de la tripulación. "Oi, encárguense de él"

"¡¿Y tu que vas a hacer?!" protestaron Zoro y Usopp

"Apoyarlos desde lejos" dijo ella sin una gota de vergüenza.

Zoro gruño, pero desenfundo sus katanas de todas maneras.

* * *

Marianne y Melody seguían peleando. La extraña flor aun controlaba todos los movimientos de la joven Mugiwara.

Con gran agilidad, el Lirio lanzaba estocadas a Marianne con su katana cubierta con enredaderas negras espinadas. Marianne se defendía como podía y paraba los ataques, usando las raíces que brotaban de la tierra y funcionaban como un par extra de brazos o apareciendo un muro de plantas.

Llevaban así ya un buen rato y parecía que la lucha jamás iba a terminar.

"_Tengo que liberarla" _pensó la Primavera con firmeza "_no dejare que un error mío te controle…_"

Ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos y enredaderas comenzaron a brotar bajo Melody, intentando capturar sus pies. Pero en cuanto la tocaron, éstas se tiñeron del mismo color morado que tenían la mayoría de las plantas alrededor, adhiriéndose a ella como una segunda piel.

Marianne maldijo por lo bajo, mientras bloqueaba otra estocada.

"_¿Cómo puedes derrotar a un enemigo que convierte a tus aliados, a tus armas, en tu enemigo?" _pensó con desesperación.

Sintió que las esperanzas y la fuerza la dejaban y miro a su amiga a los ojos. Aquellos ojos vacíos le recordaron a la Melody de su mundo, la que estaba inconsciente en el hospital.

Marianne rugió furiosa mientras atacaba con toda su fuerza, tomando al Lirio desprevenida. "¡Yo soy la Primavera, yo decido que flor o planta crecerá, yo decido sus colores, yo les doy vida, la naturaleza es mi aliada, y tú planta rebelde, que te niegas a obedecerme, vas a perecer!"

Por un momento la Primavera pudo sentir como el Lirio se aterraba internamente, y temblaba cual niña pequeña. Pero en un segundo regreso la sonrisa burlona a la cara de su amiga.

"¿ah, si?" la reto ella "si eres tan fuerte, entonces demuéstramelo"

Marianne apretó los dientes furiosa, pero aprovecho para hacer crecer fuertes plantas alrededor del Lirio, éstas apresaron a la chica, enroscándose en ella como boas, y apretando con fuerza.

Melody gimió de dolor, haciendo dudar a Marianne por un segundo, pero al ver a ésta sonreír burlona, volvió a oprimirla con fuerza. Ésta vez la chica grito de dolor. Pero no fue hasta que se escucho un suave _CRACK _que la Primavera la libero asustada.

El cuerpo de Melody cayo inerte al suelo.

"¡MELODY!" grito Marianne horrorizada mientras corría hacia ella. ¿Y si le había roto los huesos? Quizás había ido muy lejos.

La Primavera se arrodillo junto a su amiga "lo siento, fui muy lejos, vamos despierta, vamos…"

"Uhn… ¿Marianne?" murmuro débilmente Melody

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto ella preocupada

"Creo que…" en ese momento Melody abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió de forma espeluznante "que eres más tonta de lo que pensé"

Con eso el Lirio le propino una buena patada a la Primavera haciéndola volar varios metros.

"¿De verdad creíste que con eso podías lastimarme?" pregunto incrédula el Lirio "Lo único que lograste romper fue esta vieja katana" añadió arrojando la katana partida a la mitad a un lado.

Ésta estaba limpia, era simplemente metal reluciente y libre de la influencia del Lirio. Melody comenzó a reír y Marianne permaneció inmóvil en el suelo, aun intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Eso es todo?" bufó el Lirio "¿ese es tu gran poder, creadora?"

Marianne la miro con odio, la rabia e impotencia apoderándose de ella, y sin embargo incapaz de mover un músculo.

"¡Usaste todo tu poder y lo único que liberaste fue la espada!" se burlo ella "¿creí que ibas a recuperar a tu amiga y bla, bla, bla?"

"Aun no he terminado contigo" siseo la Primavera

"¿oh, en serio?" dijo el lirio fingiendo sorpresa, para luego ver su muñeca como si estuviera usando reloj "hmm, pero ¿Qué crees? ya jugué mucho tiempo contigo, así que nos ahorraremos la parte donde vuelves a intentar derrotarme, y fallas, y pasaremos directamente al final."

El lirio se acerco a la Primavera y le dio una patada en el estómago, haciéndola gemir de dolor, para luego colocar su pie sobre su cuello, aplicando presión lentamente.

Marianne intentó liberarse, pero conforme el Lirio iba pisándola con más fuerza, le resultaba más difícil moverse. El aire se le iba acabando poco a poco, mientras que esa horrible sensación de ahogo se hacia mas potente.

Melody clavó su mirada en el rostro lleno de agonía de la Primavera y con una sonrisa presiono hasta que las manos de ésta cayeron inertes al suelo.

El Lirio retiró su pie y miro con satisfacción que la chica ya no se movía.

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensé" murmuro ésta mientras se daba la vuelta "Bueno, ahora sólo me queda acabar con los otros humanos que están en la isla, aunque quizás sería mejor usar sus cuerpos para mis creaciones…"

El Lirio Negro se detuvo en seco. Un extraño sentimiento invadía su cuerpo, como un eco de un dolor lejano.

"_¿Qué demonios está pasando?" _pensó mientras otro escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en horror al notar que todas sus plantas de alrededor comenzaban a marchitarse lentamente. Miro aterrada como sus creaciones morían, mientras escuchaba sus gritos llenos de dolor a lo lejos.

Melody gritó.

"¿Cómo se siente ver morir a tus _hijos_, Lirio?"

La flor volteo de inmediato, sólo para ver como la Primavera se hallaba de pie con una expresión seria y una sonrisa triunfante.

"Detente" susurro suplicante

"¿De que te quejas? después de todo fue gracias a ti que me di cuenta..." respondió la chica "al casi morir, pude sentir como tus plantas se alimentaban de mi energía. ¡Con razón eras tan fuerte!"

El Lirio miró alrededor temblando, mientras finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. "Basta por favor" le rogó nuevamente

"¿Pero adivina que?" continuo la Primavera "Yo sólo alimento a **mis **creaciones."

Las plantas oscuras del Lirio perecieron por completo en ese momento. El Lirio Negro cayó de rodillas llorando desesperada, llamando a sus creaciones una y otra vez, y al no obtener respuesta grito en agonía.

La Primavera la observó hasta el final. De alguna forma entendía el dolor por el que la flor estaba pasando, pero aun así, no sentía lastima por ella.

"Ya no hay forma de que puedas salir victoriosa de esto" dijo Marianne "ahorrame el tener que hacerte desaparecer y libera a Melody"

El Lirio Negro la miro con odio y luego rió de forma perturbadora "¿Crees que voy a hacer tal cosa?" dijo incrédula "Oh, no. Tú me quitaste a lo único que amaba en este mundo, ahora yo me asegurare de que no vuelvas a ver a tu amiga."

En un movimiento rápido, el Lirio Negro tomó la parte superior de la katana rota de Melody y la levanto como si fuera a apuñalarse a si misma.

"¡NO!" gritó Marianne palideciendo.

Extrañamente el Lirio se detuvo con el filo de la espada rota a unos cuantos milímetros de su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensados y su cara estaba contorsionada en una mueca de locura. Casi de forma robótica alejo lentamente el arma de ella para luego lanzarla lejos.

"¿Qué… demonios… haces?" jadeo la flor apretando los dientes y mirando a la Primavera con furia.

"Ella nada" dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Marianne se tensó y miro fijamente en esa dirección. Podía sentirlo, había tres fuentes de gran poder escondidas entre la marchita maleza.

"¡Muéstrense!" gritó la Primavera, preparándose para lo peor.

Una risa de incredulidad resonó, al momento en que tres figuras salían de entre los árboles. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres eran jóvenes, quizás de la edad de Melody.

El chico estaba parado con una pose despreocupada, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión tranquila. Él era ligeramente más alto que las chicas que lo acompañaban, de cabello desordenado color castaño, y tez blanca, ojos azules y de buen cuerpo, el cual se daba a notar a través de la camisa blanca que traía, la cual, junto con el resto de su ropa, estaba gastada y manchada de tierra.

La chica que iba a lado de él, tenía el brazo derecho estriado al frente, mientras que su otro brazo lo tenía en la cintura. Ella era de tez blanca, con lacio cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y expresión sumamente seria. Su ropa por igual estaba gastada, su camisa azul se pegaba finamente a su cuerpo.

La chica que iba al frente era quizás la que más intimidaba de los tres. Tenía los brazos cruzados al frente y su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mezcla de amenaza con sarcasmo. Ella era de tez ligeramente morena, de cabello corto ondulado color negro azabache, ojos café oscuro, usaba pantalones estilo militar y playera sin mangas.

"¿Ahora la Primavera nos da ordenes?" dijo la chica del frente "¿A nosotros, los elementos?"

"Ya nadie sabe decir gracias cuando le haces un favor" dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa, mientras bajaba el brazo.

"No se que esperan que la gente haga, siempre aparecemos de la nada y en los peores momentos" dijo el chico divertido "creo que es normal que reaccionen así"

"Tu solo la defiendes porque es una chica" dijo la rubia irritada

"Da igual" dijo la morena irritada "terminemos con esto"

Los tres voltearon a ver al Lirio Negro, quien seguía en la misma posición, jadeando.

"Penélope" dijo la chica de cabello negro. La rubia dio un paso, acercándose al Lirio. Marianne de inmediato se interpuso entre ellas, haciendo que la rubia se detuviera.

"¿Piensas protegerla?" la cuestiono mirándola confusa. Marianne no respondió, solo se quedo ahí, con una expresión fiera en su rostro.

La otra chica se acerco a ellas "¿Esa cosa casi te mata y aun así piensas detenernos? ¿Eres tonta o que?"

"Puede que dentro haya una flor rebelde, pero el cuerpo sigue siendo de mi mejor amiga y no dejare que le hagan daño" dijo la Primavera con firmeza.

La pelinegro gruño irritada "Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, Primavera. Fallaste. Ahora nos toca a nosotros, los elementos, terminar el trabajo."

Marianne apretó los dientes "No dejare que nadie mas la dañe. Ella es mi responsabilidad, y así como voy a deshacerme de el Lirio cueste lo que cueste, de igual manera voy a proteger a Melody con mi vida."

La rubia suspiro, llevándose la mano a la frente. "Escucha, la posibilidad de que tu amiga siga viva, es…."

"¡CUIDADO!" grito el chico repentinamente

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, el Lirio Negro se había levantado, haciendo crecer una enredadera, tal y como lo había hecho su creadora cuando peleaba con ella. "¡No necesito tu ayuda!" siseo ella indignada al momento en que movía el brazo, y al mismo tiempo la planta a su lado se agito de la misma manera, golpeando a Marianne. La Primavera cayo al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

"Acabas de golpear a la única persona que te podía ayudar" dijo el chico dando un paso al frente.

"Y dado que estas débil, debo suponer que ese fue tu mejor golpe" dijo la rubia.

"Yo me pregunto, ¿Cómo piensas derrotar, tu una simple flor, a los elementos, agua, tierra y aire en todo su esplendor?" dijo la chica de cabello negro, sonriendo complacida.

El Lirio Negro retrocedió asustado, mientras que las tres figuras frente a ella comenzaban a brillar de una extraña forma, liberando un poder superior al suyo, incluso superior al de su creadora.

* * *

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" dijo Nami mirando alrededor sorprendida. De la nada, toda la vegetación a su alrededor había muerto, incluyendo a los hombres-árbol contra los que sus nakamas estaban peleando.

"Parece que el poder del Lirio Negro se termino" dijo Zoro guardando sus katanas.

"Entonces… ¿Marianne gano?" pregunto Usopp examinando la planta mas cercana.

"Solo espero que haya logrado recuperar a Melody-san" dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!" dijo Luffy sonriendo "¡Después de todo, ella es la Primavera!"

* * *

Melody se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. _"¿Estoy… libre?" _Melody se miro las manos y probó mover los dedos. Sonrió ilusionada al ver que al fin su cuerpo le respondía. _"Mi cuerpo… al fin… ¡He recuperado mi cuerpo!"_

La chica se incorporo con dificultad, solo para notar que Marianne se encontraba inconsciente a su lado.

"¡Marianne!" dijo Melody preocupada, agitándola bruscamente.

"No te preocupes, esta viva" le dijo una voz cercana. Inmediatamente la joven Mugiwara levanto la cabeza. Había tres personas más ahí.

"¿Quiénes son? ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Marianne?!" dijo ella con desconfianza.

Uno de ellos, una chica de cabello negro, le respondió "¿Así es como le hablas a quien te acaba de salvar la vida? Vaya ingratitud." dijo dando un paso al frente. "Me dicen Luna, la Cazadora. Y ellos son Lady Penélope y Sir Christian." dijo señalando a los que la acompañaban.

"Les agradezco el haberme liberado del control del Lirio" dijo Melody levantándose "pero si le hicieron algo a mi amiga, juro que…"

"Tu amiga va a estar bien" bufó Luna, la Cazadora "Asi que no andes planteando amenazas que no puedes cumplir, tu no eres nada comparado con nosotros."

"¡Eso crees tu!" rugió la joven cantante molesta "¡yo misma te borrare esa maldita sonrisa de la cara!"

"¡Inténtalo!" la reto ella, cursando los brazos.

"Basta ya, Luna" dijo el chico con un suspiro "Vámonos de aquí"

"Como sea" respondió ella, dando media vuelta, junto con el chico y la otra chica. "Recuerda nuestros nombres pequeña bocona, que no será la ultima vez que los escuchas." dijo por ultimo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque.

Melody miro en la dirección en que se fueron por un largo rato antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y suspirar aliviada. Al fin todo había terminado.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno aquí doy final al penúltimo capitulo de esta historia que por fin llegara a su fin. Espero recibir algunos reviews con su opinión, porque como ya casi no me escriben, pues una, como escritora, piensa que no hay a quien le interese la historia. **


	23. Todo Termino

**A/N: Ha pasado poco mas de un año desde que publique el último capitulo, muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces. Pero al fin después de tanto tiempo le daré fin a mi primer fic.**

**Es increíble para mi el volver a leer esta historia que fue tan especial para mi, reírme con mis tonterías e incluso avergonzarme de mi redacción. Cuando la historia comenzó yo tenia 15 años. Ahora tengo 18. Han pasado 3 años desde que esta historia comenzó, y hoy termina.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron **_**¿Sueño o Realidad?.  
**_**Gracias a los que me apoyaron con sus reviews, a los que la pusieron en sus favoritos y alteras.  
Pero sobre todo gracias a los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final.**

**Con ustedes, el final de **_**¿Sueño o Realidad?**_

* * *

Melody miro en la dirección en que se fueron por un largo rato antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y suspirar aliviada. Al fin todo había terminado.

Con una sonrisa cansada volteo a ver a Marianne, quien se encontraba inconsciente a su lado.

"Gracias por salvarme" susurro afectuosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Con un suspiro se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Todo era tan diferente a como era antes. Los colores rebozaban por doquier, la primavera finalmente había llegado a la isla. El bosque antes tan oscuro y sombrío era ahora una fuente de vida.

_"Demonios, ¿ahora como sabré por donde ir?" _pensó Melody con una mueca

"¡LUFFY, SANJI, NAMI, USOPP, MONO VERDE!" grito ella con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que se encontraran cerca. Melody se quedo unos momentos en silencio, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

"Supongo que no me queda otra opción mas que caminar" dijo con un suspiro mientras se agachaba para cargar a Marianne. Con dificultad se la acomodo en la espalda y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

_"Pesa mas de lo que imagine… claro que ser poseída por una flor fue bastante agotador" _Melody rio ligeramente.

¿Quién diría que una simple flor causaría tantos problemas?

La joven Mugiwara siguió caminando en silencio por lo que parecieron horas. Había tanta tranquilidad en el ambiente que uno simplemente deseaba dejarse caer en el pasto y dormir.

Melody agito la cabeza intentando concentrarse, _"dormiré todo lo que quiera una vez que encuentre a todos."_

* * *

"¿Las encontraron?" preguntó Nami con ansiedad.

"No" respondió Usopp acompañado por Zoro.

"Nosotros tampoco tuvimos suerte" respondió Sanji saliendo de entre los arbustos seguido por Luffy.

"Realmente espero que estén bien" dijo la pelirroja con preocupación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, temiendo lo peor. En ese momento se escucho el movimiento de arbustos acompañados por un gemido fantasmagórico.

"¡AAAAH!" grito Usopp aterrorizado escondiéndose detrás de Zoro, observando fijamente el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Melody cayó exhausta de entre los arbustos, aun con Marianne en la espalda.

"¡Melody!" dijo Nami aliviada corriendo hacia ella.

"Melody-san, ¿estas bien?" pregunto Sanji arrodillándose junto a ella mientras delicadamente le quitaba a Marianne de encima.

"Si" dijo ella sentándose "solo estoy muy cansada. Es bueno ver que todos están bien."

"Claro ¿Qué esperabas?" dijo Zoro con una sonrisa burlona "solo una mocosa como tu se deja atrapar por una flor"

Ella lo miro irritada pero sonriente "mejor ser una flor que un horrible mono verde"

"Oi, ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"¡Mono verde, mono verde, mono verde!"

"¡Ya veras mocosa!"

"¡Silencio ya, los dos!" ordeno Nami molesta, ocultando una sonrisa. Era bueno ver que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Marianne comenzó a gemir ligeramente, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

"¡Claro! ¡Se despierta ya que llegamos!" se quejo Melody inflando las mejillas.

"¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?" dijo la Primavera mientras trataba de incorporarse. "¿Y el Lirio Negro?"

"Fue derrotado. Ya todo termino" respondió la joven Mugiwara con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Usopp "¿Ya no volverá?"

"Nunca más" respondió Marianne cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la calidez del bosque que había crecido en la isla.

Una suave brisa soplo, moviendo ligeramente el cabello de la Primavera. Y como era de esperarse, el efecto secundario de la Haru Haru no Mi se hizo presente, pero debido a la gran cantidad de poder que había usado Marianne en las ultimas horas el olor era aun mas fuerte que de costumbre. Incluso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Melody y Nami también pudieran olerlo.

El aroma era demasiado penetrante, incluso te causaba nauseas, por lo que ambas mujeres se taparon la nariz con desagrado. Gracias a que estaban lejos de Marianne, Zoro y Usopp tuvieron unos segundos extra de conciencia dándoles la oportunidad de cubrirse antes de ser afectados. En cambio Luffy se había quedado ahí parado sonriendo como idiota. Nami lo golpeo irritada para luego taparle la nariz ella misma.

Sin embargo, al estar junto a Marianne, Sanji no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad para reaccionar. El pobre se había quedado petrificado, con una expresión de completo shock.

"Sanji, ¿estas bien?" pregunto la Primavera con incomodidad.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Sanji se acerco a Marianne, tomándola en brazos. Y justo cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, le planto un beso en los labios. Ella se quedo inmóvil con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras todos los observaban en shock.

Marianne alzo el puño, lista para golpearlo, cuando repentinamente Melody apareció a su lado y pateo a Sanji, irónicamente empleando una técnica que él le enseño, estrellándolo contra el árbol mas cercano.

La chica respiraba de forma entrecortada, el pelo le cubría los ojos, pero se podían ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Marianne abrió la boca para explicarle lo sucedido, pero un sollozo de su amiga la interrumpió.

"Y-Yo… los alcanzo luego" dijo ella conteniendo otro lamento.

"Melody…" susurro Nami con tristeza

La chica apretó los dientes y se echo a correr en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban.

"¡Tocaya!" grito la Primavera "¡espera!"

Marianne se puso de pie de inmediato y se dispuso a ir tras su amiga. Pero antes de irse se acerco al pobre cocinero, quien apenas estaba recuperando conciencia, con una expresión que daba miedo, se trono los nudillos y le proporciono un muy buen golpe.

"Idiota" dijo ella con enojo para luego dar media vuelta e ir tras Melody.

Sanji solo parpadeo confuso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff"

Las piernas le dolían de tal manera que temía no poder volver a usarlas. Sin embargo, había algo que dolía aun más.

Un frio abrazador quemaba dentro de su pecho con tal fuerza que le quitaba el aliento y llevaba lágrimas a sus ojos.

Ella entendía lo que había pasado. La Primavera se había manifestado en la isla de tal manera que consumió toda su energía, por eso había dormido tan profundamente y por tanto tiempo. Y al despertar, la energía acumulada durante la hibernación se libero de golpe, teniendo un efecto más poderoso.

Sanji, al haber estado tan cerca de Marianne en ese momento se vio afectado de inmediato, a diferencia de los demás, quienes tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

Melody lo entendía perfectamente. Comprendía que Sanji se vio cegado por sus instintos naturales, pero aun así le dolía.

La imagen de cómo besaba a su mejor amiga con tanta pasión no abandonaba sus pensamientos. La quemaba por dentro.

_"El único beso que llegue a tener fue accidental"_ pensó ella con tristeza _"apenas si duro…"  
_

Melody se dejo caer, llorando con fuerza. Ella amaba al cocinero, realmente lo amaba. Y la mataba por dentro saber que probablemente el jamás correspondería sus sentimientos.

"_A este paso terminare con el mono verde"_

* * *

Marianne encontró a Melody sentada junto a un árbol, con la vista perdida en el mar. Ella no se percato de su presencia sino hasta que la Primavera se arrodillo junto a ella.

Sus grandes ojos cafés, aun rojos por tanto llorar, se encontraron con los de la joven creadora.

Quizás es difícil de entender porque alguien como Melody era tan importante para la tripulación, incluso para la misma Primavera. Ella no era la mas fuerte, ni la mejor peleadora, ni una reina de belleza con grandes atributos, ni mucho menos la mas útil en la tripulación.

Pero de alguna manera una vez que la conocías, ella te cambiaba. Como si dejara una marca en tu vida. De tal manera de que si la pierdes, jamás vuelves a ser la misma persona, porque sabes y sientes que estas vacio, que te falta algo.

"Marianne" dijo con sorpresa tallándose los ojos "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías aprovechar para estar con Luffy"

"Si claro, como si te fuera a dejar sola" respondió ella con una mueca "¿estas bien?"

Melody sonrió débilmente "Si, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Marianne le dio una mirada de incredulidad, _"siempre ayuda a los demás, pero nunca se deja ayudar" _pensó.

"Melody, lo que paso allá atrás-"

"No digas nada" interrumpió ella

"Pero-"

"Ni una palabra" la corto con mas firmeza "lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie, fui yo la que exagero."

Marianne apretó los labios frustrada "tenias todo el derecho de reaccionar así" la regaño "después de todo, él te gusta"

Melody dejo escapar una risa amarga "Es peor que eso. Lo amo. Pero no es como si él fuera a corresponderme…"

Marianne suspiro, para luego sonreír.  
"Sabes, algo me dice que le importas mucho al rubio idiota. Siempre llamándote _mi _Melody-san, defendiéndote de Zoro, buscando llamar tu atención-"

"Hace lo mismo con Nami" interrumpió ella tercamente

"Y además," continuo Marianne dándole una mirada severa a su amiga "cuando íbamos a salvarte el dijo que desde el momento en que te conoció se juro a si mismo protegerte."

Melody agrando los ojos en sorpresa, para luego ocultar su ruborizada cara. Marianne podía ver una sonrisa tímida asomándose en los labios de su amiga.

Ella sonrió y volteo a ver el mar. Un muy hermoso atardecer comenzaba a verse.

"Bueno, se hace tarde" dijo Melody con alegría poniéndose de pie"¡hay que volver!"

* * *

"¡Ah, muero de sueño!" dijo la Primavera recargándose en su amiga.

"Ya dormirás todo lo que quieras en el barco" respondió ella sonriendo, mientras la empujaba suavemente.

"Hmmm, si podría quedarme inocentemente dormida sobre Luffy" dijo Marianne con una sonrisa picara.

Melody se rio "¡Si, claro! Y luego te volverás sonámbula y trataras de besarlo, ¿no?"

Marianne se rio "pues no es mala idea" respondió alegre, planeando ya lo que le haría al pobre capitán "sabes, también podría-" sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un bostezo.

La joven cantante se detuvo en seco, cerrando los ojos con tristeza al momento en que escucho a su mejor amiga ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué demonios?" la escucho decir extrañada "¿Estoy-"

"-transparente?" dijo Melody dándose media vuelta, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabia.

Marianne observaba sus manos y cuerpo perpleja, podía ver a través de ellos.

"¡¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?"

Melody la abrazo con fuerza. Muy a su pesar había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

"Estas despertando" le dijo suavemente

La Primavera la miro confundida "¿despertando?"

Ella sonrió afectuosamente, la iba a extrañar mucho, mas que a nadie de su mundo.  
"No eres la primera en visitarme, pequeña" dijo poniéndole la mando sobre su cabeza, despeinándola "Andrea y Ed ya han estado por aquí, y justo así es como se fueron de vuelta a casa."

Los ojos de Marianne se llenaron de lagrimas "Pero… yo no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí… contigo"

La idea de volver a un mundo donde Melody no era más que un cuerpo inmóvil en una cama de hospital era muy dolorosa.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas" dijo la joven Mugiwara con tristeza "pero parece que ya es tiempo"

"¡¿Qué pasara contigo?" dijo Marianne aguantándose otro bostezo.

"No te preocupes" dijo ella sonriendo "Yo estaré bien, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver."

"¡Tu no entiendes!" dijo ella desesperada, reteniendo otro bostezo "En nuestro mundo… tu estas… en…" no pudo terminar de decirlo. Con un último bostezo, Marianne, la primavera, desapareció.

* * *

Sanji esperaba ansioso el regreso de las chicas. Después de que Marianne lo golpeara y se fuera, los demás le explicaron lo que había pasado, como había besado a la Primavera frente a Melody, como ella lo pateo lejos y luego se fue llorando.

Él tenía que explicarle lo que había pasado. Tenia que hacerla entender que no lo hizo conscientemente. Que no fue un beso real.

_"Que ella es todo para mi" _pensó Sanji apretando los puños. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía permitir que algo así lo arruinara todo.

El joven chef jamás pensó que esto llegaría a pasar. Que un día Luffy traería a una chica inconsciente al barco, una chica en extremo peculiar, una chica que terminaría enamorándolo por completo.

Él siempre pensó que Nami seria la única para él, al principio realmente la quería mucho, y siempre soñó que algún día la hermosa navegante le correspondería y serian felices juntos.

Pero luego llego Melody, y todo cambio.

Ahora ella era como el centro de su vida, su sol personal que le traía alegría cada vez que le sonreía. Simplemente el se rehusaba a perderla. En cuanto volviera, él hablaría con ella y resolvería esto de una vez por todas. Le diría cuanto la ama, cuanto le importa, la abrazaría y ya no la dejaría ir.

"¡Ahí viene!" grito Usopp desde la canasta del vigía.

Sanji alzo la cabeza de inmediato, Melody caminaba pesadamente hacia el barco. La pobre parecía que se iba a caer de cansancio en cualquier momento.

Todos se apresuraron a ir por ella. No fue hasta que llegaron, que se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

"¿Y Marianne?" pregunto Luffy viendo alrededor, causando que Nami hiciera una mueca molesta.

Melody sonrió débilmente al ver la demostración de celos de la navegante. "Volvió a casa" respondió con un bostezo

Varios bajaron la mirada con tristeza. Ni siquiera pudieron agradecerle por salvarlos, por salvar a su nakama. Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse.

"¿Y tu estas bien?" pregunto Zoro

"Por supuesto que si, mono verde" respondió ella con una sonrisa "solo fui por mi katana… aunque ahora esta rota" dijo mostrándoles su espada partida a la mitad.

"Tonto lirio negro" dijo Melody inflando las mejillas "me debe una katana"

Todos sonrieron ligeramente. Finalmente el peligro había acabado, y podían volver a sus días de navegar y tener aventuras.

Sanji miro a la chica fijamente. "Melody, yo tengo que hablar contigo"

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo para responderle "Sinceramente, Sanji, estoy exhausta y en este momento solo quiero dormir."

"Pero-"

"Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo ella con una sonrisa débil, para luego seguir caminando hacia el Going Merry, mientras Luffy y Usopp la bombardeaban con preguntas sobre el Lirio Negro y como había sido vencido.

Sanji la miro alejarse mientras era embargado por la tristeza.

"No te preocupes" le dijo Nami "ella no se ira a ningún lado, puedes hablar con ella después."

"Tienes razón, Nami-san" dijo el con una ligera sonrisa "Aun tengo tiempo."

* * *

**En la ciudad de México…**

"Entonces el plan está claro, ¿verdad?" dijo Marianne mirando con seriedad a las dos personas frente a ella.

"Tu y yo entraremos en un estado de coma temporal para regresar al mundo de One Piece y traer a Melody de vuelta" dijo Ed recargándose contra la pared-

"Yo me quedare aquí y los despertare en caso de que algo pase" dijo Andrea con una sonrisa.

Marianne asintió.  
_"Te traeremos de vuelta a casa, Melody"_

* * *

**A/N: Bien. Este fue el final de **_**¿Sueño o Realidad?. **_**¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura! ¡Hasta pronto! **

**Okay, si soy malvada. Aquí no acaba la historia, falta el epilogo. Pero ahora si, juro por esta historia que no tardare en subirlo. Ya lo tengo escrito. Solo quiero ver si aun queda algún lector vivo por aquí que quiera dejar un review jajaja**

**¡Nos leemos muy, pero muy pronto!**


	24. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Un nuevo día se abría paso mientras el Going Merry navegaba tranquila y solitariamente por las aguas de la Gran Línea.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a cubrir al barco delicadamente, hasta llegar a una ventana. Dentro de la habitación, Melody dormía profundamente, moviéndose inconscientemente de un lado a otro de su cama, murmurando palabras apenas entendibles.

"Mono verde... déjame... hueles feo..." murmuro ella entre sueños, rodando al otro lado.

Repentinamente, la chica se tenso contorsionando su cara en una mueca de dolor.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Melody... **

_"¡MELODY!" grito Zoro furioso, acercándose a mi "¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis katanas!"_

_Sonreí al ver mi obra de arte. Las katanas de Zoro estaban cubiertas de dibujitos hechos con plumones de colores._

_"Nada" dije inocentemente._

_El furioso mono verde gruño, acercándose más a mí y tomándome de la muñeca para jalarme con brusquedad._

_"¡Tonto mono verde!" proteste tratando de soltarme "¡Déjame, hueles feo!"_

_Zoro abrió la boca para responder, pero repentinamente un fuerte dolor me invadió. Mi sueño se desvaneció por completo, dejándome sola en la oscuridad. _

Consiente de que estaba soñando, intente forzarme a despertar. Pero no importo cuanto lo intente, no podía abrir los ojos. Un agudo dolor de cabeza me obligo a detenerme.

_"Me temo que ya no hay nada mas que podamos hacer"_

¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Una pequeña esfera de luz blanca flotaba frente a mí.

_"¿De verdad no hay otra opción?" _

¿Papá?

Otra esfera luminosa apareció frente a mí.

_"Como ya se le explico señor, su hija lleva más de 1 año en ese estado. Pese a que aun tiene una gran cantidad de actividad cerebral, es difícil estimar cuando despertara. Si bien podría hacerlo mañana, igualmente podría jamás hacerlo. Como doctor, creo que terminar esto lo antes posible es la mejor opción."_

¿Qué? ¿De que habla? ¿A que se refiere con "terminar esto"?

_"Entiendo, Dr."_

Melody despertó sobresaltada, respirando con dificultad y bañada en sudor.

_"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" _pensó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Una vez que se calmo, la chica se vistió, para luego acercarse a la ventana.

El mar se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo. Todo en este mundo era increíblemente bello.

_"No quiero irme de aquí jamás" _pensó con una sonrisa.

Afuera se podían escuchar las voces de los demás, los típicos ruidos matutinos en el Going Merry.

"Después de todo el drama del Lirio Negro, al fin puedo volver a disfrutar de la compañía de mis nakamas." Se dijo a si misma mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Sanji se hallaba solo en la cocina, terminando de preparar el desayuno de todos.

_"Hoy hablare con ella" _pensó con decisión, apagando la estufa. _"Nada ni nadie evitara que le diga lo que siento por ella."_

Cuando el joven chef salió sonriente de la habitación, listo para anunciar que el desayuno estaba listo, se encontró con algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Algo que definitivamente se interpondría con sus planes de confesarse.

* * *

"¿M-Marianne? ¿E-Ed?" dijo Melody estupefacta.

Apenas si la joven primavera se había ido el día anterior y ya había vuelto, y además acompañada por Edgardo.

La tripulación entera los miraba con asombro. Los dos jóvenes habían aparecido de la nada en medio de la cubierta.

¿Era acaso un sueño?

"¡Marianne!" saludo Luffy con alegría "¡Ed!"

Melody corrió a abrazar a sus mejores amigos. A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, ella los extrañaba con intensidad.

"¡No saben la alegría que me da verlos de nuevo!" dijo con emoción.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Sanji con irritación. De todos los días que podían aparecerse aquí, ¿Por qué hoy que planeaba confesarse a la joven cantante?

"¿Así saludas a alguien a quien no has visto en una semana?" respondió Marianne con una mirada de molestia hacia el cocinero.

La tripulación se estremeció al oír esto.

"¿Una semana?" repitió Nami confusa "pero si apenas te vimos ayer..."

Esta vez fue turno de la Primavera de estremecerse. Ella y Ed intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. _  
_  
"Es como pensamos... el tiempo transcurre diferente aquí" murmuro Ed, causando que Marianne hiciera una mueca de preocupación.

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder" dijo ella de forma sombría, clavando sus ojos en Melody.

La joven cantante retrocedió instintivamente "¿D-De que hablan?" dijo con cierto temor.

"Melody... no, Mariana" dijo Ed con seriedad "Hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta"

"¡¿QUÉ?" grito la tripulación entera. Zoro se levanto de inmediato, mientras que los demás se acercaron a Melody. La joven Mugiwara retrocedió aun más, viendo a sus amigos con miedo.

"No quiero" dijo ella con testarudez.

"Tocaya, escúchame" dijo Marianne acercándose a ella, con las manos arriba, como para mostrarle que no le haría daño. "Se que no quieres dejar este mundo, que no los quieres dejar a ellos... pero tienes que hacerlo"

"¡NO!" dijo Melody haciéndose para atrás, chocando con Sanji, quien la tomo por los hombros, en señal de apoyo.

La Primavera apretó los dientes con frustración.

"¿Por qué quieren llevarse a Melody?" pregunto Luffy, viéndolos molesto.

Ed tomo a Marianne por el brazo, forzándola a verlo.

"Tu sabes que no se ira así de fácil" dijo él viéndola a los ojos "tenemos que decirle"

La chica apretó los puños "Pero-"

Ed levanto la mano para callarla. "No hay otra opción" declaro el, para luego voltearse a ver a Melody.

"Escucha, pequeña" dijo con una voz suave "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

Melody hizo una mueca "¿Unos tres meses?"

"¿Y tu que crees que paso contigo en nuestro mundo en esos meses?"

La chica se mordió el labio. Tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago. Como si estuviera a punto de caer por un precipicio. Pudo sentir al cocinero tensarse detrás de ella.

"Nuestros tiempos transcurren de forma diferente" dijo Marianne "para mi ya paso una semana desde que te vi por ultima vez, pero para ustedes tan solo un día..."

"Estos tres meses que has estado aquí," continuo Ed "en realidad han sido un año y medio en nuestro mundo"

"¡¿Qué?" dijo Nami incrédula

"¡Eso es imposible!" medo grito Usopp

"Eso no es todo" continuo Ed, desviando la mirada por unos instantes "en ese tiempo... Melody... tu..."

El chico hizo una pausa, tratando de reunir el valor para decirlo. A su lado, Marianne tenía la cabeza gacha, y se podía ver una gran tensión en ella.

Melody negó lentamente con la cabeza, presintiendo que venia algo aun peor. Algo que cambiaria todo.

"Mariana" dijo Ed viéndola a los ojos "llevas un año y medio en coma"

La chica ahogo un grito, las piernas le temblaron, haciéndola caer. Sanji la atrapo, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos, su rostro petrificado en una expresión de horror y sorpresa.

El silencio inundo el ambiente. Todos estaban en completo shock.

Marianne se acerco a su mejor amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos, y la abrazo con fuerza. Fue un abrazo incomodo, pues Sanji no la soltaba.

"Melody..." dijo ella "te van a desconectar"

Se escucho a la joven cantante inhalar con fuerza.

"¡NO!" grito empujando a Marianne, levantándose de inmediato. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

La chica recordó las voces de su sueño. Ahora todo tenia sentido.

"¿Desconectarla?" pregunto Luffy confuso "¿A que se refiere con eso?"

Usopp apretó los dientes, tenia lagrimas en los ojos "significa que... que Melody va a morir"

"¡¿QUÉ?" grito el capitán, apretando los puños.

Nami cayó de rodillas, apretando el barandal con fuerza, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

Zoro se apretaba la mandíbula, una expresión de impotencia inundaba su rostro.

"Lo siento, Mel" dijo Ed "tu padre ya tomo la decisión"

Melody lloraba con fuerza, aferrada a Sanji, quien la abrazaba con la misma intensidad.

Después de todo lo que había pasado... iba a perderla... y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"¡Pero aun puedes salvarte!" dijo la Primavera con esperanza, captando la atención de todos, menos de la cantante, quien sabia la solución de su amiga.

"No" dijo Melody "no lo haré"

"¡Tienes que hacerlo!" grito Marianne con desesperación "¡No quiero perderte!"

"No entiendo, ¿de que hablan? ¿Qué solución?"pregunto Luffy, igual de desesperado. Si había una forma de salvar a su nakama, el haría lo que fuera.

"Melody tiene que despertar" explico Ed en voz baja "volver a nuestro mundo, sin la posibilidad de volver a este"

Luffy trago saliva. Esa solución no le agradaba en absoluto. De todos modos la perderían.

Sanji se aferro aun más a su amada. No había solución para esto. Ella se iría de una forma u otra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?" pregunto Melody en voz baja, soltándose finalmente del cocinero.

"¡Melody!" protesto Marianne furiosa.

"Un par de horas en nuestro mundo" dijo Ed, ignorando a la Primavera "así que alrededor de un día aquí"

Melody asintió en silencio, para luego recibir una fuerte bofetada por parte de Marianne.

"¡¿Así que así será?" grito furiosa, las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas "¡¿Vas a dejar que te maten?"

"Marianne..." murmuro Usopp con tristeza.

Melody se acerco a ella, liberándose de los brazos de Sanji, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

La chica la miro fijamente a los ojos. Estaban llenos de dolor y tristeza, así como de frustración. Pero Marianne podía ver la fuerza y decisión de su amiga reflejadas en ellos.

Ambas se vieron fijamente por un largo rato, teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Luego, Melody sonrió ligeramente, causando que Marianne sonriera un poco también.

Ed suspiro _"esas dos nunca cambian"_ pensó _"no importa la situación, ellas siguen igual"_

"Es hora de irnos, Marianne" anuncio él, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza, volviendo a lado de Ed.

"Se que tomaras la decisión correcta" dijo ella, viendo a Melody. Ella sonrió, sin decir nada.

"Hasta pronto" se despidió Ed de su amiga con una sonrisa.

_"Te veré pronto, Melody"_ pensó Marianne _"...espero"_

Marianne y Edgardo cerraron los ojos. Habían quedado con Andrea que los despertaría a los diez minutos, tiempo de la Tierra.

Y así como llegaron, desaparecieron en un instante.

Melody cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando pesadamente, dejando escapar el llanto que se había aguantado. Nami se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, al igual que Luffy y Usopp. Zoro se quedo donde estaba, viendo a otro lado.

"Maldición" murmuro el espadachín.

Sanji se llevo un cigarro a la boca, y casi robóticamente lo encendió. Y sin una palabra más se encerró en la cocina. Dejando a los demás abrazados al a joven cantante, llorando con fuerza.

* * *

Melody observo el horizonte en silencio. Era aquí donde su corta aventura de ensueño terminaba.

¿Morir o vivir sin ellos?

Era la decisión más difícil que jamás había tomado.

Melody sonrió para si misma. Sabía lo que quería, sabia lo que haría. Lo cierto es que había tomado su decisión desde hace tiempo.

La chica miro abajo, su tripulación se hallaba en un silencio deprimente.

"No por mucho" murmuro ella sonriente "este es mi ultimo día con ellos, no dejare que termine así"

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Melody se subió al filo de la canasta del vigía, y calculando su punto de aterrizaje, se lanzo fuera.

* * *

"No puedo creer que esto este pasando" dijo Usopp con tristeza

"Supongo que era inevitable" dijo Nami "algún día debía volver a su mundo"

"No quiero" dijo Luffy inflando las mejillas como niño chiquito "Melody se tiene que quedar"

"¡ESO NO TE CORRESPONDE DECIDIRLO A TI!" gritaron ambos al unisonó, golpeando a su capitán.

"Pobre Melody" dijo la navegante sacudiéndose las manos.

"Debe estar realmente deprimida" dijo el artillero con un suspiro.

"¡BALA DE CAÑON!" la escucharon gritar al momento en que se lanzo fuera de la canasta del vigía.

Ambos la vieron caer ssorprendidos sobre Zoro, quien dormía pacíficamente.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?" grito el, despertando por el impacto, mientras se quitaba a Melody de encima. La chica literalmente rodaba en el piso de la risa.

Nami y Usopp se quedaron con la boca abierta, contemplando la escena, incrédulos a sus ojos.

Melody se levanto de inmediato huyendo del furioso espadachín.  
"¡Corre!" le grito a Usopp empujándolo con la mano al pasar "¡Que no te atrape el mono verde!"

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?" grito Zoro

De un momento a otro Luffy, Usopp y Melody eran perseguidos por todo el barco por el furioso mono verde.

Los tres idiotas reían con alegría mientras huían del espadachín, quien se enfureció aun mas cuando comenzaron a arrojarle cosas.

Nami solo contemplaba la escena divertida, comprendiendo las intenciones de la joven cantante.

_"Tiene todo el derecho de pasar su ultimo día feliz"_ pensó con una sonrisa melancólica, para luego voltear hacia la cocina.

Sanji no había salido, ni dicho nada desde hace horas.

_"Esos dos tienen que hablar..." _pensó la navegante

* * *

El día continúo igual de animado. Los tres idiotas jugaron "en mis pantalones" pero, para molestar a Zoro, Melody lo cambio a "en los pantalones de Zoro".

"¡Basta ya!" dijo Zoro molesto "¡prometiste no volver a jugar eso!"

"Cruce los dedos" contesto ella con una sonrisa "además, ¡a todos les encanta jugar... en los pantalones de Zoro!"

Los tres idiotas se tiraron al suelo, riendo hasta las lágrimas. Zoro se sonrojo del enojo y comenzó a gritarle a Melody. Al poco tiempo ya se estaban peleando absurdamente, como era de costumbre. Por supuesto, Nami intervino al instante, regañando a la cantante sobre dejar de pelearse con Zoro por tonterías.

Los tres idiotas comenzaron a jugar "las traes", por todo el barco. Pero en su intento por ganar, Luffy estiro el brazo para tocar a Melody y la empujo fuera del barco. La pobre chica termino empapada, y una vez que estaba de nuevo abordo, golpeo a su capitán diciendo "¡las traes!" para luego irse a esconder a su habitación, dejando a Usopp a merced de Luffy.

* * *

Melody se sentó en su cama una última vez, y observo el cuarto con nostalgia. La primera vez que había entrado había estado igual de empapada que ahora.

Con una sonrisa busco en los cajones ropa seca que ponerse, y, con sorpresa, encontró el atuendo que traía puesto el primer día que llego al mundo de One Piece.

* * *

Melody salió de la habitación, captando la atención de todos. La chica se veía exactamente igual que cuando la conocieron.

Traía puestos los mismos jeans gigantescos, la misma sudadera verde pasta dental, unos tenis de bota blancos, sucios y rotos e incluso traía en la espalda su vieja mochila.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, para luego seguir jugando con Usopp y Luffy, y no fue hasta que hicieron enojar a Zoro, de nuevo, que dejaron el juego. Luffy se autoproclamo el rey de "las traes", pero lo cierto es que había hecho trampa al usar sus habilidades de hombre de goma.

Melody y Nami hablaron un largo rato, recordando muchas cosas y riendo con ellas.

"Tienes que hablar con él" dijo Nami después de un tiempo, señalando la cocina con la mirada.

La joven cantante se mordió el labio, "supongo que si" dijo con un suspiro, levantándose de la mesa.

* * *

Sanji estaba de espaldas a ella, cocinando en silencio. Una fina línea de humo del cigarro se alcanzaba a distinguir.

Melody lo observo en silencio, y sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón. El cocinero era todo lo que ella había soñado en un hombre. El era mucho mas de lo que el anime o el manga te dejaban ver.

Se acerco a el, poniéndose a su lado. Cuando Sanji la vio, vestida así, sintió como si fuera un fantasma del pasado. El cocinero apretó el mango del cuchillo con el que picaba una zanahoria y comenzó a cortar con más fuerza.

Melody lo tomo de la muñeca y gentilmente le quito el cuchillo, para empezar a cortar ella misma.

"Perdóname por golpearte" dijo ella rompiendo el silencio "no tenia porque hacerlo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"

El cocinero estaba completamente sorprendido. Realmente no se esperaba eso, es más, ya hasta se había olvidado del incidente.

"Pero no fue porque yo lo quisiera" respondió el en voz baja "fue por esa akuma no mi"

"Lo se" dijo Melody sin mirarlo "pero también se que aun si hubiera sido por tu voluntad, yo habría reaccionado igual"

Sanji se quedo sin habla. ¿Qué es lo que insinuaba? ¿Qué estaba... celosa?

"Es frustrante, ¿sabes?" continuo ella "enamorarse de alguien que quiere a todo lo que tenga pechos" Melody dejo escapar una risita "se que... que no soy atractiva como Nami, y que aun soy algo pequeña... pero no podía irme sin decirte lo que siento por ti."

Melody dejo de cortar la zanahoria, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello.

"Solo quisiera... ser mas como Nami, para que así me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti" susurro, su voz quebrándose. La chica apretó los labios, dejo caer el cuchillo y dándose media vuelta se dispuso a irse.

Fue en ese momento que Sanji reacciono, la tomo por la muñeca y jalándola hacia el, la atrapo en un abrazo. Melody sintió la calidez de estar en sus brazos y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Lo amaba. Realmente amaba a este cocinero torpe y mujeriego.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte lo maravillosa... lo hermosa que eres, para que me creas?" dijo él, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza con cariño. Melody se mordió los labios, tratando de detener las lágrimas.

"Melody-san, tu no necesitas ser como Nami para que te quiera" dijo tomando con delicadeza su barbilla y levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos "porque yo te amo a ti, tal y como eres."

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron en sorpresa, y por un momento su corazón se detuvo. Sanji se inclino, y la beso con ternura en los labios. Melody cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Nami sonrió satisfecha al verlos salir de la cocina, abrazados el uno del otro, sonriendo como tontos enamorados.

* * *

Para cuando cayó la noche, Melody estaba agotada. Había jugado a las escondidillas con Usopp y Luffy. Para su suerte, su amado Sanji la ayudo a esconderse en la cocina, ahuyentándolos cuando venían a buscarla. Pero cuando Melody corrió a la base para por fin ganar, Luffy se lanzo contra ella, tirándolos a ambos por la borda.

El cocinero estaba furioso con Luffy, y una vez que los saco a ambos del agua, lo golpeo hasta que admitió que Melody había ganado. La chica le agradeció al cocinero con un beso que lo dejo más que feliz.

Después de eso, Melody le pidió a Zoro que la ayudara a entrenar. Pero al poco tiempo se dejaron llevar y comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre, obligando a Nami a intervenir.

Mas tarde le enseñó a la navegante a bailar salsa. Cosa que le costo mucho trabajo ya que Luffy no dejaba de interrumpir.

Y finalmente le ayudo a Sanji a preparar la cena, enseñándole a hacer chilaquiles en salsa verde.

Una vez terminada la cena, el capitán le pidió a Melody que les cantara una canción, pero pronto la obligo a cantar otras diez.

La joven estaba exhausta, pero jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

Fue cerca del amanecer cuando lo sintió.

La chica se levanto con un agudo dolor de cabeza.  
_"Es hora"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Melody miro la habitación a su alrededor, y observo a sus nakamas dormir pacíficamente, roncando como osos. Luffy había sugerido una pijamada, así que todos habían dormido en el cuarto de los hombres.

La chica se inclino sobre el cocinero, despertándolo con un beso. Cuando éste abrió los ojos y vio la tristeza en la cara de su amada, supo de inmediato lo que pasaba.

Melody tomo su almohada y se la arrojo a Zoro en la cara.  
"¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?" grito el espadachín molesto, despertando a todos.

"Es hora" dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, tomando de la mano a su amado.

Subieron a la cubierta en silencio.

"Y bien, ¿Qué decidiste?" pregunto Luffy con seriedad.

Melody se quedo en silencio, para luego negar con la cabeza, una vaga sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso solo lo se yo" dijo ella "aquí termina mi aventura con ustedes... pero... si alguna vez, por cualquier razón, nos volvemos a encontrar... prométeme que no me olvidaran"

Luffy sonrió ampliamente. "por supuesto" dijo el "es una promesa" ambos estrecharon las manos con fuerza.

Melody y Nami se abrazaron, la navegante no podía dejar de llorar. Lo mismo paso con Usopp, solo que él trato de ocultar sus lágrimas. Zoro intento despedirse con un muy masculino apretón de manos, pero la joven cantante no se conformo con eso y lo abrazo con fuerza, incomodando bastante al espadachin.

Finalmente ella miro a Sanji, quien estaba apartado de los demás, fumando en silencio. Melody se acerco a el, y con una sonrisa le digo un ultimo beso, luego se abrazaron con fuerza, y ella le susurro algo al oído, dejando al cocinero atónito.

La chica se separo de el antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

"Gracias por todo" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa "fue divertido."

Y con los primeros rayos del sol, Melody desapareció.

**FIN**


End file.
